Four Swords Plus: Elements and Prophecies
by V-Fanfics
Summary: After four years of traveling together to each of the four elemental kingdoms, the Links finally make it back to Hyrule. However, after meeting the kingdoms' princesses, strange occurrences bring the eight together in an adventure through their pasts, becoming closer in different ways. Lots of OCs, so if you don't like, don't read it. Enjoy! Warning: Mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1: The Festival of Five

**Hello, fellow writers and readers. I am V-Fanfics. I am new to this site and writing, so please bear with me if this isn't as good as you pleased. **

**This is a continuation of the beloved Four Swords Manga I'm sure some of the readers have read at least once. This fan fiction has _major_ OC participation in it, so if you don't like it, go ahead and read something else. Also, this is written in my word documents ahead of time, and since it is almost complete, I decided to begin posting it to see what everyone thinks about it.**

**Also, I will be updating with one or more chapters per day, if I keep up my game and don't procrastinate. Or if I'm not busy. Or if my mom doesn't drag me everywhere she decides to go. Or many other things. However, I will try my hardest to update every single, solitary day!**

**Anyway, without further ado, enjoy "Elements and Prophecies" chapter one!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Festival of Five_

* * *

Four years...

It has been four years of traveling for the Four Sword heroes. They traveled together to the elemental kingdoms of Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. Now, they are adolescents of age 14, ready to go back home to the bountiful kingdom of Hyrule. They all gathered their traveling supplies and their belongings, setting off for the open forests in between the five kingdoms.

"Oh! You guys are finally here! What took you so long?" The green Link, named Green, says to his copies–no, brothers from the sword. The determined and courageous one smiles to the other three, earning smiles back. He could see it in their differently colored eyes how excited each of them was to go back home.

"Yeah, of course we'd be here! I mean, of course they needed _my _help, but we're here in one piece!" The Link in blue, of the name Blue, brags. The over-confident and bull-headed one earns a laugh from his friends. "What? What's so funny?"

"Goddesses I miss Hyrule! I'm sooooo happy we're going back to Hyrule!" The optimistic Link in red, Red of course, says as he cheerily hugs all three of his friends, earning a slight glare from his blue clad friend. However, he doesn't smack him. Partially because his arm is trapped in Red's strangling hug.

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it? I sure miss Hyrule." The intelligent Link in violet, Vio, struggles to say as he is in a tight grip of his red comrade. "Red… We can't… Breathe…"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Red apologizes as he quickly releases his grip from the three. Green, Blue, and Vio all try to catch their breaths for a short while…

"Well? Let us make haste and head to Hyrule, I cannot even fathom what awaits us." Vio says shortly after regaining his breath. The other three nod and get their bags on their backs and sides and head north to Hyrule.

"That's funny, since not too long ago you sere saying how we shouldn't go back to Hyrule. You said that we wouldn't be accepted back and treated as criminals for taking the four sword out again!" Blue said, trying to prove Vio wrong. Unlike always, Vio didn't retort with a complex explanation of why he still thinks so.

The four, after their long walk and reminiscence about their last journey, finally reach Hyrule Castle town. The streets were bustling with children and adults, all laughing, playing, and talking happily and peacefully. Ever since the heroes had destroyed Vaati and Ganon, with Shadow Link's help of course, Hyrule has been much calmer and quieter. However, today was completely different. It was the fourth anniversary of the Four Sword Hero's triumph over Vaati and Ganon. It was dubbed "The Festival of Five" by many. This was the fifth anniversary, and a special one at that.

"Yay! We made it!" Red shouts a bit too loudly. The residents of Hyrule look at where the shout came from and immediately recognize the four heroes. Before Blue can open his mouth to shout at Red, the residents surround the four Links, asking for autographs, cheering, and chanting their names.

"Oh my goddesses! It's the Four Sword Heroes!"

"Look! The Heroes!"

"It's been so long!"

The four Links back away due to surprise and slight fright of their screaming fans. Children and other adolescents run to them and ask for the Links to sign their hand-drawn portraits of them and other things such as fake swords and fake bows and arrows and other false weapons. As they were being crowded by thousands of fans, the heroes began to work their way out of the entrance, where most of the crowds were.

"We need to get to the plaza! That's the only place where people will be too distracted to notice we're even here!" Green shouts to his comrades, getting nods from all of them. They all raced out of the hordes of children, teenagers, and even adults that wanted to get a peek of the heroes. Soon enough, the heroes finally managed to get through the huge crowds, and find themselves in the plaza. The Links looked around carefully, making sure that no one had followed them from the entrance.

Thankfully, no one did. Each Link sighed, leaning on the other's back and sliding down to the floor in exhaustion. Each of them knew that what they were going to live through if they stayed out in the open any longer. So after a bit of rest, the Links got back up again and began to walk around the plaza, examining any merchandise.

However, something stops them before they could walk a few steps further into the plaza.

"Look out! The Elemental carriages!" A little boy yells, pointing behind the four Links. Confused and shocked, they look behind to see huge carriages coming towards them as the coaches show no sign of stopping. The Links shout and fly to opposite sides of the line of four carriages.

The carriages are different colors, but the same as the Link's tunics, green, red, blue, and violet. A girl's head pops out of the violet carriage, her long hair following suit. She spots the heroes, narrowing her lavender eyes. Soon, she widens them in disbelief. She turns her head to the front of her carriage, calling out, "Stop the carriages!"

Unfortunately, her almost quiet voice isn't heard. Soon after her plea, another girl's head pops out of the blue carriage, shouting with a very loud voice "HEY! STOP THE DAMN CARRIAGES!" The coaches for each carriage jump and stop the horses the second the girl shouted. Two other heads from the green and red carriages popped out, looking at the girl in the blue carriage.

"Nice work, Sapphire," the one in the green carriage whispers. The girl from the blue carriage, Sapphire, nodded and smiled proudly.

The four girls rush out of the carriages, each wearing something extravagantly fancy, possibly the same age as the Links. The girl from the green carriage, the first to leave, has medium length hair, somewhat light and green eyes like emeralds. She is wearing a semi-long teal colored dress that looks somewhat like a regal gown with a tiara holding a radiant, green gem in its center. "Oh goddesses! I never thought we'd meet the heroes of the Four Sword!" She says. "I'm Emerald."

"This is Sapphire," she points to a girl that came from the blue carriage. Her hair is noticeably shorter than Emeralds, going right above her shoulders. It is a dirty blonde, showing off much of her tomboyishness. Standing next to Emerald, she appears taller, more like a 16 year old. Her eyes are a sharp and bold blue. Unlike Emerald's regal dress, Sapphire's oceanic blue dress is shorter by an inch, and has more of an intense gleam emitting from it. Her tiara has a blue gem in the middle, much like Emerald's tiara.

"This is Ruby," Emerald continues. She points at a girl, shorter than the rest, with low pigtails and slightly lighter blonde hair. Her pigtails are tied with ruby red bows that are very large. Her eyes are a light rose, and her dress is the shortest, with bows and a wide bottom, also with a tiara and a red gem in it's center. Compared to the other three girls, she looked like a doll.

"And that one is Amethyst," Emerald finishes. Amethyst has the longest, lightest hair, going right behind her knee and shining in the sunlight. Her eyes are a light lavender and her dress is the most sensible, being long and a perfect violet color, wearing another tiara with a purple gem in it's middle.

"So, you guys are the heroes? I sure hope you guys are stronger than you look…" Sapphire greeted, shaking her head almost shamefully.

Blue stared at her for a second, then shook his head and responded quite loudly and rudely, "Of course we are! How about I say that you aren't as smart as you look?"

Sapphire quickly got angry and yelled, "You're lucky that you're a hero or else I would've pounded your face in!"

"Hi there! Like Emerald said before, I'm Ruby!" Ruby says with an awfully cheerful tone. She goes to shake their hands and Blue starts thinking that Ruby is a girl version of Red. Red smiles at Ruby and blushes when she shakes his hand. Fortunately for Red, Ruby doesn't notice.

"Greetings, Four heroes. It's an honor to meet the four that saved Hyrule from destruction on their own." Amethyst says in a quiet, but still audible voice. She curtsies, bowing her head. Just as she picks her head back up, the carriages shake.

"YOUR HIGHNESSES!"

Four men exit each carriage, all of them looking different than the one next. Each of them bore a scowl on their face, almost disgusted at what the girls were doing. Each of them make their way to the princesses, one for each kingdom. The first one, clad in forest green, grabbed Emerald by the arm, dragging her back to the carriage. However, Emerald kicks him square in the gut, not wanting to go anywhere with the man.

"Chancellor Valtore! You leave me alone!" She yells at the man. He gets up and tries to reason with Emerald, but she refuses and walks toward the green Link in the front. The chancellor gives up and gets a man, probably another chancellor, from the blue carriage.

He is a bit younger and more bulky. He goes to Sapphire and grabs her arm, attempting to pull her as well. However, he picks her up on his shoulder rather than just pulling her. Yelling a wave of curses, Sapphire kicks him in the groin and shoves him into the blue carriage, causing it to tumble, but not fall. The chancellor from the red carriage looks away from his Princess, and sees Sapphire. He quickly gets back in and lets go of Ruby, frightened at the intimidating girl.

Ruby runs behind Sapphire, screaming, "Help, me Sapphy!"

Sapphire rolls her eyes and points to Red and Blue, ordering, "Keep her away from the chancellors, or else I'll make a better use for you as a weapon, ya hear?" Blue glares, but obeys. Red becomes frightened, but does the same, keeping Ruby away from the other chancellors.. The Links and three girls hear a scream. Amethyst.

They immediately turn their heads and look at what is going on. Amethyst is struggling against a huge man in a violet tuxedo. He is very bulky with a large black moustache and his face is scrunched up into a scowl. Amethyst looks to Sapphire and makes a face, which itself says 'Help me out a bit here!' Sapphire knows and becomes slightly worried, knowing what will happen if _that_ chancellor ever got a hold of her. She runs to the chancellor and kicks him. He goes tumbling to the ground and lets go of Amethyst. Amethyst runs to the four Links, Sapphire following suit.

"Guys, we need your help. Those are the chancellors and they can't get any of us at the moment. Do you have a place where we can hide?" Emerald asks the four heroes, hoping and praying that they could help them in this situation.

Green, Red, and Blue look at each other and shrug, not knowing where they should hide. Vio face palms and quickly answers, "Yes, we do." He turns to his other three friends, "The cottage." The other three Links remember and are thinking the same exact thing. They forgot to see the new cottage they were offered as a reward for saving Hyrule.

Emerald says, "Thank you, all. We are so grateful!" Green nods and leads everyone to the cottage while no one in town notices.

They begin to walk out through an alley in the plaza, looking for the cottage. While they walked to the cottage they were given, Sapphire groans, saying, "How much longer until we get to the damn place, already?"

"Hey, how come you curse if you're a _pretty little princess_?" Blue asks mockingly. Sapphire gets enraged, her face turning red with anger. Amethyst quickly notices and puts a hand on Sapphire's shoulder, shaking her head. It was as if she was saying 'Don't start fighting, it's useless anyway'. Sapphire sighs and calms down, not before giving Blue a glare that can scare a ghost itself. Blue chuckles and crosses his arms, while smirking victoriously of course.

"Ok, ladies and _not-so-gentlemen_," Green paused, looking directly at Blue, who gave him a glare back. "we're here!" Green exclaims the added portion a bit louder just to get everyone's attention. Of course, since everyone else is too busy with their own conversations.

The girls look to the cottage and sigh in relief, Sapphire making the loudest one. Emerald and Ruby walk in first, then Sapphire. The boys soon trample over each other trying to get in. Amethyst hears something odd and looks behind her. '…I could've_ sworn_ I heard something… But what was it? It sounded like… a _laugh_.' She thought. She was quickly taken back to reality when Sapphire yelled,

"HEY! AMETHYST! GET YOUR _ASS_ IN HERE!" Amethyst jumped and went in immediately, not wanting to provoke her hotheaded friend.

"It looks so adorably simple! I love it!" Ruby exclaims with yet again a cheerful tone. The cottage was lined with pictures and paintings of the Links, taken before their leave to the four sword. There was a large chimney, already lit and blazing peacefully. Next to it were large bookshelves, which caught none other than Vio's attention. The couch was wide, cornering to almost cover up the area around the chimney, having a small coffee table in front of it. There were stairs next to the couch, leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms. The dining room and kitchens were beyond an archway, which was sided by two hanging spice racks.

Blue, again, thinks that Ruby is a girl version of Red, and begins ploting on how to stay as far from her as possible. Red nods and smiles, as if to say 'Thanks _sooo_ much!'

Amethyst looks toward the four Links and asks, "Excuse me, but you haven't yet told us what your names were. Care to inform us?" Her voice, which is solemnly heard, is soft and quiet, as if she didn't want it to be audible.

"Oh, sure! O-of course, your highness!" Green answers, making the four princesses flinch.

They reply in unison, "No need to call us that! Just the names!" Each of them shake their heads and hands strongly.

Green nods and replies, "Okay then, I'm Green, and this is-"

"I'm Blue! Everyone knows that I am the most awesome of all of us, so don't bother wasting your time with those three!" Blue cuts Green off as he points to himself and poses. Vio rolls his eyes and mouths to the four girls 'Don't listen to him, he has no idea what he's saying.'

"I'm Red! Nice to meet you!" Red exclaims cheerfully as he has always done. Emerald, Sapphire, and Amethyst look at Ruby and think the same thing. Red is the _exact_ male version of Ruby.

"I'm Vio, short for Violet. It's quite an honor to meet the four Elemental Princesses." Vio says in a calm voice, making Amethyst look at him. She studies him and nods, smiling just a small bit.

Emerald looks at the four Links and remembers something. "Oh! Girls, we forgot to tell them about… the pre-arrangements." Ruby's smile quickly disappears at the word "pre-arrangements". The Links look at eachother, then at the first one to talk.

"Oh, true. Do you boys know about the ball at the end of the festival?" Amethyst asks. They nod, and Amethyst continues, "Well, we have set partners, whom we need to... Marry after this. On top of that fact, they are worse than the Chancellors themselves. They are the opposite of us; cruel, cowardly, and evil. We hate them with all of our souls. So, we need someone else to come with us." The Links look at each other, wide eyed and thinking the same thing.

_They will be accompanying the four Elemental Princesses to the ball…_

* * *

**Well! Didn't expect that, did you?**

**...I know. You did.**

**Anyway, that was only chapter one! It'll get much better as we go through, trust me! I wrote this many months ago, same with chapter two, when my writing was at it's bottom quality. I assure you, my writing will get better as we advance into the story! It will get very interesting, I promise! So, without further ado, chapter two awaits!**

**Review if you liked it, and I can take very harsh criticism if I must!**

**~V-fanfics**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball of Chaos?

**Hello everyone again, it's me, V-fanfics! Chapter two is now up, yay! **

**Anyway. The Links have met the four Elemental Princess, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst. After a little attack with the chancellors of each kingdom, they escaped to the cottage given to the Links as a present for saving Hyrule. However, the girls have something much more serious to deal with, and they need the Links' help. **

**Without further ado, let this chapter begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Ball of... Chaos?_

* * *

"WHAT?-!" The four Links say in unison.

The girls nod slowly, and Ruby says, "I don't wanna partner up with… _Sir Moldarch_"

The girls look at Ruby and Sapphire places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, that jackass won't hurt you as long as I'm around. I'll knock his ass to the ground and make his lights go out faster than you can say my name." The Links pause and what Sapphire said. Their partners… hurt them?

Green shakes his head slowly, saying, "They hurt you? Why would they do that?"

"Yeah, but my partner is a wimp. He'd never hurt me himself, knowing what'll happen if he laid a finger on me. Only, he lets me get hurt." Sapphire responds. She rolls her eyes and tries to comfort a crying Ruby.

"My partner has no courage at all, same as Sapphire's, but not as bad." Emerald says as she turns away from the Links, mumbling something inaudible.

Amethyst shudders, as she knows it's her turn to say what her partner does, but she'd rather not. Instead, she contemplates her surroundings carefully. '_What a quaint home this is. I wonder if they have anything to read here… But I just don't feel like-_' She was cut off from her thoughts from a calm voice that, of course, is expected from him.

"What about you, Amethyst?" The violet Link asks. The other three direct their attention to Amethyst, but the other three girls look at each other, wide-eyed and worrisome.

"Uhh… I'd rather not talk about it, actually…" Amethyst mumbles, of course it is barely audible. She looks down to the ground, not wanting to lift her head.

"Are you sure?" Green asks.

"Lets just say that it was her past teacher she was supposed to go with..." Sapphire says, earning a sharp pinch from Amethyst's strong nails.

Green shrugs and sits on a big leather couch in front of a fireplace. Blue does the same with Red following suit. Amethyst picks her head up and notices that only Vio is left. She asks, "So, do you have anything to read by any chance?"

"Actually, yeah we do. It's in the living room." Vio responds as he leads her to the room, which he mentioned. The girls follow them in and sit on the couch, nice and comfy. Amethyst is reading a very large book, as is Vio. Sapphire is poking the fire next to Blue. Red and Ruby are laughing and playing tag. Green and Emerald are dozing off

~Later~

"…Green… Green… Wake up…"

"Five more minutes…"

"GREEN, GET YOUR ASS UP!"

An annoyed Blue, who is standing next to Emerald, shakes poor slumbering Green awake. "Gah! Okay, okay I'm awake! I'm awake! Stop shaking me!" Green yells at Blue, who stops shaking his green alter-ego. "Why'd you wake me up so urgently..?" Green asks, still groggy from Blue's little shake fest.

"The festival's ending, the ball is close to starting." Emerald states. She points to the stairs, asking Green, "Is there a place we can… change into our ballroom attire?"

"Yeah, just head up the stairs and on your left." He answers, trying to regain his line of vision from Blue's shaking. The girls thank him and head upstairs.

"Now they're gonna take forever to get dressed." Blue complains. Oddly enough, the girls take just a couple of minutes… with a few thumps and yells.

The girls go down the steps and enter the living room. Emerald is wearing a lime green flowing dress with what looks like leaves at the edges, which are just touching the floor. Her dress, like the other girls, has no straps. There are also vine looking designs going around the dress to make it look like she was a plant. Her tiara is replaces with some sort of laurel headdress.

Sapphire's dress barely touches the floor. Also strapless, the color is a deep blue, like the sea. The edges have white swirls, most likely resembling the top of a wave. The dress has little light blue lines that make the dress look like it was water. A gold headdress similar to Emerald replaced her tiara, but it had a teardrop shaped blue stone in the middle.

Ruby also had a long dress, but it was red and orange. The edges were jagged, like they were flaming, but not animated of course. Her little pigtails were tied together by smaller bows than before, but they looked like flames were coming out the middle of the bow to the outer sides. She had nothing but a little clip with a small flame thing on her head.

Amethyst wore a lavender dress with bigger swirled endings than Sapphire's, most likely resembling the wind only it had gold edges. Oddly enough, she was the only one to wear gloves, and they were light lavender with golden edges. A smaller tiara type thing rested on her head. It had gold swirls going towards the middle, holding a diamond shaped amethyst.

"May I ask what in Din's name happened up there?" Green asks the girls after staring.

"Sapphire couldn't get her dress on correctly, so she yelled at us for help." Amethyst answers, earning a glare from Sapphire that could rival that of any evil villain. Amethyst smirks and says, "Of course, her dress wasn't easy to help her put on, due to her not willing to cooperate."

"Sounds like someone I know." Vio says, smirking and looking at Blue. Blue glares at him and Vio looks away, still smirking.

"We should get going, though. I can hear the bells." Emerald says, alerting everyone. She looks at Amethyst, and after a second Amethyst nods and heads back upstairs. Moments later she comes back down with a big leather bag. "Nice work. Now keep that and make sure no one gets it okay, Amethyst?"

"Of course I won't let anyone touch them." She responds. "Okay lets head to the castle, quickly."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaims as she runs out of the house with everyone else tailing behind her. They all rush to get to the ballroom as fast as possible without being seen. They all head through the secret entrance at the back of the castle that, of course, only the Links would know. Right. Left. Center. Center. That was the pathway of the halls to get to the ballroom. They end up seeing Zelda on the way to the ballroom.

"Oh! Links! Nice to see you came!" Zelda says. She looks at the girls and immediately knows who they are. "Oh my goddesses! You came! I'm so glad you could make it, girls!" She hugs the girls and they all get in a group hug. The girls hug back. All but Amethyst, who has a scowl on her face. "So, who are your partners?" She asks. The girls freeze. They forgot to choose whom they would go with. The Links look at each other wide eyed.

"Uhh…"

"Y-You see… W-We…"

"Umm… W-Well…"

"Oh, I'm with Vio." Amethyst calmly says. Vio looks at her wide-eyed, but she looks back at him with a 'Just go along with it' face. Vio nods and returns his calm and collected façade.

"Y-Yeah. I'm with Blue here." Sapphire says, knowing what Amethyst is doing. Blue has no idea what's going on, but he goes along with it anyway, even if it is unlikely for him to do so.

"I'm with Red." Ruby says softly, taking a step closer to Red. Red blushes slightly, but it's unnoticeable.

"That leaves me with Green." Emerald said calmly. Green nods.

"Oh, okay then. I thought you had pre-arrangements for partners, but I guess not. Have fun, you guys!" Zelda says. She walks to a huge door and goes inside the room. The sign above it reads "Ballroom", so the eight head inside. They step inside a gargantuan room with a huge chandelier in the center of the ceiling. People are all talking, eating, laughing, and dancing. Children were also at the ball. Little children. Probably five years and up. They were there and not very happy about it either, most were whining and complaining about how boring it was. That is when Ruby saw someone that she dreaded seeing.

"Uhh… Girls..? We've got family." She muttered, loud enough for the girls to hear. They looked in the same direction and saw them. Their fathers, the 3 kings of the elemental kingdoms, were standing next to the king of Hyrule, talking to him. Most likely about their daughters and trying to compare to see who's the best. Amethyst recommends that they ignore them and try to keep out of their sight. It works until someone spots poor little Ruby…

"Well, well, well… Look who it is. The four Elemental Princesses." A person says. The person spat at the word "princess" as if showing complete disgust for their royal status. The person in front of them is a man with a long and thin moustache that is blacker than the night sky outside the windows. His eyes were a piercing blue, and beady. His smirk-like smile had consisted of yellow, rotting, and overall disgusting teeth. He wore a dark brown tuxedo and his feet were long… very long and narrow. He was a very tall and lanky man, but also had a head full of dark black hair. "If it isn't my little Ruby." He says as his face grows sinister. He grabs Ruby's hand and pulls her to his side. Red isn't really happy about it, but he isn't fast enough to react.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER, MOLDARCH!" Sapphire yells loud enough for everyone in the room to fall into silence and look in their direction. "Oh for the love of Nayru." She mutters. Ruby struggles to get away from Moldarch, but he has a tight grip on her. She then notices that her fingers are in a pinching position in his hand, so she pinches using her long fingernails. Moldarch lets go quickly, forgetting he was holding Ruby with that hand. Ruby yanks her hand away and runs back to the four Links and three princesses.

"What is the meaning of this screaming?-!" Someone yells. The eight adolescents look to where the shout came from. The king of Hyrule stands. His staff of Hyrule is in his hand, Zelda next to him on the other side. The girls see their fathers, scowling at them. Sapphire scowls back, not caring. Ruby starts tearing up, but tries to hold them back. Emerald stands still, angered at everyone in the room. They all thought the same thing, all but Amethyst were very much screwed.

"Young lady, you shouldn't scream if you want to be a good little princess." Moldarch said, giving Sapphire a patronizing and insulting smile. Sapphire's face grew red with rage. Blue snickered, but had his jaw agape at what happened next.

"You dirty son of a GARO!" Sapphire yelled as she slapped him across the face. Moldarch quickly staggered backward, as if he was punched instead of slapped. "That outta teach you to not to mess with me!" She yelled.

"Ugh, you disgust me so… someone like you should never have been born in the royal family of the Water kingdom. Such a disgrace." Moldarch spat. Sapphire had enough of this idiot, and she was gonna take him down one way or another. Either by brawling right there or get her father to help. Of course the second one wouldn't happen in a million years. She balled her fists tightly, making the knuckles white. Amethyst saw it and held her "punching arm" back. Sapphire looked at Amethyst, expecting a good explanation.

"It's not worth it," Amethyst whispered, "He'll get his other 'friends' and gang up on us. We can't fight him without revealing our swords." Sapphire sighed angrily and nodded, knowing why. The swords were taken from their castles to protect themselves. They couldn't show anyone them until the time was right.

"Do you think we should help?" Green asked Vio, whispering. Vio thought for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Not yet, though. When one gets attacked, then we'll help." Vio said quietly. He watched as Ruby cowered behind Emerald for protection.

Then something happened.

They appeared.

Crashing from the windows came a bunch of monsters, as if the castle were under attack. Screams were heard from everywhere, blending with the moans and groans of the monsters. They were what looked like dark stalfos, but huge and more frightening. The people were running towards the exit, screaming and carrying their kids. Moments later, the only people in the room were the princesses, three other men that looked similar to Moldarch, and the four heroes.

And Moldarch himself.

Moldarch stood, with a huge, sinister smile upon his face, as if he wanted this to happen. The other three men who looked like him stood close to him, and they had evil smiles plastered upon their faces. The only things that were different were the tuxedos. One was brown, another was blue, and another was dark green.

"What are they still doing here?" Green asked. "Were you four behind all this?"

"Why, yes we were." They answered in unison. Their smiles grew wider, and eyes became narrower. "We are the four anti-heroes, persay."

"Amethyst! The swords!" Sapphire yelled. Amethyst quickly dropped the bag and emptied it. Inside were four long swords. Golden hilts and in the center of the hilt had a diamond shaped jewel. Each sword had the jewel of their names. The sides of the hilt depended on the element. Emerald's sword, which was handed to her, had leaves on the sides of the hilt. Sapphire's sword, also given to her, had wavy sides. Ruby's had wispy, spiky edges, like a flame. Amethyst's sword, which she took out last, had swirls resembling wind. The four Links unsheathed their swords and got into a battle position.

"Foolish children. We shall annihilate you for so foolishly standing up against something which none of you can defeat." The four "men" say in perfect unison. They take out long, black swords from nowhere. They strike the closest person: Green.

Green immediately sees that they are attacking him and does a backflip to get out of their way. Emerald quickly attacks one of the guys, but misses just by a little bit. Amethyst stays in one spot, calculating every movement anyone makes, looking for weak points. Vio gets out his bow and shoots at Moldarch. Moldarch starts to go to Vio and attacks. Vio quickly dodges and keeps shooting. Red and Ruby are both trying to fight, but somewhat failing, so they stay behind to help anyone injured. Blue and Sapphire already have one of the guys down, the one in blue. Blue and Sapphire both have their swords in hand, but Blue also has his hammer. They both swung at the man in black and man in dark green.

After a while of the same thing going on, only Moldarch is left standing. He looks at his fallen clones and, instead of getting angry, laughed maniacally. His laugh grew louder and made him look like a madman. Red and Ruby were almost on the verge of tears from how scary they thought it was. Once he stopped laughing, he spoke in a darker and deeper tone than before, "You do know my partner is now released? Using your swords dulled the blade. What fools."

"W-What?-!" Green exclaimed. He was really worried about the whole situation from the start.

"Who the hell's your 'partner' in crime, huh? TELL ME!" Blue shouted, taking a threatening step forward.

"…Heheh… I think you four boys know him very well…" Moldarch said.

"Uh-Oh…" Red said. He had a hunch, and hoped it wasn't right. Vio's normally calm face was twisted with worry.

"'Uh-Oh' is right, young hero in red. His name…" Moldarch started, "is Vaati."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Again, probably predictable.**

**Hopefully I'll have some unpredictable stuff when I finish this. I do plan on finishing this, trust me. I'm not letting this story go! Anyway. Chapter will most likely be up today as well, so we can have one good chapter. Yay! Anyway, ta ta for now!**

**~V-fanfics**


	3. Chapter 3: Vaati's Grand Return

**Wow! Another update in a day! I might as well update as much as possible. Anyway...**

**Turns out Vaati has come back from his sealed form, and seeks to come back and do his deeds! However, another enemy, Moldarch, has come out and revealed himself as an anti- hero of the Links. Will the Links defeat Vaati a second time, or will things be different?**

**Find out in todays _third_ update! Or... You know... Chapter 3. Without further ado, let us begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Vaati's Grand Return_

* * *

The boy's faces either were twisted in anger and disgust at the wind sorcerer's name or filled with worry. The girls simply cocked their heads. Of course… only one of the girls was informed about the situation.

"V-Vaati? The wind sorcerer that was sealed in the Four Sword twice? But… that can't be!" Amethyst exclaimed. She knew everything that there was to know about legends, so of course she knew Vaati. But not only from legend…

"You know him?-!" Green yelled at Amethyst. She nodded, making Blue's angered face become confused and annoyed.

"Well, at least one of you knows what we're up against." Vio remarks, making three of four girls shoot a slight glare at him. Of course, Ruby's glare wasn't nearly as harsh, not at all like Sapphire's.

"Shut up, Vio." Sapphire muttered under her breath. Her anger and annoyance was growing at the sight of such a man, or monster, being so evil. A man Ruby was set to marry. It made her so filled with rage that she attacked Moldarch with a loud cry. Instead of attacking back, he merely smirked at the pitiful girl's attempts to take him down. He grabbed her sword with his fingers, making her blue eyes grow wide with complete fear. Then she looked down, not aware of her being about 10 feet above the ground. Also, she was baffled at the fact that she was floating. Floating. In midair. Ruby and Emerald gasped and took a step forward, wanting to help their friend, but too scared at what was going to happen.

They had a right to be scared.

While he laughed, Moldarch swung Sapphire into a nearby wall, making her crash and crack the wall. Everyone in the room held their breaths and widened their eyes. Even poor Sapphire, who had blood streaming down her head, had her eyes widened. She, however, acted as though nothing happened and got up. The girls finally gasped for breath, knowing that she was okay. Amethyst, however, was wondering how exactly she survived such a hard blow. Sapphire smirked as she usually would. Normal enough. Amethyst then switched her attention to the battle.

"Well, now I wonder whether I underestimated your strength or you are just extremely stubborn." Moldarch mocked. He smiled evilly as Sapphire quickly got angered.

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A B-" Sapphire shouted. She was cut off by the sight of Ruby's wet, red cheeks. Obviously she had been crying her eyes out as usual. Only difference now is that Sapphire wouldn't stand for it, nor would she curse and make it worse.

"Farore, Sapphire. I didn't think you'd swear like that." Blue remarked like a smartass. All he got was a glare that could rival Moldarch's and, possibly, send him cowering to the other side of the ballroom. "Q-Quit looking at me like that!" Blue yelled, trying not to sound scared of her demon-like glare.

"Guys, focus on the fight! I can't believe you guys defeated Va- AHHH!" Emerald screamed. Something grabbed her waist tightly and wrapped itself around her. Her friends looked in shock at what was propelling her upwards. A blackish purple blur had lifted her off the ground. Emerald struggled to get out of its grasp, but stopped when she realized what picked her up. Ruby's eyes went wide, Sapphire's stance had lost its intimidating form, and Amethyst's jaw almost dropped right out of her skull. The boys had a close reaction to Amethyst's, but not as intense.

It was Shadow Link and… a girl who looked very much like him.

"SHADOW?-!" The Links exclaimed with such surprise. Amethyst didn't focus on the shadowy form of the Links. No, she focused on the girl on his left, carrying Emerald. Amethyst knew who this was, but she thought that the girl was with them.

Of course, because it was Amethyst's best friend, Samantha.

Samantha looked a lot like Shadow Link, only had curled up hair that was darker than Shadow Link's. She also wore the same tunic, but no hat. Her eyes were a bloody crimson, not like their usual maroon-type color.

"Samantha…" Amethyst muttered. She was shocked—no–horrified at what she saw.

"Vaati! Come on out, the girls we need so dearly are here!" Samantha yelled to the doorway. She smirked, showing her porcelain white fangs. Shadow slowly came down to face the Links and girls, with their mouths agape. Vio stepped in front of the other three Links and three girls.

"S-Shadow..? B-But… W-Why?-!" Vio sputtered. He took it harder than the rest, knowing that Shadow was a hero, a friend. Had he forgotten? Had he been possessed? Or, worst of all, did he… Just join them again? Forgetting all that they went through.

Vio was quickly snapped back to reality when a loud booming laugh escaped the doors to the ballroom. Dark purplish-black tentacles ripped through the walls, opening a gargantuan hole on the wall. The tentacles reached out, as if trying to grab something. Well, it succeeded at grabbing something.

Actually, more like someone.

The girls and guys all heard a high-pitched scream coming from a certain girl in red. She was grabbed by one of the tentacles and lifted into the air. Emerald, at the sight of this, started struggling to get out of Samantha's grasp.

"Oh, you want me to drop you? kay then, if you insist on struggling!" Samantha said as she dropped Emerald right into a flailing tentacle, where she also got caught. "Oops… sooorry" She sarcastically remarked.

Emerald glared at her, but was quickly taken away from that due to a tight squeeze. She yelped, but no other sound was emitted from the struggling girl in green. Amethyst and Sapphire quickly stood close to the Links, ready to attack the tentacles. Amethyst looked at the four Links and noticed a bow on the violet clothed boy.

"Vio! I have a need to borrow your bow, so if you could throw it to me so I can help?" She asked. Vio looked behind him, then nodded as he tossed her his bow and quiver. Amethyst caught it and quickly aimed an arrow to Vaati's tentacles. After a second of aiming, she shot with perfect accuracy.

That doesn't mean it did anything.

Vaati's tentacle slapped away the arrow, and it flew back at her with twice the power it had when shot at it. Unfortunately, it was too quick for Amethyst to dodge. It hit her right on the shoulder. She yelped in pain, dropped the bow and quiver, and kneeled on the ground.

"Oh crap, AMETHYST!" Sapphire yelled as she ran to her fallen friend. Green and Blue stood in front of the girls, swords in hand. Blue, obviously, had his hammer in his right hand. Vio ran to pick up his bow and help Amethyst. Red cowered behind everyone else, but also tried a little to help by getting ice from his ice rod to put on Amethyst's wound. Vaati's tentacles kept searching the room for the other two. It whipped around and eventually hit something. It hit a pillar, knocking it down. Dust covered the room, making it almost impossible for anyone but Shadow and Samantha to see. Samantha grabbed a tentacle and thrust it toward where the four Links and the two remaining girls stood. It hit someone and the tentacle started to retract back. It brought back a struggling Sapphire, who was slicing at the tentacle with her sword. It did nothing, due to its new armor. The blade she used was dull anyway, rendering it utterly useless. She tried to fight and twist her way out, but failed miserably. The tentacle that had her wasn't slippery or comfortable. More like spiky and itchy. Sapphire eventually quit struggling and gave in. The tentacle seemed to sap her energy, making her lose the ability to fight back.

"Sapphire? Sapphire! Where are you?" Amethyst yelled. It seemed almost pointless to do so, but she called again for her friend. She moved her injured arm, causing her to wince at the extreme pain coming from it. She then immediately covered her wound, placing her hand softly so it wouldn't hurt more than it already did.

"Don't move, Vaati's looking for you. I'm not letting him get you too." Green whispered. She nodded, understanding the situation. Finally, the dust settled, making the clouds disappear. But, Vaati's eye was already on the other side of the wall. He could see Amethyst and the four Links. The three other girls were in the air, limp and unconscious from their sapped energy. Her logic told her to stay down for her own safety, but her gut had other ideas. Ignoring Green's warning, she got up and got her sword. She was NOT going to let Vaati win, let alone take her friends and sap their elemental energy! She cleaned her mind of everything but battle strategy. She took a step forward, but a loud one. Vaati, of course, could hear it. His eye shifted to where the Links and Amethyst stood. She smirked, knowing that this is what she needed. She reached for her back… but found nothing

'…Oh CRAP.'

Amethyst took a small step back, but as soon as she broke for a run, the tentacle grabbed her leg, causing her to face plant. She was then lifted into the air upside down, making her scream and flail around. She was tossed into the air, flipping her and Vaati's tentacle caught her in its grasp again.

Blue and Green look behind them and widen their eyes, knowing that they couldn't do anything about it any longer. Red gasped, covering his mouth. Even Vio's eyes widened… slightly.

"**Yes… YES! I HAVE THEM ALL! Now, with their power I shall rule… yes… RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHA!**" Vaati says with a booming, but sinisterly high-ish voice. The Links all look back at Vaati, as Amethyst is lifted into the air with her friends. This quickly angers Green and Blue, as they charge for the eye. Vio rolls his eyes at the stupid attempt, and prepares to load his bow with an arrow. However, as he aims, he notices two peculiar projectiles flying towards him. Of course, it's just Blue and Green being flung at him. He jumps to the side, dodging the human projectiles. They eventually hit Red, causing a big pile of three boys in colorful garb.

"WHAT THE HELL, VIO!" Blue yells, obviously. He always had something against the intelligent Link, but still no one knows what.

"Ugh, why'd you dodge instead of catching us?" Green asked, helping Red up.

Vio gestured toward his bow in hand and faced forward, not wanting to waste any more time on them. He quickly aimed and shot at the eye, but Vaati closed his eye, expecting the blow. Vio tried again, and again, and again. He couldn't hit the damn eye! He started to get annoyed and pulled out a fire arrow. He aimed again and shot. This time, instead of merely blinking, Vaati dodged and, with his free tentacle, slapped all the Links into the wall, knocking them out. Samantha laughed loudly, moving both arms to her stomach. Shadow merely looked at her, then smirked and looked at the fallen Links.

"Tha… That was PERFECT! Nice job Vaati." Samantha says, catching her breath after laughing for what seemed like forever. She slowly drifted to the floor with Shadow at her side. "Now… part two of our perfect little plan." She whispers to Shadow.

"Uhh… the amnesia potions?" He asks. Samantha nods, her smile turning into an evil smirk that made Shadow shudder a tiny bit. Her smile wasn't what scared him. No… It was her freakishly sharp fangs. "Okay, but we can't have the girls here, the Links will wake up and attack Vaati while we're vulnerable!"

"Ugh, I KNOW, stupid! I'm not an idiot!" Samantha spat back. She places her hand under her chin, in thought. Then an idea sparks in her head. "Lets go to Vaati's, they won't find us there!"

"Okay, I guess it's a start." Shadow mutters. Samantha snaps her fingers, and Vaati looks at them, waiting for an order. His huge red eye is now a red violet, meaning he is under the influence of the two shadow adolescents. Samantha says something in ancient Hylian, along the lines of "Head to the wind temple with the girls, we'll be there shortly".

Vaati obeyed and teleported himself to his wind tower, leaving a huge hole in the ballroom wall. Samantha looked at Shadow, her facial expression screaming "I'm up to no good". Shadow gives her a "…what?" look. She giggles in return, pulling out her sword. Her blade is a darker version of the girls' swords, with spikes at the sides of the hilt. The actual blade is darker than the white blades wielded by the other girls.

"Checkin' out my blade, huh?" Samantha asks Shadow, snapping him from his thoughts. He looks back at her, cocking his head to the side a bit. She laughs like a madwoman and puts her blade away. "You are something else, Shad. By the way, what were they talking about that violet Link, hm? You on that side of the street?"

"N-No! Why would you ask that? I don't even remember being with him or any of them, for Farore's sake!" Shadow replied quickly, dismissing her accusations.

"…Okay… So lets head to Vaati's already, I can't wait to see their clueless faces. Oh it's been so long since I got my hands on a beautiful thing called revenge." Samantha says. She has a tone of anger in her voice as she says "revenge", making Shadow curious as to why she wants revenge so badly.

"Why? Why revenge of all things? Why not power, glory, or wealth?" Shadow asks the shadowy girl, wanting a reasonable answer. Samantha looks at him, but not having her usual mischievousness.

"Because of all the pain they've caused me…" She mutters. She looks down and brings her hands to her view. "They manipulated me… lied to me… killed me… All for my power." She muttered a bit louder.

"Then how are y-" Shadow was cut off by Samantha.

"_**THEY USED ME! IT SHALL NEVER BE FORGIVEN! NEVER!**_" Samantha shouted, making the ballroom shake in response. Shadow quickly dodged a falling rock, getting closer to Samantha. He gives her a wide-eyed look, and she nervously chuckles. "Heheh… sorry about that. I got a little carried away…"

'A little..? A LITTLE? IT SOUNDED LIKE YOU HAD A _CONNIPTION_!' Shadow thought. He rolled his eyes and looked away, annoyed.

"Anyway," Samantha said, snapping Shadow from his angered thoughts, "Lets go to Vaati's already, I bet you anything he's already locked them up or something. Lets hope he doesn't do anything to them that makes the the amnesia serum not work." Shadow nodded, grabbing her arm, then saying something in ancient Hylian to teleport them both. This left a messy ballroom, four unconscious Links, and a mysteriously opened book.

* * *

** Whew! Another chapter!**

**Oh no! The elemental princesses have been kidnapped instead of Zelda this time! What do Samantha and Shadow want with them? And what are these "Amnesia potions" Samantha speaks of?**

**Find out in the next chapter! ...Which will probably be posted today... again. MIght as well post the next five chapters on here. Or six. Whatever.**

**Anyway, I'll see you again! Ciao, for now~!**

**~V-fanfics**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Adventure Begins!

**Hello again! So good to see you once more!**

**Vaati has taken the four elemental princesses under the influence of the two shadow children, Shadow Link and Samantha. However, all four of the Links have been knocked out, and a strange book lies before them. What will they do with it? What will happen to the girls? Find out in this next chapter! Let us begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: A New Adventure Begins!_

* * *

A groan came from one of the four Links, the one in red. His rosy eyes slowly fluttered open completely, then he winced at the pain in his head. He grabbed his head and felt warm liquid… Blood. He brought his hand down and looked at the small stains of blood on his hand. Then poor Red looked at the others, his eyes darted from Blue, to Green, to Vio. With tears threatening to pour down his cheeks, he shook all of them, saying each of their names.

"…Een! Green…! Get up, please!" Green heard.

After a few shakes from his red comrade, Green's eyes fluttered open slowly. When his jade green eyes were half opened, he looked at Red. He sighs, knowing that the smallest and youngest Link is okay. Red, like he would do, hugged Green very tightly. Red starts going on and on nonstop about how he thought they were dead and how he's so happy they're not.

"Woah, settle down! Don't kill me!" Green jokes, making Red instantly let go at the words "kill me"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He apologizes quickly. Green laughs and pats his head gently. He then looks around for any sign of danger… None, thankfully. He then spots his fallen alter egos: Blue and Vio. His eyes grow wide and he and Red crawl over to them slowly, due to their pain. Green shakes Vio and Red shakes Blue.

"Vio, wake up… Vio…?" Green whispers into Vio's ear.

"Bluuuue~ Wakey wakey~!" Red asked sweetly, making Green look over to him with a "what the hell" face. Red looks at Green and shrugs, then goes back to his shaking Blue to wake up. After what felt like a few minutes of continuous shaking and calling his name, Blue woke up.

"Shut…Shut up, Red… God damn you are so annoying sometimes…" Blue muttered quietly. His eyes opened, and he looked at Red. He then shoved Red to the side, but not a lot of force was used on his red comrade. He grabbed his head, wincing from the massive amount of pain. "Ugh… my head… what in Din's name happened here?"

"Well, all I remember is Vaati hitting you, me, Green, and Vio on this wall… Then I don't remember anything except for someone yelling about something never to be forgiven…" Red reminisces. He looks as though he is looking into dead space. Blue hits him lightly on the back of the head to snap him back to reality. "Ouchies… sorry, Blue."

"Whatever… Hey, where's Vio, anyway? Shouldn't he be planning some escape route or something?" Blue asks. He looks at Green, expecting an answer. He then quickly gets impatient and gets up to walk to Green, when he sees the purple clad hero still unconscious. "Oh HELL NO!"

"He's not waking up!" Green yells.

"I'll take care of that" Blue quickly replies, rolling his sleeves. His smile becomes more like a smirk. He gets right next to Vio's ear and takes in a deep breath…

"_**HEY VIO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, NOW!**_"

"GAH!" The unconscious Vio soon quickly opened his eyes, sitting up abruptly. He places his hand over his poor and sensitive ear, rubbing it due to Blue's scream. Blue starts laughing his head off, rolling on the floor. Vio, after regaining his senses, glared at Blue. Despite the glare burning through Blue's head in Vio's mind, he still kept laughing. Red then spotted a strange book, lying open on the floor.

"Hey, Vio. Isn't that your book? How come it's open?" Red asks the violet hero. Vio stops glaring at his laughing comrade and looks to where Red seemed to be pointing. He saw his book, opened to a page… A peculiar page. Vio slowly crawled up to the book, picking it up.

"Ugh… Vio this is NOT the time to be reading your stupid book! We not only have to save one, but four damned princesses!" Blue yelled. Vio completely ignored him as he quickly scanned the page. He slowly rose to his feet, not taking his eyes off of the book. Blue, quickly getting angry, walked up to Vio. However, his leg stopped him from doing so, causing him to yelp at the sudden pain. He got down, holding his shin. He then looked at his shin, seeing a big gash on it. "STOP READING, DAMN IT!" He yelled.

This time, Vio whispered quietly, as if voicing his thoughts, "This... This isn't my book..." He finished scanning and looked to his comrades with wider eyes than normal. The other three looked at each other, then back to Vio with worry. Vio slowly closed the book and stashed it in his violet cap. He then closed his eyes, deep in thought.

He then reopened his eyes, ready to explain what he read.

_Everything._

"This is no ordinary book." Vio stated. "It's called the 'Light Prophecy', as it says inside the cover. It's texts are Ancient Hylian, but read in the oldest tongue. We need someone to translate this if we can get anything out of it." He shook his head, trying to process what the legend meant.

"Something Vio _doesn't_ know. _Vio_ doesn't know something. Now all hell's frozen over." Blue remarks, wide eyed and amazed. Oddly, Vio doesn't make his trademark remark, or even smirk for that matter. Instead, he places his hand on his chin, in deep thought.

"Oh well, guys. Until Vio finds something out, we need to get on the road. We need to find out where the two shadows and Vaati took the girls." Green states as he points to a broken window leading to a leaning pillar. The pillar was a great way for the Links to make it back to land safely, and to start their search for the four girls of the elements.

They get on the pillar, Vio still lost in his thoughts, Red holding his fire rod in his left hand instead of his sword, Blue holding his hammer, and Green looking out for any sign of danger. With no danger ahead of them, they walk down the leaning pillar to the sturdy earth below. When they reach the earth, something catches Vio's attention away from his thoughts. He then stops walking. The others soon realize and stop, looking behind at the violet Link.

"Hmmm… I hear something" Vio whispers to himself, not knowing that the others can indeed hear him. He then hears footsteps and pulls his sword right out of it's sheath.

"Ahh! Do not hurt me! Please, four heroes!" A female voice called out.

Vio, however, did not put the sword down. If the person, or whatever it was, didn't show itself, he'd have to go find it. The other three Links slowly and almost silently took out their swords. Red was shaking in fear, but Green and Blue did anything but. Vio tried to listen closely, but nothing was heard… Until…

"Please don't hurt me! I swear I am of no threat! I only wish to aid thee on thy journey!" The voice said.

Vio was the first to lower his sword. "Who and what are you?" He asked, more like yelled, actually. He looked around, cautious for anything to pop out at him. The footsteps came closer and closer, louder and louder. When he finally saw where the voice came from, he couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could his four copies.

It was an oversized, violet, cowering… bird.

Its beak was golden and huge, about the length of a large tree's trunk. The wings were about twice or three times that length. Its perfectly violet plumes had their ends in a perfectly pure white, with little blue ends. Its eyes were a greenish-blue. It had some sort of design in the center of its two eyes… Mainly a swirl.

"W-What are you?" Green asked. Blue was too shocked to ask, much like Vio. But Red had a completely different view of the gargantuan, but beautiful creature.

"It's a birdie!" Red cheered, running up to it and giving it a great big hug. This made all the other Links sweat drop, filled with fear and worry for the small hero. The bird wrapped a protective wing around Red.

"No need to worry, four heroes of the accursed sword. I am Sacrane, and I am what people of the skies call a 'loftwing'" Sacrane says. She takes her wing off of Red as he releases her. "Long ago, people lived only in the sky, so they needed to get to other places safely. So we were created by the goddesses and given to certain children when they came of age."

"Yes, but, did they have the power of speech before? I've never seen a talking bird before." Vio says.

"No, I am the only one."

"A-ah… O-Okay I see it… K-Kinda"

Sacrane fluffs her wings slightly, then remembers what she was supposed to tell them. "Listen. My mistress and her friends were taken far from here; you must save her and her friends! I saw where-" She was cut off by the usually annoyed and angry voice of Blue.

"Ugh, a SIDE QUEST? Are you KIDDING ME? We already have to save not one, but four princesses!" Blue shouted. He was very, very tempted to swing his hammer at the bird.

"Ahem. I was speaking." Sacrane said, glaring at Blue. Blue eventually shut up, crossing his arms and pouting. Sacrane continued, sighing, "The girls that I'm talking about are named Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, and Amethyst. I am extremely sure you four know of them." The four Links directed their attention to Sacrane immediately as each girls' name was called.

"Yeah, we're lookin' for 'em. But where they are we're not sure…" Green said to the majestic bird. Sacrane nodded, understanding the situation.

"That is why I came. I do know where they are. However, I couldn't muster up the courage to help my mistress and her closest friends. So I searched for you four and came here." Sacrane explained.

"So… What do we get for helping some four damsels in distress?" Blue rudely asked, earning a glare from Green and Vio.

"Oh, they are anything but ordinary 'damsels in distress'. The thing is, they actually have some power, but only when they show extreme emotion. They can control their kingdom's element." Sacrane continued. "Emerald controls the Earth, Ruby controls the Fire, Sapphire controls the Water, and Amethyst controls the Air."

"Looks like Vaati's got a rival…Hopefully he won't get too annoyed at the fact that he will get beaten by a girl at his own element." Green remarks, smirking. Blue guffaws and Red giggles slightly.

"Well, that just puts her in more danger, now." Sacrane points out. Vio nods, while everyone else shuts up.

"So… How are we exactly going to get there?" Green asks.

Sacrane opens up her wings slightly, hinting at the fact that she will fly them there. Vio sweat drops, but knows he has to do it. Red cheers and pulls a cursing Blue. Green hops on the bird first, then Vio behind him, then Red and Blue.

"You ready?" Sacrane asks. The only answer from one of the four Links is one simple "YES!" while the rest stay quiet. Sacrane decides it's enough, and starts to run. The four Links each hold on to the one in front or on the bird's neck, and keep their hats on. The bird kept running until she got a perfect speed, and then flapped her long wings to elevate them all. They eventually reached the sky and she stopped flapping her wings intensely. Instead, she let herself and the four Links glide across the sky and clouds gracefully.

"Yay! We're flying!" Red cheers.

"I can't believe I let myself succumb to this…" Vio mutters to himself.

"ARGH-I-HATE-THAT-I-LET-YOU-GUYS-TALK-ME-INTO-DOIN G-THIS-" Blue shouts… and doesn't stop either.

"Well… at least she knows where she's going…" Green says to himself.

They continue to glide across the air, heading for the destination.

To Vaati, Shadow, and Samantha.

To the girls.

* * *

**Wow! The Links are flying on a loftwing! A special one at that. Now, with the weird book Vio has called the Light Prophecy, the Links set off to get the girls back! Will they succeed, or will the same happen again?**

**Find out in the next chapter! For now, I must bid you adieu!**

**~V-fanfics**


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkeon Stone

**Hi again! Yep. When I said I was probably going to put up 5 chapters, I meant it. This is probably my third or fourth favorite chapter of them all, since it seems much more epic than the ones we've seen so far. So, without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Darkeon Stone_

* * *

The two shadow children appeared at the door of the Wind Palace. Samantha was smirking, fangs showing. Shadow had a blank stare, as usual. Samantha inserted the keys into each hole, and then opened the door. The gargantuan door opened with a single, solitary tap by Samantha's sharp nail. They both walked in, Samantha in the front.

"Mistress Samantha! Master Shadow! Welcome back to the Palace of Winds! The princesses are unconscious in their cells, and we have prepared the amnesia potions. However, the… "Needed item" is still being repaired. Luckily, it is almost finished, just a few more tweaks!" A soldier says, giving authority to the two shadow children. Samantha nodded, still smirking.

"Do you have them here? I feel too lazy to go get them myself…"

"Yes I do, here you are miss!" The soldier hands four bottles filled with a strange pink liquid.

"Perfect." Samantha said, smirking even wider than usual… giving Shadow the creeps. She heads to a door in the back of the room, with a sign above it saying "cells". She opens it, with Shadow following her. She walks to a cell with a girl still lying unconscious in a cot… that does not look at all comfortable.

'_If she doesn't freak out the girls like she freaks me out, I'm going to wonder why I decided to "join" this psychopath._' Shadow thought to himself as Samantha opened the door to the cell. The girl who was lying unconscious was Emerald, the girl who was swiped up into the air by Samantha, before being dropped into Vaati's clutches… Literally.

The girl's face twitched and she started to groan. She wearily opened one eye, revealing a perfectly green colored iris. She stood up, her eyes glued to something below… or on her. She wore a tight, dark green maid's dress, with the frills and everything. Her shoes were high heeled, so she couldn't run very fast. She looked up, trying to regain her senses, but when she did her eyes flew open. She looked for her sword, which wasn't there unfortunately. "M-My sword! What did you do with it, you traitor?" She yelled at Samantha, making Samantha just chuckle.

"Obviously, it's not there because I knew you would want to attack me. But you'll only get it back if you join me." Samantha said. Emerald looked at Samantha, dumbfounded at the question being asked. Obviously, she would say no.

"In your sick, damned dreams, Samantha!" She yelled, pointing at the shadow girl. Samantha grabbed her wrist, digging her talon-like nails into Emerald's skin. Emerald then winced at the pain due to Samantha's sharpened nails. Almost like knives! Emerald, however, regained composure, ready to attack with her fists. Samantha, being ready as usual, kicked Emerald down and pinned her to the wall.

"I'll ask you again. Do you wish to join a more powerful side, or die on the withering one?" She hissed, anger in her tone. Her eyes narrowed in complete disgust for the green dressed girl. She knew that this girl, Emerald, was the ringleader of the group who left her. She hated her… but not as much as the others. 'Not her… She won't do… She doesn't hide a big wallow of emotion…' Samantha thought to herself.

"I…Said…NO!" Emerald yelled, struggling for freedom from Samantha's grasp. Samantha, however, refused to give in. She reached for a bottle with the potion inside it. Then, Samantha held on to Emerald's head, setting it straight. Emerald started kicking, but Shadow grabbed her legs, trying not to hurt the girl. Samantha, grateful Shadow finally thought to intervene, uncapped the bottle. She lifted the bottle to Emerald's closed lips, and then stepped on her foot. Emerald let out a yelp in pain, leaving an opening for Samantha to pour the liquid in. Samantha corked her mouth and made her swallow, making Emerald extremely dizzy. Samantha then let go of Emerald and let her fall. Shadow got up and dusted his tunic.

'_I…I **hate** you… Amethyst and the rest of us… trusted you… I **hate** you… **We hate you**…_' Emerald thought before plunging into complete darkness. Her eyes finally closed, leaving her collapsed on the cold stone floor of her cell…

"Well! one down, three more to go!" Samantha said evilly. Her evil grin becoming a hellish snicker, one only the devil himself could have. Shadow cringed slightly, looking at the strange girl's facial expression. Samantha gestures for Shadow to follow her to her next victim: Sapphire, the princess of the Water kingdom. Samantha kept walking to the far cell, keys in one hand, and a bottle full of the amnesia potion in the other.

'Samantha is one weird girl. I have never met anyone like her! Was she raised by the devil himself, just to be brought here from the Shadow Realm?' Shadow thought to himself as he sauntered behind her. As he went deeper into his thoughts about how strangely vicious the girl was, Samantha put one key into the cell's keyhole with a loud clunk. That sound caused Shadow to jump in surprise, and forget what he was supposed to do. However, as soon as he saw the girl garbed in a blue maid's dress, he knew exactly what was going on.

"Nng… Ugh…" Sapphire moaned as she struggled to get up. She'd been unconscious for a while, making her extremely groggy and unaware of her surroundings or threats. But as soon as she saw what she wore, and who was standing in front of her, she gasped and got up in a fighting position. Unfortunately for her, her sword was nowhere in sight, so she would have to fight tooth and nail to get out of this cell and save her friends. '_If they're even here, anyway. Probably left me to deal with this brat. I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED HER! But nooo, Amethyst is her best friend!_' Sapphire thinks angrily to herself. She clenches her fists, wanting a fight, causing Samantha to laugh in return.

"Ha! You think you can defeat me with your own fists? I've never seen a more pathetic life-form than you." Samantha mocked, making Sapphire's fists turn white and her anger rise dangerously. Samantha knew instantly that she wouldn't work either. '_If this one got the Darkeon Stone, all hell would break loose in there. I want the wielder to **SUFFER**!_' Samantha grips the potion harder and lifts it up in front of Sapphire. Sapphire loosens her grip on her own fists, but shakes her head in protest to her shocked thoughts.

"Ha! You think that is gonna scare me? Go ahead and gimmie the potion! Heck, I won't even protest!" Sapphire yells into Samantha's face, droplets of spit going on her pale face.

"Not only are you _stupid_, but you're _disgusting_, too!" Samantha continues to mock as she wipes her face of the saliva. "Fine, if you insist that you won't protest…" Samantha pins Sapphire to the wall, back on the wall. "…Then you better live up to your damn promise. You will regret it."

Sapphire quickly regretted what she said to Samantha, as the bottle made it's way to her mouth. Sapphire, however, refused to swallow the strange tasting liquid. Samantha was prepared for it, so she corked Sapphire's mouth and forced her to swallow. Samantha then got up and dusted her tunic, for it had mounds of dirt and dust from the walls of the cell.

"What… What in Farore's name was that liquid… you gave… me…" Sapphire said as she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Amnesia." Samantha replied, her smirk growing bigger and bigger as Sapphire falls to the ground. It rendered her unconscious, slowly forgetting all of her memories.

Samantha left the cell, closing it and locking it. Shadow followed her down the long hall, when a soldier stopped both of them. He said quickly, "We have a report on the Fire princess. She was easy to tame, but she was incapable of bearing the Darkeon Stone, so we already gave her the amnesia potion, rendering her unconscious and unable to fight ma'am."

"Are you… I'm guessing you are because I _did_ hear screams… Okay, good job." Samantha said a bit too quickly. "Now… that leaves one girl in particular to host the Darkeon Stone."

"You mean…" Shadow started. He knew that if the Darkeon Stone were to be given to anyone, it would be someone with a wallow of emotion. What evil usually feeds on are the negative emotions of others… right?

"Yep. Amethyst's the 'lucky winner'." She answered. Her smile grew larger, going from ear to ear, revealing her fanged teeth. Why the teeth, of all things?

Samantha kept walking down the hall to a cell containing the Princess of the Air kingdom, Amethyst. She was the last one to be captured, and the one to host such a huge burden. She kept walking down the hall to a large metal door, sealing the Princess of the Air kingdom on the other side. The Darkeon Stone she needed was in a bag, so it wouldn't take over her instead. However, she knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference whether she touched it and she absorbed it, she could still control herself. She was still careful, so she wouldn't waste such a precious thing.

She opened the door to Amethyst's cell, wondering if she had already reacted to her change of clothes. 'If they survive, I'll never let them live this down...' Samantha thought as she walked in. To her surprise, Amethyst had already awakened, looking out the door. When Samantha stepped in, Amethyst clenched her fists, not wanting to look at the traitor. Amethyst's hair was in a high ponytail, with a huge purple bow tying her thick, golden hair together and keeping it up there. Samantha tried to hold back a laugh, looking at one of the most ridiculous things Vaati did to one of them.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone so I don't have to look at your traitorous face again?-!" Amethyst almost-yelled, not turning to look at the shadow girl. Samantha remembered the girl not bringing herself to make her voice higher than a mere muttering, so she was quite surprised when she almost yelled at her. Nevertheless, Samantha smirked, as if she was victorious from a gladiator fight.

"Oh, it's nothing that important for you to know, now is it?" Samantha asked Amethyst, making her fists clench tighter. "It's just you'll be witnessing the worst few moments of your life before... oh I don't know... you don't remember your life..?"

Amethyst finally turns her head, revealing her no longer lavender eyes. Instead, they are a deep red violet, as they change with her emotion. When she's normally calm, they are a stunning lavender, but when she shows any emotion to the extreme, they change color. Her fists were white from her clenching them. Her teeth were showing and gritted. Samantha laughed at the pathetic spectacle that was in front of her now. Someone who never, ever shows emotion trying to look tough and intimidating.

"You know you look ridiculous with that face, right?" Samantha mocked. This made Amethyst look away again, arms crossed and eyes closed. Samantha chuckled again, seeing this ridiculous spectacle was entertaining to her. She grabs Amethyst's shoulder and pins her to the nearest wall. "There is nothing you can do, ya know? Your...fate has been chosen for you." She whispers meanicingly.

"Get... your... filthy hands... _OFF ME_!" Amethyst yelled, pushing Samantha to the other wall opposite of the one she herself was pinned on. She then runs to the stupidly unlocked cell door and opens it, making a run for it to save her friends.

"Crap! GUARDS! SEIZE HER _IMMEDIATELY_!" Samantha yelled as she got on her own feet. She chased after the runaway girl, making swift turn after swift turn. '_Damn, she's fast! How can I get to her without..._' She then had an idea and made a turn, or more likely a shortcut, to the entrance.

Amethyst kept running for her life, dodging spears and daggers being thrown at her. Some daggers she caught and threw back at the owners, killing them in one swift blow. She skidded to a stop at the edge of a cliff... with a long drop. She looked around for anything she could use to get across, and time was running short. Luckily, she spotted a branch which she could reach with the massive bow on her head. she untied it, letting her hair fall gracefully along her back, and tied it again. She tied it to make it look like some sort of lasso and threw it with all of her might. It reached the branch and tied itself onto it. Sighing in relief, she jumped with the lengthy part of the bow still in her hand and swung to the exit of the tower. However, she knew the bow would be very useful in getting her back down, so she retrieved it quickly. At last, she broke for her fastest run she had ever made. The doors were wide open, with the sun shining brightly and the sky was a bright blue. She kept running and running...

But she was stopped by a horrifyingly familiar person.

Or shadow.

Samantha, disregarding how painful it was to stand in the light, tackled Amethyst down to the ground, earning a loud thump from the runaway girl. They got into a physical fight, Amethyst over Samantha, Samantha over Amethyst, and back and forth until...

"Gotcha!" Samantha yelled as she successfully pinned the other girl down to the cold marble floor of the Wind Palace. She reached into her pocket, grabbing the bag with the forbidden Darkeon Stone inside. She smirked evilly as the girl below her started to struggle, but had no avail. Samantha chanted something in Shadilian, the forbidden language, which Amethyst couldn't understand, as a dark rock came out of the bag. It was about the size of a balled up fist, with a glowing dark purple aura surrounding it. As Samantha chanted, it floated near Amethyst's forehead, causing her eyes to widen in shock and dismay. She struggles a bit more, but it was too late. The dark and evil stone made its way into Amethyst's forehead, going into her brain and latching itself on it. She began to scream louder than Samantha has ever heard anyone scream. It was high-pitched and it could deafen any idiot who wasn't a shadow or standing at least two feet near her.

Then Amethyst fell unconscious.

Samantha got up and dusted her tunic, making sure there was no dirt left on it. She smiled evilly as Shadow came running into the room, panting.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT?-!" He yelled at Samantha, questioning her about the scream of course. Samantha in response just started laughing her head off, almost falling to the ground. Shadow facepalmed, wondering if she'll ever stop being so... so cynical.

"Oh my goddesses, Shadow! You should've seen it! HAHAHA!" Samantha laughed, clutching her stomach. Shadow grumbled something in between the lines of "I hate you and your cynical actions" and "Once I'm through with you I'll never see you again".

"You're gonna have to carry her to her cell, ya know? Don't start mumbling and grumbling, have some fun Shaddy!" Samantha poked Shadow, making him want to just throw her into the pit. Instead, he lifted one hand with three fingers, making the pit close with the same marble floor as it was before the Links arrived on their first journey. He walked over to the now unconscious Amethyst, eyeing if she was still awake. Finding out that she wasn't, he picked her up on his shoulder, carrying her to her respective cell.

Once there, her set her down on the floor in a sitting position. He looked around for anyone who could be watching. Seeing no one particularly threatening, he knelt down and examined how badly beaten up Amethyst was. Ironically, she looked like she did when she first got here: clean and... quite pretty. Shadow blushed a little at the thought, but quickly got back up. He pulled something from his pocket, a piece of paper with some writing on it. He placed it under her small opened hand, and closed it. He left the cell, hesitating to see if anyone saw anything and checking to see if Amethyst hadn't spontaneously woken up and was ready to kick his ass. Luckily, neither were accounted for, and he kept walking back to where Samantha was. Or more likely...

...The one he was secretly against.

* * *

**Ooh! Turns out Shadow's pulling a Vio! You know... When Vio pretends he's on the evil side... And... Never mind. I'm sure you know. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, since it is one of my top five. I shall once more bid you good day/afternoon/evening.**

**~V-fanfics**


	6. Chapter 6: Amnesia

**Not really much to say about this chapter. Lets just say this one chapter took me the longest to write a few months ago. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Amnesia_

* * *

"So... how did you learn exactly how to speak?"

Sacrane laughed at Red's question. She was gliding with the Links over the clouds, looking for the location where the four princesses were located. Vio was helping Sacrane, while holding onto her for dear life. Blue was muttering to himself about how he hated this ride and that he wanted to get off. Green was amazed from the view, but also helping Vio and Sacrane locate the Wind Palace she said the girls were in.

"Well, Amethyst, my mistress, taught me because her parents were always busy, or her father was always talking to every single person in the kingdom about how great the castle looked and things like that. She was always bored and longed someone to tell stories to. So she taught me to speak, also lending me some of her vast wisdom in the process. She always would tell me the best stories before and after she went to practice." Sacrane explained, earning an 'ahh' from Red.

"So, Amethyst was bored and she taught you how to talk? Cool!" Red cheered.

"Excuse me for barging in, but what did she practice?" Green asked.

"Her element of Air and the quality of mind. She kept herself sane for a while by learning advanced telekinesis, like the genius she always was."

"Do you know anything about the other girls?" Green asked, and Sacrane thought for a moment.

"A little. Sapphire's usually the bull headed one, always wanting to fight Amethyst element on element. Unfortunately for her, she always lost. Emerald, however, would sometimes beat her when on land. Ruby always watched and graded how well each girl did, or cheered for both sides." Sacrane answered. Green and Red nodded in understanding, opening their mouths for another question until one of them shouted.

"There it is! The Wind Palace!" Vio yelled, pointing forwards toward a new looking tower of pure white marble. Sacrane then bolted toward the back entrance of the tower, making sure the Links could get off quickly and quietly.

After landing and getting off, Vio looked back at Sacrane smiling. "Thank you so much for your assistance. We wouldn't have ever made it up here as quickly if we didn't find you." Green, Red and Blue all nodded in agreement.

"Now do you trust me enough not to stab me?" Sacrane joked, making all the Links chuckle and laugh in response to her clever little joke. They soon quieted down when they approached a small old wooden door. Green went in front, followed respectively by Blue, Red, and Vio in last. They had their swords out and ready to attack anything in their path. Over the past four years of traveling, their swords were full of force, just enough to kill anything in one blow. Red got out his fire rod and lit a bunch of torches that were nearby, making the hallway they were in a bit brighter. They noticed that they were in the dungeon area.

"So, what do we do now? The four princesses must be around here somewhere..." Red whispered to Green.

"I know they're here... but where could they be..?" Green asked himself.

"I think we need to split up." Vio whispered, earning a wide-eyed look from the other four Links. Vio nodded, telling them that it was their only choice.

"Okay. Fine. Blue," Green points at Blue, "You keep going forward. Vio," He points to Vio, "You go North. Red," He then points to Red, "Go South. I'll head West. Got it?" They nod in agreement and head the ways that they were told.

Green was going the way they came, only to look for any cells that they missed. He then spotted a huge door with the key inside the keyhole. 'Well, that's convenient...' Green thought as he turned the key and opened the cell door. He looked around the huge jail cell, seeing if anyone was around. He spotted some gold hair on the ground... and a body... and pair of legs and arms... It was Emerald. He quickly and quietly closed the cell door with the key in his hand. He silently tiptoed over to the girl, wondering if she was asleep, unconscious... or pretending.

"Nng... Ugh... What in Din's name...?" She softly mumbled. She lifted her head, clutching onto the back of it as if she was in pain. She looked around, not seeing Green behind her.

"You okay, Emerald?" Green asked.

She instantly turned her head to Green. She gasped and got up, as if Green was a threat to her. "W-Who are you? What do you want?" She asked, trying to ball her fists but failing because of lack of energy.

"W-What? You don't know who I am? I... I'm Green! You know, the hero of the Four Sword!" Green replied.

"Green..? I... Don't know you..." Emerald said.

Green staggered back, as if he was being assaulted by her. She... she doesn't remember him? What the hell? But... But how?-! He shook his head, saying, "It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that my friends and I are going to save you, Sapphire, Ruby, and Amethyst from this goddess forsaken tower."

"Who are they?" She asked.

Green shook his head, dismissing the question. He grabbed her wrist and fled the cell with her tagging behind him. She tried to keep up with him running, once or twice she tripped, but regained her footing and kept running. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't want to stay here any longer.

~Meanwhile~

Blue was walking down the hallway, east as Green pointed out. He looked for any cells that were out of the ordinary. His hammer was on his right hand, and his Four Sword on his left. He heard a guard coming and hid behind a wall, praying that the guard didn't see him. Fortunately for him, he evaded the clueless pig guard. He snuck past it, to a door that was pretty big. It was opened, as if someone had already escaped. He looked around for maybe one of the princesses that probably snuck out of their cell somehow.

Blue then heard some not-so-soft footsteps from behind him. He whirled around, ready to swing his hammer. A familiar girl with shortened hair and abnormal muscles for a girl stood, ready to fight Blue tooth and nail. He put away his hammer and sighed. "Don't you know not to sneak up on-" He was cut off.

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHO YOU ARE NOW!" The girl, obviously Sapphire, yelled. Blue shut her up by putting a hand over her mouth. She started to struggle from his grasp.

"I'm Blue! The guy you met in Hyrule, duh? Did you hit your pretty little princess head somewhere, your royal pain in the ass?" He mocked. She ended up slapping him in the face with one free hand, while another successfully pulled away the hand over her mouth.

"I have no idea who you are, nor do I care. I wanna get the hell out of here and NOW. I don't need your half-assed- HEY!" Sapphire was interrupted by Blue picking her up and putting her on his shoulder, carrying her. "PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!"

He just ignored her and kept walking to where the rest of them would meet up with him.

~Meanwhile~

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Red calls out, still holding his fire rod with it's brightly burning tip. He moves the fire rod around to be able to see in the dimly lit hallway. He starts to walk down when he sees no monsters, or any sign of movement. He looks for a different door than these barred ones he keeps seeing. He stumbles, literally, across a door about the size of three of him. He looks at the door in awe, examining it's rustiness and...

...The sounds of sobbing on the other side.

Red takes a step closer to the door, putting his small ear on it. He hears a girl sobbing on the other side. It's high pitched and soft... like what Ruby sounded like back in the ballroom, when Moldarch, Vaati, and Samantha attacked. He hears some footsteps and looks up in front of him. A miniblin is heading his way, with keys and a spear. 'Uh oh... How do I get the key from him...? Hmm... Oh! I know!' Red thinks, an idea forming in his head. He find a huge rock, possibly rubble, and hides behind it. The guard keeps walking, eventually reaching the small boulder. Then, as soon as the guard is in view, Red jumps from his hiding place.

"ICE ROD!"

The miniblin is frozen in his place , with only the spear and key unfrozen. Red disarms the guard and takes the key. He leaves the guard, walking back to the chamber door where Ruby is now held. He gets the key out and places it in the lock, turning it. He opens the door slowly, making a small blonde girl with pigtails tied by two oversized, ruby-red bows jump about two feet into the air. She scrambles to get up and runs to the wall, cowering away from the red hero.

"No... Please... Don't hurt me..." Ruby sobbed. Red then remembered he had the spear in his hand. He throws the weapon outside of the cell as if it were infected with some sort of disease. Then, in an attempt to calm the girl, Red walked up to Ruby and knelt down beside her, saying, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to save you with my friends you met earlier!"

"...I've never met you, though..." Ruby says softly, tears still rolling down her rosy cheeks. Red cocks his head to the side a bit. She doesn't remember? It just happened a few minutes or hours ago! "But... If you really, really, really aren't here to hurt me, but save me instead, then I'll follow you." She smiles weakly, giving the red hero her full trust in him.

"Yay! Now lets go get to my friends!" Red cheered, offering his hand to help her up. She accepted, getting up with Reds help. Still holding his hand, she follows as Red jogs to where the others would meet him with the other girls.

~Meanwhile~

'_Now... Where could they be... Think, Vio, think!_' Vio ran swiftly down the hallway in which Green chose for all of them. He quickly eyed anything out of the ordinary. He had his bow at ready, just in case anything jumped out at him and started attacking. He stopped at a corner, getting a sort of feeling from where he was about to go. '... I think that this is where one of the four girls is... Only, why am I getting a feeling instead of me knowing? Well, it's my only lead, might as well take advantage of the only piece of information that I can acquire.'

Vio walked slowly down the hallway, seeing if his "feeling" was actually accurate. Oddly enough, it actually was. There stood a gargantuan door, with a big lock... but it was foolishly left unlocked. He slowly opened the door and walked in silently. It was almost completely dark, except for one small window. It was an empty room, only for two figures other than himself.

An unconscious Amethyst and his shadow.

He unsheathed his Four sword, ready to fight his traitorous shadow. Shadow just laughed grimly in return. He rose his head and looked at Vio, his best friend. "Don't worry about using that sword. You won't need to use it." He said to Vio, in a tone he'd never heard before coming from his shadow. It was... soft and calming, almost. Vio slowly lowered his sword, not knowing what Shadow was talking about but willing to listen to a reasonable explanation. "I'm not really evil, you see. I'm just taking what you did and using it on Samantha." He chuckled a bit, making Vio's face become crestfallen. Vio sighed, remembering what he did to his best friend.

"Don't even remind me about that. I'd rather forget about that." Vio said, almost a whisper. His calculating gaze fell upon the unconscious girl, with long light blonde hair... dressed in the most ridiculous garb he'd ever seen. "Uhh..."

"Don't ask. Vaati's out of his mind. Literally" Shadow explained quickly, his gaze following Vio's. "She won't be waking up anytime soon, though. I think you may need some help with carrying her. After what happened..."

"Wait, what happened, Shadow? Did she get in a fight with Samantha or something along those lines?" Vio asked, curious and concerned for the girl.

"Well, yeah, something like that. She ended up falling unconscious due to some... thing called 'Darkeon Stone'. I'm not really sure what it's purpose is, but all I know is that it's not good." Shadow explained.

"...So, lets take her back? Red, Blue, and Green are all probably waiting for us to get back. well, waiting for me anyway." Vio said, correcting himself quickly. Shadow nodded and helped Vio pick up Amethyst. They both walked back to the area in which the Links were all supposed to meet up with the girls.

* * *

**And there's that chapter. Honestly, less happened in that than today. Meaning I spent most of my lazy day just working on this and editing it as much as possible. I will be regularly checking this for any errors that I may have missed, or anything I can change. However, very rarely will these changes be severe, so don't worry.**

**Also, when this is finished, I will be starting either a sequel of this or a completely new one, since I have both of them ready at my disposal. Anyway, Adieu for now, again! I'll see you fellow readers soon!**

**~V-fanfics**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Prophecy

**Hello again! I just checked how many views my fanfic has, and I see it has about 21 views last time I checked. Huh. Anyways...**

**The four Links have found each of the girls, and Vio reunited with Shadow Link once more. However, the girls have amnesia! What will happen now? Stay tuned, and let the chapter begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: The First Prophecy_

* * *

Vio and Shadow were both running back to the area where the Links were supposed to meet up, being careful not to drop the still unconscious Amethyst. They made turn after turn until they saw a light. "Guys? Are you there?" Vio called out to the light.

"Yeah! We're here!"

"Yup! Over here, Vio!"

"Finally! Took ya long enough!"

Ignoring the last comment from Blue, Vio and Shadow ran to the light. Once they reached it, the other three counterparts threw the girls behind them and pulled their swords from their backs. "Guys, no need. He's pulling the same trick I did in Death Mountain." Vio explained. Each Link, after the explanation, sheathed their swords, sighing in relief that Shadow was on their side.

"So... What happened to her?" Emerald asked, after walking in front of Green. Sapphire and Ruby both walked up to the unconscious girl, with the other three Links following them.

"Darkeon Stone. It rendered her unconscious. I don't know, however, whether she'll wake up now or never..." Shadow explained, causing Ruby to gasp and make everyone else wide eyed.

"Holy crap... I'd hate to be her right now... Hey look!" Sapphire pointed out. She got a bit closer to Amethyst. "She's waking up!"

It was true. Amethyst's eyes started to move a bit, fluttering open slowly, revealing her light, almost glowing lavender eyes. But after she opened them, she clenched them shut in pain, clutching her head. "Nng... Oww... What in Nayru's name..." She forced one eye to open, examining her surroundings. "Who... Who are you guys?"

"You don't remember either?" Green asked, his face becoming one of concern.

"If she remembered, then she'd remember, stupid." Blue spat at their leader, earning a glare from that same person.

"Ruby doesn't remember either..." Red said. Ruby then looked at him with a confused face.

"Ruby..? M...My name's not Ruby..." She said. Red looked at her, also confused.

"Allow me to explain," Shadow butt in, "You three girls got an amnesia potion, so you'd forget everything from your past. "You," He pointed to Amethyst, "got something different. It's called 'Darkeon Stone'. I believe it's supposed to-"

"Change the way I am, and, eventually, use me..." She finished. Shadow widened his eyes, amazed that she knew about it. Amethyst looked to Vio, saying, "Can you put me down? I can walk just fine on my own." Vio nodded, setting her down with Shadow's help.

"By the way, what the hell are you wearing?-!" Blue yelled.

The girls all looked down and, of course, had different reactions. Emerald blushed at her dark green maid's outfit with a small bow near where her crease was. Sapphire blushed redder, turning away from the group due to her dark blue maid's outfit that was a bit shorter than Emerald's with a bow on the opposite side. Ruby didn't care, but instead twirled around like a ballerina. She simply adored the two medium sized bows that tied her cute little pigtails together, thinking that they matched the maroon colored maid's outfit. Amethyst looked down, also blushing and pulling down the ridiculous maid's outfit that was a deep and dark violet color. However, she didn't mind the comically oversized bow that held up a thick, almost gravity defying ponytail. She looked at her long gold hair, trying to use it to cover the rest of herself up as much as possible.

"Uhh..." Emerald said softly.

"What..." Sapphire also said.

"Ugh... I look so ridiculous." Amethyst mumbled, again barely audible.

"Heehee! I look like a little maid!" Ruby said, still twirling around childishly, making Blue and Sapphire both roll their eyes.

"Vaati's doing, of course. I couldn't expect anything other than this from him." Shadow explained glumly, making all the Links fall back in laughter, including himself.

After laughing, Green has a thought in his head that bugs him a little bit. He turns to the girls, asking, "So, because you forgot everything about yourselves and each other... What shall your names be? We need to call all you four something!"

"Why don't we just spare the time and just give them their names of Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, and Amethyst!" Blue said, impatient as usual.

Each girl looked at one another... The names were familiar... But they didn't like how they fit. So instead, they quickly came up with names that they like.

"I like the name Grace. I'll take that one." Eme - erm, Grace said.

"Uhh... How about... Brittany. It's a badass name for a badass girl!" Brittany (Sapphire) said.

"Ruby doesn't sound like me, but Rosie does! I'll take that one... I mean, if you don't mind, that is." Rosie said, adding in the last part quickly.

"Hmm... A majestic name would fit me... How about Victoria? It's better than... Amethyst or whatever I was named." Victoria said.

"Then it's settled. Grace instead of Emerald, Brittany instead of Sapphire, Rosie instead of Ruby, and Victoria instead of Amethyst. Perfect!" Green said.

"Fine, I guess that's the crap we're left with..." Blue mumbled, earning a slight glare from Brittany.

"I have to go back to Samantha, she's probably wondering where I've gone so she can scare the crap outta me some more." Shadow mumbled, earning a laugh from Blue and a concerned look from Vio. "No need to worry. She can't kill me because I am also a shadow."

"Just, be careful. Oh, and before you go..." Vio said, pulling out the Light Prophecy book he obtained earlier. "Can you translate this? I've been trying to, but no avail... I know you can read many forms of Ancient Hylian and-"

"Hold it."

They all turned their heads to Victoria, who was holding her hand out to Vio. "I don't remember how I learned it, but I can probably be of assistance." She walked up to Vio, taking the book from his hands, flipping to the first page, and reading it. "The four of elements must join with four garbed in green, red, blue, and violet. The opposing is the Dark Prophecy. It is said to bring complete and utter chaos." She read... but stopped as she flipped the page. "Hmm... this part is in the Earth language..." She shut the book, earning another confused look from the Links and the girls.

She understood the words, but not what it meant:

_With help from the goddess of the Earth and greenery,_

_The hero garbed in green must conquer all villainy._

_They shall face a task, unlike any of the others,_

_As each must duel with their sisters and their brothers._

_In a test of courage from the goddess of nature, Farore,_

_They must lead, or they shall be with you nevermore..._

She had no idea what it was supposed to mean... Was it a riddle? Explanation? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to let it slip by. Victoria moved all of her thoughts away to focus on how to get out of this goddess forsaken place. "So, how shall we get out of here? I'm quite new to this place, you know." She asked everyone. The girls shrugged, but Vio and Shadow knew the way, due to them both being experienced in what this tower held.

"We know." They both said in unison. Vio looked back to Red with his fire rod and asked, "Would you mind giving us some light with the rod?" Red nodded in response, taking out his fire rod, activating the bright flame at its tip. He stepped in front of Vio, following where he was supposed to turn. The rest of the gang followed suit, not including Shadow.

"Hm? Aren't you coming with us?" Green asked Shadow, turning around to look at his shadow. Shadow shook his head.

"No. I have to meet up back with that cynical brat. I'm supposedly evil, remember?" Shadow, yet again, explained. The Links nodded, understanding, and set off with the girls.

~With Shadow~

Shadow was running down the hall to the main room, the entrance. his pace wasn't slowed until he reached the room. There was only one solitary figure standing, it was obviously Samantha. "What took you so long?" She asked Shadow.

"I had some trouble with the guards. They were going nuts." Shadow explains, obviously lying. He heard her kick something, like a small piece of rubble.

"Well, nevermind that. For now, we have to fix this crap shack and make it into a paradise for the both of us... And the Mistress of darkness, whoever she is. So come on and help me, unless you're a scaredy cucco of heights!" She said, crumbling rocks into dust with her shadow magic. "Oh and by the way, I received news that the Links got in and the girls escaped..."

Shadow stopped in his tracks, not knowing how to respond. 'Oh CRAP...' He thought to himself. He did NOT want to get caught now of any time. He still needed to warn the Links of any upcoming events that could possibly hurt them!

"Perfect..." Samantha muttered. Shadow stopped his thoughts. She was... planning this from that start? "Now all I need are the traps to be set and we are on a roll. However, I do expect them to at least beat the first one..."

Shadow starts to get curious. "What is the first one?"

Samantha pulls out a dark covered book, with a sort of round ruby in the center. She opens the book and lifts it with shadow magic. She then flips it to the fifth page. "This book, the Dark Prophecy, will tell me everything I need to do." She then begins to read what the book contains, "Lets read it, shall we? Ahem...

_**The hero garbed in green shall acquaint himself with the goddess of the Earth, Gaia, reborn. You must send an ancient ghost from the days of old, even if the spirit is opposite of his time. The heroes and their companions shall come across the cursed Earth Temple. Some may fear it, others want to explore. Be the one to bring them villainy...**_

_**~Dark Prophecy**_"

She closes the book and puts it away. Shadow ponders it's meaning silently, as she continues to crush rocks with shadow magic. "What spirit is the book talking about?" Shadow asks, curious about the strange "spirit" mentioned in the Dark Prophecy.

"It doesn't say... but I've got a certain spirit in mind..." Samantha says evilly, with her trademark smirk that can make even the bravest of people cower in fear. Shadow shudders at the facial expression.

"W-Who is it?" He asks.

"Oh. You may know of him. He's quite infamous for his 'heinous' acts." Samantha says.

"W-Wait. You don't mean..." Shadow mutters.

Samantha giggles evilly, knowing that the plan will work perfectly, especially if even Shadow is scared of him.

"Of course, It's him."

* * *

**Looks like that Light Prophecy is important. Now that the girls are renamed to their preference, they can now set off with the Links on a quest to save the world!**

**Ta ta for now, as the next chapter awaits!**

**~V-fanfics**

**P.S. I keep forgetting to do this, but DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR FOUR SWORDS. THOSE BELONG TO NINTENDO AND AKIRA HIMEKAWA. Kay, don't sue me.**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises, Surprises

**Hello again! Let me just say, I'm glad that I'm putting up all of these chapters so early! I really hope you enjoy them, since these took me a long time to make and edit. Also, if you really like the series and wish for it to continue, you may favorite it or review or both if you want. If you want, of course. I won't be begging you to do so. Just so I can get some criticism from people like me.**

**Anyways, let this chapter begin, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Surprises, Surprises_

* * *

"How much longer until we reach land?-! I... I HATE FLYING!" Brittany yelled. The heroes and girls were all on Sacrane's back, heading back to Hyrule to get supplies and weapons. After listening to the story of how the Links saved Hyrule and, more accurately, the world from Vaati and Ganon, Brittany had been complaining the whole way back, saying how she hated flying and that she wanted to go back to land as soon as possible. Blue would occasionally agree or roll his eyes at the girl. Vio and Victoria had no problem with riding the beautiful bird. They, in fact, enjoyed it best.

"We shall land soon, but we'd land sooner if you didn't complain so often, Miss Sa- I mean Brittany." Sacrane answered, quickly correcting herself so she wouldn't send everyone to their dooms. Brittany finally clamped her mouth shut, as though she believed the bird's words.

"Are you sure we'll arrive soon? We've been flyin' for who knows how long!" Green asked. "I just wanna destroy Vaati and... who was the other girl again..?"

"I believe her name's Samantha. An old friend of the girls" Vio says, adding the last part as a whisper that only the Links can hear. They nod in response.

"Well... we're close to Hyrule. I... Believe I can see it, may you verify for me?" Sacrane asks. The Links spring to attention at that and look forward, some squinting their eyes. They see... Hyrule Castle Town... And what was Hyrule castle.

Wait... what was Hyrule Castle?-!

The Links immediately widen their eyes at the sight of marble rubble, where the elegant palace stood. There were fires around the palace, and lots of broken glass. People were crying, others angry at the mere sight of the castle now becoming nothing but crushed stone and burned floors. There were also about 70 knights standing in front of the massive ruin, and there stood Princess Zelda and her father. Oddly enough, Zelda had a blank face as she stared at what was once her gargantuan home.

"That's Hyrule alright... but WHAT IN NAYRU'S NAME HAPPENED TO THE CASTLE?-!" Blue yelled out, angry at the mere thought that someone could do something like this. Green clenched his fists and Red began to cry... again. Vio just had his normally stoic face, but his anger was too silently growing.

The girls, having amnesia, had no idea why the Links cared so much for an unfamiliar place. Brittany, however, saw it differently. "Well, screw the idea of staying in Hyrule... Right?" She couldn't stand the sight of such... not neatness.

"What the HELL are you talking about?-!" Blue said, looking behind at the easily angered girl. He knew the princess who lived in there. Heck, he liked the princess, and this girl has the authority to direct us? That, sadly, is Green's job!

"You do remember we have amnesia, right?" Victoria reminded Blue, before this argument could become physical. Not that it mattered to her whether it got physical or not, but what did matter was how small the arena would be...

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO BE HEARTLESS!" Blue yelled back at Victoria, almost making her hair fly back if it weren't for the concentrated wind blowing against her hair.

"She still has a right to express her thoughts, and you should know that very well unless you are indeed an idiot." Victoria replies, making Blue almost burst.

"Guys... quit fighting, it won't get us anywhere..." Rosie pleaded, of course not getting a reply from the two.

"Ugh... Is this how you guys normally are?" Grace asks Green, annoyed.

"Yeah... Eheheh..." He replies.

"And you say that you had slain Vaati?" Victoria says, "I'm quite glad you're not the leader or else everyone here would've either left or died before you got to Hyrule."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE SMARTA-" Blue was cut off by another calm voice.

"That's enough. You are just embarrassing yourself from losing in an argument against a girl." Vio said, raising his hand to silence the angered boy in blue.

"Fine" Blue mumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Okay, ready to land?" Sacrane announced.

"Yes."

"Of course!"

"YAY!"

"WE'RE-LANDING-OH-GODDESSES-YOU-BETTER-NOT-SCREW-T HIS-UP-OR-ELSE-"

Ignoring the continuous yelling from Blue and Brittany, Sacrane plummeted swiftly down to the earth, straightening herself out at just the right moment to skid to a stop on the grass in front of Hyrule Castle Town. Each Link and girl grabbed on tight to the colossal bird as she landed gracefully on the lime green grass. After she stopped completely, she let her wings touch the ground, providing a way for the eight to hop off or slide down. Only two hopped, the rest either slid down or took tiptoes down, as if they were still in the air and were about to fall if they took one wrong step.

"Thanks so much for your help, Sacrane. We wouldn't be able to get through any of this if it weren't for you." Green says, smiling almost as brightly as his red clad alter ego. Blue was mumbling something about how he hated the flight, with Brittany crossing her arms and pouting. Rosie was petting the huge violet bird with care, as if she were glued together so badly that if there was one disturbance she would collapse to pieces.

Victoria and Vio were examining the town square from their perspective given, which was through the massive gate used to enter it. People were running with children close as knights walked down the street with Princess Zelda at the center of the long line. The king was nowhere to be seen in the crowd, but they knew he was there. the knights headed straight for the entrance.

"Oh CRAP! Hide!" Brittany yelled as she notices the guards heading this way. The Links were confused, but each girl soon grabbed their hands and dragged them to the bushes near the entrance. Each guard had an odd look on their face as they walked out of Hyrule Castle Town with Princess Zelda and, somewhere in there, the King of Hyrule.

"Why do we need to hide? We're the heroes of this place!" Green hissed at Brittany, not caring whether she'd lost her memory or not.

"Oh... Yeah don't expect me to know much about you guys." Brittany explained.

"Or any of us." Grace added.

"Well, there has to be a way for you girls to remember your pasts, right? You can't have amnesia for the rest of your lives!" Green asked quietly so he wouldn't get noticed by the guards. "Shouldn't there be an anti-potion or something?"

"Why should it be important to you? We don't even know you." Victoria asked, also very quietly.

"We do. We know you." Green answered.

"STALKERS!" Brittany yelled loudly... and foolishly.

The guards walking outside the gates snapped their attention to the distant yell from the bushes. Even the Princess, in the middle of a huge commotion, heard it. Three huge guards walked up to the large shrub, ready to find out who was hiding in there. They each unsheathed their humongous and thick swords as if the person who was hiding in the bush was a threat to their princess. They swung their swords high over their heads, ready to crush the bush.

"Oh crap..." Blue whispered.

"Well? Don't just sit there, dive for another bush!" Victoria yelled, already positioning herself for a dive into a bush. "On three!"

"One..."

"Wait, what bush?-!" Blue asked, but was ignored.

"Two..."

"Just any bush! Find one, jump and hide!" Vio hissed.

"Three!"

Victoria jumped first for a bush that was nearest, while Blue and Brittany sprung behind a tree, Green and Grace sprung for a bush behind them, and Red and Rosie hid behind Blue and Brittany. Vio had nowhere to hide, because everyone took a spot and he had nowhere to run either.

"Oh no, Vio!" Green whispered.

"Aren't you the purple hero? If so, why are you hiding? We are allies!" One of the three approaching guards asked.

Vio, still shocked at being found, didn't answer. But after a few moments, he composed himself and answered. "Y-Yeah I am. I'm Vio. I... We got startled and hid."

"We? Who is 'We'?" Another guard asked.

"My friends." Vio answered coolly. On cue, each Link came out of their hiding spots. The guards sheathed their swords, showing peacefulness. Each Link, who were holding their breaths, exhaled at the sight of their sheathed swords. However, a distant voice from the crowd of guards shocked them all.

"Oh... You're back. I thought you were supposed to protect me back at the Ballroom incident." It said.

All heads turned to the elegant Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. She was scowling at the Links, as though they were mere prisoners instead of pure hearted heroes. "Instead, you stayed with those other girls. I rule _your_ hometown, and thanks to you _my_ home is ruined. Thanks for nothing, you good for nothing so-called heroes"

Time had stopped at those words. Everyone was speechless. The Princess of Hyrule, the Links' childhood friend, had called them "good for nothing" and "so-called heroes". The Links were wide eyed, even Vio's eyes were wide. Red looked like he was going to burst into tears. Blue had his fists clenched at first, but he let them go after that speech. Vio took a small step back, as though the Princess had thrown a punch at him. Green, however, was horrified at those words.

"I can see why they protected those 'other girls' if you act like this all the time"

Victoria stepped out of her hiding place, earning a gasp from the guards and anyone else gathering. Her face was cold as ice, and her words were colder. "If I had to babysit a brat like you, I'd have let you be kidnapped instead."

"Princess Amethyst, you stay out of this. You know not of the Links!" Zelda yelled.

"Princess... Amethyst? I'm not Princess Amethyst! My name is Victoria, and I'd prefer if you address me as such." Victoria replied in a rather harsh tone.

"How DARE you speak to Princess Zelda in such a way! The chancellor will not be happy about this, young princess!" A guard replied, causing the others to unsheathe their swords.

"And how dare you assault her." Vio and Blue replied. They also unsheathed their swords, ready to battle the guards. Brittany, Rosie, and Grace came out of their hiding spots.

"They are not worth our precious time, soldiers. Let them aimlessly try to 'save the world' again." Zelda said coldly, walking away from the guards

"P-Princess Zelda!" One said, leading the others to follow and encircle the Princess. They all walked out of Hyrule Castle town quickly, leaving the Links and the girls alone.

"I can't believe this..." Green mumbled. "We... we failed at protecting Zelda, how are we going to protect the girls?-! A-And, how will we defeat Samantha, Vaati... HOW?-!" His voice grew into a yell of grief.

"I don't know, but I know one thing. If Samantha is evil, and if Vaati's evil too, we can beat them." Grace said, confident about her answer. "If you did it once, you can certainly do it again!"

Green looked at Grace. She looked like she was confident about all this. He slowly nodded, taking her words to heart. "Y-yeah. I don't' think it's good for us to mope around like this, right guys?"

"Yeah!" Red cheered, jumping into the air and throwing his fist into the air.

"I know we can! We're the hero Link! Nothing can beat us!" Blue yelled, side-hugging Green.

"Well, since he have defeated Vaati before, and we have Shadow back with us... Our chances are above 50%." Vio mused, also confident about their upcoming challenge.

"Well, can we come with you? We want to get back at whoever did this to us."

The Links looked at the voice that came from Grace. The other girls were behind her, nodding their heads in agreement. The Links thought for a moment. They needed their memories back... but would they hold back the Links in their travel?

"If you know how to wield a sword effectively, then sure." Vio said. The Links looked at him wide eyed. He looked at them, saying, "What? With more people in our party, it's more likely to succeed. It goes from over 50% to over 70%." He then added this in a whisper, "They have the powers of the elements, and once unlocked they can be a huge help to us."

The Links finally agreed to take the girls with them to help on their adventure. They looked to the girls, who had expectant faces. The Links then nodded, and the girls, not including Victoria who instead nodded back, cheered.

"However... We can't fight evil in little maid's outfits... We look stupid!" Grace said, blushing slightly.

"A-ah, right! But... what else are we going to wear?" Victoria asked.

Green thought for a moment, then had an idea. "There is a market in town where they sell a few clothes that are fitting for fighting... Maybe we can-" He was cut off from an angry voice from, of course, Blue.

"DO WE HAVE TO SPEND OUR RUPEES ON THEM?-!" He asked, yelling very loudly. He didn't like the idea of spending their hard earned money on some girls, even if they were princesses.

"Actually, if people recognize them, they can get any clothes or maybe even usable weapons for free!" Red said, earning a confused look from the girls.

"True. Okay then, it's settled. We'll head to the market!" Green said. They all ran inside Hyrule Castle town to get clothes and any other weapons.

* * *

**Well! Now the Links have finally gotten away with the girls, so now all eight of them are on the road to victory... or perhaps failure. Like Vio said, the chances are increased to over 70% of ****success, so lets see where this journey takes us, huh?**

**From now on, the Links will face harder challenges as they find a way to recover the girls' memories. It is crucial. So, ta ta for now, I must be on my way. The next chapter will be put up soon as well, like most of these.**

**~V-fanfics**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN LOZ OR FOUR SWORDS PLUS MANGA!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Haunted Temple of Earth

**Hey! I'm on skype with my friend. She wanted me to tell you about her Walking Dead thing, so go ahead and check it out while you can! "The Spark of Insanity of the Walking Dead (In My Dream)" Go ahead and check it out!**

**Anyways, without further ado, let us go to the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 9: The Haunted Temple of Earth_

* * *

"Okay. You know your job, right?" a peculiar shadow girl asked a spirit of a young boy. The spirit's human form was visible. It was a young Hylian boy with bright yellow hair. He wore a green tunic, cap, and had piercing blue eyes. The only difference between him and the well known Link, was that he had fanged teeth that were always showing, no matter what.

"Yes, Miss Samantha." The spirit boy replied.

"Okay then. Go now, spirit boy. Do as you're told..." She replied. She watched the little spirit boy float away then disappear with a puff of smoke and creepy, childish laughter.

~Back with the heroes~

"I can't believe we have to wear this..." Victoria mumbled.

The Links and the girls all have come back from their little shopping spree. The girls all got their weapons: Grace had a very durable sword and a hookshot, Brittany had a very broad sword and a skull hammer, Rosie had a small but very sharp sword and a Fire-Ice rod, and Victoria had a long katana and a crossbow with a large quiver. Also they got their change of clothes...

"Why do we have to wear these, again?" Brittany asked, very angry at the choice of clothes she got.

"I liked what the Links were wearing, so did Rosie. Victoria was undecided, so we got this instead! Would you rather wear the maid's outfits?" Grace asked Brittany, mocking her almost. Brittany mumbled something while looking away from Grace. She didn't want to wear the stupid clothing, but also didn't want to wear those ridiculous outfits either.

Grace wore a forest green tunic with white tights and a belt, much like Green's clothing. It had slight heeled boots and an undershirt that was a lighter green. The skirt part of the tunic was right above her knee, not too long and not too short. She also got a little lime green bow that was on the right side of her head, where the crease was.

Brittany wore a cobalt blue tunic and also white tights and a belt. Her tunic was slightly darker than Blue's. It was kinda short with being right below her hips, but it was long enough. Her boots didn't have heels, because she couldn't walk in the high heeled ones. Her undershirt was a sky blue, because she didn't want to wear a "Baby blue" shirt that they offered, just simply for it's name. She also had a bow that was slightly smaller than Grace's bow. It sat on the left side of her head, keeping her hair out of her face.

Rosie wore a ruby red tunic with a belt, lighter than Red's slightly maroon tunic, and white tights that were a bit tight. She also wore flat boots, she couldn't stand the high heeled ones because they hurt her after just a few minutes if standing in them. Her undershirt was a light pink, just because she liked the color match. She liked the bows that tied her pigtails together, so she got bigger ones that were a scarlet instead of ruby red.

Victoria wore a deep violet tunic with a belt, a bit darker than Vio's pure violet tunic. Her tights were perfect fitting, unlike Rosie's. She wore the highest heeled boots, and she could run, walk, and sprint fine in them. Her undershirt she wore was mauve, perfectly fitting the tunic. The other girls begged prodded her to wear a comically large bow on the back of her head, to keep her long hair in order. She resisted at first, but then gave in. Now she wore a large, violet bow on the back of her head. The clerk at the market said something about the bow not being normal, but she ignored him.

In short, the girls looked like female versions of the Links.

"Ugh. It's almost dusk. You girls took FOREVER in there!" Blue yelled. Brittany soon created an argument between the Blue Link and herself.

"You didn't have to persuade Victoria over here! Plus you took forever getting supplies!" She yelled back.

"It's more worth the time than just getting clothes! Plus, why did you have to match US?-! You look like our SISTERS!" Blue yelled.

"And WHAT exactly is WRONG with me being your sister, huh?-!" Brittany yelled back.

"EVERYTHING!" Blue replied, yet again yelling.

"You both... are exact mirror images only male and female. Not only do you look alike and talk alike, but you both are the most foolish people I've ever seen and will probably ever see." Victoria mumbled to herself. Oddly enough, it was audible to Blue.

"What did you say you little BRAT?-!" He yelled at Victoria.

"I said the truth." Victoria replied, smirking like Vio would.

"Would you like it if I said you are as annoying and smart-alecky like Vio?" Blue asked, trying to mock and make her mad.

"First, 'smart-alecky' isn't a word. Second, I'd rather be intelligent and calm than angry and bull-headed like you, thank you very much." Victoria replied.

"Guys... stop arguing, please..." Rosie pleaded, but was of course ignored.

The argument kept going on and on, adding in Brittany and Vio into the mix, and they kept walking outside of the land of Hyrule. The moon was rising and they needed a place to stay. Blue and Brittany were complaining the whole way about being hungry, but they had eaten most of the food anyway. Vio and Victoria stayed in the back, reading the Light prophecy and trying to decipher it. Green and Grace were talking with Rosie and Red about their past adventure.

"I at first thought I never needed allies, but then I pulled the Four Sword. After the adventure I had with my friends, I couldn't let them go and be Link all over again. So, after I put it back, I got it back out while no one was looking." Green explained. "Then we went to the elemental kingdoms to explore. My favorite was the Earth kingdom. It was filled with lush trees, fresh fruit, and the people there were amazingly quiet and nice."

Grace was listening intently to Green's story about the journey they had through the elemental kingdoms. Red and Rosie were also listening to Green's story with their full attention on him. Rosie had some thoughts about who 'Princess Zelda' was, but she was going to wait until the story was finished.

"So, after we went to the elemental kingdoms, we decided to go back to Hyrule to show ourselves. Vio and Red here," Green patted Red's head softly, "Were kinda worried, but Blue and I were really excited. We just then decided to go to Hyrule. We chose the most awkward time to go." Rosie giggled slightly and Grace tried to stifle a laugh at the next thing Green said, "It was the Festival of Five."

"We also met four elemental princesses. It was a lot of fun" Red added.

"When we went back to Hyrule... Did you know 'Princess Zelda' from a long time ago... Or was she just being mean?" Rosie asked quietly, hoping that it wouldn't offend him...

Green's smile wiped clean off of his face, causing Rosie to gasp in horror. He looked down to the ground, as if he was about to cry himself. Red looked at Green, worried that he would start crying. Grace softly put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her with watery eyes.

"If you do know her, she's not worth your time now. We have to focus on saving the world from... What's his name... Oh right, Vaati. So now's not the time to mope around when you have a team of eight to lead!" She told Green enthusiastically. Her emerald green eyes were perfect for her softened expression. They were slightly closed, still reflecting some light from the rising moon. Her golden hair was also reflecting some light from the rising moon, making her look really, really, really pretty in Green's eyes. He nodded and looked forward, so he wouldn't blush. Even if he did, it wouldn't be seen very well anyway.

"Ahem. It's getting quite dark. Perhaps light would solve this problem?" Victoria asked Green from a distance.

"I've got it!" Rosie replied cheerily, using her Fire-Ice rod to create a small ball of fire on it's tip.

They all gasped at what was in front of them when the fire illuminated the area. It was a huge temple that was adorned with tons and tons of vines, looking like a fortress that was abandoned long ago. Flowers were everywhere around this temple, but most were wilted. The vines and greenery were also dead looking. All this makes for a very, very creepy looking temple.

"What in Great Nayru's name is this?-!" Green yelled out.

"The Earth temple." Vio and Victoria both said at the same time.

"Doesn't look like it to me. Look at all these dead plants!" Brittany exclaimed.

"It's most likely cursed." Victoria said as she walked up to the temple. "If it weren't there wouldn't be anything rotting in the area. Plus, it wouldn't look so-" She stopped due to a strange but sharp pain in her head. She winced and put her hand on her forehead, clutching it due to the intense pain.

"Victoria, are you okay?-!" Rosie asked, running up to her and checking her expression.

"Nng... Ugh... Oww... I'm quite alright, Rosie. Don't worry." Victoria mumbled, slightly pushing away Rosie.

"Victoria, you are in pain. Don't start saying you're okay when you are obviously not." Vio told her almost harshly, but he really didn't want it to be harsh.

"...Huh? It stopped..." Victoria whispered. "It's gone... What was that?"

"Dunno. Don't care. Lets just go into the temple and find out what the hell's going on." Brittany said quickly, walking in front of Victoria and into the temple. The rest followed suit, but they took a look around the inside of the temple. It was very dark, but there were some torches around so it was bright enough to see the surroundings. There were vines in the main room and, like outside, most of it was dead. The stone room had one huge torch illuminating a room that had four halls to go through.

"Should we split up?" Rosie asked no one in particular.

Vio nodded, saying, "I think it's best. Victoria and I'll take the one furthest left."

"Blue and I'll go in the middle right." Brittany said.

"We'll go in the one next to Vio's and Victoria's" Red and Rosie both said.

"That's our tunnel, Red!" Blue yelled.

"...You said the right one." Rosie said, very intimidated at Blue's reaction.

"Blue, that's the middle left." Victoria said, smirking.

"...I knew that. Lets go." Blue said, Brittany following behind.

"Lets go!" Red and Rosie cheerily said, running into their tunnel. Vio and Victoria unsheathed their swords and walked in cautiously.

"I guess it's just us, huh?" Grace asked Green.

"Huh? Oh, yeah it is just us. Lets take the tunnel furthest right." Green replied.

"Okay, lets go." Grace says.

~With Shadow and Samantha~

Samantha was watching them get in the temple, observing the group of eight walk into the temple. She smirked at the pitiful sight of Victoria as she was finally succumbing to the Darkeon Stone.

"So, how's it going?" Shadow asked her, appearing behind her suddenly.

"Just perfect. The Darkeon Stone latched itself on the host." Samantha replied darkly and sinisterly. Her smirk grew when she called the girl a "host" instead of her name.

"Let the fun begin."

~Later~

Green and Grace have been in the tunnel for hours, and not one enemy had they seen. Both of them were very skeptical of what the tunnel would hold. They kept walking down the hallway. Grace had picked up a torch from earlier in the hallway, so she carried it and held it out to see what was in front of them.

"How come we haven't seen any enemies?" Grace asked. "I'm getting a bit worried..."

"Grace, I don't really know. I'm getting a little bit worried also..." Green answered.

The two kept walking in silence... Until the eerie silence was broken by a spine chilling voice. It said nothing at first, but it's speech was also quite bone chilling.

**CERTAINLY CHILDREN TRAVEL DOWN THE HALLWAY**

**UNCERTAINLY THEY RETURN SAFELY... Good luck.**

Green and Grace looked at each other wide eyed. They knew what the voice meant. The others were in trouble. However, before they broke into a run back to the room they started in, another voice was heard. it was less menacing and more calming. They didn't know who the voice belonged to, but it sounded female and majestic.

_Emerald Hero and Gaia reborn, thou must obtain this sacred stone to protect thee from the shadows that tempt thee away. Hurry, for thine allies are tempted, soon to be stolen away. Thou must warn them._

"Gaia... Reborn? Who's that?" Grace asks.

"Not important, what is important is what we must get and my friends. We have to help them." Green says. He extends his hand out to her. "Will you help me?"

Grace looks at his face. His jade eyes gleam in the dim light from her torch. His gold hair shadowing his face gleam. But they start to gleam brighter and he turns his head. Grace follows his gaze and sees a floating necklace with an emerald in the center, and a staff with a huge jade on it's top.

"I'll take the staff." Green says, laughing. Grace laughs along with him, as they take the staff and necklace.

Grace puts on the necklace and Green takes the staff. Immediately things start to change. The room is no longer dim, but instead brightly lit. There are no additional torches or anything. The staff or necklace don't give off any light. No, instead the shadows of doubt and fright are lifted in the whole hallway. Grace and Green gasp at the surrounding, not understanding why this happened... but then notice it's actually the staff and necklace given to them.

"These... things. They are healing the temple!" Grace exclaims.

Green smiles at Grace. He's happy for her... but also a bit too happy. Could he be...? No. He likes Zelda! But... Something about Grace makes her better than Zelda in every way possible. He was like Grace in many ways, sure. But... She seemed perfect in other ways that he didn't have either.

"Uhh, what are you spacing out about? We have to save your friends!" Grace says, snapping Green from his conflicting thoughts. He looked at her, smiled, and nodded, earning the same in return. She grabbed his hand, making him blush slightly. The blush was soon lost when they started to run out of the hallway and back to the room they started in...

~Back in the room~

Green and Grace stopped running once they reached the room, they were panting for breath. But their eyes went wide at how the room changed. It large red blobs of what Grace hoped wasn't blood, but it looked way too thick to be blood anyway. They both heard footsteps that were coming closer. They both went into the center of the room, where there was a huge torch illuminating the room before. They unsheathed their swords.

It was Brittany and Blue.

They looked horrified. Brittany was clutching onto Blue for dear life and Blue was shaking all over. Green was about to laugh until one of them said something.

"_W-W-What h-h-happened to this p-p-place..?_" Blue said, stuttering at almost every word he said. his voice was no longer buff and tough sounding. It sounded like he inhaled gas from a balloon.

"_I-I-I d-d-dunno, B-B-Blue. I j-j-just wanna g-g-get out..._" Brittany replied. She sounded like Blue, only her voice was very soft and quiet. She looked like she was about to cry and run for her life at any second.

"What the hell?" Green said, not able to keep it in. This was way too weird. Blue wouldn't act like this. Never. "What the hell got into you two?-!"

"Green, it's probably the tempting shadows..." Grace said softly, so they wouldn't hear. She knew this feeling before...The feeling of fear in this same temple... but she couldn't put her finger on it... Wait...

It's coming back to her...

~Flashback~

_"Daddy! Can we go to the temple of Earth, now? Please?" A young girl of the age of nine, who looked exactly like Grace, said. She had a high ponytail tied together with the greenest vines, and she wore a dress that barely scraped the ground._

_"Sure, honey. We can go." Her father replied. He had jade green hair and wore royal clothing all in shades of green. He had a crown on his head that was gold and had leaves around it. He picked up the young girl and called out for a woman with long green hair and wore a green dress. She had a big tiara on her head instead of a crown. "Saria! Lets take Emerald to the earth temple to purify her" He says in a language only the woman, Saria, could understand._

_"Okay dear." She walks up to the nine year old girl, presumably her daughter. "I can't believe that she's the chosen one of Earth..."_

_The scene changes, and the family is now in front of the temple. It is lush and green. Beautiful, to say the least. They head in and there is a beautiful fountain in the entrance. They lead the girl to the center with a little ocarina in her hand. The girl then gets her tune correct and begins to play a cheerful little tune. Her head bobs side to side with the music. However, when the song ends the temple starts to rumble._

_A small hand comes out of the ground, and it is somewhat transparent. It gradually seeps out of the ground, then there's a torso with a head of a blonde boy with blue eyes and a green hat. Then the rest of his body comes out. He is laughing evilly. The girl's parents are fearful, so they pick up their daughter and run for the exit. Unfortunately, the exit is sealed shut._

_"Don't hurt our daughter, Ben!" The woman yells to the spirit-like boy, only to get a laugh in response. The boy sets his eyesight on the woman holding onto her daughter. His smile shows his fanged teeth, and it widens as he lifts two fingers and the woman begins to fly upward, letting go of her child. The girl starts to cry her eyes out as the woman, her mother, disappears into thin air with one shrill scream of excruciating pain. The little girl runs to her father, who is screaming every word existing in the sailor's dictionary._

_The girl looks at the spirit boy, who sets his eyes on her. She quickly looks away as he too disappears into thin air. "I know you'll be back" He says menacingly._

_The memory fades away with blurriness as it mends back into the present day..._

~Present Day~

Grace gasps as she takes a huge step back from her recent flashback. Green looks at her with worry as she is about to fall. He lunges out to her to catch her while she falls. He successfully catches her, and he sighs of relief. She is wide eyed and looks like she had an epiphany, which she has.

"Green... I just got something..." Grace says.

"Grace, what did you get?" He asks her.

"A memory..."

"What?-! Really?-!" Green exclaims.

"Yeah... What about Blue and Brittany?-!" Grace asks, worried for the other two.

"While you spaced out, I took care of them. They're back to normal. They said that they saw a strange specter in their hallway and it attacked them. They suddenly felt really scared and ran over here to find us." Green explained.

"Okay... But what about the others?" Grace asked.

"I don't know..." Green said.

"Oi, are you okay, Grace?" Brittany asks from a distance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Grace answers back, standing at the same time. "Have you seen the others?"

"Yeah, Vio and Victoria were in the same room as we did, we ended up there." Blue answered back. "They... were acting really... out of character to say the least."

"...Out of character..?" Green asks, confused.

"To put it short and sweet, they were acting REALLY pissed off." Blue answered.

"About... What?" Grace asked. She was really worried about the other two... and what about Red and Rosie?

"Pissed is quite the understatement, Blue... However, you never were one to think things through since I met you..." A cold male voice said. It made the four in green and blue shiver almost. It was that creepy.

"V-Vio? Where are you?-!" Green asked really loudly.

"Don't worry about us. You should worry about your heads." Vio replied.

As soon as he said that, a girl emerged from the shadows and quickly sliced at their heads. Thankfully, they all ducked the surprise attack from her. She landed and cussed very loudly, looking back at the four who dodged her attack. Vio also emerged from the shadows, looking very angry as well. Their hair was tangled and messy, and Victoria's bow was torn in multiple places. Vio's hat was also slightly torn. Victoria's odd, color changing eyes were now a red violet, showing her pure anger at something they couldn't find out.

"Holy crap..." Brittany said.

"What happened to you two?-!" Grace asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED?-!" Victoria yelled extremely loudly. "YOU FOUR LEFT ME ALONG WITH THOSE RED ONES!"

"Left you? We split up to find a way out of here!" Grace yelled back.

"N-NO! Y-YOU LEFT ME!" Victoria and Vio both yell at the same time. A creepy unison.

"More like you left us." Blue said, remembering what happened back in the room the four met in. Vio and Victoria had left them cringing in the corner of the room until they ran off, looking for anyone else to get angry at.

Their body language had changed slightly, from an aggressive battle stance to a normal stand. Their faces were still showing anger however but they said nothing. Victoria's eye color remained red violet.

"SNAP OUT OF IT YOU TWO!" Grace yelled as she grabbed onto her necklace emerald. It began to shine, warding off the shadows over Victoria and Vio's heads. Victoria's eye color became normal again, the normal lavender, and their expressions went from very pissed to really, really, really embarrassed.

"...What just happened..." Victoria whispered, barely audible as usual.

"I... I don't know..." Vio answered.

"Thank Farore you're back." Green said, walking up to the two with Grace at his side.

"Green... I'm sorry I almost decapitated you guys." Victoria said.

"It's okay. At least Vio warned us before I would've lost my head." Grace said, smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you two seen Red and Rosie anywhere?" Blue and Brittany ask. Vio and Victoria widen their eyes and look at eachother. They had seen the two... But they ran for their lives after they saw them both.

"**Did someone say our names..?**"

The six look around for the source of the voice. It sounded like Rosie and Red... but it was distorted and extremely creepy. Next thing they know, they hear a scream from Grace as an axe comes flying at her. Green pushes her to the ground, dodging the axe himself also. The axe lands on the ground with a loud thunk.

"**Looks like we've got company..**."

Victoria jumps back at something touching her hand. She looks at her hand and sees dark red blood. She shouts out, flailing her hand everywhere to get the blood off of her small hand. Vio look at her like she's crazy, but sees someone standing at the other end of the room. He points at it and shouts,

"LOOK OUT!"

Victoria stops flailing her hand around to look at where Vio was pointing. A girl in red throws herself at Victoria. She is holding an axe drenched in blood. Victoria shrieks and dodges, and so does Vio. She turns around and reveals her face. Her eyes are a deep crimson, and she is wearing a tunic. It's Rosie... without pigtails. Her hair is disheveled. Red emerges from the shadows as well, with a mace also with blood on it. Both had evil grins on their faces.

"By the names of Farore, Din, and Nayru... What the almighty HELL..." Blue yelled.

"This... this has to be my worst nightmare..." Vio mutters.

"**Looks like we have new friends to play with, Red. Shall we play?**" Rosie asks Red, turning her head to him.

"**Yes... We shall...**" Red replied, nodding back to her. They both ready their weapons of certain death. They menacingly hold the weapons above their heads and charge at anyone they can get to.

Vio dodges Rosie's attack swiftly, but will not hit her. He knows that Rosie is almost exactly like Red, being fragile and all. He will not hurt her on any account, unless he needed to save her.

Blue dodges Red's attack, not wanting to hurt his best friend. He knew Red for a long time, and he was not going to hurt him because of one measly spell or something.

Grace is holding onto the emerald part of her necklace, praying to the goddesses that it'll work soon. Green keeps a good hold of his staff, also praying that it'll work soon. He looks at Grace and sees her worried face.

Then... he has an idea.

Green, after dodging another attack from Rosie, stays close to Grace for now, he'll reveal his upper hand in a minute or two. Rosie tries to attack Victoria, who uses her sword to block it.

"R-Rosie! Snap out of it already!" Victoria yells.

Rosie doesn't listen and prepares to decapitate her when Vio uses his Four Sword to split the wooden handle of the axe in half. The metal of the axe falls to the ground, and Rosie gets very, very angry. She takes out her sword, ready to slash at Vio when Brittany tackles her to the ground.

"Blue! Get rid of Red's weapon!" Brittany yells to Blue.

"Why should I follow your orders?-!" Blue yells back to her.

"JUST DO IT!" She replied

Blue sighs and does as told. He sneaks up to Red and snatches the mace. Red looks back at Blue, angry. He attempts to tackle him, but Blue easily shoves him back down. Red's face turns from angry to slightly scared. Blue gasps.

"Guys! You have to scare them!" Blue yells.

"Uhh... Okay..?" Victoria replies. She motions for Brittany to let go, and she does. Rosie scrambles to get up, but Victoria effectively pins her down. Victoria then gets out her sword and points it toward Rosie. She's still squirming. Victoria takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. She moves the sword to her neck, and Rosie stops squirming. Her face becomes terrified at the sight of the sword on her neck.

"Is she scared, Brittany?" Victoria asks softly. Her eyes are still closed.

"Yep. She looks like she's gonna start crapping bricks any second." Brittany replied, chuckling.

"Well, get Grace over here to help her out of her misery." Victoria mutters softly.

"I'm coming! Green's taking care of Red over there." Grace said, running over to the girls. She gets her necklace out. She closes her eyes, concentrating her power of the necklace. It starts to gleam very brightly, brighter than ever.

Then Rosie and Red begin to scream their damned brains out.

Victoria covers her overly sensitive ears while Brittany winces at the sounds of those two screaming their heads off. Grace cannot hear them over the sounds of voices muttering things she cannot understand. Blue and Vio are covering their ears and clenching their eyes. They cannot take it. Green is in the same state as Grace. The staff and necklace start to drag the two together.

"Wha..?" Grace and Green say before they are both thrown at each other. The emerald and jade are snapped from their resting place and start to spin around. Their spinning created a very bright light.

Then a a boy's yelling voice was heard.

It kept getting louder and louder until the owner of the yelling voice started to come out of thin air. He was no longer semi-transparent and you could see who he was.

It was a spirit boy, an angry spirit of the Earth Temple.

"I-It's h-him!" Grace shouted. She hated him with a passion for what he did to her in the past. He killed her mother for no good reason. She drew her sword, ready combat the no longer spirit-bound devil. "YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MOM!" She yelled to the boy.

"Heheh... Why yes I did." The spirit boy said. "That sword won't be of any use because I'm..." He looked down at his vulnerable self. "...Screwed."

"OH YES YOU ARE!" She yelled back at him. She ran up, tears threatening to fall, and slashed at him with her sword. However, her sword was stopped by his hand.

"I was right, it would be of no use." He said. He kicked her square in the chest, sending her flying to the other side of the room. Green gasped and tried to catch her, but he tripped in the process. She hit the wall painfully hard, and the air was knocked out of her.

"Grace!" Brittany yelled. She ran to help Grace up from her fall. Grace groans in pain and clutches her head. Green gets up and helps Grace up the quickest. Grace quickly loses balance and trips on Green. It turns into an unexpected hug from her.

Blushing, Green hugs her back. She doesn't move. She starts blushing also, not aware that Green is also. He doesn't let go of her for a while, until an all too familiar voice yells at him.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Get your head into the fight, already!" Blue yells at Green and Grace. They instantly let go and they are both blushing and avoiding eye contact. Blue rolls his eyes and pulls his Four sword.

The spirit boy starts to laugh maniacally as he thrusts out his hand with all fingers out at Grace. Grace shrieks as immense pain shoots through her body in waves. Green gets really angry at the boy and turns around to face the once spirit boy. "QUIT IT ALREADY! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" He yells at Ben Drowned.

The spirit boy stops laughing at Green's words, and begins to get angry instead. "You have no business with her. Gaia let me fall under the water goddess's spell, causing me to be a spirit! I drowned! That's why I'm a spirit! THAT IS WHY GAIA WILL PAY!" He raised both his arms out to Grace, causing her to scream so loud, Victoria was covering her ears very hard. Grace couldn't take it anymore. Her anger was rising to a point where she had a conniption. She fought through the pain and lifted her arms, concentrating her power on them. She wanted something, anything to happen.

She got what she wanted.

Out of the ground came two huge, thorny vines. They sprung out of the ground and were flailing a little. She looked up when she felt no more pain. Ben was freaking out at the sight of the vines springing from the ground. She moved one arm, and one vine followed it. 'Heh... This is gonna be fun for me' she thought.

She cupped her arms together with great force, causing the vines to follow in her movements. Only, the vines wrapped around Ben Drowned, making his legs flail around in an attempt to escape the vines' grips. She pushes on her arms harder, causing the grip to get tighter.

Green is astonished by what he sees. Grace is truly the goddess of Earth if she can do this. He looks over at Ben Drowned. His astonished face settles into a smirk. That boy got exactly what he deserved. For everything he did to everyone.

"R-RELEASE ME!" The spirit boy shouts out. He struggles in the vine's grip, only tightening it. He gives up, lowers his head, and sighs. He knows he failed his job, his duty, his destiny. His one and only purpose. To kill the goddess of Earth. Even the goddess reborn. He raises his head once more to deliver this threat to the reborn goddess...

"You shouldn't have done this..."

Grace then lets go and slaps her hands together again, slamming Ben in the center. His form disappears into thin air, leaving only sparkles in his place. they land on the floor then start to dim, until they are no more.

Grace puts her hands down, and the vines return to the ground. She had suffered way too much pain, and she can't stand anymore. She starts to fall backward. The others gasp and Green runs to catch her, not tripping this time. She lands in his arms, eyes half open. Green looks for any scars or bruises he needs to fix. Grace takes in a deep breath and speaks softly.

"He's gone. I won't get hurt anymore."

Victoria nods with Vio at her side. Brittany and Blue high five each other. Rosie and Red finally rise from their unconsciousness. They don't know what happened, but they don't say or do anything. Grace and Green just stare at eachother for a while, until everyone hears the same majestic voice that Green and Grace heard before.

Well done, Emerald Hero and Gaia reborn. Thee both have shown true courage throughout this temple. I, the goddess of the Triforce of Courage Farore, give to thee the sacred ocarinas the Earth goddess herself once used. Thou must play the sacred duet.

Everyone looks at Green and Grace. They know exactly who Farore was talking about. Suddenly, two ocarinas were floating in the middle of the room. They weren't very big, and were made of a greenish wood. After Green helped Grace up, they walked to the two sacred instruments. They picked them up, one for Green and one for Grace.

They both stood in front of each other. Grace held hers smiling at Green, and Green smiled back. Soon after they took their positions, a tune started to play throughout the temple. Grace and Green copied the cheerful tune on their ocarinas.

'_How do I even know how to play this?-! I'VE NEVER PLAYED AN OCARINA IN MY LIFE!_' Green thinks as he continues to play the ocarina without effort on his part. '_Oh well, I'll just follow Grace's movements and hopefully not screw up_.'

Once the tune finishes, the vines on the walls come back to life and surround the two in green. The rest gasp and think about penetrating the wall, but something about it makes them stop. The vines are... dancing to a tune that Green and Grace are playing. It's the same one, but it's played perfectly throughout. Their eyes are no longer containing pupils or irises, but instead a light green color, giving off light. The playing gets faster and faster until they finally stop with one big blow on the ocarina.

The others give an encore to the two performers. Red and Rosie are cheering and whistling, while Blue and Brittany are shouting their names and clapping. Vio and Victoria are clapping normally, rolling their eyes at the other's unnecessary reactions. Green and Grace, already snapped out of their trancelike state, bow and smile to the others.

"Thanks guys!" Grace exclaims happily to the six cheering friends in front of her.

"I think I did well, considering I didn't know what I was doing half of the time..." Green said, chuckling.

Grace looks at him, doubting him. "Don't be silly, you were amazing at playing that violin. Did you ever play it before?"

"No... Not that I remember..." Green muses, trying to see if he actually had learned to play the instrument.

Emerald Hero and Gaia reborn, please hear me. I must give thee the Elemental stone of Earth. Thou must obtain this stone and use it's power to smite the true evil. Thee may know of her, but my sisters shall explain the rest. Good luck to thee.

A stone in the shape of a clover had appeared in front of them. It was a perfect lime green color, that shone with that same light from the staff and necklace that Green and Grace had before. They both touched the stone, grabbing it and intertwining their fingers together. Once they laid their hands on the Elemental Stone, it shone even brighter. The others had to squint, but then the light dimmed quickly. It left a confused Green and a wide eyed Grace.

"Green..." Grace whispers. Green looked at her, concerned at her widened eyes.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I..." Grace starts. Her hands start to shake slightly, and her eyes remain widened.

"I remember... everything"

* * *

**OH MY GOOOOD**

**Okay. Yes, Grace can now remember her past. Even when she was a goddess, which she forgot when she went into mortal form. Now, the heroes have their Gaia, Emerald, and new Grace back. This is only the first trial the goddesses had set up for the girls and guys as they continue their journey.**

**Anyway, next chapter awaits!**

**~V-fanfics**


	10. Chapter 10: Reminiscence of Gaia's Past

**Hello fellow readers! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of the day, so please enjoy this amazingness! It's most likely because I'm sick today, *sad face***

**Anyway, Let us go on with the last chapter of the day, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Reminiscence of Gaia's Past_

* * *

"WHAT?-!" They all said in unison. Grace had received her memory after she obtained the Elemental Stone of Earth with Green. To her, it felt like a huge wall has crumbled to rubble. She could remember not only her recent past, but everything.

Even about being Gaia.

"How can you remember everything with one small stone? It's IMPOSSIBLE!" Brittany shouted.

"The stone of Earth contained my power and my memories I guess..." Grace answered.

"At least you have your memories back..." Green said.

"Is this the same way we'll get our memories back?" Rosie asked no one really in particular...

"I'm actually quite certain that will be the case... If it's the elements we must collect, then we need to collect them." Victoria replied.

"Okay, now lets head to the nearest temple next!" Green exclaimed.

"Green, unless you truly are stupid you should know we need a map before going ANYWHERE." Vio harshly told Green.

"Oh... True..." Green replied.

Blue facepalms, disappointed that their leader didn't have a map for them to use. What kind of leader doesn't have a map? "Where will we find a goddess forsaken map in a TEMPLE?-!"

"Well, not in a temple, but in the Light Prophecy there's a map."

Everyone turned to Victoria. She's holding the Light Prophecy in her hand, reading it. She skims the map that is on the page she's on, finding the water temple on an island in a large lagoon. "Here it is. It's on an island in Aquatia's Lagoon. Only... We need to get there by boat."

"By BOAT?" Brittany yelled. "WHO KNOWS HOW TO SAIL A BOAT?-!"

"That's not what I'm worried about... I'm more concerned about what the Light prophecy said. Back in Vaati's tower." Victoria told Brittany. It seemed... odd nonetheless that the Light Prophecy, a 20,000 year old book, knew what was going on now or what was going to happen.

"It is an ancient book. However, if it's this accurate, what does the next one say?-!" Green asked.

Victoria flipped the page back to the second Prophecy. She was also curious about what the second Prophecy would hold. She found the page. It said "Water Prophecy" at the top, so she read.

"_With help from the goddess of water and the sea,_

_The hero garbed in blue must conquer jealousy._

_For the goddess shall fall into its hand,_

_And the hero must take her back into the band._

_In a test of strength from the goddess Din,_

_They must hold all, before they cave in!_ "

"What's that supposed to mean, Victoria?" Brittany asked.

Victoria closes the book and puts it away. She looks at Brittany, answering, "Whoever one of us is the goddess of Water and the Sea will become jealous of another, then become controlled by it. And..." Victoria looks at Blue, "Looks like Blue over here is responsible for her."

"WHAT?-! There is NO way I'm looking after some goddess reborn!" Blue replied, crossing his arms. "Shouldn't goddesses watch over us?-!"

"Goddesses reborn can't watch over us, dimwit." Victoria replied.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?-!" Blue yelled.

"Guys. This isn't the time to fight. We need to just get to the water temple and see who can actually get the water element." Green butted in. He didn't want everyone to fight. Not now, while they were trying to get the next element.

"Fine." Blue said.

"Wow. Blue gave in. Again." Victoria provoked.

It was a surprise to everyone that Blue didn't retort back angrily. He just looked away from the girl in violet. She reminded him of Vio in almost every way. That smirk, that smart-ass attitude, and everything that came with her! Their IQ's are probably the same!

"That's enough provoking, Victoria. Any more and he'd probably explode." Grace told Victoria sternly. Victoria just rolled her eyes and said nothing in return, not really caring. Grace decided to keep a close eye on Victoria so she wouldn't get tackled by Blue.

"So should we get going?" Red asked. He was itching to go on an adventure and have fun with everyone. Well, anyone could probably tell by the way he's jumping up and down happily.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Grace replied.

"Okay guys, lets go!" Green exclaimed. In a matter of seconds, everyone was rushing out the door with great speed. They were also itching for an adventure. Well, who wouldn't?

They wanted to get to the nearest temple, the Water Temple, in less than a day. When they got out of the temple, they noticed it was dawn. No time to waste. They kept running, with Grace and Green in the front, Blue and Brittany second, Red and Rosie after them, and Vio and Victoria merely jogging behind them. It wasn't long into running when a few got tired and slowed down.

"Ugh... How far are we from the temple?" Grace asked.

"Approximately 150 miles. Why? Are you already tired?" Victoria replied. She wasn't tired from running at all. In fact, she was quite refreshed with the fresh air she was breathing. Vio felt the same. They didn't get that the others were completely tired. Even Blue and Brittany were tired.

A minute of resting and complaining from blue and Brittany, a group of four horses come trotting by. They all stop right by the group of heroes and girls. A saddle is equipped on each, but one in the front has a letter. Grace walks up to the horse with the letter, remembering exactly who it was. It was Leaf, her horse from her childhood.

"Hi there, Leafy. Did you miss me?" Grace pets the horse, causing it to neigh softly in appreciation. Grace picks up the letter and opens it. She sees it's from her father, so she reads it aloud to everyone.

Dear Emerald,

I always knew that you would be able to defeat that devil, Ben Drowned. You would've made your mother proud. I heard from Farore that you needed assistance in getting to the next temple, so I sent Leaf, Blaze, Cobalt, and Mauve to help get everyone to the next temple. Don't worry about them when you get there, they know the way back.

Sincerely,

King Garnet

Grace folds back the letter, happy that her father sent her it and the horses. She pockets the letter for now, just in case he wrote something else and she didn't see. She looks back to the others, smiling from ear to ear. Turns out they are as well.

"So, we're taking the horsies?" Rosie asks cuter than ever. Even her normally light crimson eyes are cuter than the others have ever seen them.

"Yep. Lets mount them!" Green exclaimed happily. He and Grace were already mounting Leaf. Red and Rosie mounted Blaze with some difficulty. Blue and Brittany got on Cobalt, and Vio and Victoria mounted Mauve. "We ready?" Green asked the others.

"Yeah."

"Yes we are."

"Yep!"

Grace kicked Leaf, causing her to start galloping. The others followed. Mauve was quite fast, so he was right behind Leaf, Cobalt was third, leaving Blaze as the last one. Red and Rosie were having a bit of trouble steering Blaze because she was ridiculously fast.

~Later~

It was about three hours of just riding to the water temple. Everyone was silent the whole way, and Blue was getting increasingly bored. Yeah, sure, the ride with the horses was fun at first... But now it seemed like a bore. He sighed. He wanted to have a conversation with someone, but was too bored to even yell. He then decided to talk to Brittany for a while.

"So." He said.

"Finally you decide to talk. I was getting bored out of my mind, here." She replied.

"It was fun at first, now it's boring." He said. He had no idea of what to talk about to her. Much less something interesting.

"By the way, don't you get tired of the others putting you down all the time? It seems like you'll explode any minute." Brittany told Blue. She actually did want to know.

"I'm just sick of Victoria and Vio putting me down. They seem to like to anger me." He said in a lower and more menacing tone than normal.

"I feel ya." She replies.

They don't say anything for a while. She's looking away. Then a thought comes to her. She somewhat blushes, but hides it to ask him the question.

"Hey, Blue." She starts.

"Hm? What's up?" He asks.

"What do you think of us? I mean the girls." Brittany asks. She starts blushing again, so she looks away.

"Uhh... Well, Grace is a lot like Green most of the time. They are like the biggest lovebirds I've seen. Rosie's annoying, like Red, but sometimes she can look a bit too innocent for my taste. Victoria's really annoying and thinks she's smarter than me, like Vio. I think that they are secretly brother and sister or something, they act so much alike it's scary almost..." Blue trails off for a second, still on that thought. He looks away from steering the horse and to Brittany. "Do you think that they are? I've been wondering that since we got out of Vaati's."

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know Vio as much as you or she does. But... what do you think about me? You didn't say anything about me!" She replies, slightly angry.

"Well... You're a lot like I am. That's all I can think of for now." Blue answers, a bit surprised at her tone.

She looks away, not saying another word for the whole trip. She was pondering his answers to her question. She was wondering why he didn't say much about her... Oh well, that will wait for later anyway.

"Hey, guys. There's a village nearby! Maybe we can stay there for the remainder of the day!" Grace calls out to everyone. "What do you guys say?-!"

"Sure!" Blue replies. "I'm freakin' STARVING!"

"It would be best for us if we did. Plus, I forgot to tell you guys I found a treasure trove of Rupees back at the temple." Victoria calls back. The last part made us all glare at her, which made her smirk slightly. "I'll watch over these, I can't seem to trust you with those glares of yours."

"I think the horses are also kinda tired. Maybe we can get some rooms in a nearby inn." Rosie requests.

"Then it's settled!" Green says. "Lets go!" He kicks on Leaf, making her gallop a little bit faster. The others follow soon after. They approach the small village quite quickly. Green and Grace pull on the reigns of their horse, forcing Leaf to stop and let the others know to do the same.

"Yay! Finally a place to rest!" Rosie shouts from behind everyone.

The heroes and the girls eventually reach a nearby public stable. There is a woman who stands there, and she doesn't look Hylian... more like a Gerudo. She has long red hair tied in a high ponytail and very tanned skin. She is wearing a long red coat, even in hot weather. She looks over to the eight people coming on horseback. "Why hello there! What may I do for you eight?" She asks them.

"Can you take care of the horses here? We're trying to reach the Water temple." Grace asks politely. She remembers the Gerudos being a very, very violent tribe for being all female.

"Of course! But, why are you heading to the water temple? That was sealed long ago after a certain incident involving..." She stops talking when she recognizes the girls, especially Brittany. "OH! OH GODDESSES! YOU FOUR ARE THE ELEMENTAL PRINCESSES!" She shouts.

"What?" Victoria, Rosie, and Brittany reply.

"Uhh yeah we are. Could you please take our horses?" Grace replies.

"O-Of course, Princess Emerald." The Gerudo woman says, bowing to her. "My name is Chelsea by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Chelsea!" Rosie chimes in cheerily, as usual. Chelsea whistles and the four horses sent by King Garnet are following her to the stables. "She's so nice." Rosie whispers to everyone with her.

"Yes, but now where is the nearest inn to the lake..?" Green asks.

"Green and I will look for the Inn. The rest of you get some supplies and meet up in the plaza. We'll be there to lead you to the Inn if we find one." Grace says.

"Okay. So, lets go?" Green says

"We'll meet up in the plaza, we get it. Can we go now?" Brittany says, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay, okay, don't get your hair in tangles." Grace says to Brittany. She grabs Greens unsuspecting arm and drags him away from the plaza they're in. Vio and Victoria get out the Light Prophecy and start to decipher it together as they walk to the nearest library. Blue and Brittany sigh in annoyance. They have no idea where to go.

"Uhh... Where do we go?" Blue asks.

"Does it look like I know?-!" Brittany replies quite angrily. Why would he think that she knows everything? SHE ISN'T VIO OR VICTORIA!

"I was wondering if you wanted to go anywhere." He replies, also somewhat angry at her attitude toward him. He had no idea where to go, he just wanted to go anywhere.

"Oh..." Brittany almost whispers. She had no idea he wanted to go anywhere with her.

Blue looks away from her, quite upset with her reaction to a simple question. He spots a weapons shop and points to it. "Hey! A weapons shop! Lets go there!" He insisted.

She sighed and followed him to the small shop. It had a green doorway with slightly broken glass. The windows were also somewhat broken, and barred as well. It was a square and run down shop, but people were going in and out of it. They soon entered the strange shop, and the shopkeeper was behind a small desk. He had dark brown hair with some blue streaks. His eyes were a bright lime green. He wore a long, dark blue coat that just barely was above the floor.

"How may I be of assistance to you two?" He asked Blue and Brittany, catching them by surprise. The shop was quite full of people and he noticed them.

"Umm, yeah. We're just looking around." Blue said. He wasn't in the mood to talk to this guy. He looked around the area where there were bombs selling.

Brittany went to the other side of the shop, looking at arrows that Vio and Victoria might need. Instead of looking for those, however, her eyes went straight for a pair of iron boots that, put simply, looked extremely badass to her.

"Uhh, how much are these boots?" Brittany asked the shopkeeper.

"500 Rupees per pair. These are the Elite version of them." He answered proudly.

"Why is it so damn expensive?-!" Brittany shouted. "They don't even LOOK elite." That part was a complete lie. They looked great, she just didn't want to pay full price.

The shopkeeper's face went sour. He didn't like her attitude toward him. Those boots he had were actually elite, yet she had the audacity to say that they weren't? "I'll have you know I can send you straight out of this shop." He hissed at her.

"And I'll have you know that I'll kick your ass into next week." Brittany replied.

The shopkeeper had enough. He grabbed her arm tightly and began to drag her to the exit. She started to yell every single cuss word known to the english language. Blue could hear her from the other side of the shop. He looked to see what was going on and saw the shopkeeper dragging her while she fought tooth and nail with him. The other people in the shop saw this as well.

"LET GO OF HER, MORON!" He yelled, putting back a bomb he had in his hand. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS?-!"

The shopkeeper stopped walking to face who was yelling to him. He smiled almost evilly. "Of course I do. She's going to face my wrath next time I see her."

Blue, dumbfounded by what he just said, said no more. Instead, he tacked the man to the ground. The shopkeeper struggled with Blue, his strength failing him. Blue, after pinning him down, looked up at Brittany, asking, "You okay?"

Brittany, after a moment's thought, said, "Yeah. I'm fine, really."

Blue gets off the shopkeeper, allowing him to get up. The shopkeeper shoots a glare at the two then goes back to his desk. Blue and Brittany glare back at him and leave the store. They decide to head back to the plaza to wait for everyone else.

* * *

**Stupid shopkeepers. This is basically me in a store, trying to buy some shoes. Then, some guy's like "No. You can't buy these half off. The signs are wrong." I had to call the manager over to confirm. He said they were half off, so the clerk was gonna steal my money, basically. However, they didn't give me anything to say sorry for. I just refused to buy the stuff afterwards and left, cussing at the guy under my breath.**

**Yeah. I don't go there anymore.**

**Anyways, that's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow possibly!**

**~V-fanfics**


	11. Chapter 11: The Confession

**Okay. I forgot to say in the last chapter that I DO NOT OWN BEN DROWNED. He belongs to his creator as a CreepyPasta character, not in any way, shape, or form is it mine. Okay, now that we've gotten that over with...**

**Let this chapter commence!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Confession_

* * *

"What took you two so long?" Victoria asked the approaching Brittany and Blue. Everyone was already at the plaza, including Green and Grace. They found a really nice Inn to stay.

"Some retarded shopkeeper got pissed at Brittany for her complaining about some boots. He's a whacko." Blue replied. Brittany clenched her fists in memory of that atrocious behavior he gave her.

"Where did you two go?" Green asked.

"The weapons shop to restock on some items." Brittany answered.

"Oh. There's never been a weapon shop in this area before..." Grace mused. Maybe... Maybe that shop was new?

"Well, whatever. Green, did you get us some rooms?" Blue asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Each room has four beds. So, one girls room and one boys room." Green answered.

"Great!" Rosie cheered. Yes, she was jumping up and down again.

"Okay then, lets go! I'm so tired and hungry..." Brittany complained.

"I hope the Inn has some good food on them." Victoria muttered softly.

~At the Inn~

The heroes and girls opened the door to the Inn. Inside was a young woman somewhat older than the Links and girls, with long brown hair. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail that went over her chest. She also wore a long dress with a clean white apron in the front. Her eyes were a stunning light blue. She noticed the eight travelers, but only recognized the two who saw her earlier.

"Oh! Are these your friends?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Alicia." Green answered.

"Do you have any food here?" Brittany asked, stepping in front of Green and Grace quickly.

"Oh, yes we do! You came just in time, too! There's a feast going on celebrating my father's birthday." Alicia answered. She smiled a very warm smile to them, making some of the boys feel a bit fuzzy inside.

"U-Uh okay." Blue answers, blushing a bit. He has no idea why he's letting everyone see his blush.

"L-Lets just go to the rooms, okay?" Green stutters. Why is he stuttering? He likes Grace!

"A-Agreed." Vio responded... Stuttering? What? Impossible!

Everyone headed to the rooms, confused at the boy's reactions. Grace didn't mind as much as the others did. Rosie had no clue what was going on. They approached two rooms that were next to each other, the girls were on the left side and boys were on the right. Grace and Green opened the doors to each room, letting everyone get in. Both rooms had four twin sized beds, two bathrooms, a desk, and a bookshelf. They also had pretty big windows, and curtains that were a dull green color.

~In the Girls' room~

Victoria was reading a history book Vio got for her in the library on her bed. Every few seconds or so, she would flip the page. She was a very fast reader, committing every word on every page to memory.

"Are you sure you're reading that? It looks like you're just flipping the pages, pretending to read." Brittany asked, somewhat annoyed at her reading style.

Victoria doesn't look up from her reading, but she does nod her head slightly, indicating she is reading. Brittany rolls her eyes and looks away, thinking about that little scene in the lobby and that not so little scene at the shop. There was something strange about both of those people, it was bugging her.

"Hey, remember what happened down there? In the lobby? Did... Did you guys get some sort of feeling from her?" Brittany asked the girls.

"Yeah. It was sorta creepy. I mean, her smile was quite odd. Then the guys started blushing like mad." Grace answered.

Victoria slammed her book shut loudly, causing everyone to jump and look at her. She sighed and said, "I'll be right back." She stormed out of the room with the book, slamming the door when she left.

"What... Was that?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know." Grace replied.

"You guys don't know?" Rosie asked. She was fiddling around with her Fire-Ice rod's orb at the top. It kept changing from Ice to Fire and back.

"Know what?-!" Brittany asked, shouting. She grabbed the smaller girl, shaking her a little bit so she wouldn't hurt her. "KNOW WHAT?-!"

"V-Victoria told me n-not to t-tell anyone!" Rosie stuttered from her being shaken by the larger and stronger girl in blue.

"You can tell us!" Brittany persuaded. She really wanted to know so she could get back at her for making fun of Blue.

"I... I can't!" Rosie resisted. She didn't want to break her friend's trust.

"...Fine I'll find out myself." Brittany muttered, going to sit back on her bed and examine her skull hammer.

"Weird..." Grace whispered. Why would Victoria storm out of the room at the mention of that scene downstairs?

In a matter of minutes, Victoria returned. She looked like she was fine, but what she said made everyone look at Brittany.

"Looks like Alicia's flirting with Blue downstairs in the dining hall."

"WHAT?-!" Brittany yelled. That little no good moron. Alicia will so pay for this. It was Brittany's turn to storm out of the room. She stomped her way down to the lobby into the dining hall. She approached the door and opened the door a crack so she could see.

Blue was standing there with food in his bowl. Vio, Green, and Red were also there, but they were sitting down, talking to Alicia. Blue rolled his eyes and sat next to Vio. Green wasn't blushing, but Red, Blue, and Vio were. Vio wasn't blushing as much as the other two.

"So, what do you boys do for a living?" Alicia asked them in a tone of voice that made Brittany want to barf.

"We just drag a bunch of girls around, trying to get their memories back." Blue said, almost disgusted.

"Oh, that's sad. Why don't you guys just stay here?" Alicia asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Red replied. His voice sounded... way too monotone for him.

Brittany gasped softly, so she wouldn't be heard. The guys wanted to... let us stay while the whole WORLD'S IN _TROUBLE_?-! She closed the door again, running back up the stairs into the girls' room. She got to the door and opened it. The girls were surrounding a red-faced Victoria.

"What the..?" Was Brittany's initial reaction.

"C'mon, Victoria! You so do!" Grace prodded.

"N-No I don't!" Was Victoria's out of character answer.

"Then why'd you put it in your journal?" Rosie asked. "If you didn't you wouldn't put it in a journal."

"Sh-Shut up!" Victoria answered, becoming redder if possible.

"What's going on here?" Brittany asked.

Grace hears Brittany's question and turns to face her instead of Victoria. "Oh! Brittany! We found out Victoria-" Grace was cut off by Victoria's hand covering her mouth.

"No! It isn't true!" She insisted.

"Yeah!" Rosie scolded. Yes, with her finger also.

"Nevermind that. The Links want us to stay here. Forever. With that weird girl." Brittany said.

"Are they NUTS?-!" Grace yelled, managing to pull Victoria's hand away.

"I dunno. I do know one thing, though. They're nuts over that girl!" Brittany shouted.

Just then Victoria stood up abruptly. "How? They barely even know her!" She said.

"I dunno about that either. All I know is that she better not do anything funny with Blue." Brittany mumbled.

"...You like Blue, don't you?" Victoria slightly mocked.

"Oh shut up, I bet you like one of the Links, too!" Brittany spat back.

"... Should we go check on the guys?" Rosie requested softly, not wanting to start another fight.

"I think we should." Grace replies. She turns to the door, saying, "After all, Green's mine! And only mine!" She runs to the door with the other girls following her. Victoria brings her book with her, in case she has to use it. Rosie is behind everyone, scared of their reactions.

The girls all rush down to the dining room. The door is wide open and the area is completely empty, but trashed. They take a peek inside to see what's going on, and they see Blue and Vio arguing with each other, Green breaking it up, and Red cowering in the back. Alicia, thankfully, is nowhere to be seen.

"You do like her, Blue. We all see it. In fact, you gave us so many hints just a little while ago!" Vio prods. He has a huge smirk plastered on his face, but the rest of his body is covered in all sorts of food.

"Oh SHUT UP! At least I show emotion, you ReDead!" Blue yells, attempting to tackle him again. Vio dodges him swiftly, making Blue fall flat on his face.

"Give it up, Blue boy. You've already lost!" Vio keeps mocking him. His smirk grows wider and wider with every word he utters.

"Vio! Blue! Cut it out already!" Green yells, separating them again. "We've got a quest to finish still!"

"Guys, please stop fighting. You two have been for so long already." Red persuades, but with no avail.

"NOT UNTIL VIO OVER HERE STOPS SPILLING THE BEANS!" Blue shouts at the two interfering with their argument.

"See? He just admitted he likes her." Vio says, his smirk still there. Next thing he knows, a bowl of gravy is thrown at his face. It barely misses, still having some gravy spraying on his face.

"COME HERE YOU ANNOYING PEST!" Blue shouts at Vio. He chases him around the room, throwing all sorts of food at him.

"They're acting like a bunch of children..." Grace comments quietly. Victoria nods in agreement.

"Blue's acting really stupid, as usual." Victoria comments also, making Brittany scowl at her. She smirks in response.

"I wonder why they're fighting..." Rosie mused.

"Only one way to find out." Grace said. She, along with the other three, walk into the room. Vio is still dodging Blue's thrown food. Vio, not knowing that the girls were behind him, dodged a huge pie that hit one of the girls.

It hit Brittany square in the face.

Blue realized what he did and dropped his next projectile. He glared at Vio for dodging that one. Vio looked wide eyed at the two. Green facepalmed really hard while Red prepared for an explosion by cowering under one of the tables in the corner of the room.

The pie on Brittany's face slid down and fell. Her face was covered in the icing on the pie and the pie itself. She wiped her face to reveal a red face. Not really embarrassment, but more of anger. She kicked the plate to the side and walked up to a wide eyed Blue. Next thing she knows, she slaps him right across the face. The only sound after that was the echo of the flesh on flesh contact.

The others were all looking wide eyed at the two garbed in Blue. She slapped Blue. The Link with a _temper problem_. The _never_-turn-down-a-fight Link. The _strongest_ Link.

Blue touches his red cheek, looking at it also. He then looks at Brittany. Her face is bright red with anger. Her cobalt colored eyes are filled with tears threatening to fall. Her hand is still raised, as though she was going to slap him again. Her other hand was clenched very tightly, and started becoming white. Her teeth are no longer gritted from when she got pie on her face.

Blue took in a deep breath, so he wouldn't somehow get pissed off at her. "...Look, I-" He was soon cut off by Brittany.

"SHUT. UP." She yelled. "Guess what? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU ALL WANTED TO STAY HERE AND ABORT THE MISSION! To leave us without our GODDESS FORSAKEN _MEMORIES_! Why, you may ask? The answer's simple: _YOU ALL WANT TO BE WITH THAT ALICIA GIRL_!" Her fists clenched tightly. "YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW HER!"

She started tearing up, so she ran out the door, shoving Victoria and Grace to the ground. She turns to walk out of the Inn, and outside it begins to rain. Then, she starts running. She doesn't know where, she doesn't care. She wants to get away from everyone for now. She doesn't even know if she'll face Blue again... Not after what happened.

It starts to pour outside, leaving her drenched. She still doesn't care. She keeps running away from that goddess forsaken Inn. She bumps into a man, but keeps walking, not saying anything to the man who's yelling cuss words at her now. She keeps running away from them.

She runs all the way to an alleyway in the small village. She lays on the wall, sinking downward into a sitting position. Her face is on her knees as she softly sobs. '_Why... I **hate** that goddess forsaken girl. I hope she dies under **my** hand. She caused me to freak out in front of **everyone**. I was supposed to be the stronger of all the girls, yet now I'm crying in an alleyway like a depressed person._' She thinks to herself as she pounds her fist on the wall.

"Now, now, Brittany. You don't want to hurt yourself." A distorted female voice says.

Brittany looks up, looking around for where the voice came from. She sees Alicia in front of her, standing, with an evil smirk on her face. Her hair was a reddish brown instead of how it looked back at the Inn. Her eyes were a blood red, like Samantha's. Only these were more menacing.

"It's not good to get _jealous_ of anybody, now is it?" Alicia said. Her evil smirk grew at the word "jealous".

Brittany didn't answer. Instead, she got up and drew her sword. She then pointed it at Alicia, not wanting to hear anything else out of her damned mouth.

"Heheh... I see you're a brave girl, aren't you?" Alicia said. She then tackles Brittany to the ground, throwing her sword to the side. "Come now, let your jealousy take over you. Let it rule you..."

Brittany then stops fighting back, unable to move her body. Instead, she can see and hear, but she cannot move or speak what she wants. What comes out of her mouth scares her even more than her status of possession:

"_**What shall I do now..?**_"

Alicia smiles evilly once more. Brittany is now under her full control. "Go back to the Inn, destroy it if you must. Just kill at least the Blue Link for me."

The possessed Brittany nods, walking back to the Inn in the rain. Her eyes are a pure black, not even the whites of her eyes are spared. She starts to smirk herself.

The real Brittany, who can control only her thoughts, is scared for Blue. She doesn't want to be responsible for any of her friend's death, much less his. She even knew that she liked him, but never told anyone. Now she probably paid the price for this happening. Oh goddesses, why must you be so cruel?-!

~Meanwhile at the Inn~

Everyone saw Brittany storm out of the messy room. Everyone's jaws were dropped, eyes were wide, heads were trying to process what just happened. Blue, however, was hit hardest with this scene, literally and emotionally. He still had his hand on his cheek where Brittany had slapped him for throwing a pie at her... and whatever else she said.

"Wow..." Green whispered. Grace sighed, shaking her head and still trying to process what just happened.

"That... was unexpected to say the least..." Vio said.

"What did she say about Alicia?" Red asked.

"She thought that Blue over here liked Alicia. I saw you guys being flirted with by her." Victoria explains.

"...She never flirted with us..." Green replied. "I just remember getting food... then Blue said something about Brittany... Then Vio and blue started fighting... then this."

"...Same here..." Vio agreed.

"I don't think Brittany would lie and run off like that just by acting, though." Victoria said.

"Me neither." Vio agreed.

Green looked at Blue. His face was still wide eyed. "Uhh, Blue...? ...You okay there, buddy?" Green asked, concerned.

"Why's he acting like this?" Victoria asked Vio, whispering so she wouldn't be heard.

"Turns out he has a soft spot for Brittany." Vio answered quietly.

"I guess the feeling's mutual." Victoria replied.

Blue was still standing with his hand on his cheek. However, he lowered it slowly, looking at the ground in shame. "D-Damn it..." He muttered.

Everyone looked at him. "I really screwed up this time..." Blue muttered again.

"Yes you definitely did." Vio said to him. Green and Grace shot him glares of death. He shrugged and looked back at Blue.

"What the hell did I just do..." Blue mutters yet again. "I... I didn't want to hit her with the pie..." He turns to Vio. "YOU DODGED THE GODDESS FORSAKEN PIE!"

"Don't blame me. You just didn't want to shut up and accept the fact that you liked Brittany." Vio replied, crossing his arms.

"If that's really what happened, I guess she misinterpreted it." Victoria said.

"Most likely." Grace said.

"Misinterpreted? She... She heard me wrong?" Blue asked.

"All of us did, Blue. We peeked at the fight." Rosie said when she finally had the courage to step out of her hiding place.

"...I better explain everything to her... Where is she?" Blue asked.

"Idiot, we don't know where she is." Victoria replied.

"_**I'm right here!**_"

Everyone looked to the door of the dining room for the source of the voice. Everyone also widened their eyes at the sight of Brittany standing there. However, she looked completely different. Her eyes were black, her sword was emitting a shadowy mist, and she had grown wings that were black and looked like they belonged to the undead. She was leaning on the doorway, tapping her sword on her hand menacingly.

"_**So, who wants to face me first?**_"

Everyone was still dazed at the sight of Brittany like this. No one had drawn their sword in response.

"_**You guys are boring. How about the blue guy over there? You've gotta face me if you want me back.**_"

Blue took a step back, not expecting this at all. For the first time ever, he didn't want to fight. Normally he'd pummel the person, possessed or not. But with Brittany, this was different. He didn't want to hit her. Much less hurt her.

Brittany laughed and pointed her sword at Blue. "_**If you want me back, you've gotta face me and beat me, 'Bluey dewy'.**_"

"You're not like this, Brittany. If you're like me you wouldn't do this." Blue tried to talk some sense into her, but it wasn't going through.

Brittany, ignoring his comment, charged at him with her sword. He quickly parried, causing her to tumble backward slightly. She muttered something about him being a lot stronger than she thought and went for a stab. He dodged, grabbing her wrist. She widened her eyes and tried to break free.

"Snap out of it, Brittany! This isn't you!" Blue tried again.

"_**N-No! All you want is for me to go easy on you so you can easily be rid of me and stay with Alicia! I'm not falling for that!**_"

Blue sighed. This was pointless. He either told her or he'd be sliced into minced meat by her. He takes in a deep breath and whispers, "That's not true. I don't like Alicia at all."

"Then why'd I see her flirting with you and Vio saying that you liked her?-!"

"Vio didn't say I liked Alicia. He said I liked..." Blue trailed off. He had second thoughts about telling her. Would it work or would it only embarrass him more?

With a loud cry, Brittany became free of Blue's grasp. She went to slice at him, but he dodged quickly. He hit her sword, sending it flying behind him. Her pure black eyes widened, but Blue's eyes remained narrowed in concentration.

"Damn it! He found out I liked you!"

* * *

**Oh Blue. Vio will always find out your secrets, you should know that by now.**

**Anyway, That was chapter 11! Will Brittany remain in her possessed form? Or will she finally snap out of it? Find out in the next chapter for today! For now, signing off!**

**~V-fanfics**


	12. Chapter 12: The Devil Herself, Revealed

**Hello again! New chapter again today! I hope you're ready for it! Anyway, since I'm a little bit lazy to type anymore...**

**Lets get this show on the road, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 12: The Devil Herself, Revealed_

* * *

The possessed Brittany that stood in front of the others still had her eyes widened. The spell cast upon her was weakening due to her rising happiness and relief. She stood still, along with the rest of the people in the room. Her eyes were beginning to return to their normal state, and her wings were disappearing.

But as soon as she started to lose her possesed form, she also began to lose consciousness. Her widened eyes, that were almost completely normal, rolled upwards and she collapsed on the ground. The onlookers gasped at the sudden action Brittany had done, but soon averted their gaze to what else was happening.

Where Brittany's wings were, a black cloud of smoke had seeped out. It started to become a solid form of someone they had seen before. It took the form of Alicia, the keeper of the Inn. When the black smoke had become her true form, she collapsed on her knees, panting for breath.

"_You... I can't believe this... I hadn't planned for you... to say that!_" Alicia yelled directly at a fuming Blue.

"YOU!" Blue yelled, pointing at the panting and weak Alicia. He was not only angry out of his mind, but instead furious about what she did to poor Brittany.

"And _you_, the moron of the bunch, only thinking with his brawn and not that probably dusty, moldy, cobwebbed brain of yours, if there is any up there." Alicia mocked. She smirked slightly at Blue's next action.

Blue had enough of this. He charged at her with his four sword, for it only to hit the ground. Alicia had dodged him very quickly, making him swing his sword randomly around. She started giggling sinisterly at the boy in blue's futile attempts to hit her. He got more and more furious every time she dodged, and her laughter grew louder and more sinister with every attempt.

With the loud noises going on, Brittany's eye twitched slightly, showing that she was coming to. Her eye opened fully and, after the haziness vanished, she could see the spectacle in front of her. Blue's veins were popping out of his head while he tried again and again to hit the demon girl. Alicia's laughter reached a point where it got into a very high pitched shriek, making the others cover their sensitive, pointed, hylian ears.

"She's... She's so loud..." Victoria said to Vio who was next to her. He nodded back, agreeing with the intelligent girl. He winced again when the shrieks got louder and louder.

All of a sudden, Vio started to feel weaker and weaker. He ended up collapsing unconscious on the ground due to the ridiculous amount of volume Alicia's shrieks had. Victoria did the same, only she landed on Rosie, making her collapse as well. Red soon did the same, followed by Green and Grace. They were all in one big pile of unconscious 14 year olds.

Blue was trying his hardest to resist the temptation to do the same as his comrades. He covered his ears tightly, not letting him fall for the same as his friends. Alicia's smirk grew wide as she shrieked louder, and louder... Until she was struck on the head by something.

Or, by someone.

Brittany stood behind the demon girl, panting and holding her hammer up as she had just hit the girl quite hard on the head with her hammer. Alicia's shrieks had ceased instantly, now replaced by groans of pain and whispers of threats made to the girl garbed in blue. Brittany sneezed, indicating she had a cold from walking in the rain earlier. Her ears were clogged, so she couldn't hear the shrieks as intensely as the others.

Blue sighed in relief, uncovering his ears and dropping his arms at his sides. Brittany looked up at him and smiled warmly, something she hardly did the whole trip. Probably something she hardly did in general. Blue smiled back, something else that wasn't done by the duo garbed in blue. Blue then sheathed his sword behind his back, chuckling slightly.

"Looks like a simple cold saved you, I knew I should've chased after ya. But the others didn't want me to go after you, thinking that you'd come back." Blue said, crossing his arms. Brittany sneezed again, smiling and wiping her nose with her sleeve... then whipping the sleeve around like it was wet with water instead of snot.

"You think you've won? You're dead wrong... The fight's only just begun!" An unwanted but familiar voice whispered, her whisper echoing in the wooden walls of the room they were in. Soon, a pair of wings came out of Alicia's back, looking like Brittany when she was possessed. Only this was more gruesome, with blood coming from her claw-like nails and fingers. Alicia got up and her face was pale and eyes were a charcoal black. Her beautiful brown hair was now ruffled and bloodstained. "Foolish children. I'll show you my _real power_!"

Blue and Brittany got ready, unsheathing their swords quickly. They both cringed at how much blood covered the demon-like girl. '_How did she get so much blood? She barely landed any hits on me!_' Blue thought. Brittany's face turned a slight color of green, seeing all that blood on the girl.

Alicia laughed, but not a shriek laugh, as she disappeared. Blue and Brittany frantically looked around to find the demonic girl. She reappeared behind Brittany, ready to strike. Luckily, Blue saw this and attacked her, hitting her spot on the shoulder. She yelped in pain and held her wound, causing her to become defenceless.

"Now's our chance, Blue! Lets end this crap and make her pay for what she did to us!" Brittany yelled to Blue, eager to end this fight with a winning hand.

"Us? She possessed you and probably sucked the life force out of you!" Blue replied.

"She hurt your feelings, supposing you actually do like me... Do you?" Brittany told Blue, slightly doubting the second part.

Blue suddenly blushed and nodded slowly. Brittany nodded, her smirk growing wider as she ran towards the demonic girl. She was ready to give Alicia the finishing blow to end this chaos.

Brittany held her sword high as she raced toward the the girl, her ocean blue eyes wide open in fury. She jumped up, preparing for a powerful Jump Strike. However, Alicia saw this coming and moved quickly, causing Brittany to hit the ground with her massive sword.

"I may be defenceless, but I'm not stupid or slow, fools." Alicia spat mockingly, trying to get Brittany to break again and leave an opening for her to possess the girl again.

Just then, a hammer was risen and smashed against Alicia. There was a cracking sound that probably came from Alicia's skull. She let out a shrill scream and cradled her broken head in her hands. She kneeled on the floor, still screaming.

Blue and Brittany covered their ears, desperately trying not to pass out. Then, the scream suddenly stopped. They uncovered their ears and looked to see what happened. There were just ashes on the floor, and Alicia was nowhere to be seen. They sighed in relief.

They had done it. They, themselves, have defeated a demon girl.

As if on cue, the others were starting to come to. Rosie and Red had gotten up, at first groggily. However, as soon as they knew where they were and what happened, they rushed to Blue and Brittany. They kept asking and crying their eyes out, hugging the two tightly. Blue and Brittany had exchanged uncomfortable looks, but hugged the two clad in red back, telling them it was over.

"How unlike you, Blue. I never thought I'd see the day you'd hug Red back." Someone said. Both clad in blue looked over to the two in green, who had also just gotten up. Blue gave his usual pissed off face, but it only made Green chuckle slightly and Grace smile a little.

A soft groan was heard from Green and Grace's left, and all eyes were set on the two who had made them. Rosie and Red rushed to the two clad in violet's sides to help them up.

"That scream... Is it over?" Vio asked groggily, still half awake from the fight from before.

"I really hope it is, Vio." Victoria answered, her long light blonde hair completely disheveled.

Brittany laughed triumphantly and made a heroic pose with her huge sword. "Yeah, thanks to Blue here. I did help him at first though, with the screaming." She said, but as soon as she finished speaking a sneeze came out as well, making Blue back away slightly.

"Oh. Lemme guess, you ran out in the rain and got yourself all clogged up?" Grace guessed. Her guess, of course, was correct.

Brittany nodded, before sneezing a bit louder. Some snot came out and she shuddered, hating any sort of slime or grime whatsoever.

"Maybe we should get some medicine before we head out... don't you think so?" Green asked his team.

Victoria nodded and ran very quickly upstairs to retrieve the girls' belongings. Vio did the same, but he ran to the boys' room to get the boys' belongings instead. Red and Rosie kept asking Blue and Brittany questions from the fight, getting complete answers that were a little bit over exaggerated, as they would answer normally. Green and Grace thought up a few plans to get to the Water Temple in time before the sun would set again.

Victoria had returned with a huge bag full of items, weapons, food, and other necessities. Vio had returned with a huge bag full of rupees and, of course, his favorite book. They were ready to go, as was everyone else.

The whole team of eight had left the Inn, that was now being closed down for inspection. They each were walking down the road to the docks when they got to a potion shop, and they stopped there to rest a bit before going.

"Umm, excuse me miss, but do you have a certain potion to heal a mild cold? One of our friends is quite ill at the moment..." Green asked the clerk who worked there. She was quite the jolly woman, with short brown hair and big green eyes. Her hair was tied in a bun/ponytail and she was selling up to twenty potions.

Victoria and Vio were both reading the same book at the same time next to each other under the tree. Usually one of them would look up to check on Rosie, Blue, Brittany, and Red at the huge fountain, making sure that Blue wasn't murdering Red for the most foolish reason ever to exist.

"So, how'd you kill her? Did you stab her or something else?" Red asked, curious about every single detail.

"Well, I was going to do a Jump Strike but she dodged it just barely. But Blue here hit her with a hammer when she was distracted, cracking her skull and killing her." Brittany said, holding her huge sword in her hand and sniffling once in awhile.

"Cool!" Rosie said, her light but big crimson eyes seemingly glowing in amazement. Seriously, they were glowing.

"Thank you, miss! We appreciate it alot!" Grace said, holding a few blue potions in her hands.

"You're welcome, Princess Emerald. You're lucky that I had a few extra empty bottles in the back." The potions clerk said, laughing. "Go on now, heroes and girls. Save our world!"

The heroes and the girls nodded. Vio and Victoria marked where they had left off in their book and got up, dusting themselves off and grabbing the baggage. Rosie and Red cheerily got up and saluted, ending up with a loud and childish laughter emanating from the two less mature ones. Blue and Brittany got up, high-fiving each other and dusting themselves off.

"We ready, you guys?" Green asked.

They all nodded simultaneously, smiling in either triumph or just smirking. Green and Grace walked ahead of the others, leaving Blue, Brittany, Red, and Rosie to walk and talk constantly behind them. Vio and Victoria kept their distance in order not to be drawn into any unneeded conversation.

After what seemed like an hour of walking and constantly asking for directions, they finally reached the dock. There were a bunch of people getting on boats and getting off with boxes and bags.

"Okay, how do we get a boat here?" Brittany asked. She looked around for any unused boats of any sort. There was a small steamboat, but it looked big enough for the eight to fit in.

Luckily for them, there was a boat big enough for all of them. It was a small looking steamboat, but it was perfect for eight of them. Brittany had spotted it herself, pointing at it and telling the others.

"That looks a bit... small, don't you think, Brittany?" Grace asked, quite skeptical about the decision.

"Naw, it looks fine to me!" Brittany replied confidently. She knew, she just knew that this boat would take them to the Water Temple in no time.

She walked up confidently to the nearest sailor to that boat and coughed, trying to get his attention. He heard and looked behind him, and smiled somewhat. "Do you need anything?" he asked. Brittany nodded and gestured toward the boat that he was standing in front of.

"Are you selling that oh-so-perfect boat over there?" Brittany asked. He nodded, but what was left of his smile had disappeared in this one sentence. "Yes, but it will cost quite the amount of money, however." He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Brittany's jaw dropped at the price. She didn't think it would cost that much. Blue examined her face, and followed her eyesight, jaw also dropping at the outrageous price for such a small boat...

"ONE MILLION RUPEES?-! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE?-!" Blue and Brittany shouted simultaneously. At the sound of the price, the others in the party had looked at each other, wide-eyed and worried.

"Oh. I'm not pulling anything. I'm serious. This baby," the sailor put his hand on the boat, leaning on it, "was used to sail the many seas around the world! Isn't that interesting?"

Brittany's face was red and steaming with anger. The price was outrageous for something so puny and for such a small accomplishment. "Really? That's it? THAT'S STUPID!"

"I suggest we just go find another, better boat." Vio butt in before things could get physical. "This one seems to be priced at the most illogical price, and I think we should complain to the dockmaster about this." As he finished, he was already heading for the dockmaster's office, ready to complain about this man.

"T-The dockmaster? Wait! Stop!" The sailor says. He begins to run towards Vio and tackles him down. The others gasp and Victoria almost, _almost_, reaches for her sword.

"You can't tell him about this! Please! Be reasonable!" The sailor begged Vio, as he was still pinning him down to the floor. He began to shake him and make him slightly dizzy.

"I will give you my offer if you let go of me!" Vio replied, still dizzy. The sailor man stopped shaking him and dropped him down on the ground. Vio's head hit the ground hard, creating a sickly thump. Victoria, almost outraged, goes to help Vio back up and steady himself.

"I'm Linebeck III. I want you to remember me as a generous man. Now, what will I do for you to make that happen?" He asked the party of heroes and girls.

Blue facepalmed and replied, "Maybe if you WERE generous then we would know you as a generous person!" Brittany nodded, her arms crossed. The rest agreed as well.

"But... what can I do that is generous?" He asked, earning even more facepalms and groans from the group.

"Make the price less, possibly." Vio answered.

"Definitely lower the price." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I agree with them." Green said.

"Maybe be a nicer person..?" Rosie suggested. This earned a few confused looks and glares. She widened her eyes and corrected herself, "O-Oh, I mean, lower the price for the ship."

Linebeck sighed, knowing that argument was fruitless. "Fine. How does 500,000 sound?"

"I say lower it to about 20,000!" Brittany shouted, raising her hand up as if she was bidding for the boat.

Linebeck's eye twitched and he said, "That is hardly a good price. How about 400,000?"

"50,000! That's all I'll give!" Brittany yelled.

"300,000!"

"60,000!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Green shouted. He was getting quite fed up about this. "How about we settle at 70,000 and no more bidding!"

Linebeck and Brittany looked at each other, but finally came to an agreement. Green and Grace sighed, happy that all this nonsense fighting is over.

"We'll hand you the money when we can. Right now we're trying to defeat an evil shadow girl's plots to destroy the world, so we're kinda busy." Grace said. "I'm sure that you should be fine if we gave you an extra ten thousand for agreeing with us."

Linebeck nodded and gave us the keys to the boat, leading the group on the boat. "Now, I hope you know how to drive a steamboat, do you?"

"No sweat! We can handle anything!" Brittany replied, starting the boat. All eyes went to her, somewhat worried. Grace however, decided to encourage the girl she once knew as Sapphire.

"Sure, go ahead! We'll let you as long as you don't kill us or anything." Grace said almost cheerfully.

"Are you sure that you can drive this, Brittany?" Victoria asked, quite wary about the situation.

"Like I said, no sweat!" Brittany replied, trying to start the boat. "Lil help starting the boat?"

"Oh boy." Vio said. "This will be a _long_ trip to that goddess forsaken Water Temple."

* * *

**Hehehe. Looks like their going for a boat ride.**

**Yes, I put Linebeck III here instead of Linebeck. Well? It make ****sense according to the timeline. Spirit Tracks and Four Swords (Adventures) were placed at the end of their timeline. It only makes sense. And yes, I used the steam boat from Phantom Hourglass. Kill me, praise me, whatever. Like I said before, I can take criticism.**

**Anyways, signing off!**

**~V-fanfics**


	13. Chapter 13: Seasickness and Big Octos

**Hello once again, my fantastic readers or people that are just bored looking for something to do and they happened to stumble upon this. Now, chapter 13 is up and running and I hope you guys like it. This whole chapter will seem a bit Wind Waker meets Phantom Hourglass with the Four Swords crew and my OCs. It will, if the title doesn't make _something_ go off in your heads.**

**Anyways, without further ado, let this chapter begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Seasickness and Big Octos_

* * *

The group was resting on the boat, after Brittany finally got used to driving the boat, and they had already set off to get to the Water Temple that awaited them. However, there were a few... _problems_ that they had encountered in their journey.

"Do you still feel queasy?" Rosie asked in a worried tone. She sat in front of a green-faced Victoria who had a bucket full of her own vomit, trying to take care of her as much as she could.

Victoria nodded slowly, not wanting to talk. She felt drained from all the vomiting that she suffered and the overall horrible state she was in. Vio sat next to her, also worried but his face blank as usual.

"Hey guys." Blue said as he walked down the stairs into where the three were. He sighed in annoyance and said, "Well, turns out the trip to the Water Temple's gonna last a whole day. Vicky over here's gonna have to last 'till then."

Victoria groaned at hearing the news. She was very seasick and wanted to be off this goddess forsaken boat as soon as she could. Who wouldn't when they're this sick?

Vio sighed and pulled out his book. "I sure hope she does when it comes..."

Rosie sighed, but she then had an idea. She went up to Green and Grace's respective hammocks where she knew they would be. She knocked on the door and patiently waited for an answer.

"Come in~!" Rosie opened the door and a smile grew on her face. "What's up, Rosie? Is Victoria better already?" Grace asked.

Rosie shook her head slowly, her smile fading a little. "No..." But then, her smile grew once again, "But I may know of a way to help!"

"Well, spit it out, Rosie!" Green pleaded.

"Remember when we got those blue potions from the village we left from?" Rosie asked Green.

"...Yes?" Green replied, somewhat confused as to where this was going.

"So, why don't we use one of them for Victoria? If she's this seasick and we're not, it wouldn't be fair to her to be the only one seasick!" Rosie exclaimed.

"That could actually work... How many do we have?" Grace asked Green.

"Seven. The woman gave us seven, so we now have six because we gave one to Brittany earlier..." Green answered.

Rosie cheered happily, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. She knew the potions would come in handy! She thanked Green and Grace for the potion and ran back to where Victoria and Vio were.

"Here's a potion for you Victoria!" Rosie shouted cheerfully as she walked in, the bottle of blue potion raised above her head.

"Oh. That's a good idea, Rosie." Vio said as he closed his book. "Give it to me, I'll help her. She's kinda drained and can't really speak much."

Rosie's gleaming and smiling face withered away at the sight of her paled friend just lying there, looking like she was asleep. She didn't look comfortable, either. Rosie sighed and gave the potion to Vio, making sure not to drop it.

"Thank you, Rosie. I'll take care of her for a while until she's better." Vio said as he put the potion down beside him. "For now she needs to calm herself down, she hasn't slept much and I suggest you get some sleep as well."

Rosie's smile returned as she nodded and ran to the room where the hammocks were. She jumped onto hers and instantly fell asleep. The rocking of the boat lulled her into a deep sleep, without dreams.

Meanwhile, Brittany was trying to sail the ship on her own in the captain's room where the steering wheel happened to be. Her eyes drooped slightly due to the endless traveling and no rest whatsoever. It was already sundown, and she wanted to turn in. But she knew she couldn't, not when she had a ship to get to the Water Temple with.

"Brittany, I think you should get some sleep." Red suggested, but he soon cowered away at a frightening glare received from Brittany.

"Sleep? Pfft. I don't need that. I need to get to that Water Temple ASAP!" Brittany replied.

"But really, though! You need to get some sleep! Can you just at least rest for a half of an hour?" Red pleaded.

"..." Brittany thought for a bit, but finally replied, "Oh alright. But I'll let the ship go in the direction to the Water Temple."

Red sighed in relief that the captain finally got some rest. He headed down to the deck to find Blue sitting there, arguing with someone.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" Blue shouted at the shadowy figure in front of him. Red saw the shadow turn around, back facing Blue.

It was Shadow Link, paying the group a visit on their boat.

"Right, keep telling yourself that." Shadow replied, smirking. He caught sight of Red and waved. "'Sup, Red? What's going on?"

Red smiled and waved back. "Oh, I'm fine. Brittany's finally getting some rest, and Victoria is still queasy..." Blue sighs in relief at the news involving Brittany.

"Thanks for the help, Red." Blue said. Red smiled very brightly.

"No problem, Blue! I'm always ready to help a friend!" Red replied, giving Blue a thumbs up. Blue also gave Red a thumbs up, smiling slightly.

"Victoria gets seasick, huh?" Shadow thought aloud. "And you're not doing anything to help?"

Red shook his head and put his hands up a slight bit, saying, "N-No! It's not that! Vio's with Victoria helping her, as Rosie told me."

Shadow smirked slightly. Then he snickered. He shook his head a little, saying, "Oh Vio. I can just tell." He then stops smirking and stands up straight, a serious face now plastered. "It's past sundown, I've gotta run. Just give this to Vio, kay? _**Don't. Read. It.**_" He hands Red a small, folded piece of paper.

"Umm, okay, Shadow." Red said as he pocketed the note. Shadow then disappeared in a cloud of pure black smoke, leaving Blue and Red in a coughing fit.

"Damn, can't he just teleport away instead of leaving smoke behind that smells like someone's _ass_?-!" Blue complains, making Red flinch a bit.

Red shrugged as he continued to fan his face and cover his nose. After the awful stench left, he started to walk to the room Vio and Victoria were in to hand the note to Vio. However, Blue stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What does the note say?" Blue asked Red, wanting to know what the note contained.

"I-I can't tell you until Vio gets it first, ya know?" Red replied, keeping his hand over the pocket where the note was kept.

"... Fine. Have it your way." Blue said, walking back to the captain's quarters to find Brittany.

Red sighed in relief and began running to the room where Vio was. He approached the closed door and opened it carefully. He peeked inside and saw Victoria's sleeping head on Vio's lap, the potion bottle half full, and Vio reading. Victoria had regained her color back, no longer pale. Red slightly giggled at the sight of the two.

Vio heard the giggling and looked up to the door. He saw Red and closed his book. Red jumped, realizing what just occurred, and how screwed he was for spying on them.

"Do you need anything, Red?" Vio asked quietly, trying not to wake Victoria.

"Uhh, I just got a note from Shadow that he wants to give to you." Red answered, tiptoeing up to Vio to hand the note to him. He gets the paper from his pocket and hands it to him and walks back to the entrance.

Vio opens the note and reads it quickly. Mid-way into the note his eyes widen and his face gains a small dash of pink. He sighs in annoyance and crumbles the paper and throws it back to Red. "Throw that away for me."

Red, startled as ever, fails to catch the ball of paper on the first try. Instead, he just picks it up from the ground and runs off as quietly as possible. As he is running down the hall he bumps into Blue.

"Gah! Watch where you're going, twerp!" Blue shouts at Red. He looks at what Red dropped on the ground and picks it up, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh no! Don't read it, Blue!" Red pleaded as he held Blue's arm down. Blue shook Red off and opened the crumbled note.

Vio, don't deny it. You like one of the girls, don't 'cha? Admit it~!

By the way, good luck with defeating Samantha! You'll need it!

-Shadow

Blue started laughing like a hyena. He started to grab his sides to make sure that they didn't split from his laughing. A few groans were heard from the other room and the door to the hammock room opened.

"What the hell's your problem, Blue?" Grace asked, her hair disheveled and bags under her eyes. Green was behind her and Rosie was just getting up.

"You... You guys have to read this..." Blue said as he was trying to catch his breath. He hands them the paper.

Green snatches it from Blue, obviously pissed off. He opens it to be able to read and Grace and Rosie begin to read.

At that moment, Vio walked down the hallway to check what was going on. "What was all that laughter? It just woke us up..."

"Us? Who else was asleep in there?" Green asked.

"Victoria, that's who! He's been all about being near her since this adventure started, ya know! I still can't believe that they haven't -Mmf!" Blue's mouth was covered by Vio's hand, making sure that he wouldn't spill anything more.

"Wha? I... I don't even..." Green said, obviously confused and not able to think from lack of sleep.

"It's nothing, just give me the paper." Vio said, not being able to look anyone in the eye. Green shrugged and handed the paper to him. In the blink of an eye, Vio ripped the paper into what looked like a billion pieces in a fraction of a second. He quickly walked back to the room he was in, not looking at anyone else.

"Great. Now you screwed up the fun." Blue muttered, walking into the hammock room and laying on a hammock to sleep.

Green, Grace, Red, and Rosie went to the hammocks again and started to sleep once again. This time, however, they made sure that there were earplugs to use.

In the captain's cabin, Brittany was already asleep. The boat was still going in the right direction toward the entrance of the Water Temple at full speed, perfect. The boat's bobbing was soothing, even better. The sound of waves crashing was soft and slightly muffled, but still audible. Nothing could ruin this perfect sleep.

Oh how she was wrong.

She began to hear thumping noises that bugged her. She opened one sapphire eye and looked around the room. Her annoyed gaze fixed itself on the window. She could see a flock of seagulls, but they weren't anywhere near land according to the map they were using...

Just then, as she was about to get up, a whirlpool had formed where the seagulls were flocking. Brittany jumped up from the bed and ran to the wheel. She tried to steer the boat out of the whirlpool but couldn't.

"Crap crap crap! _No_!" Brittany tried to make the boat go faster, but it failed. Suddenly, a huge tentacle grabbed the ship. She screamed as the ship was being shaken rapidly, making her fall forwards. Luckily, she caught herself before she broke her nose. She quickly pushed herself up and ran down to alert the others.

~Meanwhile~

"Wh-What's going on?-!" Rosie asked, worried about all the shaking.

"What the hell's going on?-!" Blue shouted, opening the door and running to get Brittany. "I'M GETTING BRITTANY!" He shouted back to them.

Green and Grace were trying to swim around in the quickly rising water that everyone down here was already drowning in, due to the hole from a mysterious tentacle. Everyone was either hanging onto their hammocks or floating.

"Where's Vio and Victoria?" Grace asked.

"...Oh crap." Green replied.

"I'll get them!" Red shouted as he dove under water to swim and look for them. He found the door that both of them were staying in respectively and opened the door. He saw that they were both also swimming and spewing out water.

"Red! Where are the others?-!" Vio asked loudly. He was panicking from the sudden attack.

Victoria was also floating, but she was holding onto a piece of wood that fell from the ceiling. "We have an opening that everyone can escape from!"

Red nodded and went down under the water again to get everyone. He swam with all his might to get there. He swam through the opening and got them all to follow him.

"I hope that it doesn't lead to a trap or anything..." Green thought aloud as he entered the room with the escape.

"Vio! Victoria! Help us out of here!" Grace yelled as she surfaced, seeing as Vio and Victoria had already escaped.

"Here!" Victoria throws down a rope and they all begin climbing one at a time to get on the deck. As soon as each of them get out and catch their breath, Brittany and Blue run towards them.

"You guys okay?" Brittany asked the others. They all nodded, wet from the water inside the boat. The rain and wind didn't help much with drying them, either.

At that moment, the monster that had grabbed the boat revealed itself. It was a huge blue octopus with about 12 eyes all around it's body. It's huge mouth was causing the whirlpool by sucking them in. Each eyeball blinked at different times and looked in different directions.

"It's a Big Octo!" Victoria shouts. She then has an idea and runs down to where their stuff was kept.

"Victoria! Where are you going?-!" Brittany shouted to her. Unfortunately for her, she got no reply back from Victoria.

"Brittany how do we stop this thing?-!" Grace asks loudly over the roaring of waves and crashing of thunder.

Brittany was clueless. Maybe Green's boomerang? No. Vio's bow and arrows? Not likely. Victoria's crossbow? Forget it. Grace's Hookshot? No way.

"Guys, I found them! Do we have a cannon?" Victoria shouted as she ran back to us with a bag of _bombs_.

Brittany pointed to the bow of the boat. "Yes we do, and bombs?-! Where did you-" Brittany was about to ask until she was cut off by Victoria.

"Found them in the boat before we left. Also found this note from Linebeck. Remind me to kill him when we get back!" Victoria shouted as she loaded the cannon with Vio's and Red's help.

Brittany opened the note from Linebeck and began to read it aloud, "Okay, it says...

Dear heroes and heroines,

Sorry to say but the Water Temple you are heading to has a few Big Octos. Do not worry, the boat has a cannon and I left some bombs. Also, if you find any treasure I'll take it.

Sincerely,

Linebeck III"

Brittany's face grew red with anger. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE TELL US THIS BEFORE?-!"

Victoria set up the cannon and was ready to fire. Grace, helping her, said, "Ready to fire upon orders, Captain Brittany!"

'_That nickname... It sounds familiar... wait... Don't tell me..._' Brittany thought. Then, everything went white and she couldn't see anything.

Then, she saw someone.

~Flashback~

_It was a small girl who looked like she was 10 years of age. Her hair was messy and a dark blonde. She wore a small sailor outfit that looked quite good on her. She was playing around with the cannon and the cannonballs next to it._

_"Sapphire, don't fire the cannons yet!" A tall and muscular man had said to the small girl._

_"Aww, but dad! I want to fire them!" Sapphire said. She kept playing around with the cannon despite the man's orders._

_The man laughs and picks her up on his shoulder so she is sitting on it. He points out to sea and says, "See all that blue water? You made it, Sapphire."_

_"Pfft. Yeah I did. I'm awesome!" Sapphire said as she flexed her arms as if she was showing her muscles._

_"Honey, don't drop her on the deck!" A woman said. She approached the girl named Sapphire and the man. Her hair was a perfect ocean blue and quite long. Her eyes were the color of the sky and she wore a crown on her head. Her dress was flowing and whipping with the winds._

_"Ruto, I won't. Do not worry!" The man said. "I, King Oshus, am the strongest man ever!" He continued boasting while Sapphire rolled her eyes._

_"The strongest man ever can also make a few mistakes." Ruto said. She picked up the child and sent her to the quarters, for it was already becoming sundown._

_Then, the scene changed. It was now midnight and the moon was full. Ruto and King Oshus were asleep next to each other, like they were married. Sapphire was asleep in her own room when she could hear thumping sounds. She ignored them, but soon she heard water coming into her room. She gasped and saw a small tentacle breach the boards. Sapphire screamed and ran out of the room. She kept running until she found the alarm bell to awaken everyone._

_Sapphire grabbed the rope and pulled on it, sounding the bell. Lights from the windows turned on and people looked out from the window. That's when the whirlpool started and a Big Octo emerged from the waters. It had 12 eyes. It started to flail it's tentacles around madly._

_"Sapphire! Get over here!" Ruto screamed from the deck. Her long blue hair was whipping in front of her face crazily._

_Sapphire didn't think about how she'd get down. Instead, Ruto ran to Sapphire in order to save her. Unfortunately, the Big Octo saw this and lifted the blue haired woman off the ground._

_"MOM!" Sapphire screamed. She spotted the cannon and ran towards it while the Big Octo was distracted, loaded a cannon, and fired at the Big Octo. The Big Octo shot back the cannonball fired at him and it was heading straight towards the girl._

_"SAPPHIRE! USE YOUR ELEMENT!"_

_As she hears this, Sapphire remembers her training. She closes her eyes and lifts her hands up swiftly. The waves behind her rise and crash on the cannonball, flinging it back to the Big Octo. The monster is flung back, but Ruto is taken with it._

_Then it all goes black and back to reality._

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like the heroes and the girls have encountered a Big Octo! Whenever I played Wind Waker, I'd be scared to face these guys. However, when I actually saw one, I was always ready for it. 99 Bombs and such. READY. AIM. FIRE! Hehe.**

**Anyway, I shall bid you adieu for now, since the next update is coming up soon!**

**~V-fanfics**


	14. Chapter 14: Avenging Family

**Okay, okay. I'm putting up _another_ chapter because I'm bored. Well, that's what I'm gonna do! I'm bored and putting up a chapter!**

**Also, don't forget to review if you like, or if you hate it and want to yell at me, any is fine. **

**Without further ado, let us begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Avenging Family_

* * *

Brittany snapped back into reality. She looked at her friends as the time passed between when she had gotten this vision- no, memory -and now. Victoria and Vio were struggling to fire the cannons correctly. Rosie and Red were panicking. Green and Grace tried using boomerangs and super-long-shots. Blue was standing next to Brittany, trying to protect her.

She looked at her hands, feeling power surge through them. She clenched her fists and walked forward toward the humongous beast.

"Brittany! What are you doing?-!" Blue shouted, trying to pull her back. He couldn't reach and instead to her. To his surprise, water had splashed him back, but he felt no pain when he fell. Brittany had her arm extended toward him, and she nodded. Blue sighed, but he eventually nodded back.

This was her fight, not his.

Brittany looked at Vio and Victoria. "Stand down! Don't shoot any more bombs!"

Vio and Victoria looked at her like she had gone mad. Brittany looked at them seriously. They sighed and stopped. They waited behind the cannon so they wouldn't be at risk of being killed.

Brittany sucked in a breath of the misty air. She focused her power and strength in her arms and forcefully lifted them like that girl had done. She hoped- no, prayed that this would work.

It did.

A huge wave had risen that was twice as large as the one in her memory. It crashed into the Big Octo. However, there was one difference between the memory and the present time. This time, the wave sliced through the Big Octo. The eyes of the Big Octo grew wide, unblinking.

Then, with a sound of it's death, it plummeted back into the sea in which it came from. The whirlpool slowed down to a stop, and everyone was staring at Brittany wide eyed.

Brittany kept staring into the sea, where the Big Octo had plummeted. Her hateful gaze set on the center, where a tentacle was still there. As soon as it also plummeted, she closed her eyes and took in deep breaths.

"Brittany... At first I thought you were crazy, but that. Was. _AWESOME_!" Blue shouted as he side hugged her tightly, causing her to open her eyes again. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"What did ya think? Of course I would do something that awesome!" Brittany replied, giving him a thumbs up. Blue returned the same gesture, still smiling.

"WOW! How'd you do that?-!" Rosie asked, eager to know how.

"I bet you remembered how, didn't you, _Sapphire_?" Grace asked.

"... Don't call me that. And yes, I remembered how..." Brittany said. She looked down and clenched her fists tightly, saying, "That damn Big Octo killed my mother like that..."

Rosie and Red gasped, already feeling tears. Victoria and Vio bit their lips and exchanged worried glances. Blue's eyes went wide. However, Grace remained slightly calm with a saddened look.

"I know how you feel, Brittany." Grace said softly.

"I'm fine though. It was years ago, and I don't need to worry about the past, huh?" Brittany said confidently. "We've got a world to save, we can't just worry about the past!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. No one could see anything, but they could only hear a voice. It said:

_**Aquatia**, Goddess of Water , I applaud you for slaying the beast of the ocean. Please, accept this as a gift for your bravery. Please retrieve your elemental stone that hides in the temple of Water, make haste._

All eight of the heroes and girls knew who was speaking. It was the goddess of power herself, Din. Her booming yet calm voice still rung in their ears, but they didn't mind it. The light then gradually disappeared, leaving them all on an island shore.

"How the hell..." Brittany started. She looked around at the clear waters surrounding the island. It was perfectly clear and blue, like no water they had ever seen.

"Din must have teleported us here..." Victoria said. "No doubt about it. Is this the island where the Water Temple resides?"

"I... I think so..." Brittany answered. She looked around and spotted a huge building made of sandstone with fountains near the entrance. "There it is!" She shouted, pointing at the magnificent structure.

"Wow... That looks so cool!" Blue said loudly as he started to walk towards it, accompanied by Brittany. The others also began to follow, awed by the beautiful temple.

The door to the temple was already opened for them, as if the temple itself was expecting their arrival. Inside were a few strange torches whose fires burned a blue color instead of the normal red. It gave off plenty of light to be able to see along with the morning sun slowly creeping through the windows of the temple.

There was a small lifted platform with two sets of drums on that platform. They were painted blue and one set contained bigger drums than the other.

The elemental instruments of Water.

"_Follow the song made from the great seas..._" A strange voice said. It wasn't Din, but it was quiet and mysterious instead of booming. Listening to the voice, Blue and Brittany approached the two drums, Brittany to the smaller and Blue to the bigger.

"_Holders of the Instruments of Earth, follow your part combined with the Instruments of Water._" The voice spoke again. Green and Grace looked at each other confused, as if they didn't just hear what the voice said.

"Hey! Holders of the '_Instruments of Earth_'! Get up here!" Blue shouted to them. Green and Grace pulled out their green ocarinas and joined them on the stage.

Sounds of drums and a flute played through the temple, most likely what they were supposed to play. Each of them copied their tune and waited for the next one.

After all the tunes were copied, the blue torches surrounding the platform had circled around the two with drums. However, they all continued playing their tune, in the same trance that Green and Grace were in the Earth Temple. Only, Brittany and Blue's eyes were glowing a light sky blue.

As soon as the song ended, they were out of their trance and the blue flames had returned to their respective torches. Victoria and Vio were clapping normally while Red and Rosie were cheering crazily as usual.

"We were that awesome? Sweet!" Brittany said. The drums had disintegrated and flew into her pocket, along with Blue's in his pocket.

There was a faint blue light behind them, making Blue and Brittany turn around. There it was, the Elemental Stone of Water. It was a perfect blue rock that had some white spots in it's swirled form.

"The stone..." Blue whispered. He and Brittany walked up to it and touched it, creating a blinding light. It soon disappeared, however. Both Blue's and Brittany's eyes went wide. They looked at one another, still wide eyed.

"Guys..." Brittany said softly.

"_We remember everything_..." Blue finished.

"WHAT?-!" Rosie shouted. "How do you BOTH remember everything?-! Blue's Green's clone!"

"No... I was on the ship with Brittany... as a lanky." Blue said.

"Does that mean..." Vio started, but was finished by Red.

"... We have a history also?" Red finished.

"Maybe. Not all of you are clones, possibly. I also can bet that Shadow may have a history of his own..." Victoria mused. She opened up the Light prophecy and looked for the next prophecy to decode. She took in a deep breath and began to read:

"_With help from the goddess of burning flame,_

_The hero garbed in red must conquer shame._

_For that hero shall fall under evil's will,_

_With one scream so cold and shrill._

_A test from the goddess Hylia of purity,_

_She return him or be grim for eternity._"

"What's that supposed to mean, Victoria?" Rosie asked. She started to look at the page, but she obviously couldn't read it.

"It means that whoever the goddess of the element of Fire is needs to save someone later on." Victoria replied, her voice calm as she delivers somewhat frightening news.

"W-Who?" Red asked, somewhat frightened.

"... You'll find it out later, Red." Green says, obviously knowing who is to be captured.

"Whoever it is, I know that I'll be able to take them down no sweat!" Brittany said, cracking her knuckles. "With my element, no one can stop me!"

"I recall it says that whoever is captured will be 'under evil's will', meaning they will be possesed." Vio said, popping Brittany's bubble of ego.

"So, where do we go next from here?" Rosie asked.

Grace walked up to Victoria and flips to the map in the book. She searches for the nearest temple on the map. "There, the Fire Temple! That should be a start!" She points at the Fire Temple's location, which is on top of a mountain.

"Are you sure? How do we even get there without a boat to get back to shore?" Victoria asked. "Furthermore, that is a volcano which is active. It would be dangerous to go to its summit. Plus, how would we even reach the summit without any gear? It's illogical."

"Do you even see any other temples on this goddess forsaken map, smartie?" Brittany asked, also looking at the map.

It obviously ticked Victoria off, making her reply, "Don't call me that again, you hear me?" She walked away from the Light Prophecy, leaving them to deal with it.

"Well, there is a village near the mount- I mean, active volcano, so I think it would be a good place to stop." Grace said, pointing to a small village near the volcano.

"But how will we get there?" Vio asked, wanting an answer very badly.

"HEY~! OUT HERE~!" A voice said. It rang through the temple, catching the attention of the Links and the girls.

"Who's that?" Rosie asks, but is quickly answered by Brittany.

"It's Ranay!" Brittany exclaims, running out of the temple first, the others following suit.

"Who?" Blue shouts as he runs behind her. The group spot a huge boat next to the island where the temple resides. It was a pirate ship twice the size of the ship they had before.

"Need some help?" Ranay asked, throwing down a ladder for them to climb up. Her dark black hair was tied in a ponytail and her yellow eyes were wide. She wore a pirate captain's hat and tattered clothes. She looked like a true pirate.

"Obviously! You came at a perfect time!" Brittany said as she started climbing up the ladder with everyone else.

"So, where are ya'll headed?" Ranay asked, running to steer the ship. "If ya'll need to go somewhere, I'll take ya!"

"That is very generous of you, Ranay. We appreciate your help." Victoria says formally. She struggles to climb onto the boat, but eventually makes it on.

"We're heading to the Fire Temple on top of a volcano!" Rosie exclaimed cheerfully.

"Or to be more accurate..." Vio said as he opened the Light prophecy. "... The Volcano of... Fire Roses..?"

"That's a strange name. Anyway, the village thankfully has a port, so we'll be heading there!" Ranay replied. "Oi! Get the sails up and get ready, this trip needs to be short 'n' sweet!"

"Oh Farore, Din, and Nayru, please aid me to not get nauseous this time." Victoria muttered softly to herself. She could already feel herself getting queasy as the boat started to sail.

"Oh _crap_."

* * *

**Poor Victoria. Getting seasick again. Just like my friend.**

**Anyway, the traveling team of heroes and girls have finally found the elemental stone of water! However, this revealed that Blue had a history as well, concerning Brittany's past before any of this happened! Could the others have a history as well? Find out!**

**Once more, I bid you adieu.**

**~V-fanfics**


	15. Chapter 15: The Village of Fire Roses

**Hello again, fellow readers and maybe some writers! I have updated my chapters again. As always, if you like any specific chapter, feel free to review. I also can take harsh criticism or even rudeness. I'll probably not respond anyway.**

**So, once more, let us go into this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 15: The Village of Fire Roses_

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Brittany asked the others.

Vio was next to a still queasy Victoria, making sure she wouldn't vomit again. Rosie was wet and Red had seaweed all over him. Green and Grace were famished due to not wanting to eat on the boat and end up like Victoria.

"Don't. Even. Say. Anything. That ride was probably the least enjoyable. She got Red and Rosie wet and I was vomiting every five minutes." Victoria said, fuming at Brittany's words.

"It wasn't the best, but at least we got here, right?" Rosie asked. The others nodded either slowly or nodded and gave a thumbs up to her, making her smile.

"So, what's the name of this village?" Blue asked.

"Dunno, but lets find an Inn without a strange demon girl trying to possess us." Green said, making a joke.

"Or a boy." Rosie chimed in. All heads turned to her, confused. "What?"

"... Okay. Anyway, I say we should do the same as the last town and split up. Just don't try getting in trouble with any of the shopkeepers, okay?" Green ordered, hinting the last sentence toward Brittany, making her glare slightly at him.

Rosie and Red had headed for the nearest food market there was. Luckily, they found one. There were potion shops, weapon shops, fruit and veggie shops, even a small book shop! They both had bags already full with rupees, ready to spend!

"Did we lose all the blue potions on the ship?" Red asked. He had his finger on his chin like he was thinking very hard about it.

Rosie tried to remember the boat incident and remembered that they had left the blue potions behind on the boat. "Uhh... I think so..." She replied.

"No problem, we can get new ones over at this potion shop!" Red exclaimed cheerily. Rosie joined in the cheering and they both skipped through the village market to the potions stand.

"Hmm?" The man at the stand saw the two adolescents stopping in front of his stand. "Ahem, welcome to my potions stand. This is the only place to get good potions at a cheap price." He mumbled almost inaudibly. His blue-black hair got in his vision so he brushed it away. He could clearly see the small girl in front of him, smiling brightly and he smiled back.

"Hi! Do you have any blue potions with you?" Rosie asked, her large, light red eyes blinking a few times. It gave her an incredibly innocent look that would make anyone say "Aww!"

"Why yes I do. Here." The man said as he reached for the blue potions that he had. "It's only 25 rupees since today's the discount day. It's the day that the roses finally bloom and tomorrow their petals are scattered around the village beautifully."

"Really?-! That's so cool!" Red exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yep. There's a festival for it today also. It's starting late at night and ends in the morning after the rose petals are scattered." The man continues. He finally finds the potions and hands them to the two. They pay him two red rupees and don't want any change.

"Thanks so much for the blue potions!" Rosie called back as she waved and walked away. She turned to Red and smiled wider. "That man's really nice!"

Red smiled as he looked back at her. He noticed her huge and very pretty light red eyes glistening in the afternoon sun. Her pigtails reflected beautiful rays from the sun off her golden locks of hair. Red's face turned a slight pink and she noticed.

"Red, are you okay?" She asked innocently as she cocked her head to the side slightly.

Red quickly snapped from his trance and smiled brightly. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He kept walking with her back to the rendezvous point their group had set up after they were done with what they needed to do.

~With Shadow and Samantha~

"Samantha? Do you think that this will work? Why can't we just get the other Links? Blue, Green, Vio even! Why Red?" Shadow asked, very confused with her choice.

"..." Samantha doesn't respond. "It was what the mistress wanted..." She finally answered.

"... The Mistress? Who's that?" Shadow asked, curious about any new info he could help the Links with.

"She's a caped figure, so I cannot see her face. All I know is that she made a decision and I need to heed her word." Samantha replied glumly. She hung her head as she spoke again. "She's really upset about how things came to be. Ben Drowned failed, the Big Octo and Alicia failed..."

Shadow understood what she was saying. The plan she had put up was falling apart so now she had to listen to the Mistress, whoever she happened to be. He began to walk away from her, deep in thought. '_So, I have another enemy I have to fight against with the Links and the girls. I have to warn them soon..._'

"Anyway... I remember the prophecy from the Dark Prophecy not containing anything for the Water Goddess, Aquatia. Why is that?" Shadow asked, curious.

"...I dunno. I just know we need the boy in red. We need him here and now." Samantha answered, flipping through the pages of the Dark Prophecy.

"...Red? Why him?" Shadow asked yet again.

Samantha sighed in annoyance and read from the Dark Prophecy:

"_**Bring the most shameful of the four ancient heroes who wield the Four Sword. He is the acquaintance of the Goddess of Fire. Take control of his body to destroy the goddess and spread darkness to the land. It is essential to unleash her power through rage. Do not fail.**_

_**~Dark Prophecy**_"

"...So that's it?" Shadow asked, annoying Samantha with all the questions he'd been asking.

"Yes. Now will you shut up?-!" Samantha yelled, slamming the book and throwing at him. He caught it, wide eyed at her. "Take this back to the sanctuary and don't dare ask another question!"

He sighed and teleported to the sanctuary, as requested by Samantha. He eyed the book, thinking about whether he could take it to the heroes. He could get caught because the book has a protection spell cast on it by Samantha... Or leave it here and just go tell them himself.

Satisfied with the second choice, he teleported away to the heroes to tell them everything he knew.

Back in the entrance, Samantha was pacing around the room, thinking hard about the previous failures.

'_If this keeps up, the Mistress could actually kill me... I definitely don't want that. But she isn't following the Dark Prophecy..._' She thought as she kept pacing around the room near the entrance. '_...You know what, screw her for now. I'm sending out someone who could truly send her into a rage. I only know one servant who's worthy enough for that title..._' She thought as she chuckled sinisterly.

~At the rendezvous point~

"Did we get everything?" Victoria asked.

The Links and girls all returned with necessary items that they had left on the boat. Potions, arrows, bombs, food, and still had enough rupees. Red and Rosie looked especially happy, but no one questioned why. They indeed were the happy ones of the bunch, so much so that they always forgot to ask why.

"Yeah. We got everything we needed." Green answered, standing next to Grace who was counting how many rupees they had left.

"Yeah! We were the first ones here, cuz we're just awesome like that!" Blue and Brittany shouted in unison, high fiving the other.

"Yup! We got potions and everything!" Red and Rosie exclaimed cheerfully.

Vio and Victoria nodded to them all, then looked to Green and Grace, signaling them to lead the group to the Inn. They nodded back to the two garbed in purple and led the way, the Inn being very close by.

The Innkeeper was a man and his wife, who both had pink hair. The wife had long pink hair and icy blue eyes. The man's eyes were less icy, but smaller and sharper and he wore glasses. They bowed to the group of eight who had entered, showing their respect.

"Welcome to the Fiery Roses Inn. Anyone who wishes to stay for the festival can have any of our rooms for no price." The Innkeepers say in unison, rising from their bow.

"Oh, the festival!" Rosie exclaims cheerfully. Red, also remembering the man at the potion stand and what he said, clapped cheerfully.

"Can we go?" Rosie asked Green, making puppy eyes. Red mimicked what she did for added effect.

"..." Green gave it some thought... but wasn't able to answer.

"I think it would be a great idea. It would get our minds off of the task and relax us. We haven't been able to get a good night's sleep or any relaxation this whole trip." Victoria answered for Green, flipping through the Light Prophecy.

"But..." Green started. He was cut off by an excited Blue and Brittany.

"That's probably the best thing you've said this whole trip, Rosie!" Brittany said, ruffling Rosie's hair.

"Yeah! We should go, and no complaints!" Blue chimed in, raising his fist in the air for added effect.

"So?" The Innkeepers said in unison once again. "You shall stay here for the Festival of Rose Petals, correct?"

Green and Grace sighed, shrugging. They finally agreed, however, with their comrades, also needing a break from all the adventuring. The rest nodded either calmly or enthusiastically. The two Innkeepers led the girls and guys to their rooms.

~Dusk, Just before the Festival~

"Rosie! Get up!"

Rosie was asleep on the extremely comfortable beds that each girl was given. Unlike the rest of them, however, she went to sleep before the festival to "get her energy up" as she put it. Now that the festival was about to commence, the other girls were trying to get her up.

"Rosie, do you want to miss the festival?-! It was your idea in the first place!" Brittany shouted right next to the small girl in red.

Rosie's eyes slowly fluttered open as she yawned softly. She rubbed her eyes to get that nagging itchy feeling away and looked at Brittany, trying to piece together what she was supposed to do...

Oh yeah! The Festival!

She gasped and ran to the door and stormed out of the room, almost like there was fire blazing behind her as she ran at such a quick speed.

"Well, that was odd to say the least..." Victoria commented quietly, almost to herself.

She noticed the other two girls had followed Rosie while she was distracted. She sighed, walking out of the room and closing the door, locking it as well.

Outside, the boys and girls, minus Victoria, were standing and talking. When Victoria got there, the girls laughed and Victoria slightly glared. That caused the girls to laugh more. She eventually rolled her eyes and walked over to Vio to talk about the Light Prophecy.

"Geez, always going to Vio first, huh?" Blue commented, smirking. His arms were crossed and he made a stance like he was trying to piss her off.

"He's not an idiot, like you happen to be." Victoria remarked, crossing her arms and tilting her head upwards, like she was superior to him.

That ticked Blue off, and Brittany as well. "What is your problem?-!" Blue shouted, almost spitting at the word "problem".

"You can't seem to calm down, that's my problem with you." She replied once again, this time sounding as cold as ice.

"You don't have to make snide comments about everyone!" Brittany yelled, stepping in front of Blue.

She scoffed and looked Brittany square in the eye. Her lavender eyes seem to have a hint of anger. "I can if I feel it is necessary. Now, go ahead and mind your own business while I mind my business." She turned away and kept talking to Vio, who was looking through the Light prophecy the whole fight.

Brittany rubbed her chin, thinking about why Victoria acted that way. From her memories, she never acted so cold before. She eyed her, as if she was looking for anything different. There was that black stain on her bow, but it was probably from the ship they came in.

"Umm, can we please not fight? We're on a break and a break is for relaxing, okay?" Rosie pleaded, tugging on Brittany's sleeve.

"Yeah, lets not fight during the festival, please..?" Red also pleaded, grabbing on Victoria's sleeve.

Brittany sighed in annoyance, but nodded, crossing her arms. Victoria on the other hand, replied, "Only if these two over here keep their mouths shut and noses out of my business." That made Brittany glare at her with complete rage.

Rosie kept tugging on her sleeve, to make sure Brittany wouldn't brawl with Victoria. Brittany grit her teeth, then turned away and walked to where Green, Grace, and Blue were.

Rosie let go of her sleeve, letting Brittany go to where she wanted. She stood next to Red who was next to Victoria who was next to Vio. She smiled as she saw the lanterns shining a bright red and people at the festival dressed in beautiful red kimonos with golden designs.

Victoria and Vio took time off of looking at the Light Prophecy to admire the beauty of the festival's lights and the people's garments as well.

"Look! Someone's selling some food over there!" Rosie pointed out, holding Red's hand and walking over there. Vio and Victoria shrugged and followed them to the stand.

"Dumplings! Get your dumplings here!" The man at the stand said. His long, red kimono fit his brown hair and green eyes. He saw the approaching group of four and waved to them, smiling widely.

"Hi~!" Rosie said as she approached the counter. "Can we have four of those... Dumplings?" She asked. The man nodded and handed them all dumplings. Each one popped the food in their mouths and smiled slightly, enjoying the many flavors of the ethnic food.

"Wow, this is quite exquisite." Vio commented, leaving a few rupees for payment.

"Oh, the dumplings are free, no need to pay." The man said as he slid the rupees back to Vio.

"Oh, thank you sir." Vio replied, taking back the rupees and sliding them back in the bag. The group of four walked around the village, gazing at the beautiful festival.

"Oh wow! Look over there, Red!" Rosie cheered as she dragged Red off by the arm, leaving Vio and Victoria alone.

Rosie was dragging Red to a small patch of roses, where a fortune teller was. It was an old woman, whose beautiful white hair gleamed in the light of the many lanterns around the small, opened tent. Her wise, yellow eyes gazed upon the approaching duo in red.

"Hello, and welcome to Madame Molly's Fortune Telling. Would you like to hear a fortune?" The woman asked kindly, offering them two soft looking pillows to sit on.

"Fortune telling?-! Wow!" Rosie and Red exclaimed as they both eagerly sat, waiting for their fortunes to be told.

The old woman chuckled slightly, sitting in her own pillow behind a shining crystal ball. "I'm guessing that would mean yes, correct?" She asked.

Rosie and Red both nodded, almost mesmerized by the shiny ball in front of them. The woman laughed, putting her frail hands on the ball, as if reading any text in its center.

"Now, lets see..." She mumbled as she rubbed her hands around the round object. She closed her eyes, trying to feel the ball and hear it. Rosie and Red exchanged looks of awe, then quickly looked at the woman as she chanted words they didn't understand.

Finally, there was a bright light from the ball, and the woman's eyes opened. She looked at them both, a serious look plastered on her face. She wasn't smiling or frowning.

Red and Rosie became quizzical about what the woman saw, so they asked, "What did you see?"

The woman sighed and looked at Red. She held the boy's hand in both of hers, folding them. She sighed and said, "You. Be careful where you tread."

Red's normally happy face fell slightly. Why was this woman telling to be careful where he went? Wasn't he safe with the group?

Rosie began fiddling with her fingers, wondering if they should just leave and find the others as fast as possible.

Then, there were screams.

Red and Rosie's heads rose in attention to the screaming. They got up and ran outside. They got out their fire rods and looked around, looking for anything strange.

They didn't have to look far. There were hordes upon hordes of enemies, including Moblins, Keese, and other strange creatures that they have never seen before. Red and Rosie quickly got into battle positions, not wanting to get hurt by any of them.

"W-Where did all these come from?-!" Rosie asked, panicking.

Red was speechless, until he noticed something come closer to Rosie. He held out his fire rod, burning the Moblin to ashes.

"Thanks, Red!" Rosie said a bit too energetically. She continued using the FireIce rod to burn and freeze enemies.

Red tried to help, but one of the strange creatures had knocked his fire rod out of his hand. He unsheathed his sword, but it was no use. The monsters had cornered them.

"Get the heck out of my way you idiotic minions!" A voice shouted. Then, a huge shockwave blew away most of the moblins, revealing a girl in black.

Samantha.

"So you're behind this attack!" Rosie shouted, keeping a firm grip on her FireIce rod.

"Pfft, no duh." Samantha said, rolling her eyes and walking closer to them. The closer she got, the farther Red and Rosie backed away, holding up their weapons.

"What, too scared to face me?" Samantha mocked, pulling out her new sword. It was two times the size of the Four Sword, width and lengthwise. "I thought you would be, you pathetic excuse for a hero, and an even more pathetic girl."

'_Pathetic excuse for a hero..? But... I try my hardest... Am I not good enough to be considered a hero..?_' These thoughts circled the red clad hero's head. Samantha laughed evilly as she gave inaudible orders to some huge moblins.

"W-What are you doing?-!" Rosie exclaimed, but as soon as she finished she was grabbed by two huge moblins who were holding her down. "G-Get off me!" She screamed as she kicked.

Red tried to attack the moblins, but unbeknownst to him there was a moblin ready to attack him behind him. It swung a colossal wooden club at the boy, knocking him out. Two other moblins dragged him away rather quickly.

"RED!" Rosie yelled as she tried to break free of the moblins' grips on her. Samantha nodded toward the moblins, a sick grin on her face. The moblins looked at each other and nodded. Rosie's kicking ceased as they lifted her up. She was confused, but then realization struck her too late as she was already flying through the sky.

Once she landed, everything gradually became black. She tried to get herself up, but the attempt was futile. Her face was full of scratches from the landing on solid ground. She still could faintly hear the screams of the villagers and the stomps of their feet on the ground. However, she could hear someone calling her name, but she could barely hear it as she was fading from reality into total darkness. She eventually gave in, and she fell to the ground once more, immobile and unconscious.

_'Red... Don't worry, I'll help you...'_

* * *

**Poor Rosie. I'd hate to be flung through the air like that, huh. Oh, right.**

***Ahem* Oh no! Red's been taken by Samantha's forces! What will happen? Will the prophecy come true? Find out in the next chapter!**

**~V-fanfics**


	16. Chapter 16: Roles Are Changed

**Hello again, fellow readers! I'm back with another one of today's chapters! I'm just piling up on them right now, so if you like them, please review. I can take harsh criticism as well, so don't be shy!**

**Anyway, let us begin the chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Roles are Changed_

* * *

"...Osie..."

No movement.

"...Rosie...?"

'Who... Who is that?'

"HEY! _GET UP_!"

With a shriek, Rosie sat up abruptly, sweat forming on her forehead. She could see windows with the sun just rising, sheets on her legs, and her friends circling her bed.

Wait a second...

Rosie gasped and quickly looked around the room for any signs of Red to be found, but finding nothing.

"You okay, Rosie?" Grace asked, putting her hand on Rosie's shoulder in a comforting way.

Rosie didn't answer, but instead started bawling. She knew it was her fault that Red was taken away from her by that sick girl.

"Jeez, talk about crybaby." Brittany commented before getting a glare from Grace.

"I-It's all my fault..." Rosie uttered in between sobs. "I-If I was stronger I would've helped Red!"

"Wait, you mean..." Victoria said, remembering what the Light Prophecy had said. "Red's already gotten captured?-!"

"I think so..." Vio responded, already flipping through the pages of the Light Prophecy.

With Rosie still bawling and Grace trying to comfort her, Green thought about how to help, but couldn't find anything. He sighed, feeling dejected not only about losing his team member, but not knowing how to get him back either.

"It's okay, Rosie. We can get him back!" Grace said. "He won't be any better if you keep crying like this and wishing you were stronger. If you wanna be strong, then you have to work to be strong!"

Rosie looked at Grace, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. Then, she gave in and smiled slightly. Green smiled back and patted her back, Grace joining him.

"Now all we need to do is find out where he was taken to..." Victoria mused, flipping through the Light Prophecy. Vio joined her, peeking at it.

Suddenly, black smoke filled the room with a big boom. Everyone started to cough and hack, and as it cleared up a hylian silhouette appeared in between Vio and Victoria, making them drop the book. The smoke cleared some more, showing the silhouette's true form.

Shadow Link.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, sounding rather irritated from the smoke's awful smell.

"Listen, you guys. You know that Red's gone, right?" Shadow asked.

"_No_, Shadow. He's _still here_." Victoria said, sarcasm extremely evident in her tone of voice. She picked up the book and gave it to Vio to pocket it for the time being.

The group looked at her like she had grown an extra head. However, when she looked back at them with a glare cold enough to freeze lava, they went back into their conversation.

"...Anyway," Shadow continued, "Red's gone, and I know what's gonna go down. So, I need your guys' help. So, what you need to do is-"

"WHAT?-!" Rosie shouted, cutting Shadow off quickly. "What do we need to do?-!"

"Rosie, Shadow's gonna tell us that. Don't be stupid." Brittany commented, hitting Rosie upside the head with her hand. Rosie let out a small squeak in return, but calmed down instantly.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted," Shadow continued once more, "You guys need to infiltrate the volcano's secret cave. That's where the Fire Temple's located."

"So our destination is twice as important now?" Vio asked, verifying what Shadow was explaining.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shadow answered. "Samantha's thinking of using Moldarch to help possess him."

"MOLDARCH?-!" Grace and Brittany simultaneously shouted, startling the others.

"That weird guy that we fought back in Hyrule!" Green shouted, thrusting his fist into his palm as if figuring something out.

"Who?" Victoria and Rosie asked, not understanding without their memories.

"You don't know him yet." Vio explained, rolling his eyes at Grace's and Brittany's outburst. "You'll find out when the time comes, I guess."

"So, who is Moldarch exactly?" Rosie asked, confused and wanting to know why Grace and Brittany shouted his name at the same time.

"Rosie," Victoria said with a slightly threatening tone in her voice, "If you were listening, you wouldn't have asked this question before and know that you'll have to WAIT for your answer. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice echoed through the walls of the room, scaring everyone at it's icy feel. Her normally light lavender eyes had turned to a red violet, signaling her slight anger.

"Geez, Victoria. No need to be so harsh on her. She just suffered enough trauma for one day." Brittany retorted, putting her hand on her hip. She was wondering why Victoria would be like this when she never acted like this in the first place…

"Hm…" Shadow said, crossing his arms. Soon, a sharp-toothed smirk appeared on his face. "Looks like Vicky here has a visible temper." He looked at Victoria, but then regretted it immediately. She sent him one of her trademark glares that could send even the most evil of demons cowering in the corner, begging for mercy.

"Uh, guys? Please don't fight, okay? We have Red to save, remember?" Grace said, breaking the two apart. Victoria scoffed, looking the other way and walked to get next to Vio. Shadow smirked again, but continued his explanation.

"Anyway, now that you know where Red's being held, you need to get to the volcano ASAP." Shadow said, dropping his arms. "The gear is what you have right now, but your water powers," He looked at Brittany, "would be of good use. Don't be stupid and use them, kay?"

Brittany nodded, trying her hardest to ignore the comment. Victoria smirked slightly at the comment, keeping her eyes averted from Shadow and keeping close to Vio as much as possible. The rest just nodded along with Brittany.

"Great. I need to head there now, I'll be there waiting, kay?" Shadow said, receiving nods and two smirks from the two in violet. "Okay, smell you guys later."

With that, he disappeared in a huge puff of smoke. This particular smoke, however, left a much better smell than the last one. The smoke, funny enough, was purple. When it went away, it formed in the shape of a heart, and everyone knew exactly what it meant. There was laughter that filled the room, it was Shadow's. He was laughing at his own little inside joke with Vio.

However, not only did Vio and Victoria know what it meant.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brittany, Blue, Grace, nor Green could contain themselves. They had started to laugh uncontrollably, making Vio roll his eyes and Victoria send another one of her trademark glares their way. "That… Was… HILARIOUS!" Grace commented, barely able to breathe.

"Ahem, I think we should stay with the task at hand, no?" Vio commented bitterly, looking at the group of four laughing buffoons with icy lavender eyes. "We need to go save Red, remember?"

"Yeah! We gotta save Red!" Rosie exclaimed, crossing her arms and pouting. "We can't do that with you four laughing and Victoria glaring at everyone like she's gonna burn holes in our heads." This comment made Victoria's glare more intense on the small girl garbed in red, causing her to squeak in fear.

"Then lets get to it, then." Vio said, getting his and Victoria's gear and being the first to get out of the building. Victoria got out second, not wanting to look at the other five morons traveling behind her. All she wanted to do was to get this stupid trip over with and get rid of whoever the culprit is once and for all.

"Hey, Brittany." Grace whispered softly, making sure Victoria and Vio didn't hear her.

"Hm? What is it now, Grace?" Brittany replied, whispering a bit louder.

"Do you think something's, I dunno, odd about Victoria? I mean, she does give us the cold shoulder when we make fun of her. This, however, is creeping me out." Grace explained, still checking if Victoria could hear them. She couldn't. "What do you think is wrong?"

"Maybe an attitude tweak will set her straight." Brittany said, pounding her fist into her open palm.

"I can hear you, morons."

The comment from Victoria froze the two in their spot, looking at Victoria. However, she didn't turn around. She had continued walking, next to Vio, and reading the Light Prophecy. Trying to decipher it, as well.

"This is going to be a long trip up that volcano." Brittany commented, getting a scared nod from Grace.

* * *

**Looks like Victoria's getting out of character. Why do you think so? Well, find out in the next chapter that I decided to put up today as well. I'm getting to work on it more often. Anyways, signing off again!**

**~V-fanfics**


	17. Chapter 17: Possession of Innocence

**Okay! Before we get to the heroes point of view, I say lets check up on how Red's doing at the Fire Temple, huh? I think we should. Well, if you disagree you can try to start a war with me and have that end up being futile.**

**With that settled, let us begin the chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Possession of Innocence_

* * *

It was dark, and Red couldn't see anything. he couldn't remember what had happened right before he passed out. All he could remember was Rosie being held by some monsters then darkness.

Wait… Where is she now? And where was _he_?

This questions caused Red to panic. He didn't know where he was, nor could he see where he was. Even worse, no one was here to help him out of the situation. Even worse than that, he had no idea if they were safe or not. He began to move around, but he found that his hands and feet were tied to something.

'_Oh great. Now I'm bound to a chair or something. As if things couldn't get any worse_.' Red thought bitterly, feel as though he was going to cry. He was young, but after his last journey he was convinced he was no longer a crybaby.

Shortly after the thought, he heard a door open and his ears perked up. '_Who's there_?' The door had shut very soon after it was opened. The footsteps went from very faint to definitely audible very quickly, and this made Red nervous.

"Take it off of 'im." A burly, but obviously misjudged voice said. Red recognized it, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was.

Whatever made him blind was taken off of his head, making his light blond hair shaggy and in need of his trademark hat. His blue eyes tried to adjust to the light quickly, but it took about 10 seconds before he could see who was in front of him.

"Good to see your stupid face again, Reddie boy." A certain shadowy girl said. '_Not you again…_' Red thought, sighing in his mind.

"Where am I? Where are my friends? Where's Rosie and what did you do to her?" Red pestered Samantha with questions, as if it was the game "20 questions".

"I don't think I'll answer those right now." Samantha said, her smirk growing wide and showing her fanged teeth. This made Red cringe with disgust.

"Dis is the boy? I didn't tink he would be so… useless looking." The man next to Samantha said. He looked awfully familiar, but Red didn't know who he was.

"Yep. This is him. The chosen one for the fire element." Samantha said, gesturing to Red. Red tilted his head. Him? A chosen one for something? No way!

"Uhh… Speak in my language, please." The man said, obviously not understanding.

Samantha facepalmed. "Fine. Burning boy. Zap zap. Blarg. Get it now?" Samantha explained, doing odd motions with each sentence.

The man nodded, and he walked out of the room. He closed a large iron door that led to a huge, dark hallway. A few seconds later, another man walked in. However, Red knew who this one was.

It was Moldarch.

"Moldarch!" Red exclaimed, almost jumping from his chair. Well, he couldn't jump since he was tied to it.

"Yes. I am Sir Moldarch, you idiot. You shall call me by that name from now on, okay?" Moldarch replied, obviously sounding annoyed by Red's outburst. He looked at Samantha, asking, "This is him?"

Samantha groaned. "Yes. This is him."

"I wanna know why I'm so special." Red says, getting slightly annoyed at the conversation.

"You idiot. You don't know why you're so special?" Moldarch retorted, almost spitting. "I'LL TELL YOU WHY!"

"Calm down, Moldarch!" Samantha yelled, grabbing Moldarch's shoulders to calm him down. "Don't freak out right now, stay calm!"

"...Fine." Moldarch replied. "Ahem. Unless you abide by our rules, you will be under our control. Do I make myself clear to you, you insolent little twerp?" His eyes turned into a reddish white hue as he spoke, making Red feel drowsy.

'_No! I can't give in to their mind control! I have to make sure… Rosie's… okay..._' Red's thoughts became distant, as he could no longer control his thoughts. It was worse than in the Earth temple, much much worse. He soon got disconnected from his thoughts, only getting static or complete silence. He felt himself slip away into subconsciousness, and he could only see what he would do in his possesed state.

"That's much better." Samantha said sickly, her smirk returning. "Good work Moldarch."

"Thank you, miss." Moldarch replied, bowing politely to her. "I'd better set up the lair for the coming of the heroes and the goddesses." He walked out of the room, a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his hideous face.

"Hi, Samantha." A voice said behind Samantha, making her jump in defence. It turned out to only be Shadow Link.

"Damn it, Shadow!" Samantha angrily yelled, tempted to slap him until his face was the same color as his pitch black tunic. "Don't scare me like that, you ass!"

"Heheh, at least I get back at you for being scary." He replied, smirking with mischievousness. His black eyes scanned the cell, unbeknownst to Samantha. He saw a passed out Red, his face somewhat paler than usual. "What's up with him?" Shadow asked, gesturing to Red.

"Hm?" Samantha asked, then she looked to where Shadow was pointing. "Oh, him? Yeah he'll be like that for a while till the heroes get here." She crossed her arms as if saying that she would say nothing more on the subject.

"Okay, I guess…" Shadow said. "I'll stand guard."

"...Fine." Samantha said, walking away from the cell. Shadow went inside, and the steel door shut.

Shadow knew it was his chance. He quickly began to untie Red from his chair, seeing Red fall limply on the floor. '_I really, really hope that Red isn't possessed yet… Oh boy_.' Shadow thought to himself, just as he was trying to get Red to wake up.

"Red? You okay?" Shadow asked, trying to get a response. No answer or movement from the red clad hero. "Oh boy."

Shadow reached for something in his tunic pocket, pulling out a small red stone. He had found it in the volcano's heart which he had to search. He didn't know what it was, but he had the feeling that the four swords heroes and those other girls needed it. He shoved it into Red's pocket, making sure that Red had it even if he was going to turn against the heroes.

The steel door opened suddenly, revealing Moldarch's scowling face. This caused Shadow to jump up into a standing position.

"You, scrawny boy," Moldarch stated, "What in Din's name are you doing?"

"I'm just making sure that the prisoner isn't hurt when he battles against the Four Sword heroes and the goddesses, Sir Moldarch." Shadow answered a bit too quickly. Luckily, Moldarch didn't notice.

"You stupid boy, of course he isn't injured!" Moldarch yelled. "IF YOU HAD TRIED TO CONTAIN THIS LITTLE PEST HE WOULDN'T BE CONTROLLABLE YOU BLUBBERING MORON."

Spit flew all over poor Shadow's face. This made Shadow's face go red with annoyance and anger. "Well then. If that's how you feel about me…"

Shadow jumped into the air and began to float, his fists beginning to blaze with a dark flame. Moldarch got his blade of fire, ready to counterattack the little shadow boy. Both their eyes were blazing red at the very moment. They raised their weapons when suddenly…

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?-!"

They immediately stopped their attacks in their places and looked to where the annoyed and angry shout came from. Samantha was at the door, her eyes also blazing. She had her arms crossed, and was ready to scold them with her intense glare.

Before she carved holes into their faces, the two quickly putting down their weapons and stopping the flame. Moldarch shot Shadow a quick glare before he moved away, but did not exit the room.

Samantha walked up to Shadow, whose fists weren't balled and whose stance changed. "Are you really on our side, Shadow? Do you REALLY serve the Mistress?"

"Of course I do, Samantha. Why would I be helping you if I worked with the heroes?" Shadow replied, trying his hardest to sound like he was saying the truth. This seemed to work, since Samantha's face turned from upset to a sort of smile.

Hold on…

That wasn't normal. Her smile didn't show her teeth. It looked like a… warm smile… No way.

"I'm glad to hear that, I guess…" Samantha replied, her face turning slightly red after a few seconds. Shadow's looked from side to side repeatedly, becoming nervous.

"Uh, Samantha?" Shadow asked, getting sorta worried.

"Hm?" Samantha replied, still having that stupid smile plastered on her face.

"Shouldn't we focus on the task at hand?" He suggested.

This snapped Samantha from her little creepy trance. "Oh, right." She said. She walked up to the still passed out Red on the chair. "Anyway, let us begin."

"This should be extraordinarily fun, hm?" Moldarch said, his smirk returning once again. He walked up to Samantha's side, followed by Shadow. He placed his hand on Red's blonde hair, his hand glowing red. "Now, wake up, small child the Dark Prophecy mentioned."

Shadow's insides churned, he saw Red cringe as Moldarch chanted the words over and over. He couldn't stop it or else the truth of his betrayal would be revealed. He breathed deep, trying to remain calm just as Vio would at a time such as this.

"RISE!" Moldarch yelled, ending the chant and Red's cringing. Once the loud voice boomed, Red had sat up straight. It was beginning to freak Shadow out. Soon, Red's eyes slowly fluttered open.

However, this was obviously not the same Red Shadow knew. This was a demonic looking Red, a horrifying one. His normally light reddish eyes became a blood red, and his pupils were not visible. His normally bright, cheery eyes were dulled completely. It scared Shadow to the bone, giving him chills.

"There we go, that's better." Samantha said, her smile turning into the same demonic one Shadow was scared to see. Moldarch also smirked, making Shadow feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Shadow said, stuttering due to their smirking.

"Now then. Can you hear me, Red? You are our servant and you will do as we order!" Samantha almost yelled into Red's small pointed ear. He creepily nodded in return, his face blank as ever.

"Good. He's completely under our control. There's no way that he'll escape from our grasp." Samantha announced.

She stood up in front of the red hero, her hands on her hips, and her trademark smirk plastered on her face. "Who do you serve?-!" She asked the mind controlled boy.

"_I serve the Mistress, Samantha, and Sir Moldarch._" Red replied creepily. His face was still blank as ever.

Samantha laughed evilly, overjoyed that they had finally succeeded. "Yes! Now we'll show them the true power of the dark element! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughs were echoed across the hallways of the temple, alerting most of the guards in the temple. As soon as the echoes and laughter died down, a guard worriedly entered the room Samantha, Moldarch, Red, and Shadow were in.

"Lady Samantha! The heroes have entered the temple!"

* * *

**Looks like their plan's been cracked! Red's possessed and Shadow is worried. But, what was up with Samantha? Find out!**

**Don't forget to review if you liked it!**

**~V-fanfics**


	18. Chapter 18: Entering the Heated Temple

"Rosie! Use the frickin' FireIce rod RIGHT, damnit!" Brittany complained, smacking Rosie on the head again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll do it right next time…" Rosie apologized, rubbing her head and lighting her FireIce rod correctly. "I don't know why it keeps burning out…"

"Well, find out or else I'll crush you with my hammer!" Brittany threatened, reaching for her hammer.

"Okay, okay! I'll try." Rosie pleaded, inspecting her rod. She saw nothing wrong, so the group continued down the hallway inside the temple.

"Brittany, your tactics of threat are a bit childish and ridiculous. I suggest you hold back and stop being such a brute." Victoria said, her icy voice returning and her smirk growing.

"CHILDISH?-! You try and get Rosie to do anything without using violence!" Brittany retorted angrily, angry once again at Victoria.

"Simple. Just give her a simple look and she'll do what you tell her to. Violence will only make her more scared and pathetic." Victoria continued, pushing Brittany's many buttons.

"I-I'm… pathetic?" Rosie whimpered, tears forming in her big, light red eyes.

"Victoria! That was uncalled for!" Grace said, almost scolding her. "You shouldn't insult the members of your- Hey!" Grace was interrupted when Victoria pushed her out of the way to continue walking.

"If you want to succeed in the mission, you as the leader need to push your team to their limits. Rosie can obviously do better than this, but she's not showing it." Victoria replied, making the rest of her team nod slowly in agreement.

"But that doesn't mean that you should insult your team either!" Grace said, making a good point.

Victoria turned away from her team, continuing to walk forward. The rest of the group shrugged and followed her. While this happened, Vio was in deep thought.

'_Why would Victoria lash out to her team like that? She never acted like this in the beginning of our journey… I wonder if this has to do with that weird thing Shadow mentioned back at Vaati's_' Vio thought. His stature gave away his status of deep thought, concerning Green.

"Hey, Vio. What are you thinking about?" Green asked Vio, snapping the violet hero from his thoughts.

Vio sighed. "Victoria's acting strange, as if the air around her turned… Evil." He answered, his face tensing at the word "Evil".

"Great. I'm not the only one thinking the same thing." Green replied, sighing.

Vio chuckled slightly, his smirk returning. "Lets just see if this gets worse. In the meantime, I'll keep my eye on her."

"Yeah. And I know that making sure that she won't go on a rampage isn't the only reason that you'd keep your eye on her, eh?" Green said, raising and lowering his eyebrows in a comical way.

This made Vio's face go red, but he didn't respond. Suddenly, Green started to laugh. Vio's reaction was so unlike him that Green just had to laugh. This caught the attention of the whole team, ending in weird looks from them.

"Umm, are you okay, Green?" Rosie asked, slightly worried for Green's sanity.

"Uhh, is it just him or is there laughing gas that I'm not breathing in?" Brittany commented, sniffing around the area like a dog.

"No, no." Green replied, trying to pull himself together. "It's just that Vio-"

Vio had put his hand over Green's mouth to prevent him from saying anything more. His face was already pinked, it didn't need to turn into Rosie's tunic. Green clawed at Vio's hand, but Vio did not let go. Green began to point at Vio's face, when Vio had hid his face under the golden bangs of his hair. Unfortunately for him, the worst person possible asked him the worst question possible.

"Vio, is something wrong? Is Green saying something that you don't want anyone to know?" Victoria asked, concern rising in her voice. The iciness that was ever present earlier was nowhere to be found.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Just keep walking forward." Vio states bluntly and quickly, making sure that she wouldn't ask anything more. Luckily for him, she turned around and walked forward. This time, she remained closer to the group.

"Brittany," Grace whispered, "Do you think that this has to do with… You know…"

"I guess so, I mean, why else would he hide his face?" Brittany responded. As soon as she finished stating her opinion, her face grew an evil grin. "Do you think we should tell her the truth?"

"No. It could make Vio lose trust in us. And you know as well as I do how much we need his intelligence. Especially since Victoria may not want to work with us." Grace responded, shaking her head solemnly. Brittany's smirk became a childish pout, showing her disapproval. However, she would oblige.

~With Shadow, Samantha, Moldarch, and Possessed Red~

"WHAT?-!" Samantha yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER, SOLDIER?-!" Samantha ran over to the new built-in intercom and turned it on. "Attention all guards! The heroes have entered the temple through a secret pathway! Do NOT kill them, we need them alive. Take them to the central part of the temple. Oh, and make sure they're tied up!"

"So, why are we keeping them alive and making sure they get to the central part of the temple? Where the fire stone is?" Shadow inquired, curious as usual.

"Because, they have to be the ones that witness Red's possession, and they must know that they've failed in order for our prophecy to work!" Samantha answered. "Aren't I a genius, Shadow? Much smarter than their teams brains, huh?"

"Uhh…" Shadow responded. "Maybe we should help out the soldiers…"

"Pfft. They can handle themselves. Besides, we got reinforcements last night." Samantha said, crossing her arms and laughing.

"Great. Perfect." Shadow said with an obvious note of sarcasm.

~With the heroes~

"I guess they've installed an intercom in the temple. How stupid to put it in the secret entrance." Brittany commented, chuckling.

"It is quite foolish indeed. However, I am wondering why they want to keep us alive. Why don't they just kill us and everything will be perfect for them?" Victoria mused.

"It's most likely because they want to show us something to counter our prophecy." Vio responded.

"Will you guys please speak our language?" Blue complained, covering his ears.

"My head's gonna burst if you guys don't speak english." Brittany complained, holding her head.

Victoria and Vio sighed simultaneously, thinking the same exact thing. "They want to make sure our prophecy doesn't work." They said in unison.

"Oh." Blue and Brittany responded, letting their hands and arms fall to their sides.

"There they are! Make sure you don't kill 'em! Save them for Samantha!"

All seven of the warriors unsheathed their swords, ready to battle and make sure that nothing would happen to any of them. Rosie put the FireIce rod under her belt so they wouldn't lose their only source of light. Victoria stayed in the back to make a surprise attack, so she let the others go before her.

"Don't let them get you guys, okay?" Green shouted to the rest of his team. "Oh, and don't hold back your attacks!"

"Not a problem." Blue responded.

"Okay!" Rosie answered.

"Definitely not an issue." Vio replied.

"You can count on us, Green!" Brittany and Grace said in unison.

Victoria, however, remained silent. she had her own plan of attack, and she wasn't going to listen to a ridiculous plan that Green would come up with.

"Victoria? You good?" Green asked.

"Fine." Victoria answered quickly.

'_She's so strange now. Before she never acted like this. I wonder if it has anything to do with that weird thing Shadow mentioned._' Green thought.

"ATTACK!" The soldiers yelled.

One by one, each soldier tried to attack the seven warriors. They continued to fail to weaken their opponents. Rosie kept burning most of the soldiers with her FireIce rod, making sure that none of them survived. Victoria and Vio expertly sliced at and killed any soldier that was to get in their way. Blue and Brittany continued to smack knights into the wall with their hammers. Green and Grace stayed close to Victoria and Vio, just in case they were needed for backup.

"Don't let them get away!" One soldier shouted.

The soldiers began to get more and more furious as the heroes effortlessly killed one soldier after the other. One soldier ran back to get stronger reinforcements.

"This is a breeze. There's no way they'll catch us like this!" Brittany cheered, continuing to smack soldiers with her oversized hammer.

"..." Victoria remained silent, trying to find out why this whole ordeal was so… easy. "I don't have a good feeling about this…"

"Neither do I, Victoria." Vio told her, continuing to slice through knights.

Suddenly, the soldiers retreated, leaving the heroes confused. Rosie put her FireIce rod on her belt buckle, leaving it ablaze to keep as a light. Vio and Victoria had their swords readied, but everyone else lowered their guard and their weapons.

"Well, that was easy." Green commented.

"Glad that they decided we were too awesome for them to beat!" Brittany boasted.

"..." Vio and Victoria were still quiet. Their ears became radars for any incoming soldiers. Unlike Vio, however, Victoria's eyes were closed. She was focusing all her energy on her hearing.

However, it is not what she heard that alarmed everyone, it's what she felt.

"Gah!" Victoria yelled as she clutched her head. The pain, it was back and worse than ever. She buckled her knees and got down on them, making the rest of the team worry.

"What's wrong?-!" Vio asked, making sure that there were no injuries on her.

"Grace, you and I'll stay guard of Victoria while she's in pain, okay?" Green asked.

"Okay" Grace replied as she readied her sword. She and Green kept a watchful eye of their surroundings.

"Oh no oh no! What'll happen to Victoria?-!" Rosie panicked, jumping up and down and looking around the area.

"Ugh… Just… Don't… Bother me right now…" Victoria told Rosie, making her stop panicking.

"Is this what's hurting you?"

All the Links and the girls looked towards the sound of the voice, they same voice they all knew and dreaded hearing. It was Samantha, along with Moldarch, Shadow, and the person that frightened them most.

Red.

"RED!" Rosie cheered, running up to the boy. She hugged him tighter than any of the heroes hoped to see.

"Hmph. You truly are foolish, aren't you?" Samantha commented.

"No I'm not! Right, Red?" Rosie replied, turning her head to her friend clad in the same tunic.

"Red?" Green asked, getting worried.

"Red, flip her." Samantha stated simply.

As soon as she gave the order, Red picked up Rosie and flipped her harshly. This caused her head to hit the ground with a sickly thud and skid back to the heroes.

"ROSIE!" The team yelled, minus Victoria who was still regaining herself from the earlier pain.

"I told you." Samantha stated. She crossed her arms and smirked evilly.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO AN _INNOCENT KID_?-!" Blue and Brittany yelled in unison, unsheathing their swords in anger.

"Because I'm evil. I have no morals." Samantha said, chuckling at this humorous sight.

"R-Red…" Rosie whimpered, tears building up in her eyes. "N-No…"

"You're cruel." Vio muttered.

"I may be cruel, but I take pride in being cruel" Samantha replied.

"Enough of this stupidity. Red, kill them." Moldarch commanded, pointing at the group.

"_Yes, sir__._" Red replied blankly and creepily. The group of heroes and girls cringed, becoming scared of the new Red's voice.

"Red, please…" Rosie pleaded. "Don't do this…"

After Rosie pleaded, Red turned his eyesight on her. He unsheathed his four sword and prepared to attack the smallest girl. The nearer Red got, the more Victoria was in pain and the more the others wanted to jump in.

"Make Red fight one on one with Rosie, Samantha." Moldarch requested with a whisper.

"Sure thing." Samantha replied. She raised both hands to make a force field allowing only Rosie and Red to be inside. The rest of the team flew back and landed on their backs.

"You guys!" Rosie yelled, putting her hands on the impermeable field. The others did the same, but she couldn't hear their cries.

"_So. Let us fight. Do not hold back, for if you do, this won't take very long for me to kill you_." the possesed Red said, approaching Rosie menacingly.

"You don't have to do this, Red." Rosie replied. However, she still unsheathed her sword just in case.

"_I have to do this in order to complete the prophecy_." Red said, preparing to slice at Rosie.

"No you don't, Red." Rosie insisted. "Red, please see some sense in you and listen to me!"

Red ignored her, slicing at her neck. He could have decapitated her if she didn't parry the attack. His eyes widened in surprise, but prepared for the next attack. Rosie knew that he wouldn't listen, but she couldn't give up.

"Red, please! Listen to me! This isn't you!" Rosie pleaded. Then, she saw Samantha's glare harden on the girl.

It was working.

"Red! Listen to my voice!" Rosie continued, making the possesed Red cringe. However, this wasn't going to go as easily as the one between Brittany and Blue.

"_My… Mission is to make… The Dark Prophecy… Come True…_" Red struggled to say. His possession was starting to cease, but it wasn't enough.

She had to use her trump card.

However, she knew it would cause a little bit of embarrassment if Red didn't agree. But this was a life or death situation, so she had no choice. She couldn't be a little crybaby anymore. Not now, and not ever.

Before she could say anything, Red in his non possesed form said something to her. "Just run! I can handle this!" He yelled, before his possesed form regained power.

"_In the name of Lady Samantha, I must end you and this vessel!_" The possesed Red yelled before his sword began to release a flame. He sliced at her, about to strike.

"R-Red… I…" She began in a whimper…

"...Love you."

* * *

**How cute! The power of love will save them all! ...Or will it? Find out in the next chapter! **

**~V-fanfics**


	19. Chapter 19: Flaria, The Fire Goddess!

**I'm not gonna say much for this chapter other than this. WARNING: THERE IS SOME GORE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE, SKIP AWAY FROM THIS CHAPTER NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

_Chapter 19: Flaria, the Fire Goddess!_

* * *

That settled it. Red's sword was less than an inch from Rosie's neck. Everyone on the other side of the force field had their eyes widened like dinner plates, as did Samantha's and Moldarch's. Shadow was smiling... Well, more like smirking.

"WHAT!? HER TOO!?" Samantha yelled audible enough for Rosie to hear.

Rosie opened her tearing eyes before she heard a sword fall. Then, she felt arms wrap around her, surrounding herself in warmth. She could also feel the dampness of tears, as she too began to cry.

"I... I'm so sorry." Red whimpered.

"...I'm sorry for not helping you." Rosie replied, tears still falling down her cheeks like waterworks.

Suddenly, the force field broke into shattered pieces. Everyone in the group, heroes and girls, gathered around the red duo.

"Rosie! Red! Are you okay?-!" They all asked in unison. Red and Rosie broke apart, nodding to the rest of the group.

"What made Red snap out of that?" Brittany asked, curious.

Red and Rosie exchanged wondering glances, wanting to tell them but feeling that it should wait.

"She said three simple goddess forsaken words, 'I love you.' I'm not even sure she means it." Samantha jumped down from her little ledge and landed in front of the heroes.

The others had their eyes widened and their stare landed on a red-as-her-tunic Rosie. She replied with a simple shake of her head and, "That's not true!"

"You know it's true. You don't truly love him." Samantha insisted, her scowl getting increasingly fierce.

"... It is the truth. The whole truth." Rosie muttered. "I do love him, and that's because he has a big heart. Unlike you, you heartless monster!"

"Like I said before, bad guys have no morals. So, they have no heart for these kinds of things. Only for the ones that they themselves love." Samantha replied.

"And that would be...?" Grace asked.

"It would be NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, GRASS FACE!" Samantha retorted, unsheathing her sword. However, Shadow jumped and tried to calm her down.

"...Fine. Moldarch, you handle this." Samantha ordered. "In the meantime, I'm blowing up the temple, this place has no use for me."

"Yes, miss. I will also report this failure to the Mistress, if you want." Moldarch replied.

"..." Samantha remained silent. "No. Do not let her be aware. She will end your life if she knows you are not strong enough. Destroy them and get out of here once you're done."

"As you wish, milady." Moldarch replied, revealing his battle axe. He jumped down from the ledge as Samantha and Shadow teleported out together.

The whole group unsheathed their swords, but Rosie raised her hands beside her. "No, this is my fight. I'll do this alone."

This surprised everyone, even Red. They knew she was strong, but they doubted if she could stand up to a fight.

"I dunno about this." Blue muttered.

"Just you watch, dear Blue." Brittany smugly replied.

"She's stronger than she looks, I just hope her element gets unlocked soon." Grace muttered.

"Element?" Green asked.

"That's right. She has the element of Fire in her hands." Grace responded.

"Fire?" Green replied. His eyes moved to the scene of the fighting, where it had already begun.

"Give it up, you're just a small, useless, girl. You should've been mine long ago, and now you're here trying to face someone twice your pitiful size." Moldarch taunted.

"I may be small, but you must know I am quick on my feet. Don't underestimate my power." Rosie replied, a smirk present on her rosy cheeked face.

"Hmph." Moldarch sliced at Rosie, as she jumps high in the air landing on his axe. He puts the axe on his back, looking for where the girl had gone. She was just standing on his large axe, carefully balanced and giggling.

"You little BRAT!" Moldarch said as he swung his axe. However, Rosie was prepared. She jumped on his head and grabbed his head with legs and arms. He began to flail around. As this happened, however...

She got her memory this time.

~Flashback~

_"Ruby, you have a visitor." A guard garbed in red armor announces to the young princess._

_"Ooh! Yay! I hope it's the other four!" The small girl, Ruby, cheered as she ran to the great hall._

_"Ruby, sit here please." A beautiful woman said. Her hair was in a side ponytail, but it was long and a fiery red and orange at the tips. There was no male present, since her father had passed away before Ruby was born._

_"Mommy, who's that?" Ruby pointed out a boy that was standing before the two royals. His hair was a perfectly combed brown-ish color. He had a red coat on, showing off his formality._

_"..." The boy remained silent. "I am Venomania."_

_The older woman, the mother of Ruby, narrowed her eyes. "You look very familiar to a certain boy who we've already said no to about my little girl."_

_"No. I am not that foolish boy you knew once." Venomania replied._

_"Wait!" A voice called from the other side of the castle's great hall._

_It was a young boy garbed in red as well, but he wore more simple clothing. His hair matched the color of the young girl's. He walked up to Venomania._

_"This IS the boy you once met before! He's lying just so he can take advantage of your daughter, Ruby!" The young boy said. As he said this, Venomania violently attacked the smaller boy._

_"Shut up, you impudent brat!" Venomania yelled._

_However, the boy was fast. He had jumped on Venomania's head and grabbed his freshly combed hair and began pulling. Venomania clawed at the boy, but then the two were separated. The one who attacked was thrown, literally, out of the castle._

_"My daughter and I are both very grateful that you got rid of that impudent Moldarch for good. You are forever in our favor" The mother said to the boy, petting his head._

_"What's your name?" Ruby asked, a huge smile plastered on her face._

_"Me? Oh, I'm Red! Nice to meet 'cha, Princess Ruby and Queen Anju!"_

_The memory stopped there, the rest becoming a huge blur of fire._

~Flashback end~

Rosie found herself in flames. She wasn't feeling the burn of anything. She had just felt complete anger. She looked up with her eyes ablaze, saw Moldarch with a gruesome sight. While her memory lasted, his limbs were completely cut from his torso, and her sword was covered in pure, red blood. Her bows were in the same condition, covered in blood.

Moldarch was just cowering in the corner of the room, scared. So were the heroes and the other girls.

"You said she was POWERFUL. Not as SCARY as a _ReDead_!" Green complained to Grace.

"Well sorry, I didn't think that it would be like THIS." Grace commented.

Whatever they were saying, Rosie couldn't hear them. She was engulfed by anger.

"Please, Ruby. Have mercy on me!" Moldarch begged. He would fold his hands, but he has none. They were cut completely from his torso.

"..." Rosie remained silent. "No. I won't."

With that, Rosie blew out what she thought was air. However, instead it was a raging fire. It burned Moldarch until his screams of pain had died out. Rosie shut her eyes, not wanting to believe that she was doing this. When the screams stopped, she stopped breathing fire and kneeled down on the ground. Tears once more ran down her face.

"I'm... I'm a monster..." Rosie whimpered. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, to see a smiling Red.

"Here, take it." Red insisted. It was the Fire stone. It was in his pocket... His pocket.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?-!" The whole rest of the team shouted.

"It was in my pocket. I bet Shadow put it there before I was possessed so I wouldn't destroy it or anything, huh?" Red chuckled, smiling.

Rosie continued to look downward. "No. I don't deserve this. I'm a monster, not a goddess."

Before Red or anyone else could say anything, a bright voice echoed throughout the temple.

_Goddess of Fire, and all things that bring heat, do not despair. For you are not a monster, but a graceful, big-hearted goddess of fire. For fire might bring destruction if used in an improper manner, it can bring destruction. However, if the fire is used to help others in need, it becomes a start of civilization._

Rosie hadn't thought of it that way. Her tears had ceased falling as her frown was replaced with a large, friendly smile. She hugged her team and, with a blush and longer time, Red. Everyone chuckled as the overly happy girl they knew and loved was back again.

_Dear Goddess so loved, play the song of the fire. This is necessary in order to bring order between the elements found._

As the goddess spoke, two harps of different sized appeared in the center of the room they were in. They were red with fire-like designs on the edges. One harp could be held, while the other one had a seat next to it. Rosie took the handheld harp while Red sat by the larger harp. Green, Grace, Brittany, and Blue all received their instruments near where Red and Rosie were positioned. The girls stood next to each other, Grace, Brittany, and Rosie respectively. The boys were in the same positions, so they were facing their elemental counterpart.

A happy tune rang through the temple, letting the six performers do what they needed to do. Once again, the second verse of the music played, and the rest copied. As soon as the tune finished, Red and Rosie's eyes had turned a very light scarlet. They were in their trance.

As they continued playing, the flames present on Rosie's belt buckle grew and encircled the two playing the harps. It left them ablaze, but it didn't hurt them. The area was brightly illuminated, but this time, all eight of them were teleported to the central part of the temple, where the entrance is. The fire died down as the song finished, and Red and Rosie's trance wore off. The torches around the stage lit up with a beautiful orange fire.

When the ritual ended, Red and Rosie's eyes widened in realization. They could… remember their past.

Rosie smiled at Red, and he knew what she was smiling about. They hugged once more, getting an "aww" from Grace, and unnecessary whistling from the duo garbed in blue.

"I'd rather not ask what their history's like. I'll let her keep that a secret." Victoria mused, smiling warmly.

"Now what? Where's the next temple?-!" Brittany asked. Well… More like shouted at Victoria.

"Unless you change your attitude towards me, I'm not going to speak a word." Victoria responded, crossing her arms.

"Just tell them, I'll sort this out later." Vio insisted.

Victoria sighed, but she opened up the Light Prophecy and opened it to the map. She searched around the map, but could find no other temple. "Unfortunately for us, I can't _find_ the next temple."

"WHAT?-!" Everyone shouted, scrambling to get a view of the map. This ended up knocking down Victoria and all of them earning a glare.

"Unfortunately, she's right. I don't see a fourth temple anywhere." Vio muttered.

"Just perfect! How are we going to get to the next goddess damned temple if we can't find it?-!" Blue shouted, threatening to throw the Light Prophecy on the floor. "I swear, this book is way too old or something! The temple has to exist!"

Just as Blue said that, the ground began to shake. Samantha wasn't bluffing, this place was going to explode.

"CRAP! RUN TO THE ENTRANCE!" Grace yelled, pointing to the wide open entrance of the temple. Each hero made a mad dash for the door, jumping out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

Vio grabbed on a ledge and Victoria landed on a small ledge near him. Blue and Brittany hang by a branch pulling on their tunics. Red and Rosie are in the same situation as Vio, while Green and Grace pull out a hookshot and cling on a ledge.

Just in time, the ashes and smoke, accompanied by a large "Boom", blew up the Temple of Fire. The smoke wafted down to the heroes, all of the coughing out ashes and smoke.

"Hey! Someone!" Brittany managed to utter in the middle of her coughing fit. "MAKE THIS SMOKE GO AWAY!"

"On it!" Grace yelled back, summoning large vines from the sides of the volcano. "Better yet, lets get out of here!" She commanded the large vines to make a walkway down the mountain.

One by one, the heroes and the girls all made their way down the volcano, leaving Victoria in the back to collect her thoughts, when suddenly…

"I've got it!" Victoria announces as she snaps her fingers as a sign of an epiphany. "The temple must be in the sky!"

"You're joking, right?" Blue muttered.

"Well, Blue, if you used your head once in a while, you'd understand. Since the last element is air, and the kingdom is in the air according to this map, the temple must be in the air to protect the element from any harm!" Victoria answered.

It didn't take a while for the rest of the group to understand, with the exceptions of Blue and Brittany. As they returned to the Village of Fire Roses, they were greeted by many happy villagers.

"You are our heroes!"

"The Kingdom of Fire reigns forever!"

"All praise the Goddesses of the Elements!"

The cheers and chants encouraged the group of eight. The villagers brought everything: confetti, fireworks, drinks, and many other things. The happy faces of men, women, and children brightened the spirits of the heroes.

"You're my hero, Red!" A small girl said, about half the size of Red himself. She waved to him and he waved back, astonished that he was the hero of someone who he didn't even know.

"Great, you've got your very own fan club over here, Red!" Blue said, putting his hand on Red's shoulder. Red nodded and smiled wider than he ever smiled. Ever. And that's saying something.

However, as the heroes tried to leave, the villagers kept following the eight heroes. It started to bug them, but they just let them have their fun. As they neared a train station, which was the only available way of transportation at the moment.

"Bye, Four Sword heroes!"

"We are forever in your debt!"

"Come back soon!"

These cries of the people echoed in their ears. The cheers rang, even after the doors on the train had closed. All the heroes sat on the comfy, pillow-like chairs as the train's conductor started the train with coal. Rosie's eyes closed, allowing her to sleep the whole ride. Victoria was talking to the conductor of where they wanted to be, so she took the Light prophecy with her. Vio, Green, and Blue were sitting next to each other, just talking. The girls sat next to Rosie and Red, also talking.

"I hate trains." Grace muttered. "These things go way too fast and they only go on a certain path. They aren't as elegant as horses."

"Yeah, but it's fast and can get us to a place faster." Rosie added.

"Whatever. As long as we're in contact with land, I'm fine." Brittany said, yawning and laying on the seats. She closed her eyes and began her deep slumber that she definitely needed.

"I think we should get some sleep." Red commented, yawning. However, he needed to say no more, as already Rosie rested her head on his shoulder, her scarlet eyes closed. Grace leaned back and slept as she sat, instead of laying down. Green and Blue both slept back to back, as though they were brothers. Vio, however, was the only one awake with his nose in a book as usual.

"...Well then." Red said, as he leaned back and joined most of the others in the realm of dreams.

Victoria entered the room to find complete silence. She could only hear the start of the train engine and the "chugga chugga" of the train. Everything else was silent. She peered around, seeing that everyone was asleep. Except for Vio.

"Vio, how come you're not asleep?" Victoria whispered, sitting next to him.

"I was just waiting to make sure that you'd make it back in here in one piece. Don't wanna have to go on another expedition like the last one." Vio answered softly, closing his book.

"Oh." Victoria replied. She touched her bow that still rested on the back of her head, removed it, and placed it on her lap. "I'm taking this off, I look ridiculous with it on."

Vio nodded in understanding. He definitely agreed that she looks better with that stupid bow off of her head. Her hair is able to move itself closer to her face, and elegantly cover part of it, not saying that it's hideous of course. When she removed the bow, her beautiful light blond hair had fallen so elegantly, it almost made Vio gasp aloud with astonishment. It's just simply extrava-

"Vio… How come you're staring at me like that? It's making me slightly, for lack of a better term, odd." Victoria whispered, her face turning a slight, ever so slight pink.

"Hm? Oh, sorry if that bothered you. It's just…" Vio ended off there, so he wouldn't say anymore. However, Victoria was smart enough to know he was going to say something important.

"Vio, you can tell me." Victoria insisted, putting her hand on Vio's causing his face to turn a brighter blush. She observed this and took a mental note of it.

"I-It's nothing, I assure you." Vio muttered, stuttering worse than back in the Inn with… Alicia.

"..." Victoria studied his reaction. She then had an idea that she could prove. She closed her hand around Vio's, knowing that contact like this could give away any sort of feeling.

"...Victoria, what are you doing?" Vio asked, getting slightly confused. He knew not whether she meant it or she was testing him.

Lets just say it was more of the former.

Remembering why she was doing this, she moved her hand around in Vio's hand. "Your hand's softer than any I've ever known." She muttered.

Vio's blush intensified by a tenfold, reaching to the very tips of his ears. He couldn't keep eye contact with her, since he knew that she'd make him blush even more somehow. Thank the goddesses that the others were asleep while this was going on.

"I knew it." Victoria said suddenly, catching Vio's attention. She quit moving her hand, but she didn't let go and she didn't notice. "I knew you liked me. It was evident in the way you acted."

This was it. Vio was screwed and he was going to get friendzoned, most likely. His blush vanished almost completely, and his eyes lost their calm and collected luster. This made Victoria frown.

"Don't worry, Vio." She whispered. She came closer to his ear and whispered, "I feel the same for you." When she sat back down, her blush touched her ears as well, but she had a warm smile.

"I believe that we should join the others in their sleep, don't you agree?" Vio asked.

"I definitely agree. After all this and them some, I need some rest. I'll see you when we wake up again." Victoria said, putting her head on Vio's shoulder. Vio smiled while blushing once more, and joined her in the realm of dreams.

* * *

**Let me just say one thing.**

**Yes. I knew these couples were predictable. I knew from the very start. However, so did they! ...Before their memories were erased, that is. **

**I'll see you in today's next installment! Bye!**

**~V-fanfics**


	20. Chapter 20: Train Trouble On The Double

**Before you read the story, try to read for this for a sec, cuz I have something to say.**

**THIS IS MY THIRD FAVORITE CHAPTER.**

**That is all. Begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Train Trouble On The Double_

* * *

"I want you to make certain that the heroes and those girls do NOT reach the Air temple before we do. We must secure the area and make sure she does not get the last stone. Destroy their vehicle." A voice echoes through a staff belonging to a strange character.

"Yes, milady." A man's voice muttered. He turned off the staff and blew away his blue-streaked dark brown hair that was covering his face. His lime green eyes scanned the area, looking for the legendary Shadow Train. He walked down the pathway of the Dark Temple. The tracks he was following led him to a huge train. His smirk grew wide, showing his pearl white teeth.

"Here we are." He said as he walked up to the legendary Shadow Train. The front of the train had a drill, while the size was enormous. The sides had huge wheels compared to what train wheels actually are in proportion to the train itself. The train also had a few cannons, able to take on any normal train with no increase in power.

"Excellent." The voice said from the staff again. "Now, conduct it and house some of the minions, we can't let the heroes get it their way.

"Of course, Lady Samantha. As you wish. They won't get it their way this time." The person said. He smiled evilly as he boarded the Shadow Train. "I won't let you down. And I'll get my revenge on that stupid girl, even if she is the goddess of water."

~With the Heroes~

"_This is an announcement from the conductor. This is the last stop before Areal mountain! Get any supplied you may need here!_" An intercom echoed through the train, waking up the heroes.

"Damn intercom. Couldn't they make it 'sleeping passenger' friendly?" Brittany complained, yawning and sitting up. Red and Rosie yawned like it was the best sleep of their lives. Grace, as well as Green, was already awake, unable to sleep with the paranoia of being in a train. Blue woke up with a bear-like yawn, but attempted to go back into his slumber.

However, Vio and Victoria hadn't woken up yet.

Victoria was laying down on Vio's lap… again… Just as it was back on the boat when heading to the Temple of Water. Vio had his hand over her hair, which covered the rest of his lap and the seats next to them. They looked so peaceful.

"Umm… Is it just me, or do they look like total lovebirds and they don't even know it?" Grace points out.

The comment causes the others to look in the same direction as Grace was looking. Red and Rosie answered with "Aww", of course. Blue and Brittany stifled a laugh. Green and Grace had no reaction.

"Wow. They're more oblivious than two high school lovers." Brittany laughed. This caused Victoria's ear to twitch, as she could now hear them.

"I wonder… Do they… know that they like each other?" Rosie asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Green answered, yawning from lack of sleep.

Blue decided to yawn again, which caused Victoria to wake up and glare at him. Her lavender eyes narrowed, but then she let out a yawn. Whatever energy she had to insult Blue flew right out of the window. She shut her eyes, in an attempt to fall back asleep.

Brittany then smirked and whispered in Blue's ear, and he nodded, growing a smirk on his own face. He tip-toed up to the sleeping pair, took in a deep breath, and-

"**GET YOUR DAMNED ASSES UP, LOVEBIRDS!**"

As soon as Blue began yelling, both of the two clad in violet sat upright. What made everyone laugh even harder than Blue's yell was the fact that when Victoria sat upright, she hit Vio's nose with her head.

"OW!" Vio exclaimed, holding his nose. He opened his eyes and twitched from the slight ringing in his ears. He saw the rest of them laughing, but he had no idea why.

"BLUE!" Victoria screamed. This shut everyone up. She had never screamed this loud in the history of her lost memory or after the amnesia potions. "ARE YOU STUPID?-!"

"Yeesh, I didn't think that you'd react like this. Sor-" Blue was cut off by a familiar sound of a hard slap to his face. Unlike Brittany's slap, this one hurt more physically than emotionally.

At this point, it seemed as though time had stopped. Instead of trying to apologize, Blue looked like he could kill Victoria.

"That should teach you a lesson on why you shouldn't mess with me." Victoria muttered as she walked away from the group. She exited the car to get to the food car so she could have some time to calm herself.

"... Remind me what the hell just happened?" Grace muttered.

"...I think she's lost her mind." Green answered.

"No, I think it's worse than that." Vio replied, standing up. "I'm going to get her. In the meantime, you'd better get a damn good apology ready for when we get back, Blue." The last part made Blue grumble something, but he eventually agreed.

Vio exited the car to follow Victoria, shutting the door as harshly as she had done. As soon as the door had slammed, a familiar smoke filled the room. And yes, it had that same familiar smell as well.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT UNHOLY SMELL?-!" Brittany shouted loudly, covering her nose. The others ended up having the same reactions.

When the smoke had died out, the same shadowy ally appeared from the smoke. His appearance was accompanied by the sound of his own laughter. This caused everyone in the room to scowl at the shadowy boy.

"You guys are the best to do this with! HA!" Shadow guffaws as he struggles to speak. However, he gets a whiff of his own teleportation smoke and starts to cough violently. This caused the others to turn their scows into a smirk.

"Well, now you know how we feel." Grace snickers as she speaks. It was then Shadow's turn to scowl at her.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have some _extremely_ important news regarding Victoria." Shadow said in a serious tone. His face gave off a vibe of worry.

"Is it why she's acting like Blue?" Grace asked, earning a glare from both Blue and Brittany.

"...Possibly. Remember back at Vaati's tower? When Victoria passed out? And all those times that she was in pain?" Shadow asked, getting nods from the Links. "Well, it's all from the Darkeon stone."

"THE DARKEON STONE!?" The girls yelled in unison. They knew exactly what it was, and they were becoming paler and paler.

"That's right. The artificial stone of the element of darkness. It's successfully latched onto Victoria's mind, soul, and slowly deteriorating her sanity and balance of emotions. She's suffering." Shadow explained. "However, Samantha said something's blocking the total control of her mind. I'm thinking it's the barrier her mind created using Vio's presence."

"So, basically having a crush on Vio is what's keeping her alive?" Grace asked.

"You can say that. Unfortunately, there's no way to remove the stone without her suffering a lot of pain. She may not even make it after the Darkeon stone is removed. All we can do right now is prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

"What's the best case scenario?" Rosie asked, holding onto Red's arm.

"..." Shadow remained silent, not wanting to answer. "...She'll die with lots of pain, if she succeeds the Dark Prophecy."

The car remained silent. No one dared speak, not after the news that they were just given.

"The worst case scenario is that-" Shadow is cut off.

"Don't even tell us that, okay?" Green mutters, putting his hand up. "We'll never need to see it." Shadow sighs, feeling the same.

Shadow sits down in the chairs and debates whether he should tell Victoria himself or not tell her anything. However, he doesn't have much time to debate this as Victoria and Vio enter the car. She doesn't say a word to any of them and walks to the farthest seat from the group.

"What's up, Vio?" Green asked.

"She broke down." Vio muttered. "I'm really worried."

"Well, it make sense." Shadow said, causing Vio to look and sit next to him.

"Why is that?" Vio asked.

Shadow sighed, explaining everything. As he neared the end, Vio's face twisted in worry and paled whiter than a cloud. When the explanation ended, Vio's bangs covered his face, and something happened that none of the heroes would ever believe.

A single tear trailed down his cheek.

"Oh my god!" Blue yelled. "Vio's… Crying?-! HOLY SH-"

"Vio?" Victoria's sudden voice cut off Blue's swearing. She caught his attention as he looked up, eyes red and puffy and filled with tears. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

He got up, walked up to her and hugged her tightly, like a small boy would hug his mother. The rest of the team looked upon this, dumbfounded. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Vio, what's wrong?" Victoria asked him calmly, her voice warmer than a campfire. This also shocked the rest of the team, they had never heard her talk in such a way. Not even her friends.

"I-It's just-" Vio was cut off by the train suddenly stopping. There was an alarm sounding through the train. Victoria untangled herself from Vio and drew her sword in alarm.

"_Alert! Alert! An unidentified train is approaching! Please, do not panic!_"

"An unidentified train?" Rosie echoed. Suddenly, there was a crash, causing the train to sway back and forth once.

"HOLY CRAP GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" Grace shouted, holding onto any bar she could find, as did Green.

"Oh crap. I've gotta run." Shadow muttered as he teleported away from the scene.

Rosie ran to the cockpit of the train to find that the conductor was knocked out. She gasped, but then remembered something important.

"RED! I need your help to conduct the train out of here!" Rosie yelled, catching Red's attention. He nodded, knowing what she was doing.

"I'll help in any way I can, Rosie!" Red replied, running into the cockpit. "Don't worry guys, we've got this. We need someone to man the cannon, though."

"I'll take care of that." Victoria replied. "Come on Vio." She dragged Vio along, who willingly came with her to fill the bombs in.

"What do we do?" Brittany asked."

"We need coal, so you can haul it in with your strength!" Rosie suggested. Brittany and Blue nodded, joining them in the cockpit.

"I'll stay here." Grace muttered.

"Me too." Green muttered.

"Not a problem!" Rosie replied, closing the door.

"_We need to communicate through the intercoms on the train. Vio and Victoria, do you see anything?_" The intercom sounded with Rosie's voice.

"...Definitely." Victoria replied. She could see the huge train. It was black and housed many monsters on it's back. She couldn't see the driver, but she needed to make sure he was done for.

"_Is it big, black, and housing monster's on it?_" Rosie asked through the intercom.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Victoria replied. She aimed the cannon while Vio began to load it with bombs.

"START THE TRAIN!" Brittany yelled, as she could also see the speeding train near them. She began to shovel coal as Red lit it with his newly gained fire elemental powers. Rosie steered the train on the right path as she tried to evade the dangerous train.

"HOLD ON, GUYS!" Rosie yelled as she immediately put the train on full speed. The train groaned some, but eventually reached half of full speed and kept gaining power.

Victoria could feel the train start, so she began to fire. She knew that with more of a push, they could get away just in time. First shot. Killed a group of monsters. Second shot. Hit a vital part of the front of the train. She was getting good at this aiming thing.

"Good job, Victoria! Keep firing!" Rosie yelled. Victoria kept aiming, when suddenly, she felt a surge of power flow through her. Her normally pale lavender eyes turned a dark black. She stacked three bombs without Vio's notice and unknowingly filled them with a strange power. She fired, and the bombs flew straight for the front of the train, where the enemies were, and one fell right through the train!

"Am I seeing this right?-!" Brittany asked no one in particular. Blue's face had a surprised form plastered on his face.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked, keeping her eyes on the controls.

"Victoria's unlocked her power..?" Blue suggested.

"No, that isn't her power." Brittany stated simply. "That could be the Darkeon stone giving her power, but she can still control her thoughts."

"Huh." Blue muttered, getting back to shoveling in the coal. Brittany joined in, keeping the train running at full speed.

It took a minute or two, but the bombs exploded with an explosion four times as big as four bombs exploding. It destroyed the cockpit, as someone jumped out of the train. The enemies on top of the train either jumped off or exploded. Then, there was an enormous explosion where the engine would be, stopping the gargantuan train and leaving the heroes cheering. Rosie and Red high fived Blue and Brittany, and each other. Grace and Green sighed and relaxed on the seats of the train. Vio thanked Victoria, and she nodded and unloaded the cannon and bombs.

"You did great, Victoria." Vio congratulated. Victoria's eyes had returned to normal before the explosions happened. She had no idea what had happened, but she was glad it did.

"Thanks, Vio. I think we should join the others inside." Victoria replied. She grabbed his hand and they went inside together.

"Victoria!" The others said. "What happened?-!"

"I don't know. I just felt power and then I manipulated the abilities of the bombs to go through stuff and explode with a stronger blast." Victoria muttered, sounding confused.

"Hmm…" Green thought. "Well whatever. Are we at our location yet?" As soon as Green said that, the train stopped brutally. It caused everyone to either fall or grab onto something for support.

"Here we are!" Rosie announced loudly. Everyone got off the train, Green and Grace running and hugging the ground and each other. Blue and Brittany stretched out, as though they weren't doing any work shoving in all that coal. Vio and Victoria just exited normally.

"That wasn't so bad!" Rosie cheered as she skipped off the train alongside Red.

"Tell that to my stomach." Grace muttered, her face as green as her tunic. Green was in the same status as she was.

"I still have potions from the earlier incident with Brittany's little sailing trip." Victoria muttered, giving Grace and Green some blue potions. Rosie began sputtering something along the lines of, "That's where they were!"

"Thanks." They said in unison as they drank the potions greedily.

Victoria nodded as she walked forward. She began to wonder where they were, so she looked around. She could see Arial Mountain, the largest mountain in the land. It is said to be the gateway to the Air Kingdom. She looked around a little more, seeing they were in the middle of a forest. There was also a large cabin nearby.

"Guys, there's no need for camping, I found a cabin!" Victoria alerted the group, turning their attention toward the cabin. It was two stories high, and it was entirely made of wood. There was a chimney visible, and it looked in good shape.

"CABIN!" The boys shouted, running into the cabin. They had camped most of their days of adventuring, so getting a free cabin like this was an amazing feat. The girls giggled, with the exception of Victoria, and calmly followed them inside.

It looked amazing on the inside as much as the outside. The furnishings were as nice as possible, and the chimney had no sign of wear. There was even a stove and a pantry full of food. Upstairs were two bedrooms with more than enough beds.

It was as if whoever built this expected the heroes to arrive.

"Look! A letter!" Rosie pointed out. She cleared her throat and began to read. "Okay, this is what it says…

To whom this may concern,

This cabin was built for the travelers coming from the Village of Fire Roses. This is specifically for them, so if you are not the group of eight heroes and heroines, please evacuate the area before they arrive.

With much thanks,

The Village of Fire Roses"

"That's so nice of them!" Red commented, smiling widely. He showed the paper to everyone else. Vio was in the corner of the room, deciphering the Light Prophecy. He was looking for the prediction of air, so he wasn't paying attention to the area.

It was a little bit smudged, but he could still read it. It read, "

_With help from the goddess of Air and sky,_

_The hero garbed in violet will await the day he'll die._

_For when he does, the goddess's eye of truth shall reveal_

_A lost memory to one with little to no zeal._

_But that one with the memory must bring back the hero,_

_Or else the fate of the world is sealed and zero._

Vio gasped and dropped the book. The hero garbed in violet… that was him! He began pondering whoever the one was without zeal. Red? No, he was unreachable. Blue? Definitely not. Himself? How would he bring himself to life?

He kept thinking about it, but he kept his thoughts calculating in secret, so he sat with the others in front of the just lit fire.

"Ahh~! It feels so good to be in front of a fire again…" Rosie mused, her face slightly red from overheating. She was sitting on the fire, since she was fireproof. However, she still felt some of the heat.

"'In front of?-!' You're on top of the damn fire!" Blue yelled. He sat on the floor in front of the fire, closer than anyone else and blocked their heat. Of course, he let Brittany sit on his lap, but everyone else yelled at him about blocking the heat.

"Get off me!" Blue shouted, throwing Red and Green off of him. However, he was careful about hitting Brittany, not wanting the same incident happening again as back in the village with that strange Inn...

Vio stared blank faced into the fire that wasn't covered by Rosie sitting on it. He contemplated what the prophecy had told him, but he couldn't focus with all the fighting. He walked upstairs to think about what was going on.

'_Who is the one without zeal? And if the best case scenario is that Victoria dies, then why am I destined to die? And who will bring me back? And how will I die? I can't tell anyone about this… Not even Victoria_.' Vio's thoughts kept asking questions not even he could answer without a doubt. He opened up the dropped Light Prophecy and re-read the prophecy again and again. He still couldn't understand.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Vio mused. He rubbed his temples, trying to concentrate on those questions and how it could be solved.

"Hey, where's Vio?" Rosie asked, looking around the room.

"I dunno, he was here a second ago." Blue muttered.

"I hope he makes it back down here before dinner. I bet you guys are starving, huh?" Red asked the group.

"DEFINITELY!"

* * *

**Like I said. Third favorite chapter. You'll find out what my absolute favorite chapter is. This, however, was the chapter that took me the shortest to write, and the shortest to make up, much unlike my second and ultimate favorites. **

**Looks like Victoria's fate is sealed. She'll either die or find a way to increase the barrier to a huge amount. So big that it'll completely block out the remaining power the Darkeon stone has. **

**I'm debating on whether or not to update another chapter...**

**Why not? I'll do it!**

**Until next time, my friends!**

**~V-fanfics**


	21. Chapter 21: Time's Up

**So, the last chapter was my third favorite. Is this one my second?**

**NOPE.**

**You'll see. Review if you like it, and as always I can take some criticism!**

* * *

_Chapter 21: Time's Up_

* * *

"Damn it!" Samantha yelled, her angered voice echoing throughout Vaati's tower. She had received a report that the Shadow train was destroyed when the heroes had retaliated on the train. "You are USELESS!"

"I'm sorry, milady. It was that girl in purple who had gained power from seemingly out of nowhere, powered the bombs used to fire at us, and killed all the monsters and the train's engine!" The minion on the other side reported.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, USE- wait, what?" She pondered on whether she heard her minion right. Power? That purple brat gained power? "What do you mean 'she gained power'?"

"The readings on the train went off the charts. Her power had increased. But it wasn't her element." The minion continued.

"...Finally. The time has come." Samantha whispered to herself, turning off the communication between the minion and his leader. Her smirk grew very wide as she called out for her right hand shadow.

"SHADOW! I HAVE SOME NEWS!" She yelled, once more her voice echoing through the tower.

"I'm right here, you know." Shadow muttered, covering his ears. He was in the middle of a nice nap, so he wondered how important the news was.

"Turns out Victoria's reaction to the Darkeon stone is finally reaching it's end point." Samantha stated simply, her fanged smirk remaining. "Now, we'll be able to control her thoughts, powers, and body as well!"

"Now? Like, right _now_?" Shadow needed to know everything about this feat.

"No you dimwit. There has to be a trigger. An _emotional_ trigger for this to work." Samantha continued. "Something has to upset her balanced persona. Something momentous. Something devastating. Soul crushing, preferably."

"What?" Shadow asked. He needed to know what to tell the heroes to prevent this from happening.

"...I'll check the Dark Prophecy. It has to have something about this and I want to know what." Samantha mused, eager to pick up the Dark Prophecy to read it's writings of evil wisdom.

"_**The Prophecy of Light's final opposition. Kill who mustn't be killed. Capture those who must die. Win the last battle, and doubt your past. Fail, and one shall fall to the call of the ancients.**_

_**~Dark Prophecy**_"

"Uhh, what does that mean?" Shadow asked, again.

"Idiot. It means that we need to kill the hero that's left. That purple one, what's his name?" Samantha responded.

"...Vio?" Shadow answered.

"That's his name! Yeah, Vio! He's the one that's gonna die!" Samantha shouted, laughing evilly.

"Yeah, sure." Shadow muttered to himself, walking away from the insane girl. '_I have to warn the others_.'

Shadow turned around, calling out to the mad girl, "Samantha! I'm going to train the minions for the next attack, okay?"

"Go ahead! S'not like we're gonna use those weaklings!" Samantha shouted back.

As soon as Samantha said "Go", Shadow had already teleported to where he sensed the heroes were. He opened his eyes as he felt wind tear at his clothes and face. He remained focused, trying to find the nearest spot he could teleport to so he could locate the heroes. Once he did, he landed in a patch of grass.

"Well, that was quick. That means they're nearing the Air Kingdom." Shadow mused. He saw a cottage with a burning chimney. His head cocked to the side, wondering why his teleportation led him here.

However, his confusion vanished as he saw what led him here. Vio opened the front door to the cottage and walked out. He seemed like he had a lot on his mind.

"Hey, Vio!" Shadow called out, walking up to him. This took Vio from his thoughts as he looked up, his lavender eyes glinting.

"Hello, Shadow. What's the news?" Vio asked as he walked up to his shadowy best friend.

"..." Shadow was silent. "Vio, you need to watch your back closely. Samantha's planning to-"

"Kill me?" Vio finished, guessing correctly.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Shadow asked.

"The Light Prophecy told me I would die." Vio muttered. "However, it also told me I would be able to come back to life afterwards. By someone with no zeal."

"Someone with no… _zeal_?" Shadow asked, confused. "Why no zeal?"

"I don't know. The ancients may have gotten it mixed up." Vio muttered. "But everything that they wrote was correct…"

"I say just believe in that book you've got there." Shadow said, putting his hand on Vio's shoulder. "So, how's everyone else?"

"They're doing well. However, Victoria's acting strange." Vio answered.

"That's not surprising. The Darkeon stone's all ready to be launched." Shadow muttered.

"WHAT?" Vio shouted. "So… What you said…"

"That, now I'm not sure."

When the shadow boy answered Vio's half-question, Vio's eyes widened. "So, she won't die?"

"Like I said before, I'm not sure. Samantha's planning something but she won't tell me…" Shadow muttered.

"That's a relief." Vio said, sighing in relief. He nodded and beckoned Shadow to come into the cabin for a short while to catch up on what happened.

"Shadow!" Rosie shouted gleefully, holding a pot of chef-quality soup. "Glad you're here with us!"

"Hey! Have something to eat, I bet you that Samantha doesn't even feed her loyal subjects, heheh" Blue said, side hugging the shadow boy.

"Nope. I don't eat anything. That soup that I smell would be nice." Shadow replied, sniffing the area.

"Not a problem. Here." Red said, putting a bowl of fresh chicken soup on the table, next to others. "Dinner is ready, after all."

"I'll get Victoria and Brittany down here, I don't want them alone together without someone watching them." Grace muttered, running up the stairs to retrieve the two girls.

"That would be nice." Green replied, sitting at the table. He was anxious to eat the food Rosie was going to serve. He knew that Red was a good cook, but this would probably taste twenty times better.

"How did you guys find this cottage, anyway?" Shadow asked, eating his soup greedily.

"The villagers from the Village of Fire Roses built it for us, in return for saving the village." Rosie answered, serving the other bowls of soup.

"Quite the big payment, don't you think?" Shadow muttered, still eating.

"You seem hungry."

Everyone looked to the stairs where the calm voice came from. Victoria, Grace, and Brittany all were standing there. However, Brittany seemed pissed off more than usual. The three girls went to their seats at the table.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." Shadow muttered, yes, still eating.

Victoria eyed Shadow for a second before taking her seat next to Vio. She knew Vio was friends with him, so she didn't decide to push it. She began to eat when she noticed that Brittany was picking at her food.

"Lack of appetite, Brittany? From our feud upstairs?" Victoria asked, trying to see if she could get a reaction out of the blue garbed girl.

Brittany's eyes narrowed, but the focused on her food. "Shut up." She muttered, beginning to eat her own food.

"Uhh…" Shadow decided not to say anything to the girls. He knew one word could make an explosion of insults and probably fists from the two girls.

"Hmph." Victoria sighed, almost as if she was bored. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she turned her head towards Vio.

"Vio, did we read the Air Prophecy?"

Vio stopped eating in his tracks, dropping the spoon into his bowl. His face froze, not wanting to meet eyes with the violet garbed girl. Shadow's face fell as well, not wanting to say anything.

"I couldn't find it" Vio lied.

"What?-!" Green shouted, standing up. "What are you talking about, Vio?-!"

"There's no way that the Air Prophecy could be missing!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Vio…" Victoria began calmly, "Is this the truth?"

'Damn,' Vio thought, 'She'll definitely find me out one way or another. I need to secure the Light Prophecy in order to make sure that she won't find out a thing about this...'

"Yes. This is the truth. I cannot find it." Vio replied quickly, looking her in the eye and lying. This made him feel sick to his stomach to lie to her.

Shadow noticed how Vio felt about this. He knew that Victoria shouldn't know, it could be the trigger. He needed to help Vio, but he can't make a scene.

"Yeah, I was with him." Shadow added. Everyone at the table looked at him, not sure whether they should believe him. However, he kept his hard gaze, as if he was telling the truth.

"I believe him." Green said, sitting back down. The others nodded in agreement. Eventually, Victoria nodded solemnly and continued eating.

Conversations led from memories, to stories, to other legends the girls have heard. Victoria was intrigued by all the stories and memories, listening and hanging on every word. Vio seemed like he was ignoring everyone, but he was also listening to the stories.

"And that's how I met Red!" Rosie finished her story, hugging Red tightly and making his face turn the color of his tunic.

"Cool! I didn't know you two knew each other before the four sword!" Green exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, but cool!" Red responded.

"Well, I also knew Brittany before the sword." Blue said, wanting to tell a story of his own.

"Really? Please, fill us in." Vio asked. This hardly shocked the boys, but the girls were surprised that he was actually listening.

"Sure! Anyway, it started like this…" Blue had begun to tell the story when Brittany filled in for him.

"Blue and I were sailing on the same boat. He was a lanky on the boat, so he had to do some work on it. I met him when I almost fell off." Brittany told the others, catching their attention.

"Always the hero, aren't you?" Green asked Blue playfully.

"Eh, in all honesty, I was just doing my job." Blue chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head.

However, before Brittany was able to finish the story, Rosie yawned. "I'm tired, but I wanna hear the rest of the story."

"It is getting late…" Green said, yawning as well.

"I need to get back before Samantha becomes suspicious." Shadow muttered, running outside. "Thanks for the food."

"You're… wel...come…" Rosie struggled to say before she succumbed to the gentle feeling of sleep. Her head rested on her arms, which were placed on the table. Red chuckled slightly, before (just barely) picking her up and taking her to her bunk upstairs.

"Cute." Victoria commented, getting up from the table. "I'll be joining her in sleep, I'll see you all in the morning." She walked upstairs almost silently.

"Us too, we're really tired." Grace said, speaking for both her and Brittany. Yawning like the rest of them, the girls headed upstairs to join the other two.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, I'm so tired from all that happened." Green said softly, yawning as well. "All this yawning is so contagious."

"You got that right." Blue yawned as well, heading upstairs rather loudly. Green facepalmed as he headed upstairs, leaving Vio to his thoughts.

'_I just hope that everything works out tomorrow, and that Shadow was wrong about what he said earlier on the train...' Vio thought to himself. 'I'd better get some rest, though. I can't prepare for anything without a good night's rest_.' He got up from his seat and headed upstairs, going into the room next to the girl's and getting on the last bunk there was available.

'_Good to know they thought about my privacy_.' Vio thought as he went for the top bunk nearest to the door. He took off his hat and boots, placed all of his weapons next to the bed and covered himself in the sheets. He looked around, watching the others.

Green seemed to be snugly tucked in, like a mother was just in here. Blue was snoring loudly, but it didn't seem to bother Red since he was sleeping snugly with a pillow between his arms. Vio smiled and he too joined his brothers in the realm of sleep.

* * *

**ZZZzzz... Huh? Oh hi. I was just so tired since I haven't slept since, I dunno, the afternoon. I just finished this and I'm ready to join their realm of sleep too... ZZZzzz...**

**HUH!? okay I'll try to stay awake. Looks like all Victoria needs to go insane is a trigger. Who'll ignite the trigger, setting off one of my most favorite chapters in this whole fan ****fiction!? Whoever it is, I love them. **

**Ciao!**

**~V-fanfics**


	22. Chapter 22: The Trigger

**Hello everyone! Now, since this is my FAVORITE chapter, I suggest that you guys read it. To me, its more shocking and ****unbelievable if I read it for the first time. So please, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 22: The Trigger_

* * *

The sun had risen, the sky a beautiful blue-ish orange with a purple between the two. The birds were singing, as if the world wasn't threatened by any sort of evil. The wind blew calmly, and there was not a cloud in the sky. The trees had some dew on their perfectly green leaves, and everything seemed at peace.

'_Stupid Victoria._' Brittany thought bitterly. She was angry about the happenings from the train to last night. Victoria had slapped Blue hard enough to give him a bruise, and she continuously insulted her the night of!

~Flashback~

_"Come now, Brittany. We both know that Blue deserved that slap in the face. He actually deserved much worse that that, the pathetic boy." Victoria muttered, reading a book she had found in the room_

_"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Brittany retorted angrily._

_"Of course I do. I'm the smarter one, so you should know I always know what I say." Victoria said, closing the book and smirking. She was getting to her._

_"SHUT UP!" Brittany yelled again. "You may be the smartest, but that doesn't mean you can be mean to Blue like that! How would you like it if I said that Vio deserved to get slapped in the face by me?-!"_

_"That would just rate you as one of the most idiotic people I have ever MET." Victoria retorted, her anger rising slightly. "Blue of all people deserved to get slapped and much worse!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Brittany yelled._

_"YOU SHUT UP!" Victoria yelled back._

_"Hey girls? Dinner's ready and Shadow's- What the?" Grace had entered the room, seeing the two infuriated girls with fists clenched, ready to fight. "Okay, that's it. Just get down here before you two kill each other."_

_Both of the girls dressed in violet and blue turned away from each other, arms crossed and refusing to look the other in the eye. Grace facepalmed and dragged them downstairs for dinner._

~Flashback End~

Brittany clenched her fists as she remembered that moment. '_DAMN HER! I'll show her who's the smart and calm one here… But how will I show her..._' Brittany looked around, trying to see if anything around her could enrage the girl.

Looking around the room, she tried to see if she could use someone as a trigger for her anger. Suddenly, someone behind her yawned softly, as if they wanted no one to hear it.

"Morning." Vio muttered, walking down the stairs and rubbing one of his eyes with a closed fist. "I hope you slept well, seeing as though I didn't."

'_Perfect_.' Brittany thought. Her frown was replaced by another evil smirk of hers. She waited until Vio sat down and she then looked for Blue.

"Blue?" She called softly. She got a response by a small mutter, "What?" She smiled and walked over to where the sound was. Luckily, he was in the living room, far away from the dining room Vio was located.

"I'm getting payback for what happened on the train yesterday. I hope you don't get angry, but just so you know I'm faking whatever I'm doing." She warned. Blue blinked, obviously confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Here, I'll explain…" Brittany began.

As she explained, she noticed that her smirk was contagious. His smirk widened as he found out what she would do after triggering her anger and chuckled evilly.

"Awesome plan! Why don't you start now?" Blue asked, curiously.

"Because, lil' miss 'I'm smartest' has to see it happening for herself!" Brittany explained further, answering Blue's question.

"I see. Go ahead and wait, I know she'll wake up soon." Blue whispered, seeing as Red and Rosie had already woken up and began to enter the living room.

"Hi!" Red cheerily greeted the two clad in blue.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah! I slept really well, even if Victoria was tossing and turning above me…" Rosie replied, her voice trailing off towards the end.

"Tossing and turning?" Blue asked.

"Yeah. She was mumbling in her sleep, and tossing and turning. She's awake now, though." Rosie replied.

"Oh is she now..?" Brittany's smirk returned, and Blue's face formed into the exact same smirk. "I'll go… talk to her."

As Brittany left the room with Blue, Red and Rosie gave each other worried looks and followed them into the living room.

'_Perfect. Vio's alone and Victoria's out of sight! Now's my chance_.' Brittany thought evilly as she approached Vio, giving Blue the signal to make sure that he kept Red and Rosie from interfering if they were to watch.

"Hey, Vio~!" Brittany cooed as she walked up to him. This action made Vio look up with an annoyed face, something he didn't do often. However, this face was quickly replaced by one of extreme awkwardness as Brittany placed herself on his open lap, ruffling his hair.

"W-What are you doing?" Vio asked, stuttering from the weirdness of this occurrence. She just kept giggling and ruffling his hair in response, making him try and push her off, with a fruitless outcome.

At this moment, Blue could see Victoria walking down the stairs. He hid behind a chair that was big enough to hide him. Luckily, she didn't notice and began to walk to the dining room.

What he saw her do was beyond what he expected.

He saw her normally calm, lavender eyes widen with surprise and shock, then her head bow, shielding her eyes. Was she… crying? No, this was something else. He could see something else change, too. When she looked back up, her eyes were a pitch black, like the night sky before.

'_Oh Crap…_' He thought.

"_**BRITTANY!**_"

The shout shook the cabin, as though it was also scared of whatever Victoria was going to do to Brittany. With every stomp, Brittany's ear perked up since she could definitely hear it.

She looked over to where the sounds were coming from, shen her eyes widened in horrified shock. Victoria's eyes were pitch black and the tips of her hair were the same color. The look on the purple clad girl's face was one of death and darkness.

Unusually, Vio immediately got up, almost making Brittany fall off and faceplant on the floor. He knew what she did.

She ignited the trigger.

"**You little PEST!**" Victoria screamed as she grabbed Brittany by the collar and slammed her to a wall, pinning her and rendering her unable to fight.

"V-Victoria? What's going on with you?-!" Brittany asked, before she got slapped in the face and thrown across the room.

Blue stood up immediately, running to go help the fallen girl. "What was that for?-!" He yelled to the girl, until he noticed Victoria's physical changes and put the puzzle pieces in his mind.

"**You shouldn't have crossed paths with me, now you'll pay!**" Victoria yelled, threatening the already injured girl in blue.

Green and Grace rushed down the stairs to find out what was going on, when to their horror, they spotted the scene. Their faces paled instantly, knowing exactly what was going on. "Oh no…" Grace muttered to herself.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Green yelled, trying to snap Victoria out of her state.

"**You! SHUT UP!**" Victoria yelled, punching Green hard in the gut. Grace screamed, dodging the attack and cowering away.

'_Oh no..._' Vio thought. He struggled to keep his calm, but that facade was wearing away quickly.

"We'll settle this the old fashioned way, then."

Everyone, even Victoria, looked to where the voice came from. Brittany had stood up with Blue's help, her sword unsheathed, pointing at Victoria, challenging her to a battle. "Outside, we'll settle this."

"**...Fine. I accept.**" Victoria replied, a smirk replacing her angered facade.

~Later~

The two girls, garbed in similar clothing, stood before each other. The only weapons they could use were their swords. Each girl was glaring at the other, mentally swearing at the other, maligning the other to no end.

"So, aren't you going to attack first, or shall I do the honors of beating your ass to the ground?" Brittany taunted. However, the only response she got was a nod from Victoria. "Kay then, I'll do the honors!"

As a battle cry emitted from the attacking girl, the other surrounded by a dark aura stood, smirking at the other's stupidity. Simply, Victoria jumped higher than any of the girls had ever seen her jump, shocking Brittany and the others watching the fight.

"Wha?" Brittany's awestruck words were cut off by a dangerous Jump Strike from Victoria. Rolling, Brittany dodged the deadly attack from the girl.

Victoria's next move was almost too fast to see. After she had landed, she backflipped and sliced at Brittany's wielding arm, slicing a large gash down the length of Brittany's arm.

Crying out, Brittany grabbed her arm in extreme pain. She couldn't fight sword on sword with her wielding arm being injured so extremely. But, she had to think of something, or else… She would lose!

"**Give up yet, Brittany? Or are you 'just getting warmed up'?**" Victoria taunted, twirling her swords in her hands. Brittany looked up to the girl. No, she couldn't fight any more.

"I… I…" Brittany swallowed, worried about what would happen if she said this. "...Forfeit."

"**You think that'll save you from your fate?-! You truly are pathetic!**" Victoria yelled, as she raised her sword, getting ready to stab her.

"NOO!"

"STOP!"

"PLEASE, DON'T!"

"VICTORIA!" Vio yelled as he ran towards her. To his horror, he tripped, pushing Brittany away from the line of stabbing.

All at once, both garbed in purple began to remember something almost exactly like this from their past…

~Flashback~

_"You're disgusting! You're no man if you do this to your daughter!" A woman yelled at a man in front of her. Her long, flowing, lavender hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her pure purple eyes were narrowed in intense hatred to the man in front of her._

_"She is no good daughter if she disobeys! She needs to be a leader if she's actually the chosen one!" The man yelled back. His hair is a dark black, as were his eyes._

_"Amethyst is a perfect daughter! I couldn't ask for anyone better, Simon!" The woman yelled back._

_"Amethyst is a disappointment to this family! She has befriended the enemy of light dwellers, Amelia!" The man, Simon, argued back._

_"Well then, I need to banish you from this country if you're going to sacrifice our only daughter to the gods like that! I won't let you near my daughter!" Amelia yelled back._

_Unbeknownst to them, a young girl clad in violet, next to a boy clad in the same color and two shadows, watched the fight. Tears filled the brims of her eyes as she clung onto the boy next to her. He rubbed her back in comfort in response. Everyone watching was quiet until the argument would end, like it did any other day. A beating and tears, then running._

_However, today was different._

_"You… Banish me? Oh no no no… Instead…" Simon pulled a sharp knife from behind him. "I'LL BANISH YOU FROM THIS WORLD!"_

_As he yelled, he kicked the woman down to the floor and plunged the knife into her chest. The light that was present in her eyes vanished immediately, and the floor began to get stained with blood. The children watching the scene, their jaws dropped to the floor. Tears were dripping to the floor from the young girl in violet. The boy hugged her tighter, not wanting her to see this happening. The Shadows exchanged worried looks and got closer to the two._

_"Hmph." Simon removed the knife from Amelia's chest. "Stupid woman, thinking she can control me." However, he noticed someone walking over to him. He looked up, seeing the girl walk up to him, tears in her eyes._

_He stands up and hugs her. She doesn't hug back, knowing how cruel her father is._

_"I'm sorry." The small girl whispered. This caught the father's attention, but it was too late. He felt an intense pain in his stomach, as if someone was stabbing him there._

_He looked down, his eyes widening in complete shock. The knife used to stab his wife was used by his daughter to kill him. His knees buckled, falling to the ground. Limp. Dead. No more._

_"...I hate you, father."_

~Flashback End~

Time had stopped. The wind ceased to blow. The wide eyes of the heroes standing in the sidelines, and the wide eyes of the victim. All that was there was the battlefield used, and a pool of pure, red blood.

No one dared move. Everyone was shocked, and they didn't dare speak. Soon, time resumed again when a single clapping sound drew their attention.

"Good Job, Victoria." Samantha said, coming out of her hiding place behind a large tree. "I expected he would do that."

"..." Shadow also appeared, but he was speechless. He didn't want to say a word. Not after what just happened.

Victoria lifted her sword from it's stabbing position, releasing the victim from it's grasp. However, she did not move from there.

"I must commend you for killing Vio." Samantha congratulated. "He was a fine person to trigger this reaction."

As the words were spoken, each person on the sidelines began to become red in the face from anger. Brittany stepped forward, her face redder than beets. She inhaled sharply, ready to curse every single cuss word she knew at this girl.

"You..."

Before anyone could mutter anything, a single, faltering voice was heard from none other than the killer herself. Her hair was normal, as were her eyes. However, her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.

"You... Were our _friend_..."

As she continued to speak, the other's watched her with expectations of what she would say.

"I... Trusted you... To watch my own parents' _deaths_. One at my own hands."

Everyone gasped, completely appalled that Victoria would do something like that. Her red puffy eyes focused on Samantha's form, which was slowly changing from upright to... scared.

"_YOU TRAITOR!_" Victoria yelled aloud. Her eyes had gone from a normal white with a lavender iris and black pupil to a shining and complete lavender, the power seeping from the sides of her eyes. A large aura of power surrounded her, letting her hair flow freely and giving her a more intimidating form.

"Wha- What are you talking about, you pest?-!" Samantha yelled back, but was stopped as she too began to remember that horrifying moment. Her eyes went wide in realization, instantly regretting everything she had done.

"V-Victoria... I-I'm sorry!" Samantha pleaded, getting down on her knees and begging. "Please, forgive me!"

"_No. I believe that you deserve this. You made me suffer, and made me kill the one person that mattered a lot to me in my past. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here. You will also join him soon._" Victoria said, pointing her open palm at the shadow girl.

"N-No! Stop!" Samantha pleaded, putting her hands in front of her to shield herself.

"_Goodbye, you worthless scum of a living being…_" Victoria replied, a huge ray of pure, harsh power. Her elemental power was unleashed as she looked with an emotionless face upon the girl, mercilessly ending her life.

The screams of the shadow girl were evidently heard as she began to lose her original shadow form. The pain… The pain was too much to handle for her. It was as if pure light was being thrown at her. Soon, the pain stopped, and she was sent to the dark world once more, to dwell in limbo forever.

Victoria lowered her arm, the aura of raw elemental power began to cease. Her eyes returned to their normal hue, her hair lowering neatly back down to her sides and back. She turned away, walking to where the worst thing she had ever done had happened.

"...Vio…" She muttered. She knelt down next to his corpse as she blamed herself silently in her mind for being so weak, for being so pathetic, and being useless.

"Oh Victoria…" Grace whispered, walking up to her. Rosie joined her, beginning to cry herself. Green's eyes remained wide, but filled with sadness as well.

"I… I can't believe it." Red muttered.

"She… Just died…" Shadow muttered inaudibly.

"..." Brittany remained silent, knowing it was all her fault. If she hadn't been so stupid… None of this would've happened.

"DAMN IT VIO!" Blue yelled aloud, startling everyone in the area. "WHY'D YOU TRY TO STOP THIS?-!"

"It was what he needed to do…"

Everyone turned towards Shadow. He was walking towards the group, hands behind his back and head pointed towards the floor. "He did as the prophecy told him he would do."

The others looked at each other wide eyed, not believing their ears. However, before any of them said anything, Shadow continued.

"However, Samantha was needed to resurrect him from this form. Victoria, obviously, obliterated her completely. Now, no one knows whether he'll ever come back to life again."

These words were like bullets going through the group, especially Victoria with an added bonk on the head from Brittany's skull hammer. She… She had doomed Vio from ever waking up from the world of the dead.

...And it was all her fault.

Not letting the tears fall with all of her might, Victoria stood up, looking away from the rest of the group. A single, sorrowful voice was heard from the group.

"...Victoria… I'm sorry."

At that, Victoria's head lifted, her sad lavender eyes looking at the one who spoke. Brittany's head hung low, not wanting to face the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry I triggered your Darkeon stone with anger. I'm so sorry I said all of those things last night, and ever. I'm so sorry I caused…" Brittany paused, not wanting to say the wrong thing, "...This."

The area was silent. Victoria continued to look at the blue clad girl, her sad eyes closing with understanding. She walked up to Brittany, lifting her head, even if she was a slight bit shorter than the blue clad girl.

"It's okay."

Brittany's eyes widened, looking at Victoria. Amazed, she nodded, understanding why. Of course, Victoria thought it was her fault all this happened.

"This isn't your fault. There could be someone else that may have been chosen to resurrect Vio, we just need to find whoever it is." Green offered, putting a hand on the violet girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, it couldn't be Samantha, she was evil!" Rosie added, supporting Green's idea.

"I doubt it." Shadow argued. "It said someone with no zeal was supposed to resurrect him."

"No."

Surprised, the others looked to the origin of the voice. "Not zeal. A seal. Someone with no seal. It can only be Samantha, since she has no seal to her element. Everyone has a seal to an element. Hylians from Hyrule are bonded with the light element. The people in the Earth Kingdom are bonded with the Earth Element. The Water Kingdom, Water element. And so on."

As Victoria explained, the others exchanged worried faces. "And that is why it is solely my fault." She muttered as she entered the cabin.

She didn't want to talk for the rest of the day, lain in front of the chimney fire, trying to sleep. The others decided to leave her be, going to go get supplies for their last stay, as they had to move somewhere else to escape from memories and danger.

Covered in a soft blanket, Victoria's slowly closing eyes stared at the blazing fire ahead of her. '_It's all my fault. I shouldn't have killed her like that, I should've listened to her. Should've shown mercy… But no. I'm a monster, and I hate myself… Please, forgive me, goddesses, for I am no goddess if I show no mercy to others_.' She thought to herself bitterly, a single tear dripping to the floor. Her eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the fire over her weary body. She entered the world of sleep once more, trying to escape her worries.

Her last conscious thought until she slept for hours on end...

Was of Vio and her in the past, sitting under a tree, sleeping peacefully…

* * *

***Sniffle* Wow. Apparently, Vio and Victoria knew each other very well in their past. What happened for Vio to lose his memory completely, and to become a four sword hero? Did Samantha really die? How did Victoria unlock her element without needed the elemental stone? These questions will be answered in the next chapter, being put up today, possibly!**

**Until then, I bid you a teary adieu.**

**~V-fanfics**


	23. Chapter 23: The Mistress

**Not my ultimate favorite yet. You'll see. Just read.**

* * *

_Chapter 23: The Mistress_

* * *

A dark room.

Darkness. She _hated_ it.

It made her feel… Alone.

Looking around in the room, Samantha groggily stands up, struggling to regain her balance. She tries to observe her surroundings, but it is too dark for even her to see.

'_Why am I here? And Alive? What's going on?-!_' Samantha asked herself in her thoughts, trying to find an answer.

"Well, looks like you've awakened, you useless brat."

The voice, maligning and evil, dripping with darkness, made Samantha's head turn to the voice. Readying herself for battle, she tried to reach for her blade that was normally behind her back. However, she groped around for it, not being able to find it.

"Idiot. Do you not know who I am?"

"No! Show yourself, dark scum!" Samantha yelled, using her fists as magic staffs and readying her dark magic.

"...So your allegiance has changed, hasn't it?"

The owner of the evil voice stepped from the shadows into Samantha's line of vision. She was clocked in a dark coat, as black as the heart she bore. However, her hair was recognizably blonde, as it was visible under her cloak. Her face was unable to be seen, for her head was bowed forwards.

"So, you remember your past self?" The figure asked.

"Partially, not all of it." Samantha answered. "Why?-!"

"That won't be answered. Instead, I'll be god for once and show you your past." The figure continued, raising a gloved hand covered in dark magic. The magic shot out of the figure's hand, straight at Samatha.

As it hit, Samantha's eyes remained almost blinded…

But she began to remember…

~Flashback~

_A young girl sat on a large, pure white and silver throne. Her hair was a blinding white-blonde, her eyes silver. The skin of the girl was whiter than a lamb, but it had some color. Her smile was warming, like the sun that shone brightly in the sky._

_"Princess Crystal!" A young boy called out, getting the small girl's attention. "Someone wishes to see you!"_

_"Bring them in, please. I shall converse with them, and most likely make their acquaintance." The girl spoke, her voice softer than fresh pudding. The vibe becoming warmer and warmer as she spoke, giving everyone in the area a most relaxed feeling._

_The doors opened, revealing a small shadow girl. Her hands were cuffed, as though she was a criminal convicted of a serious crime. Her hair was oddly colored gray, as she grimaced when she entered the bright room._

_"We found this shadow girl in the kingdom, and she was trying to enter the-" The guard standing next to the cuffed girl was cut off by the princess herself._

_"It's you!" Princess Crystal shouted loudly. She rushed off of her throne, removing the cuffs with only her hand. She hugged the shadow girl tight, earning a hug from the other girl._

_"You know of her?" The guard asked._

_"Yes. She is my very best friend." Princess Crystal answered._

_Then, the scene changed quickly. It was at night, the lighter girl, Princess Crystal, was sobbing on the ground, while the shadow girl was laughing evilly._

_"You never should've trusted me, foolish princess! Now, I shall brainwash your people, and take over your kingdom! And you will suffer as a mere shadow!" She yelled, laughing evilly._

_"You…" Princess Crystal choked out._

_"Traitor."_

~Flashback End~

With a sharp inhale, Samantha woke up from her dreaming. She found herself in the center of a forest, laying on grass. The trees covered the night sky, the stars shining to magnify the moon's light, even if it was full.

Sighing in relief, Samantha stood up. She began to feel herself, seeing if she was dead, and she wasn't. Smiling, she looked around the area. She couldn't find out where she was…

Until she saw it.

She saw the cabin, where she was killed in front of. Also where Vio was stabbed to death. His corpse was laid under a tree neatly, his Four sword, shield, and bow with his quiver was placed next to him. His eyes were closed, as is he was asleep instead of dead.

Samantha looked then felt something heavy in her pocket, and put her hand in. She grabbed something that felt like a small flask, and pulled it out. Raising it to eye level, she observed the silvery gold liquid. It shone slightly, with a pain relieving feeling as she stared into it.

Then, she heard a voice.

"Revival Potion." The voice muttered. It was almost inaudible, yet so gentle. Like it was from Victoria before all this had happened.

"Is… Is this what this thing is?" Samantha asked the voice, wondering if she was actually talking to someone or she was just going insane. However, she didn't get a response, so she assumed it was a revival potion.

Her eyes then moved to the crumpled form of Vio. She looked then to her revival potion that has miraculously appeared in her pocket. She knew what she needed to do.

She walked over to Vio, opening the flask and smelling the sweet smelling potion. She knelt down beside him, opening his mouth forcefully. She tipped over the opened flask, pouring the nectar-like potion down the violet hero's throat.

Miraculously, the wound on his back and chest had begun to shrink, the blood being cleaned off of the clothing, and sucked back into his body. Shortly after, Samantha could see the steady rise and fall of his chest, indicating he was breathing.

Sighing in relief, Samantha leaned back on her arms. '_I'm so thankful it worked... Now, will he wake up?' _She thought to herself. She watched as his body shifted, and his lavender eyes slowly fluttered open.

"...Ngh... How... How did you..." He began, but was shushed when Samantha answered the question before he finished.

"Revival Potion that was somehow in my pocket... I don't know how it got there, honest." Samantha answered calmly, feeling guilty for being the reason he died.

"...Thanks"

She looked upwards, shocked at the violet one's word. "Y-You're welcome, I guess..." She answered, smiling warmly. "I suppose you don't remember..."

"I do remember... I feel awful now that I'm reminded." Vio said, nodding solemnly. He then stood up, getting on his feet. Samantha joined him, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"I think we should go see Victoria..." Vio requests, hoping the shadow girl will agree.

"..." Samantha remains silent. "I just hope she forgives me..."

"I bet you she will." Vio insisted. "She may not seem forgiving, but from what I have of my memory, she probably will. Now, lets..." Vio trails off, sniffing the area around him. His eyes then go wide. "What smells like smoke...?"

Smoke? Samantha takes a whiff of the air around her. Her eyes go wide as she whirls around.

Flames are dancing around in a merciless fashion. The blaze's embers almost reach the shadow girl and the violet hero as they stand, jaws agape, at the horrifying scene in front of them.

The cabin was lit.

* * *

**Oh no! The cabin is ablaze! Who's in there? Will Vio and Samantha save whoever is in there if they can? Find out in the next chapter, coming tomorrow!**

**Sorry, but I had to.**

**Signing off,**

**~V-fanfics**


	24. Chapter 24: Ablaze

**Okay. I lied. I can't wait until tomorrow to post stuff. I have nothing to do this whole week, since I'm on break. So, I am going to post one or two more chapters for you guys! **

**It turns out the cabin is ablaze! Whoever is in there now, we shall find out in this chapter!**

**Now, like I said before, Let this chapter begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 24: Ablaze_

* * *

Lying on the couch, Victoria slept peacefully. Her eyes shut, and her mind relaxed. It was as if none of what happened earlier had actually happened to her at all.

Of course, that would be preposterous to actually think that way.

She knew as well as her friends did. Vio is dead. Most likely never coming back. As these thoughts circled her head, a single tear trailed down her cheek, dripping onto the floor.

However, it made a sizzling sound before it touched the ground.

The room was getting increasingly warm, and bright. The smell of smoke was evident. With this uncomfortable smell, Victoria's eyes fluttered open. However, what she saw scared her beyond belief.

The whole room was on fire.

Getting up almost immediately, Victoria looked around the room. The couch, kitchen, dining table, and everything flammable was ablaze. The floors, coffee table, and especially the chimney was flaming the hardest. They were the closes to Victoria, after all, as cruel fate hadn't finished with her yet.

Panting, Victoria got up from the couch, running to the dampest place in the house; the door. She knew that the midnight dew could save her, but not the cabin, of course. However, as she sprinted for the door, the flames had gathered around her. It eventually stopped her in her tracks.

"AH!" She yelled aloud as she burned her hand. She had tried to reach the door before the flames engulfed it. Holding her tender hand, she looked frantically around the room for another way to escape.

There was no other way.

Sighing in defeat, she closed her eyes, awaiting her upcoming fate. As she stood, she wished that the others hadn't left her alone. She didn't get her memory back, and she knew that she was going to face her end already.

"..." She remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry." She muttered, audibly. She squeezed her burnt hand.

However, something pulled her out of the way.

Shrieking, Victoria felt herself being picked up. She was caught completely by surprise. Whatever it was, she didn't trust it. Whether it would save her or not.

The figure was caped, so Victoria couldn't see who or what it was. It looked down to her, then back up as it raced for one of the windows. "Are you NUTS?-!" Victoria screamed as she was barreled out the window with the figure, smashing the window into millions of pieces. Fortunately, none of them hit her or the figure as they barreled out the door.

"Is she okay?"

Victoria turns her head to where the all too familiar voice came from. Her eyes widen, almost the size of dinner plates. She couldn't believe her eyes. The purple hair the girl had, and the black tunic she wore. Her all too familiar maroon colored eyes.

It was Samantha.

"S-Samantha?" Victoria couldn't believe what she was seeing. The figure that carried her out of the cabin placed her down gently, letting her run up to the shadow girl.

"...Victoria... I just wanna say I'm so sorry for what I put you through." Samantha pleaded. "Please, forgive me for everything I've done..." She finished, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Yet,

Victoria smiled. She hadn't smiled this warmly to anyone in ages, as Samantha could remember.

"VICTORIA!"

The shouts came from the nearby wood. One by one, the other heroes returned, noticing the cabin ablaze. As they stopped and saw that Victoria was indeed safe from the fire, they caught their breaths.

"Victoria! Oh goddesses! I thought- We all thought that you'd- That you'd..." Rosie struggled to say over her hiccups from sobbing. Instead, she ran up to the violet girl and hugged her tighter than ever. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Samantha?" Shadow gasps in disbelief. The others draw their swords almost immediately, in guard for whatever sick trick Samantha would pull next.

"Stop it, guys."

Everyone looked towards Victoria. She shook her head and hands, as if she was saying that she wasn't the one who spoke. However, she felt a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her shoulder softly. Examining the looks on the heroes' and girls' faces as surprise, she turned around.

It was Vio.

Victoria couldn't believe it. First, Samantha showed up, trying to save her from the fires inside of the cabin. Second, she was apologizing for something Victoria should've had control over. Third...

Vio was indeed alive.

With tears brimming her lavender eyes, she ran up to the violet boy, hugging him tightly. She didn't want to let go, no matter how hard anyone could pull her away. She didn't want to lose him again. He felt this feeling, and rubbed her long, disheveled, light blonde hair tenderly, not wanting to pull it.

"Vio... It's really you..." Victoria muttered softly, burying her head into Vio's chest. He smiled back, continuing to pet her head softly and comfortingly.

"He remembers, by the way, Victoria. As do I." Samantha said, crossing her arms and smirking at the two hugging each other. She herself knew how that felt, that one day she came by the shadow girl after her capture. She had missed her for months on end, and to see her again was a miracle.

Victoria looked at Samantha as she spoke, nodding. Her eyes were puffy and red, still having tears brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"I'm glad to be back, Victoria. Honest." Vio spoke softly, calming Victoria down. Soon, the two broke apart from their emotional hug. After that, Victoria refused to make eye contact, simply from embarrassment.

"Damn, Victoria." Blue spoke, rubbing his forehead in amazement. "Didn't know you two went way back like that!" Brittany chuckled, her arms crossed.

"It's a lot like we knew each other before the four swords!" Red spoke. "I mean, even before the girls knew each other, they knew us! Or... at least most of us."

"Exactly." Vio replied, still holding onto Victoria's arm. "Only, Victoria and I probably knew each other for longer. I can't be sure..."

"I'm sure you did." Shadow insisted.

"I believe so, also." Samantha agreed.

"... Now what?" Grace asked. She looked towards the still burning rubble of what was their cabin. "Where do we go now?"

Green looks sadly to what used to be their small, cozy, log cabin the villagers had built for the heroes and the girls. "I guess we need to camp..."

"No problem! Lets just make sure that the campsite doesn't burn again!" Rosie giggled at her own little joke. The others laughed lightheartedly, including Victoria and Vio.

"Kay, lovebirds. I guess you guys can take first watch for now." Blue announced, pointing at Victoria and Vio.

"_Lovebirds?-!_" The two repeated, almost angrily. However, they just chuckled at the name and agreed to their job. They watched as the others slept; Green had his hand entwined in Grace's considerably smaller hand, Blue's arm was used as a pillow for Brittany's head, and Rosie's head was on Red's stomach. Chuckling once more, Vio and Victoria decide to go to a higher place for first watch.

They take turns climbing up the tree, Vio going up first so he can pull Victoria up. Once they get to the top, they sit and watch the moon. Perfect and round, a full moon in all its beauty. The two garbed in violet watch as it slowly descends into the surface.

"Vio..."

Vio gets disconnected from his thoughts and looks to Victoria. Despite the darkness, the moonlight shows her eminent blushing that has made its way to her face, her long, light blonde hair glistening in the pure moonlight. "...You remember that time... back on the train... to here..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, what about it?" Vio responded, hanging onto every word she uttered. Victoria, obviously nervous, looked away. "You can tell me." He said, grabbing her free hand in his own. This made her blush even more.

"...W-Well, there was something I wanted to say more before we slept on the train... But I didn't know how you'd respond..." Victoria answered, turning a brighter red than before.

"And that is..?" Vio asked again, wanting to know what she was talking about. What she said made his eyes go wide slightly.

"Do... Do you... l-love me?"

Vio, after a few moments of silence, staring, and suspense, his eyes close. However, his grip remains firm on her hand. Victoria becomes worried, not thinking she said the right thing.

"I... I'm sorry. I should't have asked you such a-" She gets cut off, and instead, her face turns an even _brighter_ red than before. Vio cups his hand on her cheek, pulling her head in, and kisses her.

Her eyes are now as wide as dinner plates, her face redder than Red's tunic. However, soon she kisses him back, ruffling his golden hair with her hand. Vio then grabs her waist, pulling her in closer, and she obliges. Soon, they break apart, panting slightly.

"That was perfect, Vio." Victoria spoke softly, blushing from ear to ear. She yawns, covering her mouth with her one free hand.

"You're tired?" Vio asked, combing her hair softly with his free hand. She nods, rubbing her heavy eyes.

"I'm glad you're alive again. I don't know what I would do without you, Vio." Victoria spoke, softly grabbing Vio's free hand. "I'm sleeping, you can join me if you want."

"Of course I will, Victoria. I'll never leave you alone ever again." Vio said, pulling her close as they laid down on the tree's soft leaves. Blushing, Victoria snuggles for comfort.

"I love you, Vio." She whispers before going into the realm of sleep.

"..." Vio remains silent for a moment, but then sighs and replies, "I love you too, Victoria." He eventually nods off to sleep, holding Victoria close to him.

As the two slept, the stars in the night sky glisten softly, providing more light for the land. The moon's light appeared as if it shone directly on the two sleeping violet clad adolescents. Then, a single shooting star flew through the sky, then another, and another, until many were shooting down from the sky.

_The goddesses reunited with the ones from their mortal pasts..._

_As they have found where they belong, their love for them lasts..._

_As each of Water, Fire, Earth, and Air..._

_Courage, Kindness, Strength, and Wisdom have fought to be fair..._

_Darkness stands, as always, never wins..._

_The next shall come of the elemental kins..._

* * *

**One thing to say.  
**

**MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHAPTER IN THE WHOLE FAN FICTION, in my opinion. **

**Looks like Vio and Victoria are the last pairing of elements! But where is the elemental stone? And who is the Mistress? Will we ever know? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review if you liked it or your favorite character is Vio! Ta ta for now!**

**~V-fanfics**


	25. Chapter 25: The History of Love (Part 1)

**Hey guys! I got some more reviews today, and I'm quite delighted that some of you have actually gotten into the Elements and Prophecies fan fiction! Here are my replies:**

**_joanne1221_****: I am so thankful for your kind words! Honest! I do agree with you in some parts, but the games I cannot resist to play them. However, I don't veer to the Sony or Microsoft console games. I stick with good ol' Nintendo. I'll take your advice to heart, as well. Thank you!**

_**DatLittleStar**_**: I appreciate that you like my story! It took me a while to make, especially with my busyness and school. (Chp 16) I do, too. That's why... Well you'll see as the story progresses, *smiley face*. (Chp 17) I don't know, I'm pretty sure Vio would win that competition if I was judging it. Still love Shadow, though. (Chp 19) "Logic Lovers" is probably the best name ever for them. They may not like it, but I know as an author I do! I may use that little nickname, if you don't mind, of course.**

**Now that that's out of the way, Let's begin the chapter!**

**TAKE NOTE: Half of the chapter is a flashback, that's why it is in italics. If you didn't know that, then you haven't read my other chapters and I say you should read them.**

* * *

_Chapter 25: The History of Love (Part 1)_

* * *

_'**Trumpets. Everywhere. **_

**_Flutes, choirs, and dancers._**

_**What is this? Is this a festival?**'_

_The thoughts ran through a certain young girl's head, as she looked upon a group of __performers on the street. Confused, she ran out of the lavender room she was cooped up in most of her life, just to see the outside and find out what was going on._

_Since, of course, that was what she always had done since she knew how to walk and speak._

_Running down the stairwell, she sees a tall man. "Father, may I ask you a question?" She asks the man._

_"Of course, Amethyst. What is it you want to ask?" The man replies._

_"Well, I was wondering what was going on outside of the castle..." Amethyst tells him. "Do you know what is happening?"_

_"Yes, my dear." The man answers. "It is the festival of Air, otherwise known as the choosing of your partner, whom you will forever know as your lover."_

_The girl, as usual, says nothing. Instead, she nods to her father and walks away. The father, obviously confused, raises a brow. However, he does nothing to converse with his daughter._

_'**Soon,**' the man thinks to himself, '**This pathetic country will be mine. She just needs to be rid of, one way or another.**' He then walks away, into a hallway, leaving the child alone with her thoughts._

_'**No. This can't be happening! I'm supposed to choose at age 18! I'm only 6!**' Amethyst thinks, her emotions and logic forming one as she runs outside of the castle grounds, up a hill, and into a clearing. '**There is no way I can choose! I've never been outside of the castle unless it was...'**_

_Her thoughts stop. She ceases to run, stopping her feet gently. She looks up, and into a gargantuan tree, filled with moss and perfectly green leaves that cease to fall in the winter. "The Tree of Wisdom..." She says aloud, finishing her thoughts._

_She kneels before it, folding her hands together gently, not wanting to wake the spirit that dwells within. "O Tree of Wisdom, tell me my answer..." She begins, "Tell me whom I must choose as my partner..." She finishes, closing her lavender colored eyes and begging that the tree had an answer for her._

_Silence._

_This wasn't normal. Normally, she'd get a sign almost instantly. However, nothing happened. She got up, worried, and looked around the tree._

_There it was._

_A boy slept on the other side of the tree, holding onto a book, keeping it close to his chest. His hair was a honey blonde, the clothes he wore were all a perfect violet, and the book he carried was a leather covered history book. Amethyst slowly walked up to the boy, not wanting to wake him from his seemingly peaceful slumber._

_However, it didn't matter whether she approached him slowly or not._

_The boy began to stir, and Amethyst ceased walking. She held her breath, not wanting to give away any note of her presence. The boy's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a prefect, darker lavender iris. He yawned, startling Amethyst. She jumped and began to walk away, but a calm voice stopped her in her tracks._

_"Hello?"_

_She looked behind her, to where she thought the voice came from. The boy was sitting up, back leaning on the tree itself. He looked at her, expecting her to say something._

_"...Hello." She greeted, somewhat nervous. She had never talked to a boy other than the knights or her father. _

_The boy stood up, trying to figure out who she was. However, as soon as he gathered his thoughts, his eyes widened and he bowed almost instantly. "Princess Amethyst, I didn't know this is where you go when you're not in the castle! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"_

_"No, no. It's fine. It isn't my tree." She cut him off, her hand raised as a sign for him to stand. "After all, I needed to get away from the castle... The festival of choosing is already going to commence."_

_"The 'Festival of Choosing'? What is that?" The boy asked, curious of what the girl was talking about. She sighed, and looked straight at him, her lavender eyes showing little to no emotion._

_"I have to choose my partner whom I have to be married to when I'm ready." Amethyst answered. The boy's eyes went wide, since the girl looked too young to be deciding such a thing that focuses the intensity of her future._

_"That's not right!"_

_Amethyst's eyes go wide, surprised at the boy's sudden outburst. "What?" She asks._

_"It __isn't! You shouldn't be deciding such a thing. That should be for when you're old enough to decide!" The boy continued, explaining why he thought that the princess shouldn't go through such hardships._

_"My father says I'm choosing, but I know he probably won't approve it." Amethyst states, flopping down on the trees gargantuan roots and leaning back on the tree trunk. "But I want to choose."_

_"Why?" The boy asks, becoming confused at the girl's logic._

_"Because..." Amethyst explains, "If I choose, I can meet the person and talk to them. I have the ability to read minds easily, but those who shut me out or do not meet my standards cannot be my partner. Simple as that." She notices what she said, and turns to the boy, reassuring him, "Don't worry. I can't read your mind. You're blocking me."_

_"How?" The boy asks. "How am I blocking you?"_

_"I don't know yet, but when I find out I can change my partner in secret." Amethyst answers, closing her lavender eyes and laying on the tree's gargantuan but comfortable roots.  
_

_They remain silent, looking into the blue sky, rid of clouds, and only the sun rises. The tree covers up the harsh rays of the sun above the two children. The breeze carries puffs of clouds which the people fly over above the children as they watch them glisten with beauty._

_"I believe I haven't told you my name yet... Have I?" The boy asks, wondering if he had already introduced himself, not wanting to be rude._

_"No, I don't believe you have." Amethyst answers, trying to remember the last few moments of their conversation._

_"Well, I'll tell you. I'm Vio, short for Violet. My actual name is Vio, but some people make fun of my name and call me Violet instead." The boy, who states his name as Vio, introduces himself. He raises a hand to the princess, whom in return shakes it. _

_"I, personally, love the name Vio. It has... a nice ring to it." Amethyst says, smiling warmly. "I'd like to get to know you better."_

_"Me, too." Vio responds, laying next to the princess as they doze off, not caring if the festival will start and they would be missing the princess herself. Not caring whether the King would be angry or worried. All they cared about was that they had someone to talk to._

_And that was all that mattered._

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

Victoria looked up into the sky, watching the purple and orange of the dawn approach, turning into a beautiful, cloudless blue. '_I wonder how I can remember such an old memory..._' She thought to herself as her hand graced Vio's. She smiled, squeezing his hand gently in her own. '_I wonder if the others can remember their oldest memories, too._'

Victoria, yawning, stretched her free arm as she watched the sun finally reach over the mountains in front of her. She smiled, "I bet they do." She said to herself, softly and quietly. She didn't want to wake her sleeping lover yet. She already had plans on how to do so, in the best way possible.

She then crawled to the other side of the tree, peering over to see how her friends and their lovers were doing. She smiled as she saw Green and Grace still in the same position as last night; arms just barely touching, heads turned the opposite way, smiling peacefully. She then looked over to Blue and Brittany; Brittany's head was under Blue's, his hand on the back of her head, keeping her close to him. She chuckled slightly, but as she looked onto the two in red, she smiled bigger than she had. Ever. Red and Rosie had their hands entwined, faces close, and huge smiles on their faces. In short, everyone looked like high school lovers. Of course, she and her lover probably did as well.

'_How adorable. But, where are Samantha and Shadow?_' She thought. Looking around, she still couldn't find the two shadow teens anywhere. Giving up and assuming the two had hidden somewhere far from the fire, she crawled back to where her lover was. She then gently aid herself next to him, trying not to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Morning." She heard, her lavender eyes looking towards the one next to her. He was smirking, eyes still closed.

"Morning, Vio." She said softly, giving the violet boy a small peck on his cheek. This made him go pink in the face, but he returned the peck and fell back to sleep. Smiling, she buried her head in his chest once more. Then, grabbing the boy's cap, she put it on her own head, giggling. He smiled, then placed a hand on her hair, petting it softly.

"I love you." She said again, before taking a small nap with her lover. The two violet duo proceeded to sleep, having dreams of the best moments of their past.

* * *

**Aww. Isn't that cute? Turns out Vio and Victoria knew each other WAY before any of this happened! But what about the others? Find out in the next ****part!**

**I just wanna say thanks to those people who reviewed. I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed my fan fiction and that you reviewed it in such a positive way. Honestly speaking, I thought I was going to get lots of hate for using a ton of OC ness. Apparently not!**

**Thanks again, and feel free to review! Whether you hate it, like it, or love it, you can review if you so please! Ta ta until the next part! (May be written on the same day if you guys are lucky!)**

**~V-fanfics**


	26. Chapter 26: The History of Love (Part 2)

**Looks like you guys DID get lucky! I'm uploading another chapter today! WOW! Anyway, This is part two of The History of Love. A seperate chapter, same part. As the parts go, it will go closer into the past, but it will be earlier in the night. This one is with Red and Rosie's history, even if it isn't so long. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**TAKE NOTE: A huge part of this chapter is a flashback, so that's why it is mostly in italics. **

* * *

_Chapter 26: The History of Love (Part 2)_

* * *

_"Princess Ruby! You have a visitor! It's that boy from yesterday!"_

_'**Really?-! Yay! He's back!**' A young girl thought. Her hair was down and frizzy, so she grabbed her brush and bows, running to meet the visitor that had saved her from a terrible fate the day before. Of course, she tried to rid of that memory as well._

_"Coming!" She yells as she runs down the hall, brushing her hair and tying it into low pigtails. Ever since she was little, she had adored that style for her hair. So, in honor of her past self, she kept the style. She eventually found her mother, smiling and talking to the visitor. A young boy garbed completely in red._

_"RED!" The young girl called out, waving her hand and running up to the boy she called for. The boy turned, then smiled widely. He ran up to her to greet the princess._

_"Princess Ruby! Hi!" The boy, Red, greets. He bows slightly, showing his respect. The mother of Ruby, Queen Anju, smiles at the two children as they chat __amongst each other. _

_"I still am in your debt for saving me from that awful Moldarch. I'm sorry he attacked you though..." Ruby spoke, her smile fading slightly._

_"It's okay, Princess Ruby! I just knew he was a bad person!" Red replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. They laughed, their smiles wide._

_"Now, you two can go outside. The preparations for the festival of fire are about to commence!" Queen Anju tells the two children. She ushers them out of the castle as quick as possible, seeming suspicious. Closing the castle doors, she sighs and slides to the floor._

_"Forgive me, my child." She whispers to herself._

_The children stand in front of the castle doors, confused and suspicious. "Why was she in such a rush? The festival won't begin for another month!" Red states, becoming more suspicious._

_"I don't know, but whatever it may be, we should check it out..." Ruby suggested. Agreeing to her logic, they decided to formulate a plan to see what was going on._

_"Okay. I need you to lift me up to that window up there," Ruby points at a window that isn't far from their reach, "and keep me there. I'll tell you what's going on from there."_

_"Okay! Sounds good to me!" Red says, running to the bottom of the window. "Up and away!" He yells, struggling to pick up Ruby and hoist her up._

_"Just a little more, Red! You can do it!" She prods on, giving Red some more power by cheering him on. He, eventually, hoists her up to the window, holding her in place. _

_"What can you see?" Red asks._

_"I see... My mom!" Ruby announces, her face smiling. However, the smile is wiped off her face when she sees someone she dreaded to see..._

_"...M-Moldarch..." _

_"What?-!" Red shouts, struggling to hold up Ruby, faltering. However, he stands his ground and continues to hold her up._

_"I need to watch this a little longer. I hope nothing bad happens..." Ruby whispers. _

_"Queen Anju! I told you that if you didn't accept my marriage to your daughter, we'd have a _problem_." Moldarch stated simply, holding something sharp behind his back._

_"I'll say it again, Moldarch. I will not allow you to marry my daughter!" Queen Anju fought back, holding her fists next to her._

_"Then here's another question, my queen. You or your daughter?" He asked, his face baring a foul smirk._

_"..." Queen Anju remained silent. "Me."_

_"Then so be it." He states. Running up the queen, he throws whatever he has behind his back to her head._

**_Thump._**

_The knife impaled the Queen's forehead._

**_Whump_**_._

_She fell._

_"MOTHER?-!" Ruby yelled. Tears began to run down her face, as she pounded on the window._

_"Ruby?-!" Red became worried at Ruby's sudden outburst. He slowly placed her down, calming her down in the process. "What happened? Did Moldarch do something?"_

_"H-He killed my mom!" She yelled, running into the castle. _

_"WHAT?-!" Red shouted, running after her. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. He saw Moldarch, standing there with his arm in the throwing position. Slowly he lowered them. Then, he looked to Red._

_"You." Moldarch stated. He ran up to the boy in red, tackling him and choking the life out of him._

_"RED!" Ruby screamed, signaling the guards to come in._

_However, they were too late._

_Moldarch, having the boy in his hands, threw him to the opposite wall. This caused a sickly cracking sound, and Red's eyes went out like a light. His body slumped to the floor. Unmoving. Useless._

_"RED!" Ruby screamed again, running to the red clad boy. She grabbed his shoulders, calling out his name. Her tears came down rapidly, like rivers._

_"You're next." Moldarch simply stated, grabbing his last knife. However, before he could get anywhere near the girl, the guards grabbed him._

_"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESSES!" They shouted, tying him up and cuffing his feet._

_"I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU! I SWEAR IT!" Moldarch yelled, thrashing in his custody. The soldiers carried him out, making sure that he was to never come back into the kingdom. _

_"...Red..." Ruby's screams dampened into mere whimpering as she looked over Red's form. His eyes, thankfully, were closed. He appeared as if he slept._

_However, Ruby knew better._

_"...Oh Red..." Ruby whimpered, sobbing over Red's body._

* * *

_ Present Day_

* * *

Gasping, Rosie sat up. Sweat was evident in her dampened hair. Red, hearing Rosie's startled gasp, opened his eyes.

"Rosie? What's wrong?" Red asked, becoming very worried.

"R-Red, I-I just h-had a r-really scary n-nightmare..." Rosie sputtered, holding Red's sleeve for protection. Her eyes were brimming with tears and looked like she was going to cry.

"...It's not real, Rosie. Don't worry." Red smiled, holding Rosie close to him. This caused Rosie to blush slightly, but she hugged him back. "I'm here." He reassured her.

"It... It was about our history. When my mom died..." She explained. This caused Red to tense, knowing exactly what had happened that day.

"..." Red remained silent. However, he gathered his courage to speak. "Like I said before, I'm here now. Moldarch's gone and no one will hurt you as long as I'm here."

Nodding, Rosie remained hugging Red. However, what she did next made Red's face go the same color as his name.

"Thanks, Red. Good night~." She pecked him on the cheek, then laid down by him and instantly slept.

Red touched his cheek. '_She... Kissed my cheek?_' He thought to himself, feeling the heat rush to his head. However, he returned the peck on her cheek as she slept, making her smile subconsciously.

"Good night, Rosie." He said as he joined her in sleep. The night sky, covered in stars and the moon setting, started to glow a purple on one side. Dawn was beginning, and a yawn was heard from a nearby tree. However, Red ignored it, joining his new lover in her sleep, wishing her good dreams from then on out.


	27. Chapter 27: The History of Love (Part 3)

**Hello once again, my loyal viewers! Let me just say a few more words to my awesome reviewer. (Yes I only have one, but I love the reviews!)**

**_DatLittleStar: _****(Chp 22) ... I dunno. You may be powerless to stop it due to my author powers, muahaha. Just kidding, I'm not going to be cruel. OR AM I? You'll find out, muahaha. (Chp 23) Good. You'll handle it today then *evil smiley face*. (Chp 24) You have no idea how long I waited for him to come back. Lets just say about a year, give or take a few months? Yep. (Chp 26) It just came to me that he shouldn't have died, but I did it anyway. Not because I'm cruel, I love Red as much as the next guy, but... I'm just going to stop before I get into spoilers.**

**Now that business has been taken care of, let this chapter begin!**

**TAKE NOTE: This chapter, again, is mostly flashback. That, again, is why it is mostly in italics. **

* * *

_Chapter 27: The History of Love (Part 3)_

* * *

_"Blue! You're needed on deck, ye lackey!" _

_"Alrighty, boss! I'll be there in a sec!"_

_A young, strong boy hauls a large bag of supplies onto a large steamboat. Hurling them into the boat, he sighs as he looks for his father. "Dad? where are ya?"_

_"O'er '__ere, ye lackey! Bring the stuff 'ere!" A man, the boy's father, calls out to him. His eyes shine a brilliant blue, while his hair is a darker than the wet sand surrounding the opening to the open lake. His muscles bulged, glistening from the sweat of working on a hard day._

_"Kay, dad! I'll bring them!" The boy answers, dragging the stuff over to his father. Once he makes it, his father picks up the stuff with one hand, hurling it over his shoulder like a pillow._

_"Thank ye, Blue boy. You've gotta work on yer strength though, you're gettin' weary on me." The father states, walking to the other side of the ship to drop off the supplies._

_'**I think that was the last of those supplies...**' The boy, names Blue, thinks to himself. His hair drenched in sweat and sea water, he wipes it with his arm. '**Phew. It's really hot today! Looks like the fire goddess decided to make this day much hotter in the summertime...**'_

_Blue proceeds to walk to the mess hall, when suddenly he hears the sound of trumpets. He stops, his pointed, Hylian ears twitching. He looks over, and his eyes go wide._

_It's the Princess of the Water Kingdom, Princess Sapphire._

_Never has Blue seen her up close. Her hair was let loose, and it was short. Barely scraping her shoulders. The dress she wore was not that of a princess. It was short, and light blue striped. She wore sandals, not high heels or fancy flats. No tiara, no jewelry. Nothing of that sort. Her blue eyes resembled that of the sea, her hair like Blue's fathers, darker than the sands around them._

_Blue just stared in amazement. It was rare to see a princess in such attire. Much less in public. _

_"Princess Sapphire has arrived. Please show your loyalty to her reign." Two guards said in unison. However, Princess Sapphire didn't seem to like the way they spoke in such a way. She twitched at every word they uttered._

_"Nah, no need for that kind of crap." She said bluntly, waving her hand out. The guards, appalled, ceased their stance and walked off, surprised by the Princess's reaction to their respect. She then walks away, but spots Blue. She stares for a minute, but continues to walk to her destination._

_"There's da princess, Blue." Blue's father states, leaning on a spear. Surprised, Blue jumps. He hadn't noticed he was staring at the Princess for such a long time for his father to notice._

_"Yeah, I noticed, paps." Blue responds, rolling his eyes at his father. "That whole introduction was really stupid, she was right."_

_"I s'pose that you want to get to know the princess?" Blue's father asked, making his son go wide eyes looking back at him. "Peh, there's no chance someone like you'll even get the chance to see her again, much less talk to her."_

_Angered by his father's words, Blue storms off into the mess hall. However, on the way there, he spots Sapphire standing on one of the rails of the ship. She looks like she's keeping her balance, until the boat begins to move. She slips on the wet, wooden rails of the boat, causing her to shout._

_"Oh crap!" Blue yells as he grabs her arms, pulling her down from the rails. "You okay?" He asks._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help." Sapphire says, smiling._

_"HALT! What are you doing with our Princess?-!" A guard yells out, running towards Blue with a sword in his hand._

_However, Blue was prepared for it._

_He pulls out his trusty knife, parrying the attack. As the knight continues to swing, Blue continues to parry. Sapphire watches every move, knowing that the moves Blue is pulling off can't be pulled off even by the toughest of her knights._

_"Woah, woah! Hey! He saved me from falling into the ocean, dimwitt! Get your damn facts before you go frickin' attacking someone!" Sapphire yells, breaking the two fighting males apart. The knight apologizes, bowing to the princess. He glares at Blue, then walks off, sheathing his sword._

_"Thanks for that." Blue says, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment._

_"No problem. I guess it's to repay for saving my life from falling into the ocean." Sapphire states, smiling again. "What's your name?" She holds out a hand for Blue to shake.  
_

_"...Blue." He answers, taking the hand and shaking it. His grin grows, and so does Sapphire's._

_"...Ya know, you were pretty awesome back there. Those were some moves even the strongest of my knights can't do!" Sapphire comments, pointing at Blue's knife._

_"What, those moves? Those were nothing. I'm awesome, that's why I can pull them off!" Blue boasts. _

_~The night of the Big Octo~_

_"SAPPHIRE! USE YOUR ELEMENT!"_

_'**Her element? Wha...**' Blue's thoughts were instantly cut off when Sapphire lifted her arms. He watched in awe as the ocean itself lifted along with her arms, crashing into the Big Octo. However, all it did was drag Sapphire's mother into the sea with the Big Octo._

_"MOM! NO!" Sapphire yells, as she runs for the edge of the rails._

_"Wait! Don't, Sapphire!" Blue yells, running after her. Once he catches up to her, he grabs her arm, pulling her back from the incoming wave that crashes into the boat's deck._

_"Blue! Let go of me I have to save my mom!" Sapphire yells as she struggles from Blue's grasp._

_"You can't! She's..." Blue musters up the courage to finish, then takes in a deep breath of misty air. "...Gone."_

_There is a silence between the two children. All that is heard is the loud patter of rain, the booming thunder, and the crashing waves on the boat. Sapphire looks out to sea, watching as the whirlpool ceases._

_"THE SHIP HAS A HOLE! EVERYONE GET ON THE SAFETY BOATS!"_

_Like that, everyone starts to panic. People run to where the safety boats are, rain making people slip completely under the rails and into the sea, never to be seen again. The sailors are ushering people in like it was their lives, and the ones who made it sat on top on top of others. _

_"We need to get to the life boats!" Blue yells out to Sapphire. She nods, following him, her arm still in his firm grasp. And his in hers._

_"Okay then, lets- HEY WAIT WATCH OUT!" Sapphire yells, pointing to a cargo box that is headed their way. Unable to react fast enough, Blue turns his head and his eyes go wide. The cargo box hits the two children, sending them slipping down the tilted boat onto the railings._

_"Gah! H-Hold on!" Blue yells, holding onto the railing and Sapphire. She is grabbing onto his arm for dear life, while Blue only has one arm on a metal rail._

_"Blue, don't let go, kay?" Sapphire yells to him, hoping that her words could give him strength._

_"I'm going to throw you over! On three! One...!" Blue starts the countdown, knowing exactly what will happen if he does manage to throw her over. He'll fall into the sea, never to be seen again._

_"WHAT?-!" Sapphire yells, almost outraged. "You can't just-"_

_"Two...!"_

_"BLUE! DON'T DO THIS!" Sapphire yells once more.__  
_

_"THREE!" And with that, Blue throws her onto the railing. However, his hand slips in the process, leaving him to fall into the raging sea._

_"BLUE!" Sapphire calls out, holding onto a rail. Soon, her father finds her and drags her off into the __safety boat. Two sailors cut it off, getting on top of the safety boat as it plunges into the sea. _

_Soon the storm stops, and all that is heard are the crashing of waves and the light pitter of rain on top of the people on that one safety boat._

_"Blue..." Sapphire mutters to herself as she stares out onto the now calm blue sea. The color... just like his eyes were._

_"Sapphire, don't worry about that boy anymore. He did a brave deed. He was an amazingly strong boy, I won't doubt that." Sapphire's father states, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_"... I guess so..." Sapphire whispers, putting her head in between her hands, still staring out into sea._

_'**Blue, give the goddesses a hello for me, please?**' Brittany prays silently, wishing Blue could hear her. Then...**  
**_

_A single tear drops from her eye..._

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

As Brittany opened her eyes, she felt wetness on her face. Her hands, releasing them from Blue's grasp, touched her face.

Was she... _crying_?

Yes. Yes, she was crying. Her past had come to haunt her. She hated herself for what she made Blue suffer for. She felt like she could cry again, for an eternity.

"B-Brittany?" She heard an all too familiar and all too comforting voice. It was Blue. His sharp blue eyes were half open, like he had been awake the whole night.

"You were muttering my name in your sleep, then the goddesses decided to use your element again subconsciously. It's running out of your eyes." Blue joked, making Brittany smile slightly, chucking.

"Yeah, I guess. I was just remembering the first day we met... On that boat... And that night with the-" She was cut off by Blue.

He gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Don't remind me, okay? Go back to sleep." Blue said, yawning. He once more entwined his hand in hers, and fell almost instantly into the realm of sleep once again.

'_Did... That just_ happen?**'** Brittany thought, confused. However, she shrugged, but she felt her face getting warm. So, she joined him, closing her sapphire eyes and squeezing Blue's hands in hers. This made Blue smile subconsciously in his sleep. The two were then asleep together, hands entwined, hearts slightly aflutter with happiness that the other was safe. The stars, once more, shone brightly in the sky. Then, a sharp gasp was heard.**  
**

Obviously, it was ignored.

* * *

**Phew! Another chapter written today! I'm proud of myself! I was, once again, listening to music while I wrote. Whatever, it wouldn't really make a difference either way.**

**Okay, Vio's and Victoria's, Red's and Rosie's, and Blue's and Brittany's histories have been covered. There are four parts to this chapter. If you want to guess who's going up next, go ahead and post it in the review. The next part will have your answer. I won't be posting it today, just so you know. I will be posting it tomorrow, but I will have it ready by the end of today.**

**Happy guessing!**

**~V-fanfics**


	28. Chapter 28: The History of Love (Part 4)

**Hello all you amazing people who read my fan fiction! Let me just say I'm happy to do this for you guys! If it weren't for the constant views, I wouldn't be continuing this fan fiction. However, I'm staying strong!**

**Anyway, I'll just say one thing. You guys had no time to guess, sorry xD. However, keep your guesses in your minds as you read through this one, real big shockeroo as we get through this. Let us begin!**

**TAKE NOTE: I don't think I have to explain this anymore. You know the drill.**

* * *

_Chapter 28: The History of Love (Part 4)_

* * *

_White. Everything in her path._

_The roads. The color people wore._

_Everything. Her hair, eyes, what she wore._

_She loved it. She relished in the sun's basking light, and the light reflecting off of everyone and herself. Smiling, the young girl ran through the courtyards of her castle, into the village filled with smiling people. Nothing in the world could stop this young girl from being as happy as she could be. Her long, white hair flowed behind her, reflecting the shining rays of the sun._

_"Hey!" A young boy, similar to the girl, calls out. The girl stops, then turns to the one who called out for her. He is waving, his hair flowing in the soft breeze of the summer. "Betcha can't catch me, Crystal!"_

_"Sammy, you just watch!" The girl, Crystal, calls back as she chases after the boy. They laugh, and eventually the girl tackles the young boy._

_"Gah! No need to be rough, Crystal. It's only a game!" Sammy chuckles, shaking his white haired head from any dirt that may have gotten on it._

_"S-Sorry, Sammy! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Crystal apologizes, looking like she would begin to cry any second now._

_"No need to apologize, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me!" Sammy replies, patting his hand on Crystal's head. "So, what's a princess like you doing outside of her castle?"_

_"Sammy, there's no need to question it! I'm safe as long as you're around." Crystal explained. Her smile was almost as white and shiny as the rest of her was. He smiled back, having the same grace of his own. They laughed..._

~One night~

_"Hello?-! Anyone out there?-!" Crystal called out. She had her trusty guard, Sammy, next to her as she held a lamp. Her whole self was covered in a black cloak, her least favorite color._

_"Ugh..."_

_She gasped, looking around for where the grunt came from. "Where are you?-!" She called out again, hoping she'd get an answer._

_She didn't need one._

_She saw a young shadow girl, writhing in pain. Crystal turned off the lantern, knowing that shadows couldn't stand the light._

_"Are you okay?" Crystal asks the shadow girl._

_"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Who are you?" The shadow girl asks._

_"I am Princess Crystal of the Kingdom Of Light. Who are you?" Crystal asks, curious._

_"I... Don't have a name." Crystal gasps, almost outraged that she was never given a name. What did the shadows call her, then?_

_"I'll give you a name." Sammy said. "How about Opal? Sounds good, right?"_

_"No... I think..." Crystal whispers a name into the shadow girl's ear._

_"Why that name?" She asks._

_"It's an old name. Anyone with the name is destined to wield great power and do great things." Crystal answered, smiling warmly._

_"...You're really nice." The shadow girl says. "... Thanks for everything."_

~Three Years After That Night, At Night~

_The shadow girl, holding the soul of what was Crystal's trusted comrade, glares upon the young princess._

_"Princess Crystal, you're time's up. I shall rule over your land and brainwash all of your people! You shall live as I did, along with your friend here!" The shadow girl says, laughing evilly as her plan begins to __unfold._

_"You... Traitor." Crystal struggles to say. "After all of this... You don't deserve that name..."_

_"That name means nothing to me..." The shadow girl says, kicking the Princess of Light square in the chest, causing her to yelp in pain. "...But it means a new ruler to the people."_

_"...N-No. They won't be fooled so easily..." Crystal states, knowing that she was lying to herself. Tears brimmed her silver colored eyes as she regretted saving the shadow child._

_"This name... Did it not derive from somewhere?" The shadow girl asks. "From another one like you? Ruling the same kingdom? Perhaps I shall rename the kingdom in that same name, no?"_

_"...No. I won't let you." Crystal states simply. However, before she can finish, she feels the shadow girl plunge her hand through to grab her soul. Screaming, she tries to burn the hand of the shadow child with her own light power._

_"Gah!" The shadow child yells, but successfully pulls out the soul of the girl. "After I send you to the dark realm, I won't EVER leave you alone. DO YOU HEAR ME?-! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE MY COMMAND!"_

_Everything went black._

* * *

"..." Samantha remained silent.

'_I hate her. She betrayed me, even after I gave her such a high title. I **hate** her.' _Samantha's thoughts rage through her head, circling and circling until broken by a soft touch on her shoulder.

"S-Shadow?" She looks over to the shadow boy, whom has his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"That happened 100 years ago. Don't worry about it now. You can tell them who she is after they wake up tomorrow." Shadow states, smiling warmly at Samantha, causing her face to flush slightly.

"Yeah I guess. But it'll be some big news for them. They have no idea..." Samantha sighs, her thoughts taking over again.

"They may doubt you, but once they see it, their heads will spin faster than yours. Of course, only one or two of them probably not." Shadow states, sighing.

This time, instead of her thoughts swirling, Samantha... smiles warmly again. She wasn't going to let herself get loony over Shadow like back in the Fire temple when Red was possessed. No. Instead, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks... _Sammy_..." Samantha says, holding Shadow's soft, free hand close.

"You're welcome... _Crystal_." He states, squeezing her hand as well.

The dawn approaches, and the two shadow duo watch. It may sting a little, but the light doesn't burn them. No, they've learned to love and embrace the light as beings of darkness. Since, of course, they were once beings of pure light.

* * *

**WHOO! Yeah! New chapter, new awesomeness! Turns out Samantha and Shadow knew each other 103 years ago! Wow!**

**Also, as a better challenge, with the info given in the story, I want you guys to guess who the shadow girl is. Send a review saying "I have the answer!" and then I'll PM you. Then, you give the answer. I won't say if you are right or wrong. You'll have to find out when that chapter comes along. **

**Ta ta for now, and don't forget to review!**

**~V-fanfics**


	29. Chapter 29: To Get to the Clouds

**Hello again, my amazing readers and 0 followers! I am back with another chapter! You guys have no idea how happy I am with this. Reviews are basically the things that keep me going. Thanks for your support!**

**Anyway, last chapter was the last part of the "History of Love" series of chapters. Now, we're back in real time and sticking to it! I also hope you haven't forgotten your little challenge I gave you. I hope you're ready to ask, because it'll blow your tops off when you get your answer. Somewhere towards the end, I suppose.**

**Anyway, lets get this chapter rolling, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 29: To Get to the Clouds_

* * *

The sky; blue. The grass and trees; green. The fire of the dying campfire; red. The color of the duo sleeping on the tree, getting yelled at by the ones garbed in blue; violet.

"VIO! VICTORIA! GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE LEAVING TO GET TO THE MOUNTAIN SUMMIT!" Blue yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth. He tried to call them down normally, yelling, and shaking the tree.

Nothing worked.

"Damn it Blue, don't yell! They might've already gone deaf and can't hear you're yelling." Green commented, making Blue glare at him.

"Surprisingly, we can hear you." A calm voice said.

Everyone looked up to the tree. Victoria's head and Vio's head poked from the edge of the tree. Sighing, they jumped down. Well, Vio did first, then assisted Victoria down. This caused Blue to snicker, but they didn't have any reaction.

Instead, they smirked.

"Like you're one to laugh, Blue. You had your arms all over Brittany. I could see." This comment from Victoria made Brittany and Blue's faces go a bright red.

"N-No I didn't!" Blue sputtered. Brittany's face was hidden by her bangs of hair, even if it didn't cover much.

"Yeah, he didn't! I bet you two were _enjoying_ your alone time together, huh?" Brittany pointed out. Vio and Victoria's smirks were wiped clean off of their face.

"What do you mean by that?" Vio asked, curious of this girl's logic.

"I mean that you two were _enjoying your private time_ up in that tree!" Brittany yelled, pointing at the tree that they had slept in the night before.

"..." Victoria analyzed what Brittany meant by the emphasized phrase. When she decoded it, her face flushed. However, she covered it with her own bangs, which could conceal much more.

"Ya SEE?-!" Brittany pointed out Victoria's odd behavior, literally pointing her finger at Victoria's face.

"Guys, don't fight already. We haven't even left the camp yet!" Red chimed in, upset that his teammates could never get along. Especially those four.

"Yeah, save the fighting for when we actually find some enemies." Grace commented, getting the stuff ready. "We need to hurry up if we're gonna get to the top of the mountain."

"...Agreed. We should make haste. If we don't make it, I can't even fathom what could happen to the world without the elements in balance." Victoria agreed, getting hers and Vio's stuff ready. Her crossbow and Vio's bow were put in a large, cloth bag, while the food and any other life necessities such as potions were put in a satchel they had gotten back in the village of Fire Roses.

"Okay, lets go!" Green exclaimed, walking down the trail to the mountain.

As if out of nowhere, someone tapped Victoria's shoulder. She jumped, feeling the coldness of the air around her. Feeling threatened, she unsheathed her sword. "...Samantha, don't scare me like that." She whispered, sheathing her sword again.

Laughter. Not evil, just normal laughter. This is what Victoria missed from the shadow girl. "You almost fell for it, Victoria! I scared you good!" Samantha joked, appearing in front of Victoria.

"You'll have to try harder than that. Where's Shadow?" Victoria got her answer as Samantha pointed towards the group of boys that had started already. They were jumping and slashing their swords at an unknown being. Shadow, most likely.

"He'll be bored of it in a few seconds. Don't worry about the heroes." Samantha giggled, walking up to the rest of the guys. Victoria sighed, knowing the exact nature of her shadowy friend.

~Halfway Up the Mountain~

The sun. It was so warm. The snow around the base of the mountain. Cool and soft. The contrasting temperatures gave the heroes a sense of relief on both their heads and their feet, meeting at a warm center.

"This isn't half bad! I thought you wouldn't be able to even _see_ the sun, much less feel it's heat!" Grace commented, smiling almost as warmly as the sun.

"Yeah! The snow cools our feet as our bodies are nice and warm!" Rosie agreed, walking particularly faster than she had been.

"It does feel quite rejuvenating, but we need to focus on our task. It isn't an easy one." Victoria stated, continuing to climb with the rest of them.

"Quit being such a letdown, Victoria." Brittany complained. "We're always working. We've all suffered enough. Let us have one minute of joy here."

"One minute of joy for us could mean one more year of suffering for the people. They aren't nearly as strong as we are. You're goddesses. We are heroes. The people are people with hopes and dreams, and fragile personalities. They don't know what we live through, nor do they acknowledge it." Vio said, stating facts as usual.

"Don't get all factual, Vio." Blue muttered.

"Guys, don't fight..." Rosie pleaded.

"Rosie's right. We can't fight right now. We do have a task, and we can't waste any more time. The people need us. Zelda needs us to help her, she can't do this alone." Green pointed out. "Now come on, lets-"

"You're wrong, Green."

Green paused, then looked back at the one who spoke. Samantha and Shadow stand with a sort of scowl upon the green clothed hero. "You're dreadfully wrong."

"What is he wrong about, Samantha?" Grace asked. "I wanna know."

"He's wrong about Zelda. She doesn't need us to save the world. We're doing it out of our own kindness." Samantha stated.

"Furthermore, why would she have shouted at you guys back in Hyrule?" Shadow pointed out. This, obviously, struck a nerve with Green. He knew Zelda the most, trusted her the most, was friends with her the most.

"How could you say that?-! We're doing this for her!" Green shouted, getting increasingly angry.

"Green, don't shout!" Victoria warned. "There's snow on this mountain, and your yelling could cause an avalanche!"

"...Fine. But I don't want to hear another word about Zelda not caring from you two." Green muttered, warning the two shadows. Disappointed, the two shadows shake their heads. They knew they wouldn't get to him.

~The summit~

The summit. Cold and harsh. Winds blowing everywhere, almost knocking away the smallest heroes. The snow and hail beat on them as they reached the summit. The sun no longer shone, as the clouds got thick. The air was hard to breathe for most of the heroes as they struggled to get their footing correct.

"Just a little more, guys!" Blue and Brittany called out in unison. Wheezing, they were the first to make it to the summit.

"We're trying as hard as we can!" Green called back, holding Grace under his arm. Coughing and gasping for air, they were the second duo to make it to the summit.

"This isn't as easy as it looks!" Victoria called out, Vio helping her up every step he could. Breathing normally, since they were used to the thin air, they were the third to make it up.

"I... I don't know if I can make it!" Red shouted. Rosie struggled to climb up. However, a sound of a hookshot connecting with stone sounded out,

"Climb the hookshot's chains! You'll get up here quicker!" Grace called out, coughing from the lack of air. Nodding, Red and Rosie grabbed hold on the hookshot's chains. They felt the coldness of the metal, but ignored it as they climbed up to the summit. They were the fourth to reach the summit.

"Shadow and Samantha are under our shadows. They didn't want to climb the whole way..." Vio explained, pointing to the shadows below him and Victoria.

As the heroes saw how safe they were at the summit, whether the wind was blowing hail in their face or not, a sudden gust of wind hurdled itself towards the heroes. The hail became much more intense, and the area was hard to see two feet in front of them.

"Guys! Stick together!" Grace shouted as loud as she could. However, she doubted that the others could hear her cry. The wind was growing harsher and harsher by the minute.

"Don't move a muscle that will go with the wind! Keep going against the current!" Victoria called out from the top of her lungs.

"Don't give up, guys!" Red yelled, holding onto a rock connected to the mountain's summit.

"Don't you dare let go, you guys!" Brittany called out, blocking the wind with her arm.

As much as they yelled out words of motivation, wisdom, and planning, not one of them heard the other. The hail was getting worse, and the winds showed no sign of letting down. The heroes were running out of energy, and began to drag along the snow on the summit.

"Heroes! I hath come to thine aid!"

Surprised, the group looks up into the sky. A group of flying figures near the heroes. However, as they get closer, the figures gain color and exact shape...

Sacrane.

"Sacrane!" Green yells. "You're back!"

"I heard thine pleas to thine comrades! So, I gathered my own." Sacrane explains. "Come now, get on me and my own comrades, heroes!"

Three other loftwings land on the summit along with Sacrane. They are a cyan, baby blue, and a pinkish red. Each has the respective mark of an element. The heroes get on their elemental loftwing, after talking Blue and Brittany into flying with them.

"...Fine. We'll fly. But as soon as we hit ground, I'm not flying again." Brittany agrees, the whole team sighing that she _finally_ agreed to join them in their flight.

"Okay. Are we all ready?" Sacrane asked the heroes, awaiting their obvious responses.

"Yes, you may go now Sacrane."

"Yeah! Lets fly!"

"Of course, lets go!"

"DON'T-YOU-DARE-DROP-ME-YOU-HUNK-OF-FEATHERS-OR-ELSE-I'LL-"

"Up, up and away we go!" Sacrane shouted as she flapped her gargantuan wings. Snow and dust flew everywhere, but she began to gain elevation. Her comrades joined, each flapping their wings simultaneously.

"Let us go!" Sacrane shouted. Suddenly, all of the loftwings began to gain speed rapidly. The area around the heroes began to become a blur as they approached the think, gargantuan clouds. The speed continued to increase. The loftwings showed no sign of stopping. The clouds looked impenetrable. Then...

They broke through.

Above the storms and hail. Above the harsh winds and snow. Nothing. Not a cloud, not a single hailstone or a snowflake. Just blue sky... The shining sun...

And the Air kingdom.

The Air kingdom. Adorned with lavender flags with the signs of the Air element. A small, purple swirl. The flags were connected to huge, towering, marble and quartz buildings unlike any of the heroes had ever seen. They had seen some of the Air kingdom, but not this area.

The area where the Air Castle resided.

A huge, towering castle stood before them. The walls were adorned with the same flags and drapery. The area was completely made from pure white quartz and marble. The gates were a perfect steel. As the heroes approached, the gates opened slowly, with a soft groan. Inside was a small garden with a large fountain in the center. The water escaped from a statue of a woman holding a pot, tilting it into the fountain.

It was beautiful.

"Wow..." Grace found her voice once more as she gazed onto the beautiful architecture. She had never seen such beauty, since she couldn't visit Victoria in her earlier years.

"This... is so cool..." Brittany gasped in awe, amazed by the stunning design.

"This... This is where Victoria lived?" Rosie questioned, her mouth agape.

"...Yes. This was where I lived." Victoria answered. She smiled warmly, happy to be home again.

"Welcome home, mistress." Sacrane said warmly to Victoria. Victoria smiled as she pet the loftwing gently, rewarding it for it's duties.

The loftwings landed gently in front of the main castle door. Victoria and Vio step down, and open the door inside.

There it was.

The throne room. Where the king and queen sat along with the princess every day of their lives. Where the servants would continuously clean the floors at the king's demand. Where Victoria would practice her spells.

...Where the death of both of her parents had occurred.

Victoria's face fell. She remembered every bit of it. The first and second stabs, she called them. This was where her life turned around for the worse.

"Wow! This is your castle?-!" Rosie exclaimed, amazed by all of the dazzling ornaments and fancy furnishings. "This is more like paradise!"

"Yeah... Paradise... Sure, Rosie." Victoria mumbled.

"Victoria, what's wrong?" Red asked, concerned. He turned around to see what was wrong, when all he saw was her fallen and dejected façade. "Did... Something happen here?"

She said nothing, only nodded. Red opened his mouth to ask another question, concerning whatever had happened. However, he was cut off by Vio's hand.

"...Dont worry about that now, Victoria. That happened long ago. That man had no right to call you his daughter." Vio stated, showing is obvious anger towards the "man" he spoke of.

"...Yes. I know..." Victoria muttered. "I just... hate being around this area due to that memory..."

"..." Vio remained silent. As did the rest of the group. They knew that this wasn't the time to talk.

"I am sorry, my dear mistress. You shouldn't stress yourself with these thoughts, Miss Ame- I mean, Victoria." Sacrane comforted Victoria, correcting her earlier error.

"...You're right, Sacrane." Victoria said, her dejectedness fading as she spoke. "I need to forget about the past and let it go. It's the past, and I don't even remember the whole thing."

"That's good, my mistress. Get those negativities out of thee." Sacrane said, covering her and Vio under her majestic wings.

Suddenly, the shadows between the two children moved, and the shadows of them revealed themselves. Sacrane prepared herself for battle, but her mistress pet her softly, telling her it wasn't a threat.

"Apparently, this whole castle and kingdom is barren of people." Samantha announced, getting wide eyes and agape jaws from her comrades. "Care to explain, Sacrane?"

"..." Sacrane remained silent. "After you left for the festival and didn't return, the people began to get anxious." She began.

"Hordes of crowds made their way into the castle, asking and demanding to know where you were and if you were safe. It wasn't an angry mob, not at all. However, the castle's people couldn't tame the rage growing within the townsfolk. So, a mage by the name of Vaati decided to..." Sacrane stopped... Gathering her courage to speak once more.

"...Curse the land into darkness."

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like the once beautiful kingdom of Air is missing their people! Will they ever fix this? Or will the majestic kingdom be no more? Find out in the next ****chapter!**

**Remember, I still have my challenge set up for you. Do not forget it! Once again, I shall bid you good people adieu.**

**~V-fanfics**


	30. Chapter 30: Cursed

***Le Gasp* Oh no! Vaati's put a curse on the beautiful Air kingdom! Why did he do it? Did he do it at his own will? Or is it something completely different? Find out in this and the next chapter!**

**Also, remember, my challenge still stands. Later I will put up a poll, since it will be a while until the answer is revealed. So, without further ado, LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

_Chapter 30: Cursed_

* * *

"A curse?-!" The group exclaims in unison. A curse... put on an entire kingdom? That can't be!

"Yes. A curse that will threaten to wipe out a complete species. It's the very same cursed used in the Picori legends from long ago. That same mage did that very same curse on that princess to our people." Sacrane explained.

"The curse of stones." Victoria added, knowing every single spell, enchantment, charm, hex, and curse there is known to all Hylians.

"Exactly." Sacrane agreed. "You are as intelligent as ever, my Mistress."

"Yeah. Intelligent. I guess you could say that..." Victoria smiles slightly at her loftwing's kind words. Sacrane nods.

"However, the Vaati we encountered... Was not like the Vaati you know." Sacrane continued. This got some confused looks from the heroes. Not like what they knew?

"Is... He different in some way, Sacrane?" Vio asked the wise bird. Sacrane paused for a minute, then nodded.

"Yes." She answered. "He is under the influence of..." She mustered up courage to speak again.

"The Mistress."

Silence. As if the mention of the name coaxed all things to silence themselves. The heroes looked at each other with worried looks. Shadow and Samantha exchanged knowing looks, but then focused their attention on the bird once more.

"...Sacrane, who is the Mistress?" Victoria asked, for the first time never hearing of such a title or a name.

"...No one knows who she is. However, she was the reason for Vaati coming back in the Four Sword Heroes' first adventure. Also, she is the reason for all these occurrences." Sacrane explained.

Once again, silence.

"She... She caused all of this?" Rosie asked, almost outraged at such a person. She never thought anyone could have such a black heart to do this.

"Did she cause our histories to go awry as well?-!" Grace shouted, outraged.

"I swear if she was I'll KILL HER AND MAKE HER SUBJECTS WATCH!" Brittany yelled, punching her open palm threateningly.

"...I don't have a single doubt about that being possible. It is extremely likely." Victoria mused, her hand grazing her chin.

"It's true."

Everyone looked to the sudden voice from the back. Samantha and Shadow stood, their knowing looks giving off an alarm that they knew something the heroes didn't.

"She's the reason that you guys ended up here. The reason for Grace's mother's death, Brittany's mother's death, Rosie's mother's death, Red's death before the sword, and Victoria's history of horrid events." Samantha explained, pointing at owner of each name she mentioned.

"History of horrid events?" Rosie repeated, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see once she gets her full memory back." Samantha stated. "Right now, we need to focus on finding Vaati and the Mistress and take them down."

"That's right. How will we do that?" Victoria asked the group. Of course, no answer came from them.

"I have a solution to that, my mistress." Sacrane offered. "Vaati's in his monster form, so he can fly, correct?" They nodded. "Right. And the only way to fly is wings, right." They nodded again, understanding what they needed to do.

"Yay! We get to ride the birdies again!" Rosie cheered, clapping and jumping up and down. As usual.

"WHAT?-! HELL NO!" Brittany complained, crossing her arms and huffing like a small child. "I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"Same here! I'm not gonna die, again!" Blue complained, agreeing with Brittany.

"Oh man up, Blue. It'll be fun. Unless you don't want to kick Vaati's ass." Green mocked, making Blue's face go red with anger.

"FINE! I'll go!" Blue said, getting on the baby blue loftwing named Sky. "I'll show you I'm a man!"

"Riiight." Grace muttered, getting on the cyan colored loftwing, Jade. "Come on, Green. We can't be late for some ass kicking."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Green called, jumping on the same loftwing as Grace.

"Yay!" Red and Rosie cheered as they climbed on top of the pinkish red loftwing, Scarlet. They giggled as the pet the loftwing, making it puff its wings in satisfaction.

"I'll see to the ass-kicking, if you don't mind, Blue." Vio stated, making Blue and Brittany glare at him. Vio smirked, helping Victoria on Sacrane, then boarding the majestic bird himself.

"We'll stay behind. We can't be in the sun." Samantha and Shadow stated in unison, standing their firm ground. The others nodded, understanding

"Are all of thee ready?" Sacrane asked, getting the same types of responses as she expected.

"Yes, you may go now Sacrane."

"YAY!"

"Go already!"

"I-SWEAR-TO-THE-GODDESSES-DIN-FARORE-AND-NAYRU-IF-YOU-DROP-US-I'LL-KILL-YOU-IN-THE-AFTERLIFE-OH-MY-GOD-"

Not listening to the shouts from the duo in blue, Sacrane and the rest of the loftwings set off. They ran out of the castle's open doors and into the fountain area.

"WAH! DON'T CRASH INTO THE-"

The yells were ignored once more from all six of the heroes as the loftwings skillfully jumped into the air, forcefully flapping their wings. Not one talon scraped the elegant fountain.

"That was close." Rosie muttered, wiping her forehead as if she was sweating from fright.

"Yeah. It was, wasn't it?" Grace said.

"DAMN-BIRDS-I-WILL-KILL-YOU-IF-I-EVER-GET-OFF-OF-YOU-I-WILL-" Blue and Brittany continued to shout, making their steed sweat drop.

"Brittany, quit scaring the loftwing or it _will_ drop you." Victoria warned, making sure that no one would be lost on this flight.

This shut them up. Since they, obviously, did _not_ want to fall into the seemingly endless sky. Victoria smirked, happy that she could give her ears a rest. The others followed Sacrane, hoping that she knew her path. Dodging cloud after cloud, they saw no sign of Vaati or the Mistress anywhere.

"Where could they be? Are they hiding?" Grace asked no one in particular.

"Maybe. Vaati isn't a coward though..." Green answered, narrowing his eyes.

"_**That could be because you're not looking hard enough, little**_ _**heroes!**" _

Everyone paused, even the loftwings. "What was-"

Suddenly, a twister of wind was hurled their way. With the group of heroes yelling, the group of birds expertly dodged the incoming twister. Victoria gained her balance on Sacrane quickly, just in time to see them.

Vaati and the Mistress.

"YOU!" Blue shouted angrily, pointing at the hooded figure on top of Vaati. "You did this to us!"

"..._Well maybe I did do it, didn't I?_" The figure sinisterly laughs at the boy's foolishness. "_But, mostly fate decided your incompetence, Blue._"

"How do you know his name?" Red asked, curious.

"_Simple. His mind was easy to breach. He may be strong on the inside, but his mind can be sliced through as easily as butter._" The figure continued.

"Well, your days of breaching minds and making others suffer are over." Victoria announced.

However, as she planned to make her strike, Sacrane order comrades to suddenly jerk to the side, avoiding an incoming projectile. It was large, black, and had wings and an eye.

"VAATI!" Green yells, pulling out his four sword.

"YOU NO GOOD SON OF A GARO! I'LL SHOW YOU TO MESS WITH US!" Blue shouted, reaching back for his four sword. However, before he could attack, he saw his loftwing shoot scalding hot water from his beak, hitting the mage.

Suddenly, the mage began to writhe in the burning sensation the attack gave him. As he prepared for another attack, Victoria spotted something.

_A weak spot._

"That's it!" Victoria shouted. "Sacrane, we need to hit that weak spot! Under him, there's a light that I saw... However..." She knew exactly what would happen if she sent them in. The light was magic used for curses. If it were destroyed, it would kill the person who touches it to rid the magic. On top of that, it would cause a large explosion.

However, Sacrane knew it too.

"Milady, anything you wish me to do for the betterment of the world and you, I shall do it. Even if it puts my life at risk." Sacrane told her mistress. "Even if I die."

"But Sacrane-" Victoria is cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She looks back to see Vio, nodding at her.

"You know what you need to do, Victoria." Vio whispered to her.

After some thought, she nodded. Patting Sacrane's back, Victoria ordered, "Okay Sacrane. Order your comrades to back off a little bit. I know this explosion's going to be tricky. Once Vaati attacks, I need you to wait until you know it's ready. Then, order your troops to fall back, then go for the weak spot, okay?"

"As you wish, milady." Sacrane replied, doing as she ordered. She called out to her comrades in her own call. The other loftwings gave her a worried look, but she nodded in response. Soon, they did as she asked.

"What the? You're supposed to fight back, not retreat!" Brittany yelled at her bird. However, it ignored her. Partially because it was sick of her being annoying.

"What's going on?" Red questioned, his bird falling back slightly as well.

"Look!" Green yelled, pointing at Sacrane, Victoria, and Vio.

"They're KIDDING ME!" Blue shouted in anger and outrage. "How come they get to go ahead of us and we can't go nearer?-!"

"She's up to something, I tell you." Green proposed, his hand on his chin in thought.

Sacrane prepared to veer downwards, warning her mistress in the process.

"Vio, get down!" Victoria ordered, getting down herself. Vio obeyed, grabbing onto Sacrane's feathers tightly.

"Here we go, you two!" Sacrane shouted, diving downwards. Then, she opened her wings and flew upwards, straight into Vaati's newly found weak point.

"_NO! YOU FOOLS!_" the Mistress called out, her hand reaching out as if she could stop the two from reaching the weak point.

However, it was too late.

**BOOM!**

As soon as Sacrane's golden beak touched the weak spot, a huge explosion of magic and smoke had engulfed the two garbed in violet. Sparks of magic flew everywhere, blinding the heroes that had fallen back.

"VIO! VICTORIA! SACRANE!" The others called out. Their eyes once more were wide, their mouths agape.

Then, two trails of smoke fell from the bottom of the explosion.

It was Vio and Victoria.

Opening his lavender colored eyes, Vio felt wind whipping at his hair, which smacked his face as he fell dangerously close to the clouds and land below. However, his eyes went wide as he was what was in front of him.

_Victoria. Her eyes shut and body unmoving_.

"Victoria!" Vio shouted, veering himself in the air to get closer to the girl. As soon as he was close enough, he grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake her awake. "Victoria, wake up!" He pleaded, but no response was given.

'_O goddesses, Farore, Din, and Nayru, please... Please help me save her! Please! I'll do anything if you just please help me save her!_' Vio prayed, hoping and wishing that the goddesses could hear him.

_"Fear not, brave hero, for I shall give you the gift to save your loved one..._" A voice told him. It was soothing, and gushing with wisdom in it's tone

Nayru.

Soon, he saw himself approach the clouds below, and certainly to the land that was going to end their lives. He closed his eyes, hoping... Praying...

It was answered.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! What happened? How will Vio save Victoria? Did the goddesses actually answer his prayer? Find out in the next chapter!  
**

**Yes. The challenge still stands. It is still there, and I'm not going to get rid of it until it is revealed.**

**Until then, ta ta for now, my beloved readers!**

**~V-fanfics**


	31. Chapter 31: Lifted

**I'm back! Now, the cliffhanger will be revealed! Will Vio and Victoria survive? What happened to Sacrane and Vaati? Will we ever know? Find out in today's chapter!**

**Lets see how this one plays out, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 31: Lifted_

* * *

A pause. A long, life changing pause. The heroes, agape at the situation. Vio and Victoria had pulled a kamikaze on them and went straight for the kill. However, the heroes knew not whether they had survived it or not.

"No..." Grace muttered under her breath. She bit her lip, willing herself to stay strong and not cry. "...This can't be..."

"Victoria..." Brittany whispered softly, something she never did. She bit her tongue, not wanting to say anything more.

"They didn't... did they?" Rosie gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She could already feel the wetness spread to her fingers.

"..." Green remained silent. He couldn't believe what had happened. '_That should've been me... Not them... We need them much more than they need me..._'

Silence. All that was heard was the simultaneous flapping of wings and the remains of dust and magic spreading everywhere.

Wait... One of them wasn't in sync.

Red noticed this. He... _swore_ he could hear an extra pair of wings. They sounded soft, but firm with each flap. '_Strange...' _Red thought, '_How come one of them isn't in sync? Is... Is Sacrane alive?_' He turns his head around, seeing the figure of a pair of wings attached to a person.

"...Oh... My... Goddesses..."

The others heard Red's gasp. Instantly they turned to the red hero, who was gazing behind them in complete awe. They followed his eyesight until they met the figure. Their eyes flew wide once more, jaws open so wide that they practically touched the clouds below.

It was Vio and Victoria.

However... Something was off.

"No way..." Blue gasped.

"You... You grew..." Green gasped.

"_...Wings_." Brittany finished.

Vio nodded, holding an unconscious Victoria in his arms. The goddesses had answered his prayer to save his lover, and this was what they gave him. Wings. It was truly amazing for such a sight to behold, since, of course, not anyone could just grow wings by asking the goddesses. Their hearts had to be pure, their intentions clear and wise.

It fit Vio's thought patterns to a _T_.

"How come _Vio _gets something cool like wings and I don't?-! Not fair!" Blue complained, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Wow, Vio! How did this happen?-!" Rosie gasped in awe, staring at the white, angelic, feathered wings that flapped gently.

"In all honesty, I asked the goddesses for help, and Nayru answered." Vio answered, sighing. "It was quite awkward trying to control these wings at first, but I guess I'm getting the hand of it."

"Vio, I'm so happy for you!" Grace said, smiling wide. "I can't believe you were able to get _wings!_"

"I think we should get back to land, now." Vio suggested, feeling himself getting tired. "I'm getting drained by carrying extra weight and flying in midair without the guidance of the wind..."

The others nodded, guiding their loftwings down to the closest sky island they could find. Luckily, they found a small, floating, sky island they could land on. It was covered in patches of flowers and grass, not a single blemish.

The loftwings touched down on the grassy terrain, their talons making not a single grass blade or flower bud break. Blue and Brittany, as soon as those talons set on ground, got off of their loftwing, praising the goddesses that they made it back to land in one peice. The others laughed at the scene the two in blue were making, but they did not react or get angry. They were too overjoyed for that.

Carefully, Vio set down the violet garbed girl, who was unconscious at the momment. He made sure she was only unconscious, feeling her pulse on her arm.

It was there, strong and true.

Vio sighed, relieved that she was still with him. He checked for any major injuries that could've affected her badly. Also, nothing he could find.

"Ugh... Ngh..." Groans escaped the waking girl in Violet. She reahced and grabbed her forehead, groaning from the pain. She opened an eye, and there she saw Vio.

Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Vio... you grew..." Victoria trailed off when Vio nodded in response.

"They do feel quite awkward... But I believe I am getting used to them." Vio stated simply. "I'm just glad that the goddesses gave me them so I could save you."

"All that matters to me is that you're alive, Vio. That's all I could ever ask for." Victoria said, smiling warmly.

"Such a touching scene."

At the very sound of the voice, the heroes and the girls as well as the loftwings turned to the sound they knew all too well. However, they couldn't recognize this form. He loomed more... Hylian, with his long lavender hair, two eyes, and lack of wings.

Vaati, the wind sorcerer in his Hylian form.

"Vaati!" Green shouted, unsheathing his sword. "What are you doing here?-!"

"Foolish boy. I am here to aid you in your heavy task of defeating the Mistress. Unless, of course, you'd rather want to defeat me." Vaati stated, opening his crossed arms. Green thought for a while, but then sheathed his sword.

"Fine. But what are you going to do exactly?" Green asked.

"First things first, I need to give the two 'Logic Lovers' over there something." Vaati stated, smirking at the name given to the couple in violet.

"Logic Lovers?" They replied in unison. Then, everyone but the two in violet burst in laughter.

"HAHA! HILARIOUS!" Brittany guffawed, grabbing her sides to prevent them from splitting. Red and Rosie tried to contain their giggling, but Green, Grace, Brittany, and Blue were all laughing loudly and obnoxiously. This caused two pairs of lavender colored eyes to roll in annoyance.

"Aren't I a genius? Anyway, here." Vaati said, handing the two something curled up in his hand. As soon as it was revealed, the laughter ceased and was replaced by gasps.

"The elemental stone of Air!" They shouted in unison.

"How... how did you obtain this... Half?" Victoria asked, confused and curious.

"I am a wind mage. I can't control an element without having at least half of the stone, now would I?" Vaati asked, countering Victoria's question. She thought for a moment, then nodded. It was true.

"But where is the other half?" Brittany asked.

Vaati paused for a moment, looking at the heroes. Then, he lifted his arm, pointing a finger at a certain winged boy.

Vio.

"Me? I'm the other half?" Vio questioned.

"Yes. You are. The goddesses decided to leave the other half of this coveted element inside of one with a mind full of wisdom. The other half was to be protected by me." Vaati explained.

"By you?-!" Green shouted. "You must be joking!"

"No. I'm serious, you leafy headed moron." Vaati insulted, glaring at the green garbed boy. "The Mistress found me and possessed me, turning me into a monster."

"That's why!" Red exclaimed, finding his own epiphany. "That's why you came back!"

"Precisely. Now, we must make haste to the temple. After this, you will all receive items that will serve as your new weapons, girls. The boys have to remain with their four sword." Vaati explained. He put up a finger to his lips, closing his eyes and focusing his power.

"Vaati, what are-" Grace was cut off by Victoria's sudden announcement.

"He's going to teleport us! Everyone, grab on to him!" Victoria exclaimed, grabbing Vaati's arm, and Vio grabbing hers. Soon, each person grabbed onto Vaati and each other as they were teleported to their destination. Swirls and blurs of colors rushed by as they were nearing their stopping point.

Suddenly, it ceased.

The Links and girls fell, landing on their backsides or their heads. As they regained their footing from that dizzying trip, they surveyed their surroundings.

It was the temple of Air.

The entrance was a stunning marble, made using models of Greek architecture. The walls were lined with violet drapery, while the stage was covered in a purple carpeting. Three statues held torches with a burning purple flame. To sum up, it was the most beautiful, place in the world.

"Holy crap... How come my temple didn't look this badass?-!" Brittany complained, pouting.

"Probably because the princess of this kingdom makes sure it stays WITHIN her kingdom to make sure it is in top shape." Vaati suggested, making Brittany give him one of her infamous glares of death.

Before any of them could speak, a soft, melodic, and wise voice sounded through the temple.

_"Aria, Goddess of Air and Storms, use your natural instrument given to from the past. The song of elements shall be complete."_

This made Victoria freeze in her tracks. Natural instrument... She couldn't mean...

"Does that mean Victoria has to... Sing?" Red questioned, staring at her in awe. "You can SING?-!"

Victoria said nothing, she had't sung in front of anyone since her mother had died many years ago. She hadn't even sung to Vio before!

However, before she could gather her thoughts, the others had already summoned their instruments of elements and had taken their places on the stage. She hesitated, not wanting to sing.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Aria, Goddess of Air and Storms?" Vaati urges. This snaps Victoria from her thoughts, making her worried.

"Victoria..." Vio whispers softly to her. "Don't worry, I'm here with you. You're not alone."

Reassured by Vio's words, Victoria nodded, stepping up onto the platform. Vio smiled, joining her on the stage.

Words and sounds echo through the temple. Each song part is played by the others, Earth, Water, and Fire. Lastly, the words of Air.

_"Can you see the sun?_

_And people's tears run?_

_Bring all the elements as one..._

_Now all the bells ring,_

_and the goddess sings,_

_All the elements are one..."_

Victoria paused. She knew this song. An old lullaby she sang with her mother before drifting off to sleep. Her mother would usually sing the harmony, while she sang the melody.

Vio was to sing the harmony, whilst she would sing the melody.

Victoria inhaled. Then she prepared herself. '_This is for you, mother. I... Miss you._'

Then, she opened her mouth and sang.

* * *

**And cutoff just because I'm evil. Anyway, Vio's grown temporary wings, Vaati's alive and now on their side, and Victoria's about to sing. Things couldn't get any happier for me. **

**Anyway, the challenge still stands! I haven't seen many reviews about it, so don't be shy! Until next time, I shall bid you good people adieu.**

**~V-fanfics**

**P.S. If you see any errors, keep in mind I WROTE THIS ON AN IPAD. I know you all know how that feels.**


	32. Chapter 32: History of Pain

**Hello my fellow readers. I have something to tell you. I won't be updating so much because of school. However, I will take the time out of my joke classes to work on this, since we are allowed to use computers. Anyway, let us get with the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 32: History of Pain_

* * *

"Can you see the sun..?" Victoria began to sing, her voice melodically making it's way around the stage and to the ears of the other players. The others looked wide eyed to the performing girl, never knowing she sang this well.

"And people's tears run..?" Vio joined in, continuing the song. Like Victoria's, Vio's voice was perfectly in tune as the harmony, singing the lower notes of the scale he could reach.

"Bring all the elements as one..." The two sang in harmony, Vio smoothly hitting the lower notes while Victoria hit the higher ones. They were in perfect sync.

"Now all the bells ring..." Victoria sang, somewhat louder and more confident. Her voice caused the purple flames to lift from their torches.

"And the goddess sings..." Vio sang as well, making the torches move close to them.

"All the elements are one!" They end, their voices trailing as they fall into their own trance, just as the others had done.

Soon, the torchlights began to dance around them, while the statues suddenly came to life. In sync, they began to dance as the heroes continued the song of elements.

"Goddesses, here our pleas! Help us survive and please, those that shall not meet our fate!" In a trance, the to continued to sing, much better than they had done before the trance kicked in.

"Goddesses, Elements, Here our prayers, through many airs.." The statues themselves began to sing, as well. This freaked out the only six not in a trance, but they continued the song they were given.

"With your power, let us see. To benefit thee and me." Vio and. Victoria continued.

"Goddesses, please..." The statues suddenly bowed towards the center of the platform, where Victoria stepped in, lifting her hands to the sky and looking upwards.

"SHOW ME THE HISTORY OF OUR PAIN!" She sang loudly. Then, the statues sang in an angelic chorus as a bright light shone above the heroes. Then, it slowly fell, splitting into the girls' hands.

Suddenly, she began to remember.

* * *

_"Amethyst!" Samantha shouted, waving her hand and smiling. She had brought her favorite parasol, since as a shadow she could not step directly into the light._

_"Samantha, you made it! I thought you had forgotten our meeting today at the town square!" Amethyst replied, turning her head from the two boys in front of her. "Shadow, Vio, and I were getting worried..."_

_"No need to worry about me! I can handle myself, Amethyst." Samantha replied, getting cocky._

_"Don't get full of yourself, now. You never know what could happen if you're alone." Vio told her, warning her. _

_"Ha! Good one, Vi!" Samantha laughed, not believing him. _

_"Princess Amethyst."_

_Shivers went down the princess's spine at the sound of her name. The sound of the voice; cold and heartless. She turned around, just to find a large group of knights standing side by side, and a large, burly knight in the front._

_"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Amethyst questioned, getting on the defensive._

_"We do not have business with you. What we are here for..." The burly knight pointed at Shadow and Samantha, "You two."_

_"Oh yeah? You'll get me over my DEAD BODY!" Samantha yelled, flying off with Shadow to the entrance of the castle._

_As the knights began their entrance into the castle grounds, Amethyst stood in front of them, arms up and eyes blazing in anger._

_"How dare you enter my kingdom to invade my castle and take two of my subjects?-!" Amethyst yelled, threatening to use force. However, the burly knight grabbed her by her long, flowing hair, and picked her up._

_"Get out of our way. Our princess demands it." He threatens, throwing Amethyst into the fountain. She screams, letting out a pained groan as she hits the ground._

_"HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT HER!" Vio yelled, pulling out his sword from behind him._

_"...You... You must be removed for future advancements." The burly knight said. He unsheathed his sword, getting ready to duel with the small child in violet._

_"Run, Amethyst! Take Shadow and Samantha somewhere safe! I'll hold them off!" Vio called out desperately, feeling himself becoming scared. He looked to the knight garbed in shiny, iron armor._

_"Peh. No need to duel with you. You pathetic child, holder of the element, must be removed for our princess's advancements in her plan." The soldier said. Without a warning, he kicked Vio squarely in the chest, sending him flying backwards._

_Vio coughed up blood, holding his chest and wheezing for breaths. However, he felt the knight stomp on his chest heavily, causing him to cough up blood once again. He looked up, his lavender eyes filled with tears of horror._

_"Say goodbye to your princess, Vio, holder of the element, destined to die." The knight said, holding up his sword. Soon, he moved his foot, and brought the sword down into the child's chest._

_"NO! VIO!" Amethyst screamed, ignoring the blood running down half of her face. She got up, but as she did, a knight had grabbed her from behind, holding a knife up to her neck. She wanted to struggle, but she knew if she did, it would be the end of her._

_The burly knight lifted the sword from the child's chest, causing him to cough up more blood. He walked into the castle, ordering his knights to follow. The one holding Amethyst dropped her to the floor, putting away his knife and following his troop._

_Amethyst crawled up to the dying friend in front of her. Tears fell by the tenfold as she picked up the bloodied and stabbed form of her childhood friend. She held him close to her, whether or not he was bleeding seriously or not._

_"A-Amethyst..." Vio muttered, groaning as he clenched his eyes shut from the pain._

_"Shh. Save your strength. I'll... I'll save you, Vio. I just need a super potion to help heal the damage. You'll live..." She whispered, tears still falling._

_"Amethyst... I want you to... Run... Run away with Shadow and Samantha... I'm no use to any of you now..." Vio requested, his eyes slowly fluttering open as he fought the intense pain. However, he found himself getting weaker and weaker as he spoke. Soon, his eyes fluttered shut, not willing to open them again._

_"Vio? VIO?-!" Amethyst exclaimed, tears continuing to fall for her fallen friend. "Vio, don't die... Please..." _

_No response from the fallen form of the child in violet. He fell limp, his rise and fall of his chest depleting in frequency._

_He was unable to be saved._

_"..." Amethyst remained silent as she cried over her friend. The only one that could read her like a book. The only one that truly understood her thoughts... He was gone._

_"AMETHYST!" _

_She turned around at the sound of her name, being shouted while in pain. Her eyes flew open, once more scared at the scene in front of her. That same army that had taken Vio's life carried Shadow and Samantha like a sack of potatoes._

_"SHADOW, SAMANTHA!" Amethyst exclaimed, getting up and wishing to fight. However, she knew that it would only end in her death if she were to stand up against them. _

_As the knights marched, the faces of the two shadow children were seen; bloodied and beaten. It was too horrific to watch._

_Soon, the knights would leave, making Amethyst alone... She never felt so alone in her entire life. Her father and mother were dead, one of which by her own hand. However, she still had her friends by her side to comfort her during her loss. Now... No one was there to help her during her moment of loss..._

_"...Why, goddesses..? Why must I live through this..?" She mused aloud, once again feeling tears fall. These tears weren't just for the occurrences now, these fell for all the awful things that had happened._

_And thus, she broke down._

* * *

The light ceased, leaving the girls with the weapons Vaati had mentioned. Grace was left with a staff. It was wooden with a jade/Emerald at the very top, surrounded by vines and some false moss. It suited her element perfectly

The Staff of Meadows.

Brittany was quite pleased with her weapon. It was a triton, containing a Sapphire/aquamarine in its center. The part which is held is made of the rarest stones found at the bottom of the sea.

The Triton of Waves.

Rosie was overjoyed at her weapon, whether she liked using it or not. Instead of it being carried, they floated above her shoulders. Each one had a ruby on it's back, and the design was each as a floating fireball.

The Orbitars of Blaze.

Lastly, Amethyst's weapon wasn't to be carried nor did it float. Instead, it was borne in her hand. The design on her hand was the well known swirl of the air element, an her arm was surrounded by a lavender fade to purple ribbon.

The Palm of Skies.

However, she wasn't in the least interested in the weapon. Not after regaining her memory.

Once again, Vio and Victoria stared at one another. As they continued, Vio extended his arms, giving her a chance to trample on him.

"OH MY GODDESSES YOU'RE ALIVE!" Victoria exclaimed as she hugged Vio tightly. She felt as if she could burst into tears, but she knew she could not.

"What... What are you talking about?" Grace questioned. "He's been alive..."

"You don't understand, I'll explain." Vio stated, calmly rubbing Victoria's long hair as he spoke.

"We knew each other very well a long time ago, when she was only 6 years of age. Then, we found Samantha and Shadow somewhere along the line. After that... When we were ten... I..." Vio paused, gathering his thoughts, "...Died."

Silence. Pained silence. No one bothered to ask how he died or what had happened to cause that horrible fate. As he opened his mouth to explain how it happened, a hand was raised to cut him off.

"Now is not the time no reminisce your horrific past. Now, we need to get back to the castle. I just heard that Samantha and Shadow know where to go next." Vaati interrupted, lowering his hand as he spoke. He once again lifted a finger to his mouth, signaling he was going to teleport once more.

"You know what to do, guys!" Grace called out, grabbing Vaati's arm. The others repeated their earlier task when they first teleported, and soon they were seeing flying colors all over again.

Once they reached their destination, each of them stood upright. They heard gasps, then sighs of relief and gasps of joy.

People were once again inside the castle.

"Princess Amethyst! You have returned!"

"Who are your friends?"

"Our princess has returned to us!"

Then, Samantha and Shadow broke through the crowds of people. "Looks like you broke the curse. Did you get the weapons?" Shadow asked.

The girls nodded, revealing their weapons of their element. The two shadow children nodded, smiling.

"You're welcome, shadow children." Vaati muttered.

"Princess Amethyst. The people want to see you. They want to honor your successes." A woman tapped Victoria's shoulder, telling her the news.

"...Okay. However, I wish to be known as Princess Victoria. Amethyst... Doesn't bring back anything good..." Victoria requested. The woman paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Well? The princess's gotta appeal to her people, no?" Brittany commented. She was smirking, happy for her friend.

"I'm not going alone, Brittany. You're coming also." Victoria insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her. She led them all to a large balcony, where many nobles stood. They were all staring and clapping, overjoyed that their princess had come back.

"People of the Kingdom of Air!" Victoria called out. "I would like that you not leave out my friends, as they helped me through my journey here!"

The others flushed, embarrassed that so many people were practically worshipping them as though they were-

Oh yeah. They are.

"Also, I need to take my leave once more, to aid in defeating the evil that has plagued us!" Victoria continued. The people below murmured, but eventually broke out in cheers again.

"She sure knows how to speak in front of people like this..." Green whispered to Vio, who nodded back smiling.

"Air reigns forever! Air reigns forever!" The people chanted, thrusting their fists into the air.

Victoria smiled wide. She loved her people, and they loved her and her friends. That's what made her happy about standing in front of many people.

"Kay, princess. Ya done with your trance?" Blue commented, snapping Victoria from her thoughts.

"Umm, yes. Of course." She chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her head. The rest laughed lightheartedly as they all made their way inside.

"So, Vaati told us we need to go to one more place." Green stated, looking at Shadow. "Where?"

The two shadow children paused. They knew if Green found out what they did too soon, he wouldn't like it. However, the others deserved to know as their leader did as well.

"It's one more kingdom. Your first stop and your last stop." The two said in unison. They took in a large breath of air, then finally spoke again.

"Hyrule."

* * *

**Uh oh. Why is Hyrule their last stop? Is something happening to Hyrule? Or is something happening IN Hyrule? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I shall remind you once more, the challenge still stands tall and clear. However, now is your last chance before it is revealed in the next chapter. I'll give you guys time to figure it out.**

**Until the next chapter, adieu.**

**~V-fanfics**

**P.S. I wrote this on my phone. 'Nuff said.**


	33. Chapter 33: Fallen Hyrule

**Hello, fellow readers and potential writers! I am back with my 33rd chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter, since the challenge has ended!**

**Without further ado, lets get started, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 33: Fallen Hyrule_

* * *

"HYRULE?-!" Green shouted. He grabbed both shadow children. "What in the world is happening tp Hyrule?-!"

"Nothing! It's what's happening IN Hyrule." Shadow answered. He pryed Green off of him, whose face was confused.

"Well, then what's happwning IN Hyrule, then?" Grace questioned. She was beginning to get suspicious of the recent happenings concerning Hyrule.

"I perhaps know your answer." Vaati interrupted. "Hyrule is under control of the Mistress. All this time that was spent getting the elements, however, was definitely not wasted."

"It's what gave us these." Victoria added, brining up the hand that bore the the palm of skies. "Of course they were not wasted."

"No. Neither was the life of your fellow bird friend, Victoria." Vaati muttered. This made Victoria's face contort with sadness. She didn't want to be reminded of that horrific moment.

"My life was never in vain, my dear mistress."

Surprised, Victoria eyed what had made that voice, even though she knew who was the owner. Behing the mage stood the magestic bird, it's plumes unharmed as it opened it's wings wide.

"Sacrane!" Victoria exclaimed, walking quickly up to the loftwing, petting it's head gently. The others, minus Vaati, joined in, smiling and petting the loftwing.

"Milady, I am glad to be in service of you once more." Sacrane stated, putting her wings over the excited children.

"Now, don't forget our next destination and our task." Vaati reminded. "I can stay here in the kingdom, just to make sure your people are protected, young student of mine."

Everyone but Victoria's eyes flew wide. Instead she nodded and stated, "Yes, sensei. I wish you luck."

Bidding her people below farewell, she and the others climbed on the loftwings and flew off into the skies above the sky. Then, they shot downwards, piercing the clouds below, and back down to the plains and mountains below. The team of five continued to fly, with the addition of one loftwing named Dusk.

"This is nice and all, but when are we supposed to get to Hyrule, again?" Brittany asked Victoria.

"Soon, but the kingdom isn't a mere mile away, you know." Victoria stated, pointing out what she thought was the obvious. Vio took out the map on the light prophecy, looking for the kingdom of Hyrule on the map.

"So, we're here, and Hyrule's on the other side of the map... How are we going to get there quickly if-" Vio was cut off by a sudden jerk of the vehicle. Victoria yelped in surprise, Sacrane dodging an incoming cannonball.

"What the hell?-!" Blue exclaimed, dodging another flying cannonball.

"We're under attack!" Victoria exclaimed, pulling out her elemental weapon. "Only one way to solve this..." She aimed her hand at what she thought was attacking and shot a pure blast of harmful energy. Again and again she shot, hoping that she hit her target.

"Hmph. Two can play at this game!" Brittany exclaimed, smirking widely as she took out her triton. She aimed a powerful blast at where Victoria was shooting and shot a charge shot. However, it didn't seem to hit anything.

"Uhh, Victoria? I don't see any-" Grace was interrupted by Vio's hand raising. He knew what she was doing, and it was genius.

Soon, after a few moments of shooting, three flying moblins appeared from the clouds. They each held a crossbow, having a bomb arrow loaded in their quivers. They each bore that same, stupid smile of theirs. One shot at Green and Grace, almost hitting the wing of the bird. Grumbling, they aimed at Red and Rosie.

"Look out!" Grace called out, pulling out her staff. However, before she could use it, Rosie had already gotten her elemental weapon, the Orbitars of Blaze, and begun firing at the projectiles shot at her.

"No need to worry about me, Grace! I'm fine!" Rosie exclaimed, her smile wide and cheerful. Grace smiled, putting away her weapon.

The moblins began to laugh at the scene in front of them, but decided on hitting a better target. One of them loaded a bomb arrow straight at Victoria, while another aimed at Samantha. The third ordered their fire.

"I have a plan." Victoria whispered to the others, audible enough for them to hear. "This is what we should do..."

As she whispered her plan, the moblins became more and more confused. However, the third moblin controlling their fire bonked them in the heads with two large hammers, yelling at them for being as stupid as they were. Upset, but scared of their third member, they aimed at what they thought they were aiming at.

However, they were gone.

"Down here, pig brain!" Brittany called out. The group of 10 had flown under them, beginning to taunt them. As stupid as they were, the moblins followed them quickly, leaving little time to react.

"Down we go!" Grace yelled as everyone plummeted downwards, straight into the land below. Victoria looked up briefly to check if the moblins were still on their tails.

Of course, they were.

"Wait for it..." Victoria mused.

They neared closer and closer to the ground.

"_Wait for it..." _Victoria mused.

The moblins aimed their weapons.

"NOW!" Victoria shouted, commanding her loftwing upwards. The others quickly followed her command. However, the moblins freaked out, losing control and crashing into the land, rendering them dead.

"Yeah! We beat them!" Green exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air.

"Thanks, Victoria! Great plan you came up with!" Grace commented. Victoria nodded.

"I knew that they would fall for that. Their entire species is full of morons, even the smartest of them. I knew it would work." Victoria commented, smirking as she basked in the little glory she got for the plan.

"Hey guys... Isn't that..." Brittany squinted as she tried to make out a shape. It was a fortress. Dark and almost frightening.

It was Hyrule.

"That's Hyrule?-!" Green exclaimed, gasping. He never remembered Hyrule looking like this. He had remembered it being dirtied, changed, and even turned to rubble! However, none was more frightening than this. It was completely black. The walls appeared to be made of obsidian. Knights and moblin guards patrolled the area, not letting anyone in. Lights covered the whole area, each corner hosting a searchlight.

It looked... Evil.

"Oh my goddesses... What have they done to Hyrule castle?-!" Red exclaimed, almost wishing tears weren't forming in his eyes. He, too, remembered the once beautiful, marble castle. And it's princess.

"Is Princess Zelda in there?" Blue asked no one in particular. He just wanted an answer.

"I would think so..." Samantha muttered. As she heard the sympathy and worry in the boys' voices, her expression grew grim. She had a bad feeling.

"Where do we land?" Vio asked, looking around the area.

"On a searchlight."

The others turned to the only person that spoke. Shadow pointed at a certain searchlight that wasn't on nor moving. The others smirked, knowing exactly how things were going to go.

"So, let me guess. We're going to bust into a heavily guarded fortress with moblins and knights surrounding the area and completely make a mess of everything without a single plan of attack or escape?" Victoria asked, hitting the hammer on the nail. The others nodded, hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

She smirked. "This should be interesting." The others sighed, but were still surprised by Victoria's reaction. She was never like this, but they shrugged it off.

They did the only planned thing; land on the searchlight. As soon as they did, alarms went off everywhere. Moblins and knights spotted the loftwings as they flew off without their owners. The heroes had arrived at long last.

"Lets go!" Green ordered, pulling out his Four Sword.

"Aww hell yeah!" Blue exclaimed, unsheathing his sword as well.

"Lets do this, guys! For everyone!" Red exclaimed as well, pulling out both his sword and fire rod.

"I'm ready when the rest of you are." Vio stated, pulling his Four Sword in a calculated swing.

"You're going down." Shadow commented, filling his hands with dark shadow magic.

"Lets join in, girls!" Grace exclaimed, pulling out her Staff of Meadows.

"Hell yeah! Let the fighting begin!" Brittany shouted, pulling out her Triton of Waves.

"For the people of all kingdoms!" Rosie cheered, summoning her Orbitars of Blaze.

"Let us end this here and now." Victoria stated simply, summoning her Palm of Skies.

"I'm sick of you guys already, can we just start the fight?" Samantha commented, getting glares from the others. She chuckled, summoning her dark blade.

"ATTACK!" They yelled, doing exactly as they said. Each girl used their weapons in either melee or ranged attacks, as the boys used only melee.

"HYA!" Green shouted, slicing at a moblin and rendering him dead. He sliced at two more, running towards the others to help them out if needed.

"Out of my way, you idiots!" Brittany shouted, stabbing some enemies with her triton and washing other enemies away with her elemental powers. She made her way to the center, knowing that is where the others would be.

"Hmph. This is easier than I anticipated." Vio commented, fighting alongside Victoria, Red, and Rosie as they used their elements to fend off the enemies easily. "Hardly a challenge."

"We need to get to the center of the fortress. That's where the Mistress should be." Victoria said, shooting a few enemies. It easily rendered then unable to fight any longer. "Come on!"

The others nodded, heading to the center.

Shadow, Samantha, Grace, Green, Blue, and Brittany were all in the center, fighting against many opponents as they waited for the other four. As the two in red and two in violet showed up, a rumbling ran through the entire fortress, knocking them down.

"GAH!" The shouted as they were thrown off of their feet, backsides on the cracking floor. The enemies had stopped attacking, and instead bowed as a figure approached in the distance.

It was the Mistress.

As she approached the heroes, they could only see her sickening smile. Only the sound of high-heeled shoes on obsidian floors could be heard. However, she stopped once she was in the light of nearby torches. She smiled wider, becoming more sickening.

"...Who are you really?" Victoria muttered, getting surprised faces from the others. However, they looked to the Mistress in curiosity. They also wanted to know.

The Mistress giggled. "_I'll show you. Prepare yourselves._" She let go of the hood, making it fall to the ground.

Time had suddenly paused.

"N-No." Green stated simply, feeling himself torn in two.

"This can't be..." Brittany commented, gasping and her eyes wide.

"The Mistress is..." Red began, Victoria finishing his sentence.

Victoria hesitated. She knew that they knew, but she still had the urge to say...

"...Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! RIGHT IN THE CHILDHOOD. I know, I'm evil. Almost as evil as the Mistress.**

**Don't ask me why I made Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, the bearer of LIGHT the main ANTAGONIST of my story. Quick summary: Skyward Sword. Yeah. I don't want to explain right now.**

**Anyway! I shall bid you all adieu, and I hope to see you tomorrow!**

***Runs away from angry reviews about Zelda = antagonist* Don't kill me!**

**~V-fanfics**


	34. Chapter 34: The Trials (Part 1)

**Hello again, fellow readers and writers! In yesterday's chapter, I destroyed your childhood by making Zelda the main antagonist of my story! I also completely destroyed the Links' view of our little princess. So, find out what happens next in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 34: The Trials (Part 1)_

* * *

"You called, Victoria?" Zelda answered sinisterly. Her once beautiful blonde hair was now coated in what looked like either dried blood or soot. They hoped it was soot. Her pink dress was replaced by a black one, no longer bearing the triforce anywhere. Her hands were no longer gloved, revealing long, hideous nails. Here eyes were a blood red, and she looked like a monster.

Of course, because she _was_ a monster.

"S-She has to be possessed! This isn't real!" Green shouted, clutching his head and wishing that this was all a dream.

"Oh Green. Must you be _so_ pathetic? You're their _leader_, after all." Zelda commented, having a wicked, sinister smile on her face. This angered Grace, since she respected and, of course, liked Green a lot.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!" Grace yelled, holding out her staff to attack.

"That staff you're holding... Is it not the legendary 'Staff of Meadows used by the goddess Gaia herself?" Zelda asked, her smile still plastered on her face. "I wonder how a bumbling idiot like you got that."

"Shut up! Grace isn't a bumbling idiot! You are for joining them!" Brittany yelled, holding her triton firmly in her hands.

"The Triton of Waves. Two bumbling morons, I guess. Two had more magnitude." Zelda commented once again, taunting them.

"They aren't idiots, you're just being mean!" Rosie exclaimed, her orbitars getting ready to fire.

"Three. Anyone else want to join them?" Zelda taunted, making all three of their faces go red.

"I think you should just forfeit. The elements are bonded to create light on their own, and you, being a darkened spirit, shall take great pain. Or are you truly the idiot for not remembering what sort of _monster_ you are?" Victoria commented, her palm staying right by her side where it belongs.

"..." Zelda remained silent, knowing that Victoria won't take taunts easily. However... She chuckled evilly. "Me? I'm the monster? Come now, we all know who suffered the most here. Was it not your beloved Vio?"

Snap. Victoria felt her defenses shatter at the mention of pain. She had suffered a lot, but she never _bothered _to ask about Vio. She kept her calm, but she never kept eye contact.

"We all know who let him die, and even killed him once! I say that I'm not the real monster here." Zelda stated, her sinister smile growing. She then pointed a finger at Victoria. "You are. Countless people died for you, and you didn't bother to stop it."

At this point, Victoria had no defenses left. Her main wall was turned to rubble, then the fortress housing her emotions was broken through. She felt as if she could break down, like it was back on the train. However, she would not let Zelda defeat her so easily.

Of course, since she _knew_ she wasn't a monster.

Zelda was.

"You're one to talk, Zelda." Victoria replied, gaining back her defenses as her mind raced for answers. "Those who died for me did so willingly. You killed people mercilessly and controlled their being, making them do things they never wanted so."

"Peh. They were useless to me anyway." Zelda stated, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. As if she didn't _care_ that people's lives were ruined completely.

"I'm not the monster. You are." Victoria finished, smirking as she proved her point.

"Yeah, yeah. So what? It's not enough to be a monster and rule the world, is it?" Zelda asked, smirking once more. "All I really need to rule..."

"Is an element of yours"

Instantly, the boys drew their swords, making Zelda's eyes go wide. Would they attack her? Would they even go so far as to _kill_ her? She doubted that Green would, but the others...

"Over our dead body, Zelda." Blue stated in a more serious tone. He was obviously fuming with pure fury and anger at what was once the beautiful princess of Hyrule. Whether she was a princess or not, she had to die.

"We're not going to let you harm them!" Red exclaimed, also becoming _much_ more serious than ever. His smile was warped into a shameful frown, his big and innocent eyes narrowed in a quiet anger towards Zelda.

"Lay a finger on them and it's gone." Vio stated, looking more angry than serious. His eyes were narrowed in a quiet fury at Zelda, hating her to death.

"Don't even come any closer, Vio doesn't bluff." Shadow muttered, his shadow magic increasing by the tenfold.

"..." Green said nothing as he raised his four sword. This hurt him more than the others, since they were separate people. He was Link, the hero of the home Zelda ruled over. He had always been friends with the princess, bringing her flowers and going to festivals with her and other things. However, as he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the girl who dared deceive him, he pointed his four sword and said simply, "You're time's up."

Zelda stared at the boys, shocked. She expected the others to get angry, but Green was truly and utterly furious at her. However, her shocked face turned into one of evil enjoyment.

"Don't you worry. I won't lay a finger on them." Zelda stated. Blue and Red relaxed a bit, but what happened after had them yelling out, Blue cursing.

"But you never said anything about their minds and souls." Zelda said, laughing evilly as five, black, viselike things protruded from the ground, picking up the five girls and wrapping them. Then, the vines came out around Zelda, as she grabbed them.

"Don't you DARE! I'll KILL you for everything you've done to us!" Blue shouted, running up to the girls and the vines protruding from the ground. However, as he neared the five girls, and one monster, an unseen force shoved him back suddenly. He cried out in pain as he was thrown back, hitting Shadow in the process.

"AH! DAMN IT BLUE!" Shadow yelled, shoving the blue hero off of him. Blue fumed at both Zelda and Shadow, but he would settle Shadow later.

"Blue!" Brittany cried out, trying desperately to reach her triton. It was right below her, but she could not reach. "Damn you to hell, Zelda!"

"Yes, I am damned, aren't I? Difference is, I don't really care." Zelda stated, becoming bored. However, that dastardly smirk returned once more as she turned her attention to Grace.

"What do you want?-!" Grace shouted, trying to pry the vine-like things of of her, unfortunately to no avail.

"Your element, of course. However, since it's bonded to you, you'll perish." Zelda explained. She got closer to Grace before she was to pass out. "And that's exactly what I planned to happen. Ta ta forever, Gaia!"

"WHAT?-" Grace shouted as she was lifted into the air. The higher she went, the weaker she became. The vine-like things were sucking the powers right out of her. She could no longer defend herself.

"So long, Gaia!" Zelda stated as she maniacally laughed. Then, Grace's eyes were sealed shut.

She was the first trial.

* * *

**Grace's Trial**

* * *

_Grace found herself in an otherworldly area. It was white, and the ground was a small, circular patch of grass. She got up from her laying position, surveying her surroundings closely._

_"Am I... Dead?" Grace asked herself. She began to feel guilty. She knew that Green would not react well to this if she was dead._

_"**Gaia, listen to us.**" A voice called out from what seemed like the heavens. "**This is a test of your weaknesses. They will show you your greatest fears, and create the worst**_ **_villainy._**_"_

_"F... Farore?" Grace asked. She couldn't see it, but she knew that the goddess had nodded. "I understand."_

_"**Now, go! Don't fall for your greatest**_ _**fears.**" Farore said, her words calming the green garbed girl._

_Grace stood, reaching for her sword and staff. However, they weren't there. How could she fight without a sword or any kind of weapon?-!_

_"Gaia..." She heard a small child's voice. She knew instantly who it was. She turned around completely, only to find _him_ staring back at her._

_"...I'm getting lonely... So is your mother... Join us..." The spirit boy said. Ben._

_"Don't touch me, you damned spirit!" Grace yelled, running in the opposite direction. She turned back and lifted her arms, calling for vines to help her._

_They did not come._

_"Wha? My element isn't working!" Grace stated. She saw that Ben was catching up to her, so she ran further and further. The terrain seemed to be unending._

_Soon, she heard a scream._

_Her mother._

_"Mom?-!" She called out, looking around. She saw it. _

_Her mother. Hung and bloodied. Her arms were cut in several areas, and her neck was almost sliced off. She had several knives in her stomach and chest. The letters B, E, and N were written in blood around her. Her once beautiful face, mangled and beaten._

_"M-Mom..." Grace said, she ran up to the beaten figure of her mother. "This should've been me..."_

_"And it shall. Join your mother." Ben stated, holding a knife. He threw it at Grace._

_Grace looked back, but it was too late. The knife impaled her. She screamed in pain, it was searing through her body. She was on the floor, breathing and panting. Blood was pooling under her. She had forgotten Farore's words, and she let fear take over her._

_She failed the trial._

* * *

They had all seen it. Grace was writhing in pain, then she suddenly screamed. It was horrifying to watch. Then, she had fallen limp, her eyes closed and hands no longer clenched.

She... Had perished.

"Perfect." Zelda stated. She brought down the girl, putting a hand on her head. Grace shone a brilliant green, until the stone was released. It flew over to Zelda's open palm, absorbed and forever hers.

"Next." She stated simply.

"DAMN YOU ZELDA!" Green shouted. He could feel tears running down his face as he punched the obsidian floor. He didn't mind the pain, he was too concerned and angry.

"I think... You should go next, Aquatia." Zelda pointed a finger at Brittany, whose eyes flew open wide.

"Good luck, Aquatia." Zelda stated as the girl was lifted off of the ground.

"I HATE YOU!" Brittany shouted as she was lifted off of the ground. The others stared in horror as she then fell unconscious.

She entered the trial.

* * *

**Brittany's Trial**

* * *

_"What the hell?" Brittany asked. She was in a white room filled with water. She was floating on a square piece of wood. She sat up, looking around._

_"**Aquatia. It is I, Din. Listen to me. This is a trial in which you must pass in order to live.**" A voice called out. Din._

_"Din? How do I pass this damn trial?-!" Brittany asked loudly, becoming irritated in the spot she was put in._

_"**Conquer your jealousy, and do not feel**** anger.**" Din stated, disappearing from the area once more._

_"'Do not feel anger'? Oh boy." Brittany sighed as she stood upright. She saw the water was only knee-high, so she stepped off of the floating piece of wood and into the water. However, as she did, a whirlpool appeared in front of her._

_"OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she swam away from it. Then, she saw a shadow of something _huge_._

_It was a Big Octo._

_She looked behind her, and lo' and behold, it was Alicia. She was standing next to two shaded figures, one of which she was holding the hand of._

_"Well well well. Look who we have here! The bumbling idiot of the girls, I see!" Alicia stated, keeping a firm grip on the shaded figure next to her. She jumped down with the figure, revealing his true color._

_It was Blue._

_"B-Blue?" Brittany sputtered. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What kind of trick is this?-!"_

_"No trick. You see, he faked everything the whole time. He always wanted to be with me, and now that you are to be rid of, he can_ finally_ have his chance." Alicia answered, smiling evilly. The Blue in front of Brittany also smiled evilly, but never lost his grip of Alicia._

_"D-Damn you." Brittany said. She stood up abruptly. "DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU DEMONIZED BI-" _

_"Ah ah ah. You shouldn't curse, pretty little princess." The Blue scolded her. This made Brittany fume with anger._

_"SHUT UP, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Brittany yelled. She could feel her veins popping out of her head. Her clenched fists were whiter than the room around her._

_Laughing, Alicia and Blue commanded the Big Octo._

_The figure jumped down as the Big Octo approached Brittany. She reached behind her for any weapon, but it was not there._

_"...No." Brittany whispered to herself, sweating bullets. She knew that if she died here, she would die in the real world._

_"Time's up, water goddess!" Alicia said, as the Big Octo sucked in water. _

_"Gah!" Brittany yelled as she swam away from the currents pulling her in. The water began to rise. The Big Octo was only getting bigger. Eventually, she lost strength to continue, and was eaten alive by the Big Octo._

_She had failed her trial._

* * *

**Oh no! Two girls down, three more to go! What will happen to Rosie, Victoria, and Samantha? Will they pass their trials? Or will they all meet the same fate? Find out in the next chapter!**

**~V-fanfics**


	35. Chapter 35: The Trials (Part 2)

**Hello everyone! This is part 2 of The Trials. I hope you enjoy!**

**These are the stats of the girls right now.**

**Grace: Failed**

**Brittany: Failed.**

**Rosie: Hasn't taken.**

**Victoria: Hasn't taken.**

**Samantha: Hasn't taken.**

**Anyway, let us begin, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 35: The Trials (Part 2)_

* * *

"NO!" Blue shouted as Brittany's form suddenly became limp. This time, she hadn't screamed or anything. She just writhed in pain, muttering Blue's name.

"...This can't be..." Green commented, staring at the now limp form of Brittany. She was the strongest, but was she the mentally strongest?

No. That was someone else.

"YOU!" Blue said, pointing his Four Sword at Zelda. "YOU MONSTER! YOU BI-"

"Ahaha! Brittany's element is all mine now!" Zelda laughed as she repeated her actions that she did to obtain Grace's element. The water element stone shone as it was absorbed into Zelda's hand.

"..." Vio remained silent. Red wasn't crying or anything at this point. Even if he knew what was going on.

What happened next made him snap like a twig.

"Next up, little miss Flaria over here." Zelda stated, her sinister smile growing. "This one should be more... _interesting_."

"NO! ROSIE!" Red shouted, running towards the field. However, Vio held him back by the arm as he tried to run.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Zelda commented as Rosie was lifted high into the air.

She entered her trial.

And this was _not_ going to be easy.

* * *

**Rosie's Trial**

* * *

_She was laying belly up on a piece of obsidian rock. Somehow, it was floating over ankle high lava. The rest of the room was white and covered in smoke._

_"What? I'm not dead yet?" Rosie asked herself._

_"**Flaria, goddess of fire, listen to me carefully. You are in your trial. Do not let anything sadden or anger you, or else you shall die and fail your**_**_ trial_.**_" A voice called out to her. Hylia._

_"Hylia! Please help me!" Rosie called out, standing up as quickly as she could. However, there was no answer. "Hylia?"_

_"Oh, there you are." A voice sounded. Rosie shrieked, she knew exactly who it was._

_Moldarch._

_"Moldarch! I thought I killed you!" Rosie said, pointing out what had happened back at the temple. "You're arms are back!"_

_"Of course they are. I can regenerate, you bumbling moron of a girl." Moldarch said. Then, he ran up to her and grabbed her arms, putting them together on one hand. She screamed, scared of what he was going to do._

_"I should've done this many, _many_ years ago." Moldarch stated, his smile widening and not even covered by his huge mustache. Rosie squirmed and kicked, but nothing seemed to work._

_Until she kicked a little _something_._

_"GAH! GODDESSES DAMN!" Moldarch yelled, dropping Rosie to the ground. He grabbed his crotch, kneeling on the floor in pain._

_"Haha! Take that, Moldarch!" Rosie said, running away. She noticed a path of obsidian laid out for her. Had she passed? She ran down the path, happier than ever._

_Until..._

_"RED!" She yelled. She saw a mangled, beat up form of Red. However, he was still standing upright. His eyes were that dull red that was seen when he was possessed. He held a bloodied Four Sword in his hands. His hands and arms were full of blood. But, from where?_

_"R-Red?" Rosie asked. Red said nothing, only looking upwards. Then..._

_She saw it._

_A wound. It was a stab wound. It was from Moldarch long ago.  
_

_"You did this to me." Red muttered. "You let him stab me."_

_"No, I didn't!" Rosie yelled. She felt tears brimming at the sides of her big eyes. _

_"Yes you did! You are a monster, Rosie! A MONSTER!" Red shouted, his Four Sword almost bending at his tight grip._

_"NO!" She yelled, tears falling down from her eyes._

_"THIS ENDS NOW!" Red shouted, bringing up his Four Sword. He swung at her. It then hit her arm_

_"GAH!" She yelled, holding her arm delicately. "Red, please!"_

_"GRAHH!" Red shouted as he went for the stab. Rosie made no sign of movement, but instead, she was forced to move._

_By Red's sword impaling her chest._

_She failed her trial._

* * *

"ROSIE!" Red shouted, tears falling from his eyes. He had seen her kick, then smile, then writhe in pure, sheer agony, then tears began to fall down her eyes. Then, she fell limp with one last tear falling freely from her.

"Three down, two to go." Zelda stated, an evil smirk remaining. As she brought down Rosie, she saw that when she shone, she shone brighter than the other two.

"...R-Rosie... I... Couldn't save Rosie..." Red muttered between sobs. Blue's fists were clenched so hard that they might as well be glued by now. Green was utterly horrified by the scene.

Vio, however, was in much worse condition.

He was sweating bullets, making a puddle below him. He paled almost instantly when Rosie failed her trial. Not only because they had lost a third element.

It was the person who was next.

Victoria.

"Now, I said it was going to be interesting. If you boys didn't like it that well, get a load of this one." Zelda smirked as she looked to the girl in violet. She was glaring daggers at the demon girl.

"I thought I had already met a demon. I was wrong." Victoria stated. She felt herself get lifted, and she prepared herself mentally for the trial to come.

She began her trial.

* * *

**Victoria's Trial**

* * *

_She opened her lavender eyes. She was in a white room, laying on a cloud. She sat up instantly, surveying the surroundings for any suspicious occurrences. _

_"What?" She asked herself. "Is this the trial?"_

_"**Aria, Goddess of Air and Storms, heed my word. You shall not let your friend's demises shake you. You are mentally the strongest of all.**" A voice called out. Nayru._

_"I'm... Mentally the strongest?" Victoria asked. "How..?"_

_No response. Instead, Victoria just stood up, waiting for her trial._

_There it was._

_"S-Samantha?" She asked. Her eyes widened as she saw her beaten form._

_Blood. She couldn't even see the color of the blood on her tunic, but she knew it was there__. Her face was covered in scars and scratches, also drenched in blood. She was limping, her white leggings were colored red and cut and torn in many places. She was panting and wheezing, using her sword as a cane of sorts. Victoria ran up to her, helping her up on her shoulder._

_"T-Thanks." She muttered, before she began to cough violently. Victoria shuddered, expecting blood, but seeing none. _

_"How... Did this happen?" Victoria asked, setting Samantha down beside her as they sat on the cloud she was on. She wanted to know, so she could mutilate whoever had done this to her friend._

_"T-The knights... They're heading back... They want... Vio..." Samantha coughed, this time some blood was released. Victoria's eyes went wide. She had somehow missed a huge gash in the center of Samantha's chest._

_"S-Samanatha! You've been stabbed!" Victoria exclaimed, looking around for anything she could do to help._

_"L-Leave me. Go, you need to save him." Samantha stated, holding her chest tightly. Soon, she heard a clip being ripped off of her hair. She looked to see Victoria's bow being untied carefully. It was huge, and the shopkeeper had said it was special._

_Did... It have healing power?_

_Victoria wrapped it around Samantha's middle, hoping what the shopkeeper had said back when Hyrule was normal was the truth. Soon, she saw a purplish glow emanate from the unwrapped bow, healing the large gash in Samantha's middle._

_"T-Thanks. Now go, Vio can't wait any longer." Samantha stated, pointing to a path of clouds. It had formed when Victoria's bow was placed and began glowing._

_"I will, just stay here and be careful, okay, Samantha?" Victoria stated, getting a nod from her shadowy friend. She nodded back, running down the path._

_As she ran, she saw the scenery change. The room was no longer white, but gradually turning into the most horrifying scene of her life._

_The castle courtyard._

_The fountain had blood spurting from the pot which normally had cloud water. Many knights where circling around one, huge, burly one. The knight was holding a limp figure in it's arms._

_Vio._

_"You fiends!" Victoria yelled. "Release him!" _

_"Knights, kill her!" The burly knight ordered. The other knights bore their spears, some throwing and some attacking melee style._

_She was ready for whatever they threw at her._

_Three knights threw spears, she dodged one and caught the other two in both hands. She then ran up to the ones who threw them at her and impaled them in their weak spots; their heads. She continued to run, but as she ran she felt her energy slowly but surely depleting. _

_'**Why am I getting weaker?**' Victoria questioned, obviously unsure. She tried to dodge a spear, but her energy was low, so it just scraped her shoulder. However, she didn't pay any mind to it._

_Especially since there was only one knight left._

_"You have nowhere to run now. Hand him over!" Victoria ordered, one spear in her hand. She looked around for any weak spots that the knight may have._

_However, she was to late to attack._

_The knight dropped Vio on the floor, stepping over him as he kicked Victoria square in the chest. She yelped as she was flung back into the blood-spewing fountain. Blood flowed into her light blonde hair and down her face. She got up, not wanting to give up._

_"It is futile to attack. Your friend is already dead." The knight stated. Victoria paused, taken completely off guard. _

_'**Vio's... Dead?-!**' She thought to herself, once more feeling tears brimming. However, she would not let them fall. "YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM!"_

_"No, I did not." The knight stated. He appeared to be smirking under his helmet. He lifted a finger pointed at the bloodied and beaten girl in violet. "_You_ did."_

_As soon as that was said, the scenery once again changed. It was the area near the cabin that burned not too long ago. However, it was night and it seemed _much_ more gloomy than ever. _

_Snapping herself from her thoughts, she ran up to the lifeless form of Vio. He, too, was bloodied, and was stabbed in multiple places on his body. She hugged the body of her lover close, crying for what seemed like hours._

_"You did this, you know?" A voice echoed behind her. She dropped Vio's body, turning around. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_It was herself._

_However, she had a darkened bow, with the tips of her hair being black. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, and her hands were also bloodied. The katana she had was also full of blood from her last victim._

_The Darkeon stone had done this to her. _

_"You... Aren't me. I'm not like that." Victoria stated, not believing what she was seeing._

_"On the contrary, I'm the _real_ you. You are just a figment of my sanity." The darkened Victoria spoke, her voice as cold as ice. "As everyone says, there is no room in the world for two of us."_

_"N-No! D-Don't come near me!" Victoria sputtered, becoming frightened as the darkened her took out her katana. It was sharp, _very_ sharp._

_"Running away from me isn't very _wise_, you know." The darkened Victoria said, a smirk growing on her sinister face as she neared the violet, cowering girl. "We are almost exactly alike in most aspects."_

_"D-DON'T COME NEAR!" Victoria yelled. She cowered behind Vio's fallen form, tears falling down her cheeks as she braced herself for impact. She had failed Nayru and her friends. And her lover._

_The sword came down, a slicing sound emitted from the area._

_Victoria had failed the trial._

* * *

Silence. The whole area fell into silence. Victoria no longer writhed or screamed, she had fallen limp. One last tear fell from her face, dripping on the floor.

"V...Victoria..." Vio whispered. It was barely audible, but it broke the silence.

"_**VICTORIA!**_"

The shout nearly shook all of Dark Hyrule to pieces. It was one of agony and sheer emotional pain, as if it was stored up over his life. Vio punched the ground, completely engulfed in his own fury.

"**DAMN YOU, ZELDA! DAMN YOU TO** _**HELL!**_" Vio shouted, tears falling by the tenfold. He could barely contain his calm self after what had happened. His lover, his one and only lover, had fallen under what he had many times. He could do it over and over, as long as he never saw _her_ go through that pain.

"Vio! Calm down!" Green shouted, grabbing hold of the boy in violet. Very rarely did he _ever_ yell, not even mentioning this loudly.

"Vio! What the hell?-!" Blue exclaimed, caught completely by surprise. However, he understood why this was happening. But he didn't think it was _this_ bad.

"..." Red remained silent. He had never seen Vio act this way, and it scared him.

'_That demon... I can't believe she did this... Now look at Vio!_' Shadow thought bitterly. His arms were crossed, and he remained pokerfaced as he watched what happened next.

Vio released himself from Green's grip, sending him down on his rump. Then, he unsheathed his sword and ran at the demon girl.

This time, something different happened.

The shield broke, shattered, no longer there. Zelda yelped, jumping upwards as Vio went in for the stab. He calculated where he should slice to get at least a hit on the demon.

"Well, looks like _someone_ finally lost his cool." Zelda commented, dodging each calculated attack with very little effort. She even began _laughing _at Vio's attempts.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Vio shouted. Then, without making a calculated strike, he hit Zelda in the arm, cutting right along.

She screamed loudly, piercing Vio's sensitive ears. But he didn't care. All he wanted was for this _thing_ to be dead.

"Ugh! You'll pay for that, you annoying PEST!" Zelda shouted. She pointed two fingers at the boy in violet, lifting up her arm abruptly. He was then swiftly lifted off of the ground. She then made a throwing motion, and he followed.

He soared through the air, yelling. Then, with a sickening thud, he connected headfirst with the ground. He rolled and rolled until he hit a complete stop.

He was rendered unconscious.

"VIO!" The others shouted, going straight to his aid.

"That took care of him. Now..." Zelda stated, bringing down the new element to collect. Like before, she picked out the element from Victoria, not knowing it was only half. She absorbed it, feeling much stronger.

"One to go." She commented, looking at Samantha. She raised her from the ground, feeling power rising.

Samantha's eyes closed, preparing herself. Grace, Brittany, Rosie, _and_ Victoria had failed the trial. She was frightened with what would happen next. However, she had little time to be frightened about the trial...

Since it already had begun.

* * *

**I made Vio go completely insane. Yep. I'm almost as evil as Zelda, maybe a little more. Though, as I proofread this, I did feel a small pull at my heartstrings. I do know how Vio feels, even though I don't die and become resurrected. I think he's the new Goku of this fanfic, eh?**

**Anyway, I shall bid you all adieu once more, and I'll go get myself some tissues. I'm sick.**

**~V-fanfics **


	36. Chapter 36: The Trials (Part 3)

**Hi! So, last chapter pulled on your heartstrings, right? RIGHT? Probably not. Anyway, let us continue with this chapter, no? I think we should.**

**Let us begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 36: The Trials (Part 3)_

* * *

**Samantha's Trial**

* * *

_A black room._

_She hated the darkness, yet she was standing on a platform of pure light._

_"What the..." Samantha muttered, completely confused. Is this what the girls had to go through?_

_"__**Princess Crystal. You have done well. This is your last task.**__" A heavenly voice called out. Nayru? No. Din? No way. Farore? Nuh uh. Hylia? Not a chance._

_"__**It is I, Dialia. The goddess of Light.**__" Samantha's ears perked up. Dialia, she knew that name. No one but her knew. Not even Victoria or Vio knew._

_Only her. Of course, since she we was her._

_"__**This is your trial. You have no seal to the element you gain, since you are the element.**__" Dialia continued. Her voice was like a mother's; soft, caring, and heavenly._

_"I know that, Dialia." Samantha responded, snapping out her trance. She stood, looking ahead. _

_"__**The others failed because Zelda forced them to. They originally passed, but she intervened with their deaths. Especially Aria's.**__" Dialia explained. Samantha sighed._

_"__**I won't let that happen. I will work on making sure Zelda doesn't intervene whilst you find a way out.**__" Dialia finished, her presence no longer evident. _

_Samantha felt alone. Never was she alone... Always someone to oppose or support her. She had nothing to do here. So, she walked, seeing her light circle below her follow her. She never felt so happy in light, especially since it hurt to stand in it, let alone touch it directly._

_"...Are you out to get me, too?" A small, innocent voice asked. Samantha instantly knew the owner of the voice, and what she looked like._

_Of course, it was herself before she was a shadow._

_"...A-A shadow! P-Please, don't h-hurt me!" Crystal cried, tears falling down her white cheeks. Her hair was __disheveled, her dress torn and cut in many areas. Her silver eyes pouring those same salty tears that Samantha knew so well._

_Slowly, Samantha approached the small girl. She yelped in fright, closing her eyes and putting up her small hands in defense. However, she heard something rip. Then, she felt her hands being gently grabbed and wrapped in a white cloth; Samantha's tights._

_"That should work." Samantha said, her red eyed gaze not leaving the small girl. Crystal sniffed, wiping her eyes with her injured hands, wincing at the pain._

_"Don't use them." Samantha's voice caused Crystal to jump slightly. Samantha smiled at the young girl, knowing that she used to be exactly like this._

_"...Are you me?" Crystal asked, fright evident in her voice. Samantha nodded, her smile wiped off of her face._

_"...Yeah. From the future." Samantha responded bitterly. She helped up Crystal, dusting off her dress and fixing her hair. It seemed like she had a little sister rather than her past self._

_"... You're nice." Crystal smiled at her, her eyes no longer holding tears. She held Samantha's hand, making Samantha wince. She was made of pure light, but that wasn't going to stop her from protecting her._

_"...I thought that all shadows are evil, that's why I was scared. Apparently, not all light is good either." Crystal mused, squeezing Samantha's hand._

_"..." Samantha thought for a moment. "Yeah. I guess so." She squeezed back, earning a giggle from her younger and light self._

_"I could help you in the battle." Crystal said. "I'll lend you my form."_

_"W-What? But..." Samantha protested. However, she was silenced by a small finger on her lips. Crystal smiled._

_"I helped a shadow once, and I ended up regretting it. I decided I can't trust anyone but myself." Crystal's smiled widened as she shone brightly. "I'll get you out, just play along and defeat that shadow. I trust me."_

_Suddenly, the room disappeared._

_She had "passed" the trial._

* * *

Silence. Once again. The last girl was down. Their best fighter was unconscious. They were finished for sure.

"Heh. That was easier than I thought. Much easier than Victoria's intervening." Zelda commented. She brought down Samantha, preparing to retrieve the last element; Light.

"Such a genius, aren't you?" Samantha commented. Everyone's eyes went wide, even Zelda's.

Suddenly, in a burst of pure light, _both_ shadows changed form.

They were now _light dwellers_.

Shadow's hair and Samantha's hair were changed, no longer purple but silver. Their eyes were changed silver, and their tunics were now a white. Their hats were lined with a gold crown in the front, containing pure light connected to two long stems on each side.

It was them before they became shadows.

"S-Shadow? S-Samantha?-!" Red gasped in disbelief. He never knew that they could be so... different in their light form.

"Holy crap..." Blue stared shocked. He was impressed and astounded by what he saw in front of him.

"What?-!" Green gasped. He was in complete awe.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?-!" Zelda shouted, looking as though she was on the verge of insanity.

"Give us the elements." Samantha and Shadow said in unison, opening their palms and sticking them out.

Suddenly, in a burst of shrieks and curses, Zelda's form lifted. She felt pure light burst within her, and then the stones were seen. They returned to their original owners.

Gasps were heard.

"What the... Girls?-!" Grace gasped, not believing what happened. "I... Failed..." However, she trailed off when she saw Samantha and Shadow. Her jaw hit the ground.

"Wha... What the _hell_ happened... WHAT THE?-!" Brittany yelled out, her eyes and jaw opened as she stared at the two light dwellers. "What happened to you?-!"

"S-Samantha?" Rosie exclaimed, shocked. She never knew... That this would happen.

"..." Victoria remained silent, but then smirked. "Crystal."

Samantha looked back to her, slightly surprised. However, it was expected of Victoria to know who she was in the past, so she smirked back.

"GRACE!" Green called out, waving his arms. Grace turned her head, and instantly her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness that the boys were still alive.

"GREEN!" Grace shouted, using her own element to pry the vines off of her and her friends. The others landed on the ground, running to their partners as well.

"BLUE! OH MY GODDESSES BLUE!" Brittany yelled, practically tackling the boy. He yelped, but hugged her tightly.

"ROSIE!" Red called out as they ran towards each other. Eventually, they bumped heads and hit the ground. However, the laughed as they hugged each other afterwards.

"...Vio?" Victoria shook Vio's unconscious form gently, wishing he would wake up. However, she didn't have to shake too hard.

"Ugh... That really hurt..." Vio muttered under his breath. He sat up, his eyes clenched. His lavender eyes opened, then became wide as he saw who was in front of him.

"V-Victoria!" He exclaimed. However, he could not say anything more since Victoria had pulled him into a tearful kiss. His eyes were wide, but then he closed them as he kissed back.

"Ahem." The small sound made the two in violet break apart abruptly. Their faces were the color of Red's tunic, not changing and not making eye contact. Blue and Brittany were trying their hardest to contain a laugh, Green and Grace felt awkward, and Rosie and Red were just going "aww" at the situation. As always.

"Ugh. Love. Disgusting." Zelda muttered, getting back up on her feet slowly. Her glare fell on the two in white. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Of course we did. We knew the truth, and we should say..." Samantha and Shadow said in unison, joining hands gently. "Not all light is pure and good. Just like all darkness has some good."

"Yes. That is true." Victoria said, helping up Vio. "Darkness has light, like Light has darkness."

"And we're here to vanquish evil!" Red exclaimed, helping Rosie up. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, meaning kicking your ass!" Brittany commented, holding her triton proudly in her hand.

"So? Ready to die?" Grace asked, her eyes blazing. Green nodded, agreeing with her.

"So, what do you say, Zelda?" Samantha asked, walking up to her. "I never knew you for backing down from any challenge."

Zelda glared at the white garbed children. That's what they all were. _Children_. Everyone, even her. None of them are even old enough to face her... Yet, they do.

"Fine..." Zelda commented. Her face went through a horrific and hideous change. Skin was peeling as she pulled on her face, screaming bloody murder. When the skin came off, she threw it to the side. When she looked upwards, everyone paled.

Her face contained red eyes with blackened outsides. Her smile reached her ears, literally. Her fangs were bloodied, and her eyes were just circles of what looked like emptiness. Her hair was darkened and controlled themselves. Her hands became claws, no longer having nails, but talon like things. Her voice was just as menacing as her appearance.

"_Let us begin._"

* * *

**... I went overboard with the creepiness. Hey! I read way too many creepypastas today, so this is the outcome of me pissing myself practically every time I see a picture of a dog with human teeth or BEN. A horrible Zelda with no eyes.**

**I literally got the idea because of Hatsune Miku's song "In a rainy town, Balloons dance with the devil" and... yeah. Only without that much blood. At least the eyes don't have blood. Ehh.**

**Anyway, I shall bid you a fast adieu, since I know you guys will want my head for making Zelda into this DEMONIC THING. I ruined your childhoods as well as my own. Oopsie. *Runs away from hate mail***

**~V-fanfics**


	37. Chapter 37: The Final Battle

**Hello everyone who just had their childhoods brutally mutilated, thrown down the crapper, flushed, then diced, then served to the new demon Zelda. I regret nothing, *evil smirk*. Anyway, Shadow and Samantha have become light dwellers! But, as their bodies have been returned to their normal state, will they be able to defeat this... Thing? I'm not even going to call it Zelda in the author's notes anymore.**

**Anyway, without further ado, let us begin chapter 37!**

* * *

_Chapter 37: The Final Battle_

* * *

"_Let us begin._" The demon form of Zelda said, her eyes seemingly staring into the children's souls.

"...Oh... My... God..." Brittany muttered, her eyes wide and jaw going through the ground. She was utterly terrified at the new form this... thing has taken.

"What the HELL?-!" Blue exclaimed, gripping tightly on his Four Sword.

"AHHH!" Rosie screamed, terrified. She hid behind Red, her orbitars aiming at the beast in front of them.

"Is THIS her true form? Seems more fitting!" Victoria insulted, gaining the attention of the beast.

"_I think I'll start with you._" Zelda screeched, her voice sounding like nails on a blackboard. Her voice alone caused Victoria to have her ears ring. She could not hear the calls or cried of anyone else.

Perfect.

She ran to the side, dodging a punch blast from the demon. Running, she began to fire shots of pure elemental energy at Zelda. Waiting, she charged up a super-shot as she continued to dodge deadly punch blasts. Once her shot was ready, she fired.

Direct hit.

"_GAH! YOU LITTLE PEST!_" Zelda shouted. However, before she delivered another punch blast, she felt a melee hit on her head. Shrieking, she grabbed her head and looked to who delivered the attack.

"Come and get us!" Blue shouted, standing next to Brittany. Zelda tackled them, making them separate quickly. Brittany fired a wave shot at Zelda, causing her to fly back to the center of the room.

Suddenly, vines popped out of the ground, grabbing her limbs. Grace was preparing a jump strike with her staff along with Green. They successfully hit, making Zelda shriek in agony.

"This is too easy." Blue commented, letting his ego rise.

"..." Vio studied Zelda as she shrieked. Did she just...?

Oh no.

"Green! Grace! Get away from her!" Vio warned.

Green heard the warning, but Grace did not. He grabbed her arm and ran back.

Too late.

Zelda had self-destructed, shrieking and laughing in that same horrifying tone. She was storing up energy and let loose, a huge, black laser shooting out of her hands.

"GET DOWN!" Green shouted, warning the others. Obeying his command, the others crouched down with their hands over their heads or jumped out of the way of the laser before it hit them.

"_Come here, YOU LITTLE PESTS! YOU ALL ARE A NUISANCE TO MY PLANS AND MUST BE ELIMINATED!_" Zelda shrieked. She powered up another laser, firing at the one who gave the warning.

"GREEN! WATCH OUT!" Grace shouted, pulling him by the arm. He cried out, but followed her. The laser hit nothing, creating a hole in the obsidian wall.

"_WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?-!_" Zelda shouted, her fanged grin turning lopsided. It sent shivers down the children's spines.

Wait... Why couldn't they move?

"I-I'm stuck!" Rosie called out, looking down at her feet. Ice was forming. However, it wouldn't melt, no matter how hot her flames were.

"D-Damn it!" Brittany said, seeing the ice go up her leg.

"What are we gonna do? I hate ice!" Grace complained, feeling the ice going up to her waist.

Victoria watched the ice as it climbed up further and further. Soon, she looked to Samantha, knowing that she could float. "Samantha, use the light to get rid of the ice!" She called out to Samantha, catching her attention.

Samantha nodded, opening her hand and letting a few slivers of light touch the ice. As it touched it, the ice cracked and eventually broke. "Don't look at Zelda. She'll freeze you. Unless you have really good ears, I suggest you stay back." Samantha looked straight at Victoria once she gave her warning.

Victoria nodded, then closed her lavender eyes, focusing her senses on hearing rather than anything else. She could hear the thumps of the others running and the pebbles under her feet. She could hear Zelda's movements as she came towards her.

She waited, looking like a sitting duck.

"_I've got you now, smarty!_" Zelda shouted, preparing a laser to fire at the violet garbed girl.

Wait for it...

NOW!

Victoria jumped, and Zelda fired her laser once more at a wall, creating a large hole. She cursed violently under her breath, powering up another laser. However, Victoria wasn't as ready, since it charged much more quickly.

Gasping in fright, Victoria barely dodged a huge laser from Zelda. She continued running, listening for any of Zelda's movements.

She heard nothing.

Sweating, she continued to run. She heard a fire, just barely missing it. Running, fire, dodge, continue running. That was what she did. Because she couldn't get anywhere near Zelda.

"_GET OVER HERE!_" Zelda shouted, extending an arm. Instead of a laser, a dark vine came out, trapping the girl. She yelped, caught off guard.

"Victoria!" Vio shouted. He closed his eyes, preparing to jump in. Victoria wasn't the only one with abnormally good ears. He ran quickly into the fray, slicing at the vine.

It wouldn't cut.

"Damn!" Vio shouted, holding his four sword tightly in his hands.

"_Looks like I have another one to FEAST ON!_" Zelda shouted, extending her other arm. However, as she did, the vine was opposed by another one.

"VIO! VICTORIA! I'LL GET YOU OUT!" Grace shouted, her arms extended. One arm moved to pry Victoria out.

"Thank you, Grace!" Victoria thanked. Her eyes still closed, she felt Vio's presence in the area. She smiled, feeling comforted by his presence.

"_UGH! You all are such nuisances._" Zelda commented. Soon, her frown once more became a grin, even if she never really felt like it.

"Guys, open your eyes." Shadow told them, being responded with slowly opened eyes. Zelda's fanged grin had returned, but it was wider and much creepier than before.

"She's really scary..." Red muttered, getting out his fire rod. He turned it to ice, getting ready to freeze Zelda in her place.

"_You fools._" Zelda said, her grin growing wider and wider, until it stretched outside of her face. "_I'll crush you alive, then feast on your rotting corpses!_"

"E-Eat us?-!" Rosie exclaimed, disgusted.

"Ugh, that's gross..." Blue commented, turning green as he thought about what Zelda was talking about.

"Hmph. Well, we'll make sure you become a corpse before us, then!" Green shouted, pointing his Four Sword.

Instantly, they knew what to do.

The boys pointed their Four Swords at Zelda, gathering up the energy from the elements that they had received. Their swords began to glow with a pure light. Soon, a strong beam fired out, hitting Zelda square in her chest,

"_GRAAH!_" Zelda screeched. Her voice resonated in the children's ears, making them cover their poor ears.

"She's so loud!" Victoria shouted, even if it didn't sound like she was shouting.

"I know!" Blue shouted back.

"What do we do?-!" Green asked.

"I know what to do! But I need your help!" Shadow yelled back, explaining his plan.

"I need you guys to keep shooting at her, don't let your aim get messed up. We need her to get as weak as she can." Samantha continued. However, Vio understood the plan. So, he added to it, being as intelligent as he was.

"We should shoot our strongest beam. Nothing else is working, of course." Vio suggested. He looked at Victoria. She nodded, agreeing with him.

"Will it... Kill her?" Green asked, not believing what he was going to do.

"No. But I know what will." Shadow answered. He had a pure hatred for the demon, especially since the happening 100 years ago.

"What?" Grace asked. However, she got no answer when she finally noticed the screaming had stopped. They all looked towards Zelda, she looked worn and almost beaten.

Then, the girls nodded, knowing what they needed to do next. Closing their eyes, they focused their power into one, their weapons powering up.

Soon...

The pure elemental power was unleashed.

Grace was surrounded by a light, lime green light, making her hair flow randomly. Her eyes shone a brilliant green, whilst her hair contained a perfect laurel wreath.

Brittany was covered in a beautiful, oceanic blue shine, also having her hair float. Hey eyes shone a blue, and her hair contained a crown-like object that contained a wave design.

Rosie's light flamed around her, it was a very light scarlet. Her eyes shone a true scarlet, and her hair had those flaming bows, now animated.

Victoria was like she was before, except the reaction was much bigger than it was with the battle against Samantha. Her eyes shone a violet rather than lavender, and her hair had a crown containing feathers in the form of wings.

The goddesses' true forms.

Samantha was also in the same condition, however, hers was much more powerful. Her already white and silver eyes glowed a pure, very bright white, and her hair contained that very same crown she had on before.

"_No... This... Cannot be!_" Zelda shouted. "_I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!_"

"_Evil that populated the land..._" The girls said in unison. The guys decided to join in as they said, "_THEE HATH BEEN JUDGED!_"

"_NOOOOOOO!_" Zelda screeched as six powerful lasers of pure power shot at her. Screaming in agony and pain, Zelda cursed and swore at the ten that stood before her.

"_YOU WON'T BE SEEING THE LAST OF ME!_" She finally screamed, then exploded in a smoke of pure darkness. Her demon form was no longer, neither was she. The smoke lifted and swirled, but then vanished entirely. Soon, the girls returned to their normal forms, still containing the new accessories that they had.

"We... Won." Green said.

"WE DID IT!" Red and Rosie cheered, jumping higher than ever. They high-fived each other, then hugged each other tightly.

"Of course we did it, we're awesome!" Blue said. Brittany cheered, but then was suddenly pulled in for a quick kiss from Blue. Her eyes widened, but soon she kissed back, blushing madly.

"Looks like the 'Irritable Softies' finally got their first leap." Vio commented, smirking.

The two separated, their faces redder than Rosie's tunic. "Irritable Softies?-! What the hell was that for?-!"

As the two in blue yelled, Green and Grace were giggling behind them. Hearing them, Blue turned around and pointed at them, yelling, "What's so funny, 'Green Leaves'?"

"Green... Leaves..?" They repeated... but then they burst into laughter almost immediately.

"Well, since we're all naming each other, why not make Shadow and Samantha the TwiLight Companions and We'll be the Blazing Angels! That's-" Red was suddenly cut off by the others shout.

"WE ARE NOT NAMING EACH OTHER!" They shouted in unison, making Red and Rosie sweat drop.

"Pfft. I think they're cute names." Samantha chuckled, crossing her arms and elbowing Victoria softly. Victoria rolled her eyes, ignoring the white garbed girl.

"So now what?" Grace asked. "Where or what do we do now?"

Silence. No one knew the answer. However, before anyone else could speak, Samantha spoke up quickly.

"Zelda wasn't bluffing." She said. This caused major confusion between the other eight.

"What do you mean... Bluffing?" Green asked. He wanted to know exactly what was going on. However, once he thought about it, he instantly paled.

"Zelda needs a seal." Shadow answered. Instantly, the others paled, Green being the most pale. They knew exactly what needed to happen.

"You have to put back the sword."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Oh no! Now that Zelda has been defeated, like Vaati and Ganon, she needs something to seal her away! However, that could come at a huge cost. Link would once again be one, leaving the girls alone once more. Shadow included. Will they agree to put back the sword, or will the sword never return to it's rightful place ever again? Find out in the next chapter!**

**~V-fanfics**


	38. Chapter 38: Forever

**Hello again! I am back, and off of break. *sob* I hate school. It's a joke, and the people aren't any better. Anyway, on an even more depressing note, Zelda, now defeated and sent into the same realm Vaati and Ganon were, needs to be sealed! The only way to do that would be to return the legendary and cursed Four Sword. However, that would come at an awful price. The girls would once more be alone, and Link would be lonely once more. Will they do it? Or will they protest and find another way? Find out in this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 38: Forever _

* * *

That cursed silence returned as the heroes looked at each other. They were given the option-no, _obligation_ to return the Four Sword to its pedestal.

"You guys have little to no choice." Shadow muttered, feeling tears well up in his own eyes. Red looked like he would burst into tears, so did Rosie. Even Blue couldn't keep it in, as he hugged Brittany close and she hugged him back. Vio and Victoria... Well, they were talking with solemn faces, looking as though they could break down.

Green and Grace looked at each other. They did not get to know each other as well as the others did. It was like a high school crush, ones that knew about it, of course. Grace grabbed Green's hand, squeezing it. Her eyes told him that it was the right thing to do.

Green nodded, then let go of her hand. He walked up to the two floating children in white as they awaited the leader's answer. He inhaled, preparing his blunt answer.

"Okay."

The others rose their heads and turned to their leader. They were shocked and horrified at his answer. Even Vio's and Victoria's eyes were wide. Rosie and Red's eyes were covered in tears. Blue and Brittany looked like they were struggling to contain their anger.

"We'll do it." Green stated. He hated himself for saying this, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Grace nodded, a warm smile on her face. However, she felt herself that she would burst into tears.

"I thought you would say the right thing." Samantha said. Shadow nodded, proud that his leader would make the right choice.

"Green. What the hell is wrong with you?" Blue asked, anger evident in his voice. Hold on... That wasn't anger.

Was he... hurt?

"Green... Why? You always make the decisions, but do you really want to do this?" Red asked, his eyes dripping tears once again. However, his voice was more solemn than childish.

As if he was upset with Green.

Green turned to Vio, knowing that the wisest of the Links would say something contradicting them. However, he remembered how close he was to Victoria.

"Green. I didn't think you wouldn't think about us. We saved the world twice already. No other hero of the Four Sword will appear in Hyrule. The temple is destroyed, and possibly the pedestal is, too. Do you really want to go through with this?" Vio asked, Victoria looking coldly at the leader.

She was angry at his decision, whether or not it was right or wrong. So was Vio.

"Guys..." Green muttered. Suddenly, his fists clenched. He turned once more to Samantha and Shadow. His eyes sharp and serious.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not putting back that goddess forsaken sword."

The others sighed, glad that they got to their leader. Grace looked slightly disappointed, but still smiled. She knew that Green wouldn't hesitate to listen to the other's decisions before finally deciding such an important decision.

"..." Samantha remained quiet, but then smiled lightly. "I knew you could do it."

The others blinked, confused. Do what? Did they answer something correctly?

"We were thinking that you would say that." Shadow said, drifting along with Samantha to the floor. However, their smiles wiped clean off of their face.

"We didn't lie about Zelda's seal though. She has to be sealed one way or another." Samantha explained. Soon, the others instantly tried to speak. But they were cut off by her sudden answer.

"I'll be the seal." Samantha and Shadow said in unison.

Silence again. That damned silence. However, it was broken quickly by two calm voices.

"No..." Victoria muttered.

"You don't mean..." Vio murmured.

"Yes... We have to give up our forms in order to trap Zelda in that same limbo." Shadow answered. As if a bomb was dropped, the others began to answer.

"But Shadow! That will leave you dead! There has to be another way!"

"We can't leave you, not after everything that's happened!"

"Shadow please, we can seal her away again! Defeat her again if we must!"

However, Vio and Victoria remained silent, shaking their heads in disbelief. Everyone quickly silenced as the two light covered children walked up to the two in violet.

Shadow and Samantha held out their fists, holding something in them. Victoria and Vio extended their open palms, awaiting what they were to be given. The two garbed in white opened their fists, two halves of a stone falling.

The elemental stone of Light.

"Take these." They said in unison. The two in violet gasp, knowing exactly the pressure of protecting this element was. They looked wide eyed at the two in white.

"But, Samantha! I can't keep this, I just can't!" Victoria protested, extending her arm. Samantha shook her head, closing Victoria's hand.

"You can't live without this element." Samantha explained. "Your element is much stronger than the others, since you are the voice of reason. Without air, fire wouldn't exist, water wouldn't flow or stay down on the world, and the plants would die almost instantly. Since you freaked out on me when you sent me into that limbo, it was releasing stored up energy. It wasn't the anger that triggered it."

Victoria's eyes went wide. She never knew that her power could be so uncontrollable, not even as a goddess. However, she was honored with such a task to keep balance between the other elements. She continued to listen.

"If you girls and guys don't remember or know the legend of this world, I'll tell you. It starts out with-" Shadow was cut off by Green.

"Din created the earth, Nayru set laws, and Farore created life! Easy, Shadow. Of course I'd know that!" Green answered, feeling like he was intelligent. Even if he knew he really wasn't.

"No. That's not it." Shadow answered. Green sweat dropped, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'll tell you, it starts like this..."

* * *

_The Legend of the Beginning_

* * *

_There were two gods, one goddess, one god. The goddess was named Dialia, the goddess of light and day. The other was Noctorno, the god of darkness and night. When they saw that Din had created a land out of the rubble of temples in the heavens, they began to bicker about what it would be covered in._

_Dialia decided that it should be covered completely in day, since the people would then be able to see the beauty of the world in it's full potential. She also thought that the light would warm the inhabitants of the world that were to be created, making them grow strong and happy._

_However, Nocturno disagreed. He thought that her light would burn the people, and it would be too harsh and blind some. His night would keep the inhabitants blissful of any awful happenings in the world, creating a world of peace and happiness._

_His true intentions were nothing as he spoke of._

_Dialia figured it out soon enough, so she continued arguing and disagreeing to follow his plans. Even if he agreed to provide some areas of light for the people to see its true beauty, she refused. He knew that he would have to take drastic measures of the situation, so he plotted to destroy the goddess. _

_Dialia knew of this, so she had prepared herself. Creating four stones, she split her being into four; Gaia, Aquatia, Flaria, and Aria. She sent her copies down to the world below, and sealed Nocturno away within a hunk of stone, calling it the moon. _

_As the beings hit the land, their presence shocked the three triforce goddesses. Nayru had already set her law, but Farore had done nothing yet. Farore asked of the four copy goddesses to use their powers to create the perfect land, and left with her sisters Din and Nayru. _

_At last, they set to work. Gaia and Aquatia argued over whose element would take over the entire world; water or earth. They went to Aria, the wisest of the four._

_"**Sisters, heed my words. Thou shall not keep one and lose the other, for if there is no water, there can be no land. If there is no land, there can be no water. I shall tell thee what thee shall do.**" Aria spoke, her words almost enchanting the other two goddesses. "**Split the water and lands equally, making them random and beautiful.**"_

_That is what they did. They set to work, making the lands greener and the waters bluer. However, Flaria noticed that the light was unmoving, and that it was surrounded in only night. So, using her powers of fire, she created a large, flaming ball of fire she called the sun. She controlled it, making room for both night and day. She would also move them, creating seasons for the seas and land to regenerate and grow over and over again._

_Aria decided to add her own element in; Air. She controlled the air to protect the sun from getting water to puff it out. She created rainstorms using that very same water for the lands. She also kept the water still, using the air to push it down and move it to spread to the lands. The winds created by her would also spread the greenery and seeds of life beyond the seas and barren lands._

_Soon, they decided to make the inhabitants. Gaia made the inhabitants of bugs and land animals. Aquatia made the sea dwelling animals. Aria made the flying animals._

_Flaria wanted to do something, so she introduced an idea for something called a "person". The others joined in to help her make the creature. They made the body of sand or mud, the bones from sticks. The hair was made from vines that were colored by the dyes of the sea. The clothes were made simply by leaves. _

_They created the first man._

_Repeating the steps, they created more and more people. They gradually inhabited the world. However, as their population was introduced, they began to die of many reasons; animal attacks, starvation, and disease._

_Soon, Aria decided to get Flaria to let them use magic and the power of flame to help themselves. Flaria agreed, and together they created a pure form whom could walk with the goddesses and create one thing; Lightning._

_With the first lightning strike, fire was created. The people below learned how to use fire to their abilities. Their civilization grew and grew until it became what it is now._

_The goddesses decided to check on their creations, so they chose four specific girls with the right soul, mind, and body to inhabit their character and life, not that the bodies had a life of their own. Then, four girls were created with legendary powers only the goddesses would possess or grant to anyone they wished._

* * *

"And that's the legend." Shadow ended. The others looked wide eyed, while Vio and Victoria looked intrigued. They had never heard this story, but it was surely much more probable than the original legend of the three triforce goddesses creating the world in such a way.

"Wow. That's so cool!" Rosie cheered, forgetting all about Shadow's and Samantha's fate.

"That's why I'm giving it to you." Samantha said. Victoria's arm retracted, feeling the stone absorb into her body. Vio's did the same.

"I see." Victoria muttered. She could no longer make eye contact with the girl in white, but soon she was pulled into a hug from her.

"I'll miss you, bestie." Samantha muttered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "You helped me see who I really was, more than just a shadow."

"I am the very being of Light itself"

Victoria smiled, hugging her best friend back. Vio and Shadow hugged each other as well, like they were brothers.

The others walked up, giving both of the ones garbed in white a big hug. Rosie was bawling, Brittany was cursing Zelda under her breath, Grace and Victoria were simply hugging. The boys were an exact mirror of their actions.

"I appreciate this, really. But if we don't hurry up..." Samantha muttered. Understanding, they all let go of the two garbed in white. Rosie's tears were still falling gently down her rosy cheeks, but she still smiled. Brittany gave the two a thumbs up, as did Blue. Red waved timidly at the two. Green and Grace nodded, letting them take their way.

Vio and Victoria... Just stared.

They knew them better than the others, they were closer. However, they knew that this would come. They nodded, smiling warmly. They grabbed each other's hands, willing themselves not to break down as much as they wanted to.

"Farewell." Samantha said, waving her hand. Her body along with Shadow's slowly vanished, leaving a small speck of light where each of them were. It floated upwards, until it shone brightly for a fraction of a second them disappeared.

The others just stood. They didn't want to speak. However, the silence was broken when the flapping of wings were heard. They all turned around, seeing four loftwings landing in front of them.

Sacrane.

"Sacrane." Victoria said, releasing Vio's hand to pet her loyal bird. The others petted the birds that had helped them through their journey as well, Brittany and Blue getting slightly pecked at for being the harder ones to deal with.

"I see that a certain shadow duo are missing. Where could they have gone?" Sacrane asked, her curiosity leaving the heroes glum.

"...I'll explain it to you later, Sacrane. For now, we need to return to our kingdoms." Victoria said. She looked to the other girls. "I'm sure your fathers are eager to see you once again."

The others stood silent, not saying a word about parents or fathers for that matter. They all knew Victoria's father was killed in an accident involving her stabbing him, even though they didn't know why she stabbed her own father. No one asked. However, the girls nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"Our loftwings will escort you, but before you leave, there is something we'd like to show you outside the fortress." Sacrane said. The heroes looked at each other, blinking.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked.

"You shall see. Come now! On our backs!" Sacrane ordered, the heroes obeying. As soon as they got on, the four loftwings set for the sky above.

They could hear cheers and screams.

The heroes looked down. People from all four kingdoms and Hyrule had gathered outside of the fortress. They held up signs saying "You saved us!" and "Praise to the goddesses!" They were surprised and grateful for their cheering fans.

"Elements! Elements! Elements!"

"Our heroes!"

"Praise be to the goddesses of the elements!"

The chants and cheers from the adoring people below brought smiles to the heroes' faces. They all waved, some more energetically than others. Sacrane smiled, but kept flying.

Suddenly, she stopped. The other loftwings did the same.

"This is where we should part." Sacrane announced. The heroes looked at each other, but smiled. They would be meeting again, and they knew it.

"I won't ever forget these days together. These have been the best in my life." Vio said, his wise gaze falling on the others. "We can visit each other when we please."

"Of course! We'll never split up! We'll always be the best of friends forever!" Rosie cheered, fist pumping the air above. Red cheered as well, preforming the same action.

"No duh! No damn kingdoms are gonna let us be apart! We'll always be one, even if we're four!" Blue shouted, confident. Brittany chuckled, but agreed with Blue.

"That's right, guys. We'll never be apart, as long as we're connected by the memories and weapons." Green said, hinting at his Four sword.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Victoria added. She waved them off as she commanded Sacrane to fly in the direction of the Air Kingdom. Grace and Green waved as they plummeted down to the Earth Kingdom below. Blue and Brittany waved to Red and Rosie as they flew off towards the ocean, and Red and Rosie went in the opposing direction where the Fire kingdom rested.

_Together they form a team of eight, not one,_

_As one they form a team of ten, when it comes._

_True their hearts stay, a form of pure light,_

_Together as one, they shall have no fright._

_Wisdom, strength, courage, and purity make them invincible to strife,_

_As they live their ideal and perfect life..._

* * *

***Gasp!* This is the last chapter!... I'm just kidding. There's just but ONE MORE CHAPTER. It is the epilogue. I have put up a poll on my page, and it has to do with a sequel. Whatever you guys vote, the epilogue will follow. I will AWAIT ONE FULL DAY for any responses. NO MORE NO LESS. Good day to you! I bid you adieu!**

**~V-fanfics**


	39. Epilogue

**Hello, fellow writers, readers, and people who are bored! This is the last chapter of Elements and Prophecies; the epilogue. I just want to say that I really appreciate the readers of my story for everything they've done... Which was read my story. Still grateful!**

**Anyway, I present to you, the epilogue of Elements and Prophecies. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

Seven years have passed.

Seven peaceful years, the Links and girls being that proud age of 21. The kingdoms have remained in harmony for all those years. Festivals were held, at least five per year. Each festival, the eight came together as one whole group of friends and best friends. The festivals reminded them of their struggles, and the way they defeated their enemy. Together.

"HE HASN'T ASK HER YET?-!" Rosie gasped, appalled. Her scarlet gloved hand covered her mouth.

"No! I don't know why but he said he was and now he DELAYED!" Brittany shouted. She looked almost furious, but worry was evident in her voice.

"But... If he doesn't..." Grace muttered.

A small silence fills the room their in. Victoria's room. It is the festival of air, so they all decided to meet her. Vio had told them that he would... "ask Victoria a question." Of course, the girls knew what he meant.

"Don't say that! He IS going to ask. He's probably looking for a good time to ask!" Rosie smiled, her smile never losing it's age. The others nodded, in agreement.

The girls had all aged as well as the Links, physically and mentally. Grace's hair was almost always in a side ponytail, always kept and clean. Only the juice from the plants in her kingdom gave her hair that luminous shine. Her form had also changed, from a weaker version to a much stronger, more muscled form. She rarely wore dresses that hit the ground, but when she did, it would only be during festivals like these.

Brittany also changed a lot, more physically than anything. Her hair never grew, since she didn't want that to happen. Her form stayed more or less the same, full of strong muscles and quite large. However, her muscles didn't bulge, they were just strong. Like Grace, she never, _ever_ wore long dresses. Not even during this festival.

Rosie barely grew, only in height. Her hair was much longer than it was, reaching to about her waist. Her pigtails were always down, since her hair was so heavy it wouldn't stay upwards. Not even in a bun. Her dress barely scraped the ground, and her gloves were a light scarlet, like her big eyes. She wore smaller bows for her pigtails, but they were much prettier than the ones she wore when she was only 14.

Even so, they all still _dreaded_ wearing high heels.

"I guess you're right." Brittany responded, smirking. Soon, the girls heard the door open. It was Vio.

His blonde hair, as usual, was very well kept, shiny and combed to the T. He never wore his crown in private, since he hated the way it felt on his head. He still wore violet, but it wasn't that same tunic. Instead, he wore a clean shirt and some pants that were usually colored black. His lavender eyes scanned the room.

"Where's Victoria?" He asked, almost concerned. He held something behind his back, giving off a sweet aroma.

"Are you gonna ask?" Rosie asked him. He thought for a bit, then nodded slowly. Then, smiles were plastered on the girl's faces.

"You're so brave." Grace stated, nodding.

"I think she's on the balcony. Where she usually is." Brittany said, pointing in the direction the balcony is.

"Thanks. Wish me luck." Vio stated, waving as he walked quickly down the path. He knew exactly where the balcony was, since Victoria was always there. He opened the glass door leading to the quartz balcony.

There she was.

Her long, light blonde hair grew since she was 14. It got so long, she began to braid it. Her dress touched the ground, even with high heels on. Her gaze fell upon her vast kingdom in front of her. Soon, her ears perked as she heard the door open behind her. She turned around, and smiled when she saw who entered her balcony.

"Hello." Victoria said. Her smile warmed Vio in a way that made him blush. His face caused Victoria to giggle slightly.

"I was looking all over for you." Vio said, walking up to her. She smiled, happy that he actually _tried _to look for her.

"That's nice. What for? Do you need something of me?" Victoria asked. This caused Vio's face to turn a slight red. "What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

He walked closer to her. "I... Need to ask you something." He muttered. Victoria was confused, she didn't know what he meant. However, once he backed up and got down on one knee, she felt as though she could just faint on the spot. However, she mostly kept her cool. But his question made her lose it.

He pulled out whatever he had behind his back. A bouquet of violets and a small, white box. He clicked a small button, making the small box open instantly. A gold ring with a perfectly shaped amethyst was contained inside of the box. He could hardly bring up his courage, but when he did...

"Will... You marry me?"

Victoria covered her agape mouth with her hand. She... Couldn't believe it. She was probably the happiest person on earth. Tears ran from her eyes, tears of happiness.

"Vio, I believe you know my answer." Victoria said, barely keeping her voice from cracking. She was _that_ overjoyed.

Vio's eyes widened as he stood. He saw Victoria's hand reach for the ring and put it in her left ring finger. He smiled wide, happy that he knew her answer.

"...Yes."

Victoria squealed as she hugged her lover, now her fiance. He hugged her back, happier than ever. Unbeknownst to them, Brittany, Grace, and Rosie were all watching them and cheering for them quietly. However, as he proposed to her, their cheers became more and more audible.

"YAY!" Rosie practically screamed, her excitement reaching it's limit. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"SHHHH!" The two girls shushed, covering Rosie's mouth and pulling her down. However, they kept watching as the two in violet hugged each other, practically crying their eyes out.

"Aww." Grace awed, trying harder and harder to contain her excitement. Brittany was clapping and Rosie was cheering quietly.

However, Victoria noticed this, making them jump two feet in the air.

"Girls?" Victoria asked, breaking away from Vio's hug, but not entirely. Vio looked through the glass, smirking as the girls jumped.

"CRAP!" The girls screamed, running out of the area as fast as their feet could carry them.

Victoria laughed, actual laughing. Not chuckling, or sneering, or snickering. Regular, genuine, laughter. That is what Vio loved to hear. He suddenly pulled her in, making her gasp. Soon, their lips collided, not letting her say a word. Then, her face turned red, and she returned the passionate kiss, placing her hands gently behind his head. As she ruffled his hair gently, he rubbed his hand on her shoulder, making her have goosebumps. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in closer, making them fall.

As they were on the ground, she giggled. Vio loved her laughter, it made his whole day just that much better. Of course, since she rarely laughed. When she stopped, she tenderly rubbed his face, giving him a more gentle kiss. However, this wouldn't suit him. He pulled her in closer, kissing her back with force. He loved her that much. She turned a beet red, but tried to kiss him back.

Then, they paused for a bit, regaining their breaths. They noticed it was sundown, and got themselves in order, fixing their hair and other things.

"We ought to get back to the festival. The last part is inside the castle ballroom." Victoria said, fixing her long hair. She took it out of her braid, her hair extending to it's true length; scraping the floor. She fixed it, but it didn't return to the braided form.

"Yes, I believe that our friends and the people of the kingdom await us." Vio agreed. However, before he would walk, he extended his hand to her. "After you, my _fiance_."

Victoria smiled, her blush still remaining. She grabbed his hand and he opened the door for her, trailing slightly behind. As they entered, fireworks bursted at the top of the castle; violet, blue, green, red, and white. The colors of the elements. Air, Water, Earth, Fire, and Light. However, one was missing.

Unbeknownst to all of the happy people, the soon-to-be King and Queen of this truly beautiful kingdom, the princesses and princes of the other three kingdoms, and other visitors, one lone figure stood atop of a tower. It's long, black hair flowed in the darkness of night, barely visible. The moonlight slightly illuminated the figure.

Lightning struck. Thunder crashed.

**BOOM!**

"I've finally found you." The figure said. It's voice was like an innocent child's, about 8 years old. The figure was also quite small, and very slim. Like it hadn't eaten in days.

**CRASH!**

The figure seemed to tear up, as if it was happy to return. "I must know..."

"My past."

* * *

**Oooooh! Who's this new character? Huh? HUH? Anyway...**

**The poll has been decided! With a whopping 2 vote advantage, for a total of two voters, same cast of characters wins! However! That does not mean that I won't add another character. It just means that they will continue to be the main characters as any more OCs will be added.**

**On a slightly depressing note, Elements and Prophecies has been completed! I have been working on this for MONTHS. ALMOST A YEAR. WOW. I'm glad I could get the chance to share this with you guys, really. It was amazing to share this with you. I feel that even if I don't get many views, or that many reviews, I still feel that someone out there would really want to read something like this. So, that's why I shared it.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and be prepared for the Sequel, soon to be announced! (Posted on my Profile.)**

**For now, I shall bid you good people adieu. Farewell.**

**~V-fanfics**


End file.
